WipEout Pilot Archives (Omega Collection Edition)
by Synergy2048
Summary: Fan made pilot bios and backstories of the FX400 and early FX500 Racing league. Based on the Futuristic Racing series on the Playstation, WipEout, taking place in the era of WipEout HD Fury. For concept appearances of the pilots or characters, check out my Youtube channel of the same username for uploaded videos showing artwork. You can also find me on Wipeoutzone Forum
1. Katsu Sasaki - AG-Systems

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** _Keg_11, Light Buster, and Challenger #001's fictions/fan extended lore from WipEoutZone will be referenced throughout a number of backstories. Just to let readers know without repeating myself in every post._

 **Identification/Statistics**

Name: Katsu Sasaki

Japanese Name: 勝佐々木

SEX: Male

Birth: September 23rd, 2177

Birthplace: Kyoto (Japan)

Zodiac: Libra

Age (Currently 2217): 40

Nationality: Japanese

Origin: Japan (Mother) / Korea (Father)

Race: Asian

Language(s): Japanese / some English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'11"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation Before AG-Pilot: Joy Noodles Employee

FX300 IDF: SASA0923.2177

Team: AG-Systems

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Veteran

Region Reputation: Global

Squadron Teammates: Viona De-Jong (Retired 2214) / Sean Cooper / Sofia Rossetti

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Auricom

Rivals: Xavier Chaffin (Triakis)

Medals: Gold: x27, Silver: x18, Bronze: x14

Sponsors: Joy Noodles, ICOM, Mindcorp, AG-Systems, Anti-Gravity Development, Good Smile Racing, Belmondo Foundation

Favorite Events: Tournament Events

Favorite Track: Metropia

Leagues Competed: FX300 to FX500

Character traits: Precise, Dependable, Talented, Expert, Confident but slightly Cocky

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 7/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 9/10

Consistency: 10/10

During the years of the FX300 league, AG-Systems were seen somewhat as an up and down team at the time. While it wasn't their ships that caused most of their inconsistencies like the past leagues long ago, it was instead coming from their pilots. AG-Systems struggled to receive good pilots since the inauguration of the FX300 league in 2197 only to end up with average to mediocre results in the championships. Their refounding team principals, Sakura Tanaku and Inatu Itsua were just starting out on what was an ambitious opportunity, resurrecting a very well known name in the AG-Race Commission that developed between the FX150 Amateur league. Pilots chose to join to represent the AG-Sys name, but most were average at best and were not up to par with other teams like FEISAR, Qirex, etc. It certainly didn't help much when making contract deals with one of their main sponsors despite it getting them off the ground during the league literally/metaphorically. The Joy Noodles company was responsible of choosing pilots for the season final championships, most of which were popular figures in Japan. Pilots like Chiaki Hitomi, Aiko Kuroda, and Toru Kuroda, started out disastrous for the team during the first 3 years of the FX300. It was only then they needed a saving grace to get AG-Sys back as one of the top 5 teams. They would soon get their wish coming from their lineup of pilots.

One of the pilots that would make a change for AG-Systems was Japanese pilot, Katsu Sasaki. Born in the suburbs of Southern Japan on September 23rd, 2177, Katsu was just a regular boy living under a family relationship with his two only parents. He always had a love for racing, and as a child he would always race with his childhood friends on state of the art hover-bikes and going past around neighborhoods competing with one another. Katsu was only 6yrs old when the amateur FX150 league began around parts of the world. He dreamed to be able to pilot the fast and large racecraft of the FX league, only to be obsessed of drawing AG-race craft on his notebook during middleschool. When he turned 17 in 2194, he bought his very own AG-vehicle by spending most of his money saved by his part time job at a Joy Noodles Bar for over a couple of years when he was still a boy. He started at age 14, only to volunteer as a bus boy, or janitor, though usually they were occupied by robots in the restaurant. Eventually working as a cashier and cooking, Katsu was paid slightly more by the end of the week, working overtime just to earn an extra yen. He had saved his money ever since and eventually he received his first craft.

His craft was very cheap though, only to have it travel to certain places. Unfortunately his obsession with racing led him to race in certain parts of town illegally with other street pilots. Despite his bad judgments, he raced surprisingly well, only to have his license for a couple of weeks and winning against modified craft in legal tracks of the FX150. He proved to be very skilled piloting just a modified type of craft which gave him ideas to go to Anti-Gravity Systems for a career in the FX league, not having to sacrifice the rules on the road or air and use his love of racing on a professional track. The facility was not too far from where he lived as the suburbs were close to the city region of Kyoto. Graduating from high school by that time, Katsu enrolled himself at the AG-Sys academy in 2194 for a career in the AG-Racing League.

Entering the academy for the first time in the facility, Katsu was eager to get behind the pilot seat being the cocky teenager he was. When interviewed by Sakura Tanaku first hand she didn't seem impressed by his amateur background of hover racing. As Sakura explained to him. this was much different than what he was use to, getting into multimillion dollar AG-Craft that were much faster and on a close course requiring a lot of skill to master if he was going to compete for the upcoming professional FX300 Racing League 3 years from now. Katsu was going to need those 3 years to train in the facility's academy in order to enter the inaugural season. Despite her non first impression with Katsu, Sakura recruits him to the team, expecting him to come the next day for procedures on his health and getting to work on the sim before getting on what was a prototype of the AGS-150 race craft. Katsu showed to be in good shape to pilot a craft only to spend a number of weeks on a simulator flying a craft as well as taking part on zone mode. His results showed to be promising by instructors of the facility, shown to Sakura at her front desk in somewhat a surprising look. "Maybe this pilot does have potential" As Sakura looks over his zone mode record with a good enough speed class and control. Meeting with him again, she now gives him permission to enter the main hangers of the academy to meet up with the other trainees in line. Inatu Itsua would introduce him to the main AG-craft before putting him with an instructor.

Katsu gets a glimpse of the craft for the first time up-close, unpainted and limited to a number of pilot trainees still growing the company. Only a few pilots could take the racecraft out on the test track as most were on waiting list, sometimes waiting a day to get a chance to fly. Katsu would take part on the waiting list, but that didn't stop him from spectating out of the hanger bay checking out the trainees. The pilots were set on a Vector speed class, but even at slower speeds for the first timers there was still some struggle in consistency by the pilots themselves. Instructors give them time taking laps around the course to gain experience, but as usual it would take the whole session until being brought back to the hanger for refueling till the next day. Eventually Katsu had a turn to pilot one of the craft, wanting to prove he could do better than the others. The instructor leads them out to the track once again with Katsu in back of the other pilots. They set out on the course; coincidentally, Sakura was looking out of her office window looking at the test pilots out at the test track, not knowing that Katsu was part of the group until seeing a craft passing and outrunning the others on each lap. Sakura wanted to see who it was going down to the hanger bay, waiting for the pilots to come in and park the craft. As the team principal asked the instructor for the pilot with the fastest lap, Katsu was called out of the lineup. He was promoted to a higher speed class that day.

Three years pass as Katsu continued to not disappoint. By 2197 at age 21, he was one of AG-Systems best young test pilots, if not the best they had received in recent years. He became eligible to compete in the inaugural FX300 league, racing only as a secondary pilot at the time. Other pilots on the team soon respected him, wanting to learn his racing techniques. Katsu wasn't too much of a teacher however, but as he started to give tips to his team pilots, it became second nature to him to teach trainee pilots in the league. Other skilled pilots began to rise up along with Katsu for AG-Systems coming from foreign countries such as, Jason Croshaw, Andrew Dekka, and Viona De-Jong. The irony however was AG-Sys' Japanese pilots as they showed little to mediocre progress during the first few seasons of the league. Due to Joy Noodles' sponsor contract, AG-Systems had no control choosing pilots for the season final championships with JN choosing pilots for mainstream Japan. By the end of the century, the contract deal would soon be completed as the Team's favored pilots got a chance to compete for the championships. Thierry Caluroso, a new young pilot joining AG-Sys in the early 2200s replaces Shiaki Hitomi in Championships. And Andrew Dekka, descendent of F3600 pilot, John Dekka chooses Katsu and Viona for his squad at the time, making Katsu his secondary pilot. For AG-Systems with Sakura now choosing her most loyal and skilled pilot for the SFC, it became a tough decision. Katsu made some incredible turnouts in the regular tournaments of the league, but Andrew showed the most recognition to AG-Sys fans with the same number of medals as Katsu. Despite the enthusiasm, Katsu unfortunately does not get chosen for the SFC in favor of Dekka, including in later leagues by the years. However he would still get a lot of recognition by AG-Fans in the Alpha/Beta events of the FX300. As such, with his almost elite status, confidence and growing leadership/maturity, Sakura would give Katsu a promotion to become lead squad pilot for later leagues, making his Dutch partner Viona as his own secondary pilot. Katsu accepted the offer.

The partner relationship between Katsu and Viona also grew during the later years of the FX300. Before hand they never talk much with eachother, mostly due to their different languages. With Katsu becoming familiar with the English language, he teaches Viona some key English words to understand when outside of racing leaving only the voice translators on their ships to easily cooperate. Getting to know Viona, she was a faithful individual under her Christian religion, yet knowing about her backstory was pretty depressing. She had no parents or at least they had gone missing during the economic depression by the F9000 collapse when she was still a baby living with her godparents. Her purpose in the AG-League was to find her parents with her recognition, but mostly she just had a liking to the sport in general. They were the best of teammates; with both training together on tracks before racedays, they perfect their racing lines and enter Speed Trap events to improve their lap times. Pilots they race against from other teams don't stand a chance by their precise racing including the aggressive. However, pilot aggression would still come across them, more specifically by their team's arch rival, Triakis Industries. Katsu and Viona would meet their opposite matches.

Triakis, a newcomer to the FX300 league pose as a tough, brawling contender to teams in the seasons as their militaristic inspired craft showed potential dominance over the weaker teams. The Anne I Elizabeth craft proved to be impenetrable to track weapons and a floating tank by its heavy weight surpassing heavy ships built by Qirex and Tigron. One of their designers however, is currently racing in the FX300 league. Their most aggressive pilots, Xavier Chaffin and Matilda Rotthier were Triakis' choices for the tournaments of the league, including their answers to Katsu and Viona of AG-Systems. Xavier and Matilda on their end have won many medals in individual events, until matching up against the two AG-Sys pilots post 22nd century. The rivalry intensifies in league tournaments on close finishes between the four pilots. Katsu would take the upper hand of most medals against Xavier in races with Xavier being more hostile towards the more precise pilot. While these two pilots developed their rivalry every season, Viona and Matilda were another story. Their rivalry began few years before the inaugural FX300 season at a FEISAR academy located in France. Viona was forced to challenge Matilda on the facility's test track which they were not allowed to do so as instructors stopped them before heading out there. Due to Matilda's hostile behavior even to other trainees in the academy, FEISAR would suspend her from the facility only for Triakis to find her later on. Meeting again few years later, Matilda wanted to finish what she started with Viona despite her forgiveness, viewing the AG-Sys pilot as weak & passive. Viona would have no choice but to defend herself in races even if Katsu was on her side, dealing with his own problems towards Xavier. As for the teams in general, the arch rivalry was also feud by close race finishes not just by the 4 pilots. This would escalate during the last season of the FX300 in 2206 over a controversial case that brought Triakis' reputation including Xavier to a standstill.

For the first time in the league, AG-Sys would win the 2206 Season Final Championship. Unfortunately though, it was over a courtroom rather than on a track. Triakis was disqualified when it was found out that the team had an illegal component installed to their ships to help maneuver in turns without slowing down. AG-Sys pilot Thierry Caluroso who replaced Andrew Dekka during the championships was given the gold medal who placed 2nd behind Triakis' Vincent Stephenson in 1st. Katsu was actually shocked when the verdict came to AG-Sys' favor. In some sense when racing against Xavier he had also been racing with the RIDS (Reverse-Inertia Deceleration System) in the league tournaments. Seeing how he took advantage of beating the RIDS in races proved Katsu and Viona to be much skilled pilots over Triakis as well as the other competing teams. The two were also promoted a speed class and rank by the end of the season. As the proving grounds of the current FX350 took place, Katsu was given elite rank, racing borderline between Rapier and phantom class as well as racing on an updated ship. Standing next to Dekka and Caluroso during the opening ceremony taking place at the Amphiseum in America, they became the top three best AG-pilots of AG-Systems that following year.

Throughout the FX350 lasting for 3 years as a ship development league, Katsu was now testing/racing AG-Systems' new ship model, the AGS-300/350. Similar to the 150 model, more handling/speed was put in place as well as having easier controls for the pilot. While the craft went through 2 versions in the FX350, the AGS-400 model was the official new craft for the upcoming FX400 racing league in 2207. Katsu was able to buy his own model, personalizing it with his own AG-Sys brands/colors leaving it almost similar to his old livery of his craft from the FX300 league. His new Livery would be recognizable throughout the FX350 leading over to the next. While many Japanese fans admire his level of racing throughout the race events, one in particular who also admired him grabs his attention.

During a season final championship event taking place back at the Amphiseum, Katsu was out at the tenting areas located in one of the parks inside signing autographs and meeting fans. Right near him was a dancing stage which hosted the event's live AG-Queen performances. What drew crowds in were the ballet/gymnastic inspired dancing involving tracing lights and high BPM trance music performed by female dancers representing any of the league's AG-Teams. While the dancers were young adults, so were teenagers, especially when their trend founder was a teenager herself. A new young dancer was about to perform on stage, representing AG-Sys as Katsu decided to see the performance himself. The dancer was a young Italian AG-Queen, giving one of the most beautiful performances on the stage so far, giving all she got in front of everyone. Katsu watches in amazement, impressed by the teenage girl dancing for his team. What followed after was a huge applause as she bowed down to the crowd. Katsu wanted to meet her on stage for her impressive performance as she looked shocked and excited to meet him. She knew who he was, watching his races during the season. She was also a big fan as he offered her a signed hologram photo as a camera drone was there to take it and given to her. Being a VIP in the league she was allowed to come see him in the hanger bays during race events if there. It was then where Katsu learned her name, only to not hear it again until years later. Her name was Sofia Rossetti.

Aside from Sofia being his biggest fan, he had gain lots of attention by many other AG-Systems fans as the FX400 league continued on and was widely regarded to be the #1 AG-pilot in all of Japan. Many sponsors were given to him, but he was mostly targeted by AG-Systems' main sponsor, Joy Noodles, having him to make a lot of racing deals, including commercials. While it seemed like a great offer at first, Katsu was never too fond by his main sponsor, but already signing a contract he couldn't quit away from the company. This became stressful for him, and it was ironic since he use to volunteer and work for Joy Noodles years ago. While trying to find a way out of the contract, he immediately finds a loophole stating that he couldn't decline his sponsor unless his team approves of it. Unsurprisingly AG-Systems were not too fond with Joy Noodles either; seeing how they chose such inexperience pilots for the first few FX300 SFCs in the past, Sakura Tanaku gave him some slack and declined the sponsor's contract for him. Katsu was free from his contract, only to still be paid by them while placing first in any race. Already a large company/manufacturer with many pilots racing for them, Sakura was not gonna take Joy Noodles too lightly for controlling their pilots and her choices. Chiaki Hitomi was still an embarrassment back in 2197 to 2200. While currently still racing she was still an amateur pilot during the FX400 despite going through lots of training. Only once had she won her first gold medal in the league that was only given to her on a trial event in Metropia, having been practicing on that track in her home country on venom class. Having no experience in other speed classes, AG-Sys turned out to be better off without her racing in the SFCs. _"_ _The championship was not meant for a Pop Celebrity"_ Sakura thought. _"_ _I rather hire an AG-Queen performer for an AG-Pilot"_. Sakura won't realize that her quote would become foreshadow later on.

While nothing else marked his history by 2211, Katsu continued on in the FX400 League now ranked as a veteran pilot. Viona De-Jong still remains in his squad becoming a veteran herself, only to become independent in League events on that same year. During closed seasons now with AG-Systems establishing an academy with FEISAR & Goteki on the island Makana, Katsu would get involve as an AG-Instructor part time teaching new pilots on the island as well as younger pilots on the JX350 division. What soon followed was meeting a new pilot coming from the Canadian city of Vancouver, Sean Cooper. Katsu taught Sean whatever he needed to know in order to succeed during racing. He would soon meet up again with Sean as his new secondary pilot by 2212, and both pilots would eventually make a friendly partnership while on the track. He also made an alliance with ally pilots Tyrrell Byron and Rachel Vega from Auricom, uniting together in supporting Pierre Belmondo's ideologies. However While still keeping Allies, so were keeping rivals. Xavier Chaffin still posed as an aggressive threat to Katsu as well as wanting payback towards AG-Systems for his team losing the 2206 SFC. No matter what came up, Katsu and Sean would still become victorious leading on the team along with other elite pilots around the world stage of the FX400. Unfortunately for Katsu by 2214, his FX300 partner Viona would retire from racing leaving for personal reasons only to leave with a rare smile on her face. Katsu would also leave out from events as Sean would take his place, having the mastery to race by 2215. While he didn't retire completely, Katsu still worked along with trainees at the Makanian AG-Academy as an instructor for everyone at AG-Sys with Sean as his assistant. However, while looking over the test site during the afternoon one day, Katsu would get an unsuspecting visit by a familiar person.

Not seeing her for almost 7 years, Katsu was visited by the AG-Queen he met back at the Amphiseum, Sofia Rossetti. Still her petite size but woman-like features, Katsu was surprised to see her again as a young adult, only this time she was interested in becoming an AG-Pilot for AG-Systems. Wondering why as she tells her reasons, he was overall happy to make her his teammate along with Sean. Unfortunately, Katsu wouldn't be able to meet up with her for training in the academy, leaving Sean to train her as well as being her lead pilot for the established FX500 league. By early 2216, Katsu decided to give a go on another season, now competing in the FX500 piloting the new AGS-500 model craft that he himself test piloted back at the Makanian AG-Academy/Test track. He would once again team up with Sean in league tournaments in parts of the world leaving only Sofia to take on events herself back in Makana. Before that however back in 2215, Katsu, Sofia, including Thierry would get invited back to Japan to meet team principal Sakura Tanaku by introducing themselves to a group of teen pilots working their way towards the JX350 junior league. Calling themselves "Friends In Speed' the three FX pilots would become their lead pilots/demonstrators for their division including Sofia earning permission to compete for the FX500 league in 2216 by Sakura herself. Katsu would get his hands full between leading the junior team and competing in the 2216 season. With Sofia also branching off on her own, it was only Thierry that would take his place with the 'Friends In Speed', continuing on in the FX500 possibly for the next decade.

Katsu Sasaki is considered to be one of AG-Systems best and successful pilots ever, proving his talents on the track for almost 20 years. Currently in 2217, Katsu continues to race in the FX500 racing league, only to be involved in an AG-Race War between new Qirex team principal, Nadia Elenova and a coalition of teams against the teams supporting the Belmondo Foundation that started back in late 2215 and escalated. To Sean & Sofia, Katsu becomes a mentor to both of them as they would become the next generation of pilots leading along AG-Systems as they join the fight along with the Belmondo supporting teams. Overall during Katsu's career, he has received around 60 medals and counting, earning 27 gold, 18 silvers and 14 bronzes. He still makes the top 3 current AG-Sys pilots once again with Caluroso and Dekka. As the league continues on, Katsu would still be one of the remaining veterans that will continue on without any signs of slowing down.

However, the return of an infamous AG-team could make his 2218 season his last, leaving it up to his squad to face them in the fight for survival.


	2. Viona De Jong - AG-Systems

**Idetification/Statistics**

Name: Viona De-Jong

SEX: Female

Birth: May 13th, 2169

Birthplace: Amsterdam (Netherlands)

Zodiac: Taurus

Age (Currently 2217): 47

Nationality: Dutch

Origin: Netherlands

Race: Caucasian

Language(s): Dutch /partial English

Religion: Christian

Height: 5'8"

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): (Unemployed)

FX150 IDF: JONG0513.2169

Team: AG Systems

Position: Co-Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Veteran

Region Reputation: European Federation

Squad Teammates: Katsu Sasaki / Sean Cooper

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Auricom

Rivals: Matilda Rotthier (Triakis / Belgian)

Medals: Gold: x18, Silver: x11, Bronze: x11

Sponsors: Joy Noodles, ICOM, Mindcorp, AG Systems, Anti Gravity Development, Belmondo Foundation

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Platinum Rush

Leagues Competed: Mid FX150 to FX400 (Retired 2214)

Character traits: Faithful, Calm, Dependable, Eager, Persistent

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 6/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 7/10

Consistency: 9/10

During the years of the AG-Leagues, there were a number of pilots who came from depressing past. While most would not talk about it to anyone, some are willing to tell their stories, what made them come to the life of racing. One pilot in particular was considered an interesting contender during her sign in during the first seasons of the FX300 league. She was mysterious to some pilots, but in a way, she always looked sad. Even when she felt that way, she would rely in faith to guide her, not believing in luck, but rather in god himself. What brought this pilot to the official racing leagues was not for glory, nor attention, but rather show attention to a specific group of people that she has not seen during infancy. Praying that she'll find them, Dutch AG-Systems pilot, Viona De-Jong was on the search for her long lost parents. Born on May 13th, 2169 on a rainy day in Amsterdam, Netherlands, Viona had been with her parents for only one year as a baby. At age one on October 2170, just days before the collapse of the F9000 racing league, Viona was left behind with her grandfather as her parents took a trip away from the country. It was the last time she saw her parents, not knowing how they looked like or at least during the years ahead. When the events of the great economic depression took effect after the collapse of the AG-League, her parents had never came back home ever since.

More days would pass as her grandfather couldn't take care of her anymore. However being raised by a Christian family, she already had another family that was willing to take care of her if something were to happen to her actual parents. Baptized when she was an infant, Viona's godparents decided to take care of her, praying they'll come home to her. Unfortunately, more days began going by until it turned to months, and eventually years. No phone calls were made including social media; even while trying to call/messaging them back there was no answer from them at all. Viona's godparents thought of the worse as it now confirmed in their minds they may have gone missing somewhere in the world. Their godchild was getting older as she was almost becoming a teenager, thinking it was time to tell her the truth. As they told her in a family meeting, Viona was left shocked, even now realizing while looking at framed pictures in the house she knows about these two people that were in one of them. After hearing the truth, she just went to her room to be alone for awhile.

Viona was never herself days after. Who was once full of joy was now quiet and depressed, questioning about her life as she tries to put the pieces together. She started to question why her godparents hid her real parents from her as they didn't want what she was going through now. Even praying at night that they might come home, she would almost lose faith over it. Despite her godparents trying to make her happy, even living in a middle class home going to church with them on Sundays, she still felt confused. There was nothing that could get over her depression as she continued going to her classes to relief her sickness. Her life at least was peaceful, even being around people that were very kind to her and hardly ever bullied nor felt like anyone ever disliked her. Like the people around her she was kind and forgiving but did have a shy personality. Despite wanting to hang out with other kids at her Christian school, she mostly wanted to be by herself, not having the same interests and not knowing what to do with herself. Still there was one interest she had that was out of the ordinary by her peers.

Throughout her teens and young adult years, Viona had strange interest when she was introduced to AG-Racing on T.V. looking at the FX150 events. She also dreamed about wanting to fly, specifically in the heaven like clouds like an angel even though her interest was low to the ground. Her godparents had no knowledge of the sport aside from the F9000 collapse that affected them especially Viona. They didn't know why at first until Viona admitted she had an interest in the AG-League despite it causing her parents to go missing. "Even if this sport made my parents disappear, then it just might bring them back." She replies. In her mind she believes racing could get her recognition seeing how popular the racing league is around the world based on its comeback in 2185. In her faith she'll rise up in the ranks if she trains hard enough to be a skilled pilot. Thinking if her parents will watch the sport somewhere, they just might find her if not run into them. As crazy as it sounded to her godparents, it just might work. "I'm tired of waiting for them to come back home all these years. I have to find them myself." Viona searches for an enrollment to the Federal European and Research academy located in France, as few more days pass and continuing to talk to the facility online, she was now accepted for a career in AG-Racing, expecting a lot from her when she heads there. Her godparents had second thoughts if she would reach professional in racing, only now for her to question it they were losing faith in her. Saying one final prayer they let Viona go on her own, hoping somehow she'll find her lost parents. She leaves at age 22 in 2191.

Viona takes a bullet express magnet train south of the border into Belgium, taking almost a day until reaching France. At the academy controlled by FEISAR, Viona now needed to prove she could pilot a craft getting into the zone simulations for the first few days and turning out decent as the tests were completed. The HQ director accepted her, and was now on her way to control an AG-Craft out on the test track. She was lined up with the other FEISAR trainees ready to pilot the prototype X1 LS model craft. Taking each day to fly around the track, the pilots were recorded by their instructors leading them. Each trainee showed potential including Viona marked for the FX150 amateur league. However, one pilot in particular showed unusual aggression out of the rest that it concerned some of the instructors in the hanger bay. Viona would eventually meet this pilot face to face later on in her training.

She soon gets her taste of competition when meeting this trainee on the test track. This female pilot was a student coming from Belgium, but she didn't look friendly. While on the test track, the Belgian pilot was becoming aggressive with other student pilots including to Viona. Looking to pick a fight on the track, this pilot goes through everyone but refuses to do so, following orders/instructions. Eventually she faces Viona next in line, seeing her like easy prey. Both speak to each other in Dutch.

Pilot: _"_ _You there, I'm talking to you."_  
Viona: _"_ _Yes? Can I help you?"_  
Pilot: _"_ _I don't like your tone. 'Weak Link'. Fresh meat is all I see from you. Challenge me."_  
Viona: _"_ _eh..excuse me?"_  
Pilot: _"_ _I'm hungry for a race, and I'm demanding you to show what you got. One race around this track before we get stopped. What's the matter? Scared to lose?"_  
Viona: _"_ _I will not accept this kind of attitude, leave me alone or I will tell the instructors about your behavior here."_  
Pilot: _"_ _Heh, just as I thought, another pathetic pilot in this group. And what do we have here?"_ (Looking at Viona's pocket bible she carries around as the pilot takes it away from her hand)  
Viona: _"_ _Hey! Give that back."_  
Pilot, looking through pages: _"_ _Hmm.. Religious I see. Reading all this mumbo jumbo?"_  
Viona gets offended: _"_ _It is not 'mumbo jumbo'. They are scriptures written in gods words and I believe it could change your life better if you read some of it. Otherwise, give it back to me, please."_  
Pilot: _"_ _Whatever, doesn't interests me anyway."_ (Tosses it back)  
Viona: _"_ _I respect and forgive your opinion if you don't believe in my faith. But if you could take time to read and put god in your life, you won't behave like how you are right now."_  
Pilot: _"_ _I don't need an ancient book to tell me what to do or believe in. You're just wasting my time telling me this crap. You pilots have no backbones to show either. Every group is the same. All of you are no fun. I'm leaving."_ (Walks away)  
Viona gets upset: _"_ _Seriously though. How's about you show some respect for once in your life? To anyone for that matter. (Pilot looks back) I'm not gonna let you get away being a jerk to everyone here. I didn't want to do this, but if it's a race you want, then I'll accept it. Learn from it, and never do this again."_  
Pilot: _"_ _I Finally fired you up, huh? I knew you would crack. Once we get our ships, we race when we get out there."_

Only 3 years younger than Viona, the aggressive trainee was serious and hungry for a challenge that Viona decides to prove she can race her, being pushed enough by her behavior. Immediately it became a race between the two pilots as they went out on the track with the other trainees only to disobey orders by passing them and the instructor up front, leaving out of the group. Soon they were stopped by officials looking over the track and called back to the hanger bay. As they got out of the cockpits the instructors there were not too happy of what happened. They were surprise to see that Viona got involved due to her good behavior in the group and always following instructions. Because of this she was given a warning as they decide to have her go back out on the track later on. As for the Belgian pilot, recognizing her aggressing behavior towards the groups and being transferred around because of her hostilities with the trainees, the director of the facility decides to suspend her from the academy until it was decided that she was better off being kicked out of FEISAR entirely. Viona continues to train at the academy continuing her path. She never saw that pilot again in the facility nor remembered her name, almost forgiving her for what she did but not completely. Thinking it'll be the last time she'll ever she her, she doesn't realize that she'll meet that same pilot again for the FX300 league by 2202.

In 2192, she receives her pilot license for the FX150 amateur league originally racing with FEISAR's craft. While not competing internationally with the team, she remained an amateur pilot competing in events in west Europe. Eventually, Viona had came back home to Amsterdam visiting her godparents, and were proud to hear her pass and progress in a career of AG-Racing. But despite her amusement with the Amateur league, she was still on the search. Her senses believe that her parents are still where they're at, but at times she thinks they're still missing in one part of the world. Viona was persistent, still having a personal goal to find or have her parents notice her in the AG-League, she was not gonna give up down the road. In 2195, Viona would almost reach professional rank as she now gains impressions from sponsors, and even invites from other teams. While on tour to east Europe on an airship, she was notice by 2 Japanese consortiums that seemed impressed by her skills and experience. Watching her race back in the Netherlands on the stands, it was just enough to earn an offer to race for Anti-Gravity Systems. They showed her a flexible touch screen of the statistics of their team's craft to give her decision as well as a blueprint and footage of the AGS-300 craft in action, being faster but still having the same handling as FEISAR. While FEISAR was just a team training rookie and amateur pilots, AG-Systems was the next level for a decent skilled pilot to handle. Viona was convinced, and she then signed a contract with AG-Systems now piloting their craft. Being able to use it however, she had to abandon her tour to make a trip across Asia to Kyoto Japan to visit the main headquarters.

Arriving at Osaka international airport taking a cab to the city, Viona reaches her destination in front of the main AG-Systems HQ and test track. Expecting her arrival, she was greeted by team principal Sakura Tanaku, having Viona to walk with her to the facility's hanger bay along with a small tour. Along the tour she was soon introduce to Sakura's colleague, Inatu Itsua who designed the team's ship herself, taking Viona to the main hanger bay to get a glimpse of the craft up-close. Walking towards one of them she was shown an official craft painted for the upcoming professional FX300 racing league. Turns out it was gonna be hers to use as she was given permission to test pilot the new craft on the test track. Succeeding on her test runs and even taking part in Venom class practice races in Metropia, Viona was now an official AG-Systems pilot, ready to compete for the inaugural season in Makana a year and a half from now. She continues to race in the final events of the FX150.

As the Inaugural event had passed and throughout the FX300, Viona had performed quite promising to AG-Systems, ranking with the best female pilots on the AG-S leaderboard. While not having too many difficult contenders during the course of three years, a familiar pilot was back once again racing with the Australian team of Triakis Industries. Belgian pilot, Matilda Rotthier was the woman Viona almost raced against back at the academy, rejected from FEISAR until meeting up with Triakis before the inaugural season. Her lead pilot Xavier Chaffin pilots the most durable craft in the league, and would become a big threat for AG-Systems pilots competing in standard races/tournaments. Viona was no match against the aggressive duo on her own, until she was finally put with a racing squad. Her new teammates, Andrew Dekka and Katsu Sasaki were some of the most experiences AG-pilots currently racing for AG-Sys, positioned as a backup pilot. Japanese pilot Katsu Sasaki would eventually become her lead pilot, with American lead pilot Andrew Dekka being chosen to race for the Season Final Championships, going on his own. Viona and Katsu would form a partner relationship throughout the FX300 league and were a rival matchup to Xavier and Matilda of Triakis, only to come dead even in events that only escalated their rivalry further. Going up against Matilda alone in some events would have Viona come short in winning or placing ahead of her opponent. Matilda's aggression would dominate over Viona's pacifist nature in combat races making it a weakness towards aggressive pilots in the sport in general. Still, taking enough beatings could make even the most passive pilot wanting to fight back with no other choice; Viona would rarely show her fury over opponents pushing her around including Matilda, only to forgive them at the end of the race. Despite this weakness, she would continue on in the league with no other problems up until the FX350 racing league in 2206.

Continuing into the FX350 seasons, Viona would now earned her own livery craft racing in the Cyan / Aqua AGS-350 craft, although she has not earned anymore gold medals during the league, she still made elite rank following a new rapier speed class by the end of 2206. Heading for the FX400 league in 2207, she moves up her race rank further in races earning her calling as a Veteran pilot, rarely racing with newer contenders but still races against familiar pilots from the closed FX300 league. Viona still holds an arch rivalry towards Matilda Rotthier for seven years, still holding the closes finishes in any event they enter together in. Her skills were still impressive to AG-Systems and continues to earn more medals during the following seasons. As for her partner Katsu, they rarely compete with each other as he begins to teach and race with Canadian rookie, Sean Cooper, just joining AG-Systems back in 2210. Viona's fame becomes larger in Europe including Makana, very well known in the Netherlands becoming one of the best Dutch pilots in the sport. But even while embracing the notoriety from AG-Fans, she almost forgets the one thing that made her come to the sport in the first place. Still by that day, Viona's parents were still missing. Despite having her name shown across the European Federation, they somehow could never find her after all this time as she now thinks about giving up the search, feeling down once again over her success. However for the upcoming FX500 league, something comes by her suite one day that would change her mind to continue on in her career.

The year 2214, would be the final year of Viona's Career; retiring at the very end of the FX400 league and returning her craft to AG-Systems. The reason for her retirement was not because of age, but from a surprising telegram during her stay in Modesto Heights. While in her suite, Viona was given a holocard by the staff in the building. Activating the card on her floor, she sees two figures projecting in her room. Wondering who the people were, she listens to them talk.

Male figure speaking: _"_ _Hello, sweetheart. You're.. probably wondering who we are while viewing this message. We both know how long it was and how tough it might have been for you growing up, realizing the parents you had were never the parents you were born with. Well, we think you have searched long enough for them."_

Female figure: _"_ _Viona, darling, we.. are your mother and father. I know how surprised you might be feeling right now, how long it has been, and how hard it might be for you to see us at this age even to us. We wish we could have seen you grow up from a young girl to a grown mature woman over the years, to raise you, spending time with you, being there for you. I know you must have questions for us and we'll try to explain."_

Father: _"_ _Your mother and I are ok is the first answer. If you've been searching for us all around the world or wondered why we never got in contact with you or your godparents, well.. might I say that we, are not here on earth. As we speak we've been currently living here on the planet Mars. It was only a vacation for over one earth week. That is until the economy collapse came. Somehow we could not go back for awhile, and we stayed here longer than we should have. By the time everything was back in order at least to go back, our accounts were affected back on Earth. Our spending took a toll, and we couldn't afford to go back home. Even our passports and flights were rejected overtime. We had to stay here, live here, until the depression was over. We had to work here if we wanted to earn money for ourselves to find a home on this planet."_

Mother: _"_ _Darling, we wanted to go home for you all this time, but we were stuck here until we had another easier way. We wanted to let you and your guardians know but our contacts could not reach earth at the time. We wanted to tell you that we still love you and make sure you were ok with yourself. We heard about you up here surprisingly; those races you were in back on earth, your name was being said around from this race team here. We couldn't believe that was actually you they were talking about. Our own daughter is a race pilot. We had to contact you somehow to also congratulate you on your efforts as this was the only way we could. We're so sorry about not being there with you until now."_

Father: _"_ _Viona.. we're coming home. You'll be able to see us again after those 40 years. We love you very much. Pray for us as we head back to Amsterdam. We will see you in a couple of days. Goodbye, Sweetheart."_ (Message Ends)

Viona was speechless and teary-eyed to see them and how much they've aged. Her mother and father were coming back to Earth and to the Netherlands as they discovered their daughter's progression throughout her famous seasons of the AG sport, and really wanted to see her back home again. This made the decision of Viona not competing for the FX500 league as she would rather be reunited again with her original parents. It was the only thing she had ever wanted.

Heading to the Makanian AG-Academy to find Katsu stationed there. Viona tells him the news and tells him she will be leaving the racing league. Filled with joy and saying goodbye to her teammate, she gives him a hug signaling the last time she'll ever see him as this was considered a retirement from the team and sport in general. Katsu would also notice something looking back at Viona. What he saw was a huge smile on her face, something he never saw from her when racing alongside all those years in the number of FX Leagues. For 22 years and competed in 20 seasons in 3 racing leagues, Viona retires at age 44, resigning her pilot position at AG-Systems. She leaves with around 40 medals on her. 18 gold, 11 silver, and 11 bronze. Considered to be a successful female pilot of AG-Systems in general she was overall great based on skill, barely matching up with AG-Sys pilots Katsu, Andrew, and Thierry currently racing for the inaugural FX500 season in 2215. With their co-lead pilot gone however, Katsu and Sean didn't go at it alone, receiving another female pilot to take Viona's place in the new league that same year. Overall, Viona's retirement was considered too soon to AG-Sys fans, and was unknown what was happening with her currently in 2217. One thing's for certain was she was now back with family in her home country. It's unlikely she will ever return for the current FX500 league. Her craft however was still stored away back at AG-Sys main HQ in Japan, and it's unclear what the company would do with it this time around.


	3. Sean Cooper - AG-Systems

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Sean "Cooper" Cooper

SEX: Male

Birth: June 17th, 2193

Birthplace: Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada)

Zodiac: Gemini

Age (Currently 2217): 23

Nationality: Canadian

Origin: Canada (American)

Race: Caucasian

Language(s): English

Religion: N/A

Height: 6'1"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Robotics/Mechanic

FX400 IDF: COOP0617.2193

Team: AG-Systems

Position: Co-Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: Makana

Squad Teammates: Katsu Sasaki / Sofia Rossetti

Team Loyalty: Medium

Allies: Auricom

Rivals: Griffin Lang (FEISAR) / Mariana Sinclair (FEISAR)

Medals: Gold: x9, Silver: x13, Bronze: x7

Sponsors: Joy Noodles, ICOM, Belmondo Foundation, Anti-Gravity Development, Good Smile Racing

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Ubermall

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Handy, Geeky, Cooperative, Witty, Dreamer

 **Skill**

Awareness: 7/10

Aggression: 710

Reaction/Reflexes: 7/10

Consistency: 9/10

Sean Cooper was once a newcomer and secondary pilot of Anti-Gravity Systems. He was born on June 17th 2193 in Vancouver, Canada, raised by an interesting family. His father was a mechanic/ robot engineer for the competitors of the Amateur FX150 league, and had took part of the AG-Rebirth Festival in 2185. It wasn't until 2197 when his dad had to go to the Island of Makana to help with maintaining robots for the race craft of the FX300 Racing League including working on the race craft themselves. Commercial teams like FEISAR and AG-Systems were the only teams to be worked on, while most kept their engineering private from outside engineers. Sean did see AG-races before on television, getting to see what his dad had worked on for the competing craft. Unfortunately, it's not very often that he sees his father, as he mostly lived with his mother back home, but he wasn't an only child in the family however. Following the footsteps of his dad, he learned how to fix and build with robotics and other engineering topics when he was just 5yrs old. All by himself, he programmed an old aimi bot, stored away in his dad's workshop. A small floating maintenance bot which helped repair and replace parts for race craft during the F9000 league became his personal project. He rewired the circuits on the robot, replacing the CPU on the control board to adapt with other functions other than what it was originally programmed for, yet those functions were still kept in the robot. After finishing reprogramming the bot, it had worked the way he wanted it, however by replacing the old CPU replacing its vocabulary, it had very little speech. After finishing his creation, He then decided to name his robot, Sparky, mostly by how many times it kept sparking during rebuilding. Aside from using it to do his chores around the house like a robot butler, he does almost treat it like brother, talking to it, and even playing sports with it like baseball and basketball. Playing with it in Hockey however still needed some work after an incident down at a local park.

In the following years, Sean did program Sparky a little more, taking classes on mechanics and robotics when he was 12. He had gotten more technical with the primary majors just like his dad, and was almost seemed eligible on repairing robots and AG-Race craft along side with him. After graduating from highschool, Sean was torn by two choices. He definitely wanted to look for a career in engineering, even being chosen by a number of Universities with a given scholarship. However, despite the future possibilities in careers if earning a degree, Sean wanted to work for his dad after getting out of highschool instead, only to be homeschooled by his dad working alongside. This included having himself going to the Island with his dad to now help him for the upcoming FX350 Racing League in 2205 for the amateur pilots, taking Sparky along as a helping hand. Saying goodbye to his mom taking a floating cab to a nearby airport, Sean books a flight to the international hotspot of AG-Racing out in the pacific.

Arriving at the island Makana gave Sean a huge impression over the race culture in the country. Landing near Vineta K, his dad surprisingly lived close by just outside the city, including a couple miles away from the town's racetrack off the beach. When he got to his dad's address he was excited to see him outside, not seeing him for over a couple years. Sean's father owned a robotics shop selling parts for amateur pilots or ordinary customers coming by, having a single apartment upstairs with 2 bedrooms, one of them now given to Sean. When it came to amateur race tournaments on the island, he and his father were already on the job. In the hangar bays, the father and son would keep maintenance on the aimi repair bots repairing the craft including inspecting and repairing any damaged race craft manually that were brought over, yet none from private teams. It's not too often that the two would be called in, only repairing the bots themselves for other jobs and selling discount robot parts for the amateur AG-Pilots and a couple of amateur teams at the events. Very rarely they would get service by few of the actual teams in the league, mostly for monitoring rather than actual repairing purposes leaving it to the bots themselves. For Sean, it got repetitive most of the time, and would rather see the races other than repairing the bots and ships themselves. In his absents on the job, he would have Sparky to fill in with his dad most of the time, and would head down to the stands or open lots where the race day festivals were set upped. However, most of the reasons why he left out was just to see the AG-Queen models at the events.

While walking around the stands, Sean would still wear his uniform and at some occasions without knowing, would have oil spots on his clothes. He never really minded at first, until he got close to the AG-Queen models. The shows were another thing he would go see, getting through crowds just to see the dancers up-close and see their moves. While he thought the girls were beautiful in most performances, one in particular had caught his eye while looking at the all-star dancers. These girls were highly active and fast dancers performing to some of the most uplifting trance tracks throughout the shows. But one AG-Queen had really grabbed his attention, being almost the same age as him. One FEISAR AG-Queen, brunette with natural bright emerald green eyes would catch his eye. For being a teenager she had a fully athletic hourglass body, along with dance moves that were deemed mesmerizing using wands to stream lights around stage. One unique feature about her out of all the dancers was that she wore her trademark FEISAR striped white ribbon on her ponytail, giving her the impression of little girl innocence to the crowds around, wearing it for years as a child star. Unsurprisingly she was the most popular dancer on the island with Sean just knowing about it when speaking to other fans around him about who she was. Seeing how amazing she was in her performance, Sean grew an interest to the young AG-Queen, a celebrity crush almost for that matter. When going back home at the end of the event, she was all he could think about up until going to bed.

Sean had never met this model in person, but even if he did he would feel very anxious to go near her or any girl for that matter. But one day in 2208, while inspecting a FEISAR race craft he was suddenly surprised when he heard a small female voice. Not expecting it, he accidentally hits his head under the wings of the race craft while on a ladder. He was knocked out, but as he woke up he saw a pretty face in front of him. Realizing who it was shocked him even more. In the flesh, it was the dancer he was attracted to, her name was Mariana Sinclair.

 _"Are you ok?"_ Mariana asked him: _"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry that I..."_  
Sean Interrupts while holding his head: _"Nonono, Its ok, I I I...I" (Sean Whispers to himself) "Wow."_

He was mesmerized by how she looked, wearing her new AG-Queen outfit, exposing her legs.

Sean snaps out: _"_ _Oh I.. sorry I'm, still kind of dazed from that hit. Just trying to unblur my vision is all."_  
Mariana: _"_ _You sure you're ok? You hit your head pretty hard there. Maybe you should go see a doctor or something."_  
Sean: _"_ _Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm fine. Just.. You, you're that AG-Queen I saw back at Vineta K. Mariana, right?"_  
Mariana slowly answers: _"_ _Yes?"_  
Sean: _"_ _heh, wow, what a beautiful name. ..Uh, I mean, It's a nice name I mean. I'm not saying it like I like you or anything. Uh, a fan, I'm a fan is what I meant. I've, seen your performance back at that track couple days ago. It was.. Incredible."_  
Mariana: _"_ _You liked it? You're not the only fan on this island you know. I have many fans from around the world. Everyone loves my performances. I found this dance style after all."_  
Sean: _"_ _So you did. You're very talented."_  
Mariana: _"_ _Of course I am. You're looking at the #1 AG-Queen on this Island. No one else is as good as me."_  
Sean: _"_ _Damn straight. But, what are you doing here?"_  
Mariana: _"_ _Why do you ask? Aren't you the one looking at daddy's craft?"_  
Sean: _"_ _Thi.. This is your dad's craft?"_  
Mariana: _"_ _Of Course. You don't know my daddy, Marcus Sinclair? He's the best pilot in the world. FEISAR's finest..."_

Sean was mesmerized by her beauty up close, not paying attention to her talking and started daydreaming about being with her. He slowly gained back focus as Mariana tried to get his attention.

Mariana: _"_ _Hey? Hey? Is anything alright with you?"_

Sean snaps out of it again making more excuse about his head. He tried to act cool by trying to not act like a fool around her. He tried to impress her by talking all smart about the mechanics on the craft, saying things about it that Mariana wasn't interested about nor understood. Sean then just said that everything was fine, yet a couple of components needed to be replaced before it could go back on the track. Overall, Mariana knew what she wanted to know, thanking Sean and saying goodbye to him. Still shocked to have her come by, as she left, he suddenly faints again, only to be awaken by his companion, Sparky moments later.

During race days in the hangers, Sean would be too distracted thinking about Mariana while replacing parts. Sparky, now reading emotions can sense Sean in a blissful mood as he tried to make him go away but then decides to tell him anyway about her and how he felt. Sparky was no love robot, but instead told statistics of him being with her with a 10.24% chance of it happening. As such, Sean wasn't the approachable type. He wouldn't have the guts to tell Mariana about how he felt, even if he tried, feeling he was way under her league because she was wealthy, athletic and perfectly beautiful. Comparing to himself, he was just a Mechanical geek who lived in his dad's shop fixing race craft every day. He felt like it wasn't impressive even to other girls as he thought it over laying in bed and looking at his ceiling at night, sometimes a poster of her. Looking around his room even out a window seeing posters/adverts of pilots with their crafts including with an AG-Queen model, Sean had an Idea on how he could impress Mariana. He had thoughts about being an AG-Pilot, thinking it could get her attention and have her to like him, yet Sparky still reads out statistics thinking it's not possible, even showing a lower percentage but Sean disagreed. He hoped that someday he'll be a pilot for FEISAR, and win every tournament to take home the gold and the girl. But that was until 2211, where he would pilot his first AG-Race craft.

Having a crush on Mariana for over 2 years, Sean almost sensed something was in his way. Unaware she was an AG-Pilot herself since she turned 16 in the JX350 junior league in 2210, one pilot seemed to had been hanging out with her most of the time. German FEISAR Pilot Griffin Lang was Mariana's lead team pilot during the time, and the two were pretty close friends other than teammates, aside from Rachel Vega from Auricom who also got abit of Sean's attention by her more cuter appearance/personality. Sean felt jealous over the experienced pilot as he was the most talked about pilot in FEISAR based on his charm and good looks. Sean thought he was overrated and believed he could be a better pilot than him and by getting attention for skill instead. As he thought about it, it gave him an idea as he now wanted to compete for the FX350/400 league, just to get the attention from Mariana. When it came to his dad however, he thought his son was crazy. Sean didn't really tell his dad why, but instead made up an excuse of just wanted to go for it, but his dad completely disagreed. "You wanted to fix robots and race craft, and now you want to fly one? You know how extremely dangerous it is out there?" his dad explained. But Sean didn't care; in his mind, he wanted to impress the superstar AG-Queen turned pilot, and to take down her teammate. He tried to make more excuse like having Sparky fill in his time while he raced and to repair his own craft. He tried everything to convince his dad but continued to get a 'no' from him. Sean would bother his dad every single day about it until at some point finally giving in by his son's continuous begging, only to feel like his son did not know what he was getting into, even Sean himself. Trying to enroll at an academy on the island would be kind of expensive as it took Sean up until his 18th birthday for a possible chance to register at the Makanian AG-Academy in Vineta A east of the island.

Sean would eventually get his birthday wish as he was now registered to the academy for pilot training. As he got there he was feeling very excited, with teams FEISAR, AG-Systems, and Goteki 45 being the 3 commercial teams willing to train any pilot around the island. As such, Sean wanted to race for FEISAR just to be around his crush, even if it meant teaming up with his nemesis. Unfortunately with FEISAR having the most pilots joining in, he would get denied due to the last spot being taken and instead was introduced to the other two teams. This was not going how Sean had planned it and didn't want to back out only because he begged his dad so many times and would then change his mind all for nothing. Not wanting to be on a waiting list, he chose AG-Systems instead, being pointed to the hall leading to their part of the facility. Sean was frustrated, but overall he was going to sit in an AG-cockpit for real this time. Before however for the next couple of weeks, he would go through procedures by taking on the simulators first before getting into a real AG-Craft. His scores prove decent on the sim as well as zone mode, now given permission to walk into the team's hanger bay. As he got there being led by an instructor and group, he was introduced to the other trainees in his class. His instructor was none other than Japanese pilot, Katsu Sasaki, who was surprisingly one of AG-Systems best veteran pilots and Sean's future teammate, currently training pilots in the facility during closed seasons. Sean had an idea on how to pilot one, but the thing he couldn't get use to were the airbrakes. On makeshift tracks starting on Vector class going on hard turns and hairpins, he would go off course. Still getting use to it, he was required to use auto-assist for the air-brakes to automatically turn on while heading towards tight turns. However, it felt like a bike with training wheels to Sean, feeling a bit embarrassed despite other trainees having the same exact problem.

It didn't help much when he saw his adversary from FEISAR training another pilot both riding the course together. But what really surprised Sean was when the training pilot came out of the cockpit. It was a female figure that looked familiar to him. As she took off her helmet, it was Mariana herself, piloting the last FEISAR MK2 race-craft on Flash class speeds without using assist. Just a year younger than Sean and was an amateur pilot, Mariana had been piloting AG-Craft for quite awhile in the JX350 league. She got her first taste of competition back in 2210, becoming a very skilled teen pilot in her division to where she was eligible to race with the big boys/girls in the FX400 racing league. Piloting on the test course in the facility, she was trying to gain more skill on a faster speed class, having her teammate Griffin Lang to train her. Sean didn't know if he wanted to feel amazed or more frustrated. For one reason, he now knew Mariana was a pilot herself for the team that he originally wanted to join. To make matters worse, she was now racing with Griffin. Sean was still inexperience, piloting an AG-race craft on another team. In this case, instead of racing for her, he was racing against her.

Sean had been upset of himself for weeks. Mariana was only an AG-Queen and pilot for FEISAR and somehow fate declined him from that team. During the course of his training, he was still a beginner, still not use to using the airbrakes and was still permitted to use auto-assist. Still, he was considered lucky as his instructor was an elite pilot, having students coming out as excellent pilots from the academy. Sean would complete his training eventually, now competing for rookie events in the FX400. His first race took place at a commercial city in the heart of Makana, racing in an indoor mall of "Ubermall". It was a junior exhibition race; weapon pads were disabled, and the race took the track in reverse where the first corner was a tight chicane. Both Sean and Mariana were two of the 8 competing pilots. Sean was positioned 4th while Mariana was 8th on the starting grid. He didn't want to feel like a complete novice, and decided to turn off his auto-assist before the race started, even though he had never raced on this track before.

As the race started, the pilots zoomed down the Silverhead Wing through the track entrance, easy for Sean heading down the tunnel. But when it came to the first corner chicane, he turns, but without using the airbrakes. He hits and scrapes his craft alongside the track wall followed by the opposite side exiting out of the chicane. While still going, he also struggled on the second chicane just inside the entrance of the Barterhall Center, followed by going uphill inside the mall. With the harder sections of the track now passed it was then easygoing from then on. It took him a couple of laps to master the two chicanes, but he eventually got use to using the airbrakes and was then smooth sailing ahead. Unfortunately he couldn't catch up with the other pilots, and finishes last in his first race, but luckily wasn't officially. Mariana on the other hand, the race was just a warm up for her, finishing in first place. Sean would have felt embarrassed, but instead wanted another go to master the track. During his time visiting other tracks, he was now focused on mastering a track before a race, which helped him a lot finishing in the mid pack. Before long he remembered to use the airbrakes becoming a habit, conquering tight corners without a problem though was still racing in Flash class speeds.

In 2212 after a follow-up of practice runs and exhibition races, Sean was now entering an official race back in Vineta K which would have him join with the official pilots of the FX400 league. The race was set to Rapier class, as pilots were now going 350 to 400mph. Just as much as he wanted to win this race, Mariana suddenly came in his mind again, who was also entering for a chance in the big league. To Mariana, she really wanted to win this, though knowing Sean was entering, her eye was still on the prize. It was a combat race, as the weapon pads were now enabled, meaning Sean would have to fire at his opponents in order to win, opponents like Mariana, which had him nervous. Both his dad and Sparky, even his mom was watching, including a couple of friends he had met on the island. Seeing them would make this an important race for him as he waited for the start. The pilots zoom off on the start of go in this 10 laps race; even though it was short there was enough action to excite everyone with explosions igniting all around the track. In the heat of the race, a couple of contenders get eliminated, but Sean and Mariana were one of the surviving pilots on the few remaining laps. The announcer looked over the two battling their way to the finish.

Announcer: _"_ _It looks to be a very close race here, folks, what a show of determination from these two teams. With just a lap to go in this race it's anyone's game from here. Sinclair is still keeping her lead going down the tunnel, but Cooper's still hanging on to her. Surely these two must have a weapon or turbo to change the outcome, saving them for the right moment I believe, only time will tell."_

Mariana was out in front, as Sean catches up with her on the final lap. He had weapons, but he couldn't use them on her. He was close to taking first as he headed right beside her craft coming out the second tunnel on to the straight. The two just looked at each other through their cockpits; Mariana thought she was going to lose by a photo finish just meters away from the finish line. But with Sean secretly in love with her, he wanted her to win, making a bold move by slightly pushing the airbrakes and slowing down while Mariana passed the line with him taking second. It was the biggest choice he had ever made.

While on the podium however, he didn't felt proud of himself while receiving the silver medal thinking he had the chance to win if he fired his weapon or kept speeding onto the finish. As for Mariana taking gold, she was now starting to have a suspicion about Sean, thinking he had purposely lost for her. Even while thinking back first meeting him when he was a mechanic, how he acted around her, and was now an AG-Pilot for whatever reason as if to follow or impress her. She now had the feeling that he had a little crush on her, accounting that hundreds of male fans also felt the same way around her. It may appear she felt a bit the same way about him, but mostly, she had other ideas. Sean still made it to the official league, but with Mariana now knowing abit about his secret.

Sean now teams up with his instructor Katsu Sasaki in the professional FX400 league. The two at least knew each other from 2211 and were able to communicate in a race. Sean would now step up to Rapier class speeds competing along with the professional pilots of the FX400 Racing League in 2213. Mariana was Elite, but Sean tried to ignore letting her take advantage when racing against her, but for his nemesis that is on the same team as her, it only motivated Sean to stay in front. But between him and Mariana outside of the track, Mariana already knew his secret affection towards her. For having her win the race a year ago, even saving her a couple times, she gave him respect, becoming somewhat a friend to Sean by having him be her personal mechanic and an ally, most of which to repair her domestic house robots for a discount price, but charming him to have it free of charge. But for Griffin who also had a thing for Mariana would intervene between the two. Knowing her attention to Sean, he now went after him, forming an arch rivalry. But despite the love triangle between the three pilots, Sean was also destined to have his team win in the FX400 League, and continued to race and repair robots and AG-race craft for years to come. While Sean may had thought Mariana now liked him, there was some sense to him that she may be using him to give her free fixes to her craft or domestic robots, and more defense on the track as she took first position most of the time.

In early 2214, Sean's senses would turn out to be correct. Going by a hanger bay he spotted Mariana and Griffin talking to each other. Sean hid behind some crates as he heard them arguing about him.

Griffin: _"_ _What's the deal with you two anyway?"_  
Mariana: _"_ _It's nothing alright."_  
Griffin: _"_ _I'm seeing you two always talking to each other. He does things for you, you always go around him turning his gears every time you meet him. Are you two starting to have a thing for each other behind my back?"_  
Mariana: _"_ _Ugh, don't be ridiculous Griffin, like I ever want to get with him."_  
Griffin: _"_ _Heh, then explain why you always meet with him then. You obviously like him."_  
Mariana: _"_ _Gross. You know I'm better than that. Why would I want to be with some mechanic who's probably all greasy and dirty all the time. Just look at his face. I've never seen that much acne on a guy's face before, so disgusting. You wanna know why I hang out with him? He likes me, okay. I'm just pretending to like him back just so I can have the advantage in races when he's around. He even fixes my robots back home, almost like a servant to me. He really thinks by doing this I will fall in love with him or something. What a loser. I'm just playing him as a fool that's all I'm doing."_  
Griffin: _"_ _Ha, he sure is one now that you told me."_  
Mariana making fun of Sean's Canadian: _"_ _Ay, I know how to fix things, Ay."_  
Griffin responds _"_ _What a hoser, Ay."_ (Both laughing)

Sean was heartbroken and just walked away from them. The next day, Mariana would come up and ask Sean for something only for him to say no by telling her he heard everything she said about him. Mariana would finally confess, but in a disrespectful tone saying no girl like her would ever like him, only for him to talk back at her about the comment she made and making fun of him. Sean just walked away from her, not wanting to see her for anything else ever again. For days, Sean was depressed, though already becoming a professional pilot for AG-Systems, he didn't want to quit. Instead, despite leaving his dad's business leaving Sparky to aid him, Sean decided to work for Katsu at a training academy in Makana, becoming an assistant for Katsu on training the new pilots for AG-Systems. As time passed, Sean got over Mariana, as he helped out his team's side of the facility. At some point in 2214 unfortunately, Katsu's Co-lead Dutch pilot, Viona De-Jong leaves their squad and retires from racing overall. They had a new slot for another pilot to join them as they got their replacement in 2215. Sean would meet someone new on his team that will surprise him.

One day, Katsu had introduced Sean to a new trainee, a person that was special to him not too long ago. He told him it was another female pilot, only for Sean to just say "Okay", and waited for her arrival. When Sean was introduced to the new trainee few days later, he was shocked to see her. In his mind he thought the female was going be someone like their old pilot or other average looking women he saw in the hanger bay. He didn't thought of someone like this however. The female pilot was tiny to him, but was very beautiful. This new Italian trainee introduced herself as Sofia Rossetti, talking to him first in Italian until she surprisingly spoke English. She was another stunner to Sean, having the same reaction when he met Mariana for the first time as he nervously spoke to Sofia about being her replacement coach for Katsu. He finally got to say what he needed to say to the trainee, only to excuse himself for a bottle of water, coming back moments later to show Sofia around the hanger. Sean eventually got over his anxiety around Sofia and began going over her training on piloting a craft. Throughout time, Sean felt more comfortable around Sofia and grew a partner relationship with her until the opening season of the FX500 in 2215. Though becoming a friend to her, he doesn't rush himself about how he really felt towards her. He became a co-lead pilot and took his responsibility for Sofia in team events for years to come. He eventually knew some more things about Sofia, some of which that would surprise him.

Sean Cooper is considered one of the many next to post generation pilots currently competing. Next to pilots like Jacob Reilly of Icaras, Mariana & Griffin of FEISAR, Loraine Johnson of Harimau, (etc.) these pilots in their early 20s will continue on the sport for future events and other unannounced leagues by the next decade, including the teenage pilots from the JX Divisions. For the past 7 years currently in 2217, Sean has already reached elite rank for the current FX500 racing league. Trained by one of the most skilled pilots on the international stage, his reputation from AG-Systems would explode throughout his progress in each oncoming season. Sean would become lead pilot this current year making Sofia Rossetti his secondary hand in team events that will eventually compete for the Squad Team Championships separate from the original SFC months later. However, with the roaring feud between the Belmondo Foundation and Qirex's new forming coalition of teams, Sean and Sofia would join the fight for control of the race commission to protect Pierre Belmondo's philosophy. Overall, Sean Cooper has earned around 30 medals and counting. With 9 gold, 13 silver, and 9 bronze. Sean, as well as Sofia hope to someday take home the STC platinum medals & trophy. The only thing blocking them of course would be Mariana and Griffin of FEISAR, becoming one of the new arch rival squads of the FX500. With allies, mostly in the race war against Qirex, pilots Rachel Vega and Tyrrell Byron of Auricom would be their closest friends on the Belmondo Foundation side. Sean's past lead pilot, Katsu Sasaki, would only become a mentor to him and Sofia, leaving them to compete while backing out of the FX500 league the following year, despite involvement during the inaugural season. As for Sean & Sofia themselves, their partner relationship continues to grow throughout their progress in the professional league, as well as outside of racing in general.

With a relationship this strong, it would appear that these two would become more than just "Friends in Speed".


	4. Sofia Rossetti - AG-Systems

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Sofia Rossetti

SEX: Female

Birth: December 16th, 2193

Birthplace: Chieti (Italy)

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Age (Currently 2217): 23

Nationality: Italian

Origin: Italy

Race: Caucasian (Latin)

Language(s): Italian / some English / partial Japanese

Religion: (N/A)

Height: 5'0"

Hair Color: Caramel

Eye Color: Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): AG-Queen

FX500 IDF: ROSS1216.2193

Team: AG-Systems

Position: Co-Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional

Region Reputation: Global

Teammate: Sean Cooper

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Rachel Vega (Auricom), Loraine Johnson (FEISAR)

Rivals: Mariana Sinclair (FEISAR)

Medals: Gold: x5, Silver: x3, Bronze: x6

Sponsors: Joy Noodles, Belmondo Foundation, ICOM

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Moa Therma

Leagues Competed: FX500

Character traits: Beauty, Confident, Thoughtful, Dedicated, Courageous

 **Skill**

Awareness: 7/10

Aggression: 6/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 8/10

Born in the never-changing city of Chieti Italy, Sofia Rossetti is a petite but confident pilot in the current FX500 league for AG-Systems. As a child, she had lived a regular life in the narrow parts of Chieti, but never has it changed for many years despite modern enhancements scattered in parts of the city. When growing up, Sofia had an interest in dancing, specifically Ballet and had taken classes when she and her family moved to Rome. She also had interest travelling around the world, even having a father that took business trips around Europe, only for Sofia to live with her mother and baby brother in the new city. As for dance classes going up to her early teens, she became a star student in her class and was a star performer in plays and performances in parts of Italy. What she thought was going to be a career in regular performance arts, Sofia was soon given a letter after graduation, and it was something that had interests her.

At age 12, Sofia was given a hologram supported invite from the AG-Race commission's performing arts branch to become a Junior Anti-Gravity Queen for the Current FX350 league in 2206. She read her invitation, including seeing the hologram images supporting it.

Message: _"You have been accepted an opportunity to become an Anti-Gravity Queen Performer in the fastest, most entertaining international sport the world has ever seen. Your performing talents have become worthy to us and we would like to interest you to the racing league's performing arts category with some of the most talented, most beautiful, most physically active dancers and models to perform on the sidelines for the official FX350 and 400 league events, coming from around the world. You may choose an official team that you wish to support or cheer for. Expect a new level of dancing with some of the most energetic style of music; that's if you can keep up with the same speed as the pilots on the track, which we're sure you're up to the challenge. You'll be putting your body, arms, and legs to the test. Only the most talented and spirited AG-Queens can reach superstardom, and we believe you'll be one of them. Your admission will be accepted at the Anti-Gravity Museum at Modesto Heights, Makana. We hope to see you there."_

Ending with a seal by The Belmondo Foundation, and a signature by founder & superstar AG-Queen, Mariana Sinclair.

Sofia was absolutely excited for what maybe the perfect career for her. However, she never really saw AG-Racing before, even though she had seen ads about it around Rome more than in Chieti. With now her father back home, Sofia showed her invitation to her family, hopefully to have the permission to travel to Makana by herself. Although her family knew that she always wanted to travel to new places, they thought she was a bit young to go by herself. Not only that, her mother was starting to develop a viral infection inside her lungs, and it was unknown how she got it. When diagnosed it turned out be a rare type of lung cancer developed by a mutation. Even now the mother remembered about an old family member who had the same mutation, believing it to be inherited. There was no cure other than treatment to stop the spreading. Sofia's father unfortunately couldn't stay with her because of his business trips, and Sofia was the oldest sibling that could take care of her mother if it got any worst. Sofia's dreams were about to be crushed, and it was the only free opportunity she would ever have. Though she couldn't really blame them, her mother was dealing with a virus which may weaken her lungs and body that she won't be able to do much once it fully developed, and her little brother may not be enough to take care of her. Just when Sofia was about to forget her invite, her mother decided to just let her go anyway, knowing also she could take care of herself. She was confident that her treatment and nanobot antibiotics could slow down the virus growth. However, if it did came to where she needed physical help, then her daughter must come back home. Sofia hoped she won't come back soon. As her father was about to leave again, she came along with him to be dropped off on her own transport at an airport in Fiumicino. With her invitation including a passport to Makana, she was surprised to see that she was going to be taken on a Blimp Aircraft. Saying goodbye to her father, Sofia now boards the Blimp Ship on its way to her destination.

Sofia was astonished when she finally came to the Makanian Islands. She had never seen anything like it, floating above the utopian skyline of Modesto Heights. Looking through the glass floor in front of the ship, she spots a track while coming in to land; few teams were seen taking test runs, showing blue glowing streams of ship exhaust zooming into the main tunnel in the AI Corp Facility. It was a whole new world to her, eager to land to port and taking a floating cab to tour parts of the city. When reaching the AG-museum just close to the main city track, she didn't know what to expect. Inside the facility amazed her, entering the main lobby where an old looking ship was presented in the center.

 _"A replica of Pierre Belmondo's X1000 craft was first flown in the Nevada Tule Desert in 2035 with a successful test run that had changed the world of transportation and the start of an international pastime."_

That was what Sofia read on a holographic plaque presented right beside the craft, knowing some English when she came to the island. Right away Sofia had found an administration table in the pilot's lounge area. A robot was manning the table as she was asked for any admission slips or to give an application along with pay. Sofia hands in her filled invite admission and right away was shown to a stand with a holographic touch screen. On the screen showed all twelve teams and it was up to Sofia to choose which team colors she'll wear.

However, Sofia was kind of stumped; she had no idea who the teams were and there was very little info introducing the teams to her. As she went through them all, based on color, she seemed to have found a chosen team. The team she chose was Anti-Gravity Systems. Though FEISAR would have been a more appropriate team for her based on their nationality of the European Federation, Sofia instead chose the Euro-Japanese team of AG-Systems for their pallet of red, white, and cyan colors. She loved the color red, using the base color to design her outfit. As for patterns, they were mostly of complex themed designs that were only premium to returning or superstar performers/models, including the other two colors for primary base. Instead she just chose one of the default designs that showed the team logo. When finished choosing her dress size, her suit was now ready to be processed, only to receive it a few hours later. Within her free time in the museum, Sofia took an audio tour to learn more on the sport and teams. After going around the facility and knowing more of her chosen team, she didn't really regret her decision, learning history about the team and its European origin. Soon after, her suit was engineered and delivered to her back at the pilot's lounge.

Sofia didn't know what to expect in the racing leagues ahead of her, all she knew was that she was going to be a performer. While the race season had came to a close days before, Sofia went to an AG-Queen dance school in the city to be taught of new dance style performances. The dancing was much different to her, as it now involved on more aspects of gymnastics and stringing, a lot more physical than her usual ballet. However, ballet was part of the AG-Queen dance style, though now she had to carry light tracing wands while performing. Looking over the other student performers in her age group, they were students from other parts of the world wearing badges of their assigned teams and country, including Sofia, representing Italy/AG-S. While a human instructor was giving sessions, a floating robot translator was reading the girls languages into English. After sessions, the student queens were free to go until another day of class. As for Sofia, she stayed at a hotel specifically for the pilots and performers. It was actually no different to her when she traveled with her ballet groups back in Italy staying in hotels when visiting other Italian cities, only this time it was international.

Sofia was amateur for an AG-Queen; she needed more physical strength on her legs and abs if she was going to keep up with the experienced for the upcoming race season by next month. Though she was still training and exercising, Sofia took some free time to visit the AG-Museum to know more about the sport, including spectating practice runs on the main track in Modesto Heights as she passed through a bridge from building-to-building near the track tunnel exit. Though it was nothing but schooling and some sightseeing when she came to the island, Sofia never really talked to anyone other than her family on ICOM back in her hotel room. In the class, she couldn't really talk to anyone because of their different languages, and rarely there were Italian or partial English speakers. What looked like Sofia might not find a single friend on the island, a surprise visitor came to her class one day.

Before the session had started, Sofia's instructor introduces a special visitor to the class. Most of the student queens were surprised of who it was, the original AG-Queen of the racing league, Mariana Sinclair. 12yrs old at the time, Mariana was a preteen superstar AG-Queen representing FEISAR and was the founder of the dance style. Her trend became popular last year in 2205 when other female performers started to represent for other teams, influenced by her work. As for age groups, Mariana's peer groups were just junior performers, wearing outfits that weren't as revealing as the young adult performers since their outfits were more revealing and meant to look sexy, taking on another level of being an AG-Queen by doing also modeling and starting races in the racing leagues. Sofia actually didn't know who Mariana was as the other queens start to approach her like a celebrity. However, Sofia realized that it was her who wrote the signature on the invite, seeing that she must be famous in the AG-industry. Mariana came to teach the student queens some more moves and learn to dance in faster paces, bringing along a music playlist to dance to. Sofia was now going to be taught by the master herself who was only a year younger than her.

Every queen in the class got to see Mariana's demonstrating performance, including Sofia, who was now kind of nervous to perform it herself. Mariana moved quite fast by the music she played, but fortunately, she went step-by-step with each student. Everyone seemed to get the moves just right with some missteps, but came out average. Sofia however, didn't seem to get it, moving quite slow and was still trying to get use to the gymnastic style moves with the trance style music. Mariana then tried to help her pace and balancing, giving a tip to how and use the tempo of the beat to keep her rhythm while dancing. Sofia knew how to keep rhythm, but this was different than what she had learned from ballet since the music was keeping a steady pace. Mariana decided to have Sofia start slow, toning down the pace of the song and tries dancing along with her for Sofia to copy off from. Mariana starts at 100bpm, slowly speeding it up to 160bpm. Sofia was keeping pace with Mari as it got faster, soon hitting the rhythmic/floor gymnastic moves as they began doing flips on the center mat floor with everyone watching. The step-by-steps were now turning into a duet as they danced along with the sped-up trance beat while using light tracing gloves, giving Mariana an impression by Sofia. When the dance was over, the other students applaud loudly to their performance. Sofia was short of breath and drawing sweat. Mariana on the other hand didn't even look exhausted as if it was just a warm-up. When the class had ended, the queens were now free to go. However, Sofia was suddenly stopped by Mariana at the exit sliding door. Sofia turned her head as Mariana then asked her if she wanted to hang out, seeing how both had given an impressive performance with each other today. Without even thinking, Sofia said yes to her, walking together outside and into a private cab.

The two took a trip to a nearby Mr. Somo food joint across the city for some time to eat, only for them to take time to talk and get to know each other. Even though Sofia was actually hanging out with a celebrity on the island, Mariana just felt like a new friend to her. Sofia tells where she was from, even though Mariana had seen her Italian badge during the class, but realized she was chosen by the industry to become an AG-Queen. Mariana saw potential from Sofia as long as she continued to dance with her. Even though Sofia had just begun to figure out the techniques in performing, Mariana wanted to continue teaching her, dropping out Sofia to privately train with her. Sofia agreed, and drops out of the class to meet with Mariana back at her family home in Vineta K, continuing in Mariana's private gym. Once the new season had started days later, the two were more than ready for what's ahead of them.

Though the opening ceremonies since the FX300 league took place in Vineta K in Makana, The FX350 league had now moved its opening ceremony to the west, now appealing to new countries around the world. Sofia, now officially wearing her red AG-Systems Junior AG-Queen suit, travels yet again to another location, touching down in Las Vegas Nevada USA for the 2206 opening season in the large track of the Amphiseum. Millions of spectators and competing team craft all met up on a floating platform covering the hairpin section above in the Quadriga Rush Arena. Although both Sofia and Mariana were heading to the Amphiseum together, both were separated by their teams as they came off the Blimp airship. Since Mariana was a superstar AG-Queen and founder, she was headed to the VIP areas at the arena, while Sofia was sent off with a group of regular AG-Sys performers and new pilots to the platform. For the first time ever, Sofia got to see most of the team's AG-Craft and pilots including some AG-Queen performers with acouple holding the team flags. She looked above at the hundreds of thousands of spectators on the stands with millions around the world watching, just awestruck at how big this sport was. Much bigger than the Olympic Games, it was an event that would last a whole yearly season.

With a group of AG-Sys AG-Queens, she noticed that most of them were Japanese due to the team's region reputation in Japan and home country. Some of the team pilots were also Japanese, including FX300 veteran Katsu Sasaki, introduced with the other team veterans from the transitioning league. As the ceremony continued, Mariana steps up to the mic from a higher platform, looking over the whole arena as she gave her speech and introduction. Sofia noticed her from the hologram screens scattered around the arena, even seeing her on the high platform. Mariana was also sitting with the league's executives and commissioners, including senior executive director and former F9000 pilot, Natasha Belmondo, 79yrs and still kicking. Belmondo also gives her final speech in the arena, and had finally re-opened another season for the 2206 FX350 league. The teams, pilots, and AG-queens had now set back in the hanger bays or sidelines with the first tournament of the season now commencing. Sofia was scheduled to perform during intermission time later on during the day. In the meantime, she headed to one of the VIP boxes, given permission by Mariana as a special visitor on the way up, watching the races on a big screen.

Sofia witnesses real AG-racing for the first time, seeing the high speed craft and exploding weapons in intense race battles from different divisions in the tournament. While spectating also on the veteran division, she saw her team's pilot, Katsu for the first time racing, noticing him from the ceremony. Katsu was a master pilot from the FX300 league's leaderboards. Sofia was impressed by his maneuvering and combat strategy on the track as she saw him live from the screens and outside the window. It was also the fastest race she had seen as the veterans flew in phantom class speeds. Mariana also explained who he was, noticing Sofia taking interest in his racing. She showed Sofia his race stats on a hologram desktop in front of them, interesting her. Sure enough, when Sofia's time came during intermission time, she went off with the rest of the AG-Systems queen performers to a stage somewhere in the park areas of the Amphiseum.

Before coming to the Amphiseum, Sofia had been in rehearsal with her team's performing group up on the Blimp Airship, even before that she rehearsed solo or with Mariana back on the island. This was Sofia's first big performance in the league, feeling nervous knowing that millions are watching around the world. She remembered Mariana's advice and focused more on the rhythm to keep her pace with the other AG-Queen performers. Apparently, the sun had already came down and the stage was dark when the queens got in position. However, they were holding wands for this performance as they lit up bright red and cyan when the music began playing, lighting up the stage. Sofia kept herself focused and began getting into the music. The stage lit up like a rave concert with lights tracing around the stage as the dancers moved in different directions. Sofia didn't have to do many complicated moves since she was just a first time AG-Queen. The experienced dancers have done more of the complex moves, and most of them were Japanese. Even the performance was culturally referenced to Japan because of the team being established there. The performance lasted for less than 5 minutes with Sofia having a great experience, more exciting than what she usually did back home in Italy. However, it was nothing compared to Mariana's solo performance moments later.

Unlike the group performing AG-Queens which range from beginner to intermediate dancers, Superstar AG-Queens like Mariana had plenty of experience and were sponsored by the league's sponsored companies. Solo performances last as long as eight minutes or more depending on the song length or playlist. These AG-Queens had freedom to choose what song and dance moves they want to perform, and they usually dance up to170bpm or more with some really fast and possibly aggressive performances. Special AG-Queens also wore unique team outfits, sometimes with glowing or animated designs that react to the bass or melodies. Gadgets also range from extra wands, batons, and adapting wands with a stringing mode using the light tracing technology. When Sofia saw Mariana performed live for the first time, it was more spectacular than any of the solo ballets she had seen, even the other AG-Queen team groups who performed after was nothing to compare. However, from FEISAR's Mariana Sinclair, to other solo queens she had seen from other teams, Sofia was later inspired to become a solo AG-Queen for her team.

Going months into the first season, Sofia tried to go for independent dancing, having Mariana as her coach and partner. During her time touring with team AG-Systems, Sofia also got a little more dedicated. Still dancing with a group however, she had took interest in the culture as well, inspiring her makeup style in performances. Mariana gave more advice to Sofia about being a star AG-Queen.

Mariana: _"If you want to stand out from the rest of the other queens, you must have your own appearance. Get some inspiration from your team, make a signature for yourself that says 'I'm thee AG-Queen of AG-Systems'. And that is how you can get more sponsors. Trust me, you'll be as popular as the pilots, maybe someday meet your favorite on your team. And if you're an older AG-queen, you start a race yourself."_  
Sofia: _"Start a race?"_  
Mariana: _"That's right, they get to walk down on the starting grid and start it themselves, that's if they choose them. Usually they pick me to do the countdowns."_  
Sofia: _"Is it dangerous to stand in the middle of the track?"_  
Mariana: _"Not if you step on a magnetic platform above the racers passing below you at fast speeds."_

Sofia makes a fear face as Mariana responds: "You'll get use to it. I tried it once and the magnet's pretty sturdy on your feet, so no worries falling off."  
Sofia thought about being a star queen and decided to go for it. She had an ideal appearance that she thought would make her stand out as a solo AG-Queen and dedicated to AG-Sys. She dyed her hair strands cardinal red, even at times dips her ends with cyan hues. Makeup wise, she decided for a geisha inspired eye shadow, completing herself with also a high ponytail with her short hair at the time. Sofia now had the look of a star AG-Queen, but she needed to perform excellent if she wanted to impress the spectators and receive her first sponsor. Mariana answered after seeing her appearance and red coloring: "'I'll make an AG-Queen star out of you yet."

Sofia trained herself yet again, this time with Mariana on her side. With even more months going into the season, she continued with group performances but sets up workouts with Mariana in her private gym at home. Music became faster, dance movements became aggressive, and lights flared by the movements of the wands, gloves or stringing. Not only had Mariana developed Sofia as a professional AG-Queen, but also developed more of a relationship with her. They continued to hang out in race events or parts around Makana, till eventually Mariana officially introduced Sofia as a new best friend and partner in Vineta K, proving the rumors of the two. For the first time, Sofia got recognition on the island, and eventually does her first duet with Mariana on a live stage, already with experience but was still not ready to perform by herself yet. In early 2207, after a couple of duets on stage together, Sofia earned her first sponsor by AG-Systems, receiving attention by Joy Noodles. With now a company supporting her, Sofia grew more confident as a performer, feeling ready to now perform by herself to the crowd. She sets herself to do a lone performance for the last FX350 season final championship back at the Amphiseum in 2207.

The FX350 was like a prologue for the FX400 league, as teams tested out their craft in proving grounds around Makana and the world. For 2 years the teams had upgraded their FX350 craft to compete for the race events that lied ahead. As the pilots faced more challenges ahead of them, so did the AG-Queens, with a new leaderboard for the solo queens to compete with each other in a new championship specially hosted between or after races. Sofia had yet to be qualified, as her first solo performance started at the end of the final season of the FX350. Nervous to go up on stage without Mariana, Sofa kept in mind what Mariana had said to her before going up. "Just dance to your heart's desires. Feel the music like a pilot feels his or her craft on the track." As Sofia's name was announced, she runs out on the dark stage and puts on light tracing gloves as her choice of gadgets. Her choice of trance music was euphoric, lasting up to 5 minutes and playing up to 170bpm, the same number of beats that Mariana performed with, confident that she had the same amount of experience as her. As the music began, she was on her own.

 **From Sofia's Journal, her experience on her first solo AG-Queen performance. Translate from Italian to English:** _"I've never been so nervous in my life. Though I have performed by myself before in front of hundreds of people, this was something different. Millions were watching me on live television, just the thought alone made me sick to my stomach as I kept crouched in the middle of the dark stage. I knew there was no turning back. Just standing on the right side of the stage, Mariana kept an eye on me and I didn't want to let her down after all that training. The crowd was quiet; all I can hear are the sounds of the ships in the background as I waited for my song to play. When it started, my hand bands began to glow till the loud bass started echoing across the park. I began swinging my arms, moving my legs, just to get something going. As the song progressed, that's when I began moving a lot more, trailing the red lights on my bands just hoping they'll get most of the crowd's attention. I began doing movements on my legs, raising one of them up and down, keeping the rhythm of the song until right away I was feeling tired, and I haven't even got to the part where I had to do gymnastics. Luckily just 2 minutes into the song it got softer, there was no beat for me to move to. By this part I started doing my usual ballet with the melody playing. A stage light began to shine down on me once the main song melody and singing played, already I start remembering my performances back home how the same thing happens. However, the melody and lyrics got to me; when performing with the other AG-Systems AG-Queens and Mariana, I never felt like this. I was in the motion of it as I started tearing up. I heard uplifting melodies before, but nothing like this. I guess that's why they call it trance, and I did choose the song myself, but they speed it up for the performance. Keeping my eyes closed I felt like I was floating off the ground, and when it started building up again I started thinking about the ships speeding on the track, but in a point of view shot like their dash cams. The adrenaline started pumping in; I forgot how tired and nervous I was just thinking of the AG-Ships. Looking back at Mariana on the side, she had a smile on her face. I was finally feeling it, I was an Anti-Gravity Queen. The beat came back and I was jumping and flipping around, trailing the lights on my bands like crazy. I didn't want to stop because it felt so good to me now, that's how the AG-Queens can keep going on lengthy songs. Before I knew it, the song came to an end as I dropped to the ground on the last beat like a ship that stopped floating. A huge applause roared throughout the park in the Amphiseum. I actually did it all by myself. Mariana came up on stage with me as we both hugged each other, then another person came up on stage. It was that Japanese pilot from my team, and he said he loved my performance. I didn't know what to say at the time; all I knew was that I made a name for myself on my team. Just a day after, I signed another sponsor."_

 _Sofia Rossetti, June 12th, 2207._

That day, Sofia met Katsu Sasaki for the first time. Already a fan of him, she was surprise to see that he had been watching and actually came up to her on stage. Katsu liked to support anyone in the AG-Systems team, even a young AG-Systems AG-Queen wanting to become a star. As a token by Katsu and the team, Sofia was given permission to walk around her team's hanger bay anytime she wanted, meeting the pilots or get a close up of the team's craft. After seeing Katsu's races throughout the season, Sofia showed to him that she was a fan, and right on time a floating camera drone was there, only for Katsu to have it take a picture of them and signing the hologram photo for Sofia to keep for herself as a gift. "You can meet me in the hanger bays on race days if I'm there." Katsu told Sofia when given the picture. The season had now ended after the closing ceremony in the arena where the top leading pilots stood on the podium. Sofia again stood on the large platform, only this time she stood with Mariana and the rest of the Star AG-Queens from every team at the time, while on her other side stood Qirex's 23yr old Afina Rusakova. Sofia didn't think it could get much better. Just a day after, while on an Airship going back to Makana, Sofia was signed another sponsor given by ICOM Communications.

Sofia's first year as an AG-Queen became a spectacular experience to her, being fulfilled by the end of the season now becoming a rising star in the industry. The little AG-Queen that could, proved herself that she could be a solo performer, giving her thanks to her new best friend in the sport, Mariana Sinclair. However, at the end of the season with the sport taking a break from racing and the teams continuing in development, Sofia went back home to Italia to be with her family again for the month of a closed season in the league. She thought her family didn't saw her solo performance live, only to bring back her suit, her picture with Katsu, and a bronze plaque for her new solo AG-Queen career with the AG-Systems team logo. Solo AG-Queens were now given plaques for their progression and loyalty in the race commission, originally given to the pilots in the racing leagues. However, with the AG-Queen trend now rising alongside the sport and teams, it seemed now they shared the same loyalty with the pilots. Once Sofia got home, her family happily greeted her after a long year away. Surprisingly to her, before she could show her stuff to her parents and little brother, they congratulated her for her solo performance. Her family had watched her live after all, saying that they had seen her other performances with AG-Systems looking for her dancing with the group, including her duets with Mariana, seeing that she made a friend. Sofia told her experiences she had away from home, including traveling around the world to different race events and tracks from the race season.

As for Sofia's mother, still suffering from minor cases of her infection, it didn't seem to have gotten worse since Sofia was away. However, there was still a chance when it might fully develop sometime and Sofia thought it might bring her back home during the next season. Just over a month being with her family, Sofia was soon sent back to Makana and over to the Amphiseum again for another opening season. While this opening ceremony wasn't as big as the last one, it did become an opening for the inaugural season of the new FX400 Racing League. This year, the commission and most of the teams were now looking to recruit new pilots to race in the new league; even teenagers who were as young as 16 were now widely accepted by FEISAR and AG-Systems as training teams for the junior divisions or the JX350 and 400 Racing League. Sofia reunited with Mariana once more, but unfortunately with the new league now hosting multiple events from around the world, the two would separate touring with teams and scheduled performances in parts of the world or Makana now that Sofia was an independent AG-Queen. With 2 sponsors on Sofia's belt, the companies now assigned her contracts to accomplish at specific race events in AG-Queen performances. Like the pilots' contracts for races, any contract completed will increase a paycheck by the end of the season.

Things had been kind of different for Sofia in the first year of the FX400. Besides her solo performances in the race events of the league, she was able to meet Katsu again back in the hanger bays to talk to him. As for Mariana, both also met again on the island, performing duets. The two also made pages, including a front cover of Float Magazine at the end of the year into 2208; it was almost like a late birthday gift for Sofia's 14th birthday on December 16th. Unfortunately, just 3 months into the New Year and just finishing another duet with Mariana, a call came to Sofia after coming back to her suite in Anulpha Pass. She knew who it possibly was as she answered using the hologram feature. A person appeared, showing to be her father. Her mother's infection had fully developed and was now taken to a hospital. Sofia's father wanted her to come back home, possibly not continuing for the 2208 season. Just ending her call, Mariana came to the room: "Hey, what are you doing? The next race is starting in a few minutes. We've been asked to lead the junior division teams on the starting grid. Come on." Sofia, tried to make a cheery response: "Oh, right,..I will be down in a second." Mariana: " Be quick. I can't afford to miss out on this one, even if I have to do it myself." In a strange way to Sofia, Mariana's attitude seemed to have changed, sounding more defensive about her AG-Queen status than before.

While heading over to the starting grid on monorail, Sofia told Mariana her unfortunate news.

Sofia: _"I have to tell you something, something unfortunate. Remember when I said that my madre had a infection and that I might go back home if it got worse. Well.. It seems that time has now come."_  
Mariana's eyes open wide as Sofia continues: _"My padre just called me back at the suite, I have to go back home to Italia, now that madre is in the hospital again. I have to leave here."_  
Mariana: _"You mean like right now? But you can't go yet. I mean, we're just becoming a great duo in the league together. You and I are the best AG-Queens on this Island. You must keep your title no matter what."_  
Sofia: _"Mari, this is my madre we're talking about. Your AG-Queen career may be important to you, but my familia comes first. I have to leave before the closing season. I have no choice."_  
Mariana: _"But will you be back sometime next season?"_  
Sofia: _"I don't know, I probably will not come back at all. I am sorry Mari, I wish I can stay."_  
Mariana in disappointment: _"sigh…I understand. I have nothing to try and keep you here in the racing league. You could have been superstar AG-Queen, maybe even an AG-Pilot if you were dedicated enough someday."_  
Sofia: _"I probably would not be interested anyway. I am a performer, not a pilot. I could not possibly have the talent to take control of a big ship, not with my size."_  
Mariana: _"You'd be surprise; I've seen new pilots on FEISAR that are few years older than us. If they can do it, so can an AG-Queen like you and I. I know I'm gonna be a professional AG-Pilot someday, for my daddy."_  
Sofia: _"Then that is your decision then, not mine."_  
Mariana: _"Look, you can go if you want, just start this final race with me for the first and last time, my best friend."_

Sofia responded with a smile as Mariana held out her hand to her. She gave her hand as it transitions on the grid with the two walking in the middle, reaching the starting line separating to each side, stepping on their platforms raising them up, wielding their wands simultaneously. As they waited for the final rings on the countdown, both simultaneously swung their wands forward as the craft zoomed by them. It would be the last time for a while that Sofia will see AG-racing in action.

Sofia left right after the start of the race, including one last goodbye to Mariana on the way out. She packed up back at her suite and signed herself out as an AG-Queen, receiving a final paycheck back at the museum. She left Anulpha on an airship to Vineta A only to get on a fast travel commercial spaceliner that took her back home in under 30 minutes, reaching just under the edge of space. Landing back home was bittersweet for Sofia, as her mother was back home with medical treatment. Her father was there as well with the family, yet after a few days he went back to business traveling, leaving only Sofia and her little brother with their mother. In some way, it upset Sofia that her father gets to go away still, especially since she got little paid more than him when leaving Makana. She had a dream career that felt taken away from her, despite needing to take care of her mother. An aimi servant drone would have helped them, but they were very expensive to own and Sofia's father was kind of stingy with money. To Sofia, her life became boring again, there was no place for Sofia to go and have fun, and dancing was now just a hobby.

However, not much connection was lost from the race commission or Mariana as Sofia kept in contact with her on ICOM, and had kept on track with race events from the FX400 League in the 2208 season on television. Still, watching races and AG-Queens performing live made her wanting to come back again, but knew she couldn't. By this time, her league given passport had already expired, renewing it would have to be back on the island if she was still part of the racing league. Going back would cost her to re-register on her own citizen passport and permission by her parents, which at the moment was unlikely. At some point in 2209, she decided to move on with her life, storing her AG-Queen stuff in compartment cases and rarely contacting with Mariana on ICOM. Even so, Mariana also moved on from Sofia, meeting a new AG-Queen from Auricom and becoming a pilot herself in 2210. Despite taking care of her mother, Sofia needed a job for the time being. With a dancing diploma, Sofia took part at a nearby theater as a backup dancer, doing the same performances most of the time. However, she rather perform with a group of AG-Queens or by herself instead, but she didn't want to think about it.

At some point in 2212, despite the medical treatments that had aided Sofia's mother at her home, she fell into a deep coma by her illnesses. Sofia panicked trying to wake her up while alone with her and her little brother who also began to help out more. She called her father immediately while away as she was told to take her mother back to the hospital for professional care. While there including the father, there was nothing the family could do besides waiting. Sadly, just days after being taken over there, Sofia's mother never woke up, and passed on in her deep sleep. This depressed her for half a month until getting back on her feet again. 18yrs old at the time, Sofia was now alone along with her 10yr old little brother as her father still went away. As for their deceased mother, her ashes were put in an urn for the family to have her still be with them. However at some point the father decided to have his children go with him, moving down to a modern city where his business was moved to in the Sicilian Islands. Sofia asked which city they were headed, and in a surprise, she was headed to a city very familiar to her. In 2213, the family moved to Moa Therma.

Moa Therma was a popular spot for AG-Racing as a track was constructed on the islands in the early 2200s. Sofia's memories when she was in the racing league began to stir up again as she saw ads of the teams when landing in the water afloat city. However, the AG-track was located few miles off from where they were, as the family had moved into a high-rise apartment. From where they were standing, Sofia could see a glimpse of the main track from their living room full window. She couldn't believe that an AG-Track was right close by to her new home. Just thinking about it made her go back to her compartment cases to pull out her AG-Queen outfit which surprisingly still fitted her, her bronze plague, and her storage device of where she kept her picture of her and Katsu, including another one with Mariana. It's been almost 5 years since she left Makana, only two years was she an AG-Queen and those years didn't seem enough to her. While looking through her stuff in her room, her father came in to see her. He talked to her in Italian as he came in.

Father: _"I know how much it means to you, angel. I'm very sorry that I couldn't be with your mother to take care of her. I just wish I didn't have to pull you away from your career."_  
Sofia responds: _"No, It's not your fault father. Mother wanted us most and I wanted to be there for her."_  
Father: _"I wish I was there to help her too. I understand you were upset that I have to be away, but my job's important angel, I have to work to support this family, and keep you doing what you love."_  
Sofia: _"But my career was important too father, I too wanted to support the family, travel the world, and be with my best friend."_  
Father: _"I see.. we both like traveling around the world, even your mother had that desire. I want to make it up you. You've shown a lot responsibility and care over the past years with us. And we know you could take care of yourself like the young woman you are. If you still want to, I can fly you back to the island and sign yourself as a performer again."_  
Sofia: _"You will? But ..what about Enzo (Little brother)? Who's going to take care of him while I'm gone?"_  
Father: _"Your little brother can be fine alone for a few hours while I'm gone. My work isn't too far from here. If you want in the next couple days, we'll all go to that race track and see what you have seen back then."_  
Sofia runs to him for a hug: _"Oh thank you father."_

Even though the 2213 race season was already in action around the world, it was about a month later when the FX400 league came to Moa Therma.  
A race event had finally came to Moa Therma sometime later, with Sofia and her family buying tickets to see the race division classes compete in a part race European tournament. Coming in as spectators, Sofia and her family had a spot looking over the starting grid on the left side of the track (forward race). Different race classes were there that day from Venom to Rapier, 20 laps per raced around the track with weapons enabled. Sofia had seen weapon races before, but her father had never seen any AG-race in a lifetime other than seeing Sofia perform. After seeing the Venom and Flash class division races, Sofia was right at home, and for a first is able to see one in a spectator's point of view. However, her father began to have mixed feelings about the sport and the violent nature of weapon races. Although, weapon enabled races had became rare since the FX300 league, due to violent incidents in the past including the Temtesh Bay Disaster in the F9000 league, the Belmondo Foundation strictly chose to keep weapon races to a minimal, and weapons that are switched on from weapon pads were less fatal and destructive to any AG-Craft competing. Still, that didn't stop race craft from getting eliminated, taking more measures of the pilot's safety. Shield energy became more reliable to weapon damage and collisions, keeping the craft intact and would only slow down if hit by another crafts weapon. Pilots are restraint by their seat from any neck braking Gs, and if a craft's shield energy does become critical, the pilot's ejection seat would automatically switch on in case of ship destruction, using teleporting technology to remove a pilot from the cockpit and safely sent back in a team hanger. What Sofia's father thought was a death race, the pilots were 110% safe out there from any harm by the weapons, even Sofia knew that while talking to Katsu in the team hangers years ago.

Sofia convinced her father that the pilots were not in any danger as they waited for the Rapier class division to come up on the starting grid. During that time, they got food to eat by a drone vendor floating around them, until Sofia's father asked about her AG-Queen friend, Mariana. Before Sofia could say anything, an announcer was already talking out loud as the bottom doors on the track began to open. As 8 of the team craft started raising up, the announcer again introduces the rapier class pilots. As the pilots were introduced, one pilot surprised Sofia's father, piloting an orange/yellow craft from team Harimau International. The pilot was a 17yr old British blond girl who was a professional class pilot. That teenage pilot was Loraine Johnson, as Sofia's father looked back at his daughter, not able to imagine Sofia as an AG-pilot, despite being almost 2 years older than Loraine. However, as the announcer introduced the pilot in the white and blue FEISAR craft, it surprised Sofia. "It's her. She actually did it." Sofia told her father and brother after the FEISAR pilot's name was announced. It was Mariana herself, becoming a professional AG-Pilot at age 18. Sofia remembered when Mariana said that she was going to be a pilot, including that young teenage pilots were being accepted in the racing league. However, Sofia wanted to see her race for the first time, excited to see her once best friend take on a high-speed craft.

On the start of go, the craft zoomed away from the start to the maglock sideways loop. Sofia could see the action on chase cameras projected on the holoscreens as AG-Craft started firing their weapons in sections of the track. She couldn't believe that Mariana was in this race, seeing her craft zoom by the grid and fighting back with the other pilots. Strangely though to Sofia, Mariana kept on attacking the Harimau pilot, as if she had a grudge with her. The race ended with Loraine Johnson taking third place in this tournament part race with Mariana coming in last. Mariana messed up by trying to ram Loraine only to miss and hit the side track wall, spinning out and having other racers pass by her. The tournament would continue on in Talons Junction UK, only for Sofia to feel kind of disappointed of Mariana's place in the race, but left her wondering about her clash with the young Harimau pilot. At the end of the 2213 season in mid-2214, Sofia's father kept his word by taking back Sofia to reassign in Makana as an AG-Queen, or so he thought.

Sofia was again sent by herself on another Blimp Airship, but while heading to her destination, she was thinking hard on a decision she wanted to do while she was there. She wanted to be an AG-Queen again, but something had crossed her mind after seeing Mariana's race back in Moa Therma, even thinking back the thing she had said to her about dedication to a team. As she landed back in Modesto Heights and finding a cab, instead of the AG-Museum to reassign as an AG-Queen, she instead wanted to go to the island's AG Academy where teams FEISAR, AG-S and Goteki, were established training teams in Makana. While dropped off there, she felt nervous, heading inside the facility and walking to the front administration desk with an aimi robot manning behind it. Sofia came up to it: "Excuse me? I am here to see an instructor pilot, Katsu Sasaki. Is he here by any chance?" The robot looked up at her: "Do you have Identification, sir or madam?" Sofia took out 2 clear I.D. cards, one was her country I.D. and another from her AG-Queen days that had already expired, and gives them to the robot: "I am just a visitor, I am sure he will not mind seeing me." The robot scans her cards as she waited for the robot to speak. The robot answered: "I'm sorry madam, but Mr. Sasaki is not expecting visitors at this time. Please sign visitor's sheet for reserved visits for Mr. Sasaki." Sofia knew she was going to get denied, as she took out her picture she took with him and making a comment. "Please, this is an important visit, I know him and he knows me. Please let me see him for just a second." The robot took a while to answer, until finally it said something: "Please take corridor on the right side to the AG-Systems hanger training bays." Sofia took a half long walk to the corridor. While looking out the windows she saw a huge training ground and test track where the pilots in training were piloting their craft. Sofia finally saw a door with the AG-Systems symbol on it, leading her to the team's side of the training grounds.

She heads down a staircase to the main hangers for AG-Systems. Entering through the main doors she saw rows of the team's training craft and student pilots walking around the hanger bay. However, there was no sign of Katsu, asking the trainees where he was until one told her where. He was above the hanger on a balcony watching his student pilots on the training course as Sofia headed up there and saw him standing next to a guardrail. She approached him, calling his name as he turned around surprised to see Sofia again after 6 years.

Katsu responds: _"Sofia? Why.. You look so grown up. I can't believe you're here." (Katsu approaches her with a friendly hug) "What has happened to you? Back in 2208 you just disappeared before the closing season."_  
Sofia: _"It is a long story Mr. Sasaki, there were things that I had to do back home, but I guess I stayed longer away than I thought I was. Now I came back to support my team."_  
Katsu: _"But.. Why did you come here? I thought AG-Queens had to reassign at the AG-Museum."_  
Sofia: _"The same reason why everyone comes here, I came with a courage of wanting to learn how to pilot a ship myself. My best friend once told me that anyone can become a pilot if they were dedicated enough. When I was an AG-Queen long ago I thought I was already dedicated enough, until I saw my once best friend become a professional pilot herself. I want to join her on the track."_  
Katsu answers her: _"But being a professional pilot takes a lot of skill and attention. Even for someone who is starting out, you must be ready for what lies ahead. It's a dangerous sport little one, a lot of aggressive pilots will show no mercy to newcomers like you if you make it to the official racing league. Now I'm not the one that can accept anyone to pilot those craft for the hell of it. You must sign up at the front desk, and see if you are healthy enough to even race a craft. Are you sure you can handle it, Sofia?"_  
Sofia responds: _"If my once best friend Mariana can do it, then maybe I can too. I may be little, but size does not scare me anymore. I can do it, I hope."_  
Katsu: _"Don't hope or maybe, Sofia, you CAN do it. Just like that first solo performance you did 7 years ago when you were a little AG-Queen, you knew you could do it."_  
Sofia: _"Yes, yes I can. I can do it. Thank you, Mr. Sasaki."_  
Katsu: _"Please, I already told you accouple times, call me Katsu, and good luck getting in."_  
Sofia: _"I will."_  
As Sofia was about to leave, Katsu almost forgot one thing to say to her: _"Wait.. There's one more thing I forgot to ask. Me and my new co-lead pilot need a replacement pilot, and if you happen to make it as one, I would happily like to have you on my squad."_  
Sofia responds in excitement: _"Yes. I will be honored to race with you."_

Sofia heads to the administration desk immediately to be commissioned with the AG-Systems official racing team.

At age 20, Sofia became a pilot trainee after succeeding on her heath procedures within the training facility, able to pilot an AG-craft. While choosing a team to train with, it was quite obvious who she chose and was sent along with the other AG-Systems student pilots. However, because Katsu knew Sofia, she became a private student to him, and was promised to become his new squad mate replacement. Since the end of the 2213 Season, Katsu's Dutch co-lead pilot, Viona De Jong had suddenly retired from racing for personal reasons. Only now, his once student and backup pilot, Sean Cooper with all the pilot experience given to him was now his new co-lead pilot. The foundation required at least 3 pilots a squad for every team, having only one as a backup, which in this case was going to be Sofia. However, Sofia was just a pilot-in-training even if she was a backup; she was not registered a speed class for any events in a racing league until graduation from the academy. Only then would Sofia be able to prove herself, and be determined which speed class she'll be racing in sometime in the upcoming FX500 racing league. Unfortunately, Katsu would be too busy with the other trainees on the training grounds to teach Sofia. Instead, Katsu would bring in Sean, experienced enough to where he can possibly train her.

On that day, Katsu was searching for her in the hanger bay until spotting her coming out of a locker room wearing AG-S branded clothing, with tank-top and AG-pilot overall pants.

Katsu gets her attention: _"Chotto, (hey) Sofia"_  
Sofia approaches: _"I'm here, where do I start, instructor?"_  
Katsu: _"I first need you to come with me for a minute."_  
Both walk over as Katsu explains: _"Listen, I maybe your private coach, but I have other pilots here in the facility that need my instructions out there on the training grounds. I won't be able to meet you for certain lessons on any occasions."_  
Sofia: _"But who will guide my ship out there?"_  
Katsu: _"Ah, that is why I'm bringing you to your other instructor. He is a loyal teammate of mine, once a student pilot like you back in the day. I taught him everything he needed to know for the FX400 league, and I'm sure he'll teach you the same way."_  
Katsu stops walking and explains more: _"I told him you'll be another female pilot in our squad, I know he'll take care of you out there. 'A friend in speed', that is our motto here. Sean!.."_  
Sean comes out underneath a training craft and approaches Katsu: _"Everything is set up. So, where's our new backup pilot?"_  
Katsu introduces Sofia: _"She is standing right here. Sean, this is our new pilot-in-training."_  
Sofia greets him: _"Ciao, il mio nome è Sofia Rossetti." (Hello, my name is Sofia Rossetti)_  
Sean with a mesmerized look: _"...Ohoh hi..um..sorry I just, didn't know you said hi there for a sec uh.. 's, nice to meet you here uh, I'm Cooper, uh..Sean Cooper (Sean shakes her hand) Do you...speak any English at all, miss?"_  
Sofia chuckles: _"I do speak some English, that was just a little Italian lesson. E 'bello incontrare anche voi. (It's nice to meet you too.) Is it okay if I call you Sean or Cooper?"_  
Sean: _"Oh yeah that's fine, by my first name I mean. (Sean looks down at her) Wow you are so -er, than what Katsu said your actual age was, uh..I mean…Not that it's a bad thing or anything it's just… well I am pretty tall so, uh... oh jeez what am I saying."_  
Katsu interrupts: _"Please excuse him. He can be a little shy around attractive female pilots."_  
Sean responds: _"Don't say that, I mean.. I mean yeah she's attractive and all but, I can talk to her normal like any other female trainee here. (Sean looks at her) I uh.. sorry about that. You do look pretty by the way.. my compliment."_  
Sofia responds: _"_ _Grazie."_  
Sean: _Say, uh.. listen, I'm going to be your new instructor while, Katsu here is training the other pilots out there, so uh..this training craft right here, this is going to be yours to pilot. Neat ay?_  
Sofia: _"It's pretty big."_  
Sean: _"Yeah, it is, alright. Uh, well, I set it up for you myself so..It's ready for you whenever you, start flying I guess? Uh...Excuse me I need a drink, I'll be right back. (Sean walks away in excuse)."_  
Sofia makes a comment: _"He seems nice, polite."_  
Katsu: _"Trust me, he is, and an excellent pilot. The more you fly with him, the better connected you are. I know he'll enjoy having you in our squad someday. I must go now, and good luck out there."_  
Sean Comes Back with open bottle: _"_ _Okay, I'm back, phew… Where he go?"_

Sean Cooper eventually came back to meet Sofia again despite having a nervous greeting. While Sean could talk to female pilots, when it came to beauties like her, he would get choked up; not since first meeting Mariana few years back did he felt a nervous reaction talking to a beautiful looking girl. However, despite having an interest with Mariana for some time and who he thought was an ally/friend to him in the racing league, Sean felt used after realizing Mariana was taking advantage of his affections to win races or receiving free repairs behind his father's business. Eventually, Sean had let go of Mariana with a broken heart and took some time working on the academy's training craft and racing in the league with Katsu, forgetting about her. As of now, Sean now meets another girl in his lifetime that he had an interest in. Both Sofia and Sean knew Mariana, yet they didn't realize either or had met her before. Before Sofia was about to pilot a real AG-Craft herself, Sean showed her first to a simulator with the same cockpit interior of the AG-Systems craft and goes over the controls. Sean may have had an interest to Sofia, but he was serious about showing her the basics like if she was a regular student pilot. While using the sim, Sofia was strapped with a virtual reality helmet that now took her into the zone mode world. While most pilots use the zone world for speed class handling and competition in zone battles as well as for combat training/shooting rings (Detonator mode), Sofia took a more simulated approach with the zone mode projecting real looking worlds rather than the simplified colored worlds that experienced pilots mostly took part in. throughout time, Sofia used the simulations to practice the controls on the craft in any AG-track she chose, starting from Vector to Venom class speeds.

At some point, Sofia eventually got to use her training craft for the first time in the training grounds. Already suited up and getting into a real cockpit, Sean or Katsu would lead her out the hanger carefully as possible. Sofia took in what she learned in the sim and followed her instructor Sean out to an open space to privately pilot her craft. She could not believe that she was actually controlling a large craft; she thought it would be complicated, but it turned out to be easy controlling at least an AG-Systems AG-craft.

 **From Sofia's Journal, her first experience flying an AG-craft. Translate from Italian to English:** _"Nothing was more exciting and scary as using one of those ships that I saw in the racing leagues years ago. The simulations I can understand making mistakes is common with trainees like me, but eventually I gotten use to the controls and haven't crashed into a wall or skid on the side of the track while in the simulation. I thought all than anxiety would disappear from the simulator, but as I got on a real ship it, suddenly came back to me. I knew that if anything goes wrong, I was in trouble, I was afraid that I might accidentally go full speed, ramming the other pilots ahead of me. But I kept my attention to what Sean was telling me on the communicator installed on my helmet and took my craft out of the team hanger without any problems. Controlling the ship felt funny to me though, it was nothing I felt from the simulator despite the realistic movements it made while floating and the vibrations. For the real thing however, when I moved forward, it actually felt like I was moving forward. I actually forgot that you can't feel any of this in a simulation. But the real feeling came when Sean told me to 'go all out' as his ship accelerated out in the open grounds. I pushed the acceleration lever on my right side forward, and felt my seat get tighter as I moved. We were only going 350km/h (Vector), but it sure felt fast, I can't imagine what Mariana had felt in that race few months ago. When we got to the spot, Sean told me to stop by using the airbrake pedals under my feet, feeling myself pull forward as I stepped down on them. There was an instant break button on the left handle which I could of use but I went with what Sean said to me, he even told me that was for emergency situations. He told me everything what was on the dashboard back on the simulator, but most of it was on my helmet display for me to see easily. My speed, shield energy, including my laps and position were shown on it, even though they weren't turn on out in the open area. Sean kept talking to me as go until we took an actual track or course, remembering what I did on the simulation to here. He was a sweet instructor to me throughout my first few lessons, he believed in me once I took the course again by myself, and it felt familiar to me when I was AG-Queen. I still have lots to go before I can race for real's, Sean and Katsu will see that I have the talents as they do, someday, and I'll surprise Mariana once I meet her again. Although, I didn't think about it at first, but my father does not know I've became a pilot. I hope after all that convincing, father won't be too upset that I'm racing a ship now."_

 _Sofia Rossetti, August 23rd, 2214._

Sofia eventually met Mariana again. During a night out with the squad at a Joy noodles joint in Vineta K. She, Sean, and Katsu ran into a group of young pilots from FEISAR including one Auricom. Sofia bumped Mariana in line while talking to Sean, not noticing her for a second when apologizing, giving both each other a surprise including Sean. The last time they had met, Mariana was the same height as Sofia, until 7 years later she was now 7 inches taller and looked more woman like. It amazed Sofia by how grown up she was, while Mariana on the other hand was amazed by how Sofia's face and body had changed, yet she was still somewhat the same short height. As the two hugged once again, Sean realized that his new interest was once a friend of his ex-crush, questioning Sofia about how she knew Mariana. He was surprised and excited to hear that Sofia use to be an AG-Queen for AG-Systems only for Sean wanting to see her perform someday yet didn't tell her right away. As for Sofia meeting Mariana's group, she met her German teammate, Griffin Lang, and Auricom ally/new best friend, Rachel Vega. Both sides saw they have now moved on ever since, yet Sofia wanted to hang out with Mariana again, even though Sean was uncomfortable sitting with her, including his arch rival, Griffin Lang. Instead, Sean sat with Katsu at the front counter of the noodle bar in disappointment, as his supposed date sat in a booth with the 3 other pilots. Sofia would potentially meet her new competitors from sitting with Mariana in the booth. As she talked to Mariana, her personality seemed different to her now, including when Sofia asked her about that race in Moa Therma, and that Harimau pilot. Mariana would rather not say, even to her current friend, Rachel.

Following the New Year into 2215 and the FX500 league, Sofia was still currently in the Makanian AG-Academy, progressing her AG-Career to be qualified for the 2215 opening season months later. Over time, she had improved and made a speed class for Sub-Flash during races with other student pilots from the Facility and other tracks on the island. Her loyalty and relationship with her squad also grew, including with Sean Cooper, currently taught by and hanging out in and outside of the academy, visiting also his father's home and workshop on the island, including meeting his floating robot companion, Sparky, working for Sean's father. Sofia would then discover Sean's engineering talents looking at his projects including Sparky himself. Another gadget that Sean made for himself was a homemade computer watch, showing it to her knowing she wanted to see it and how it was programmed. She was impressed with what he does, surprising him coming from a girl. As for Mariana, despite Sofia meeting her again, they still went their separate ways with their teams, that is until Sofia decided to perform with her using her old suit. However, as they performed together once again, Mariana became a little competitive now with Sofia, even at one point taunting her in between a performance which kind of angered and confused Sofia. She couldn't recognize her once best friend anymore, talking about it to Sean, including at one point to Rachel Vega if she ever acted this way to her as well. Talking to Rachel also brought more information about the British Harimau pilot, Loraine Johnson, who use to be Mariana's teammate in the junior division of the FX400 league, including a FEISAR AG-Queen. Rachel also didn't know how they started to hate each other, leaving Sofia with a mystery to solve by herself. "That does not sound like the Mariana I knew." Sofia said to Rachel and Sean, hearing their stories about her. With Katsu, she got a first look of the AGS-500 model craft as he, including Sean took their new crafts to a team event in eastern Makana. Sofia would eventually pilot the craft herself at some point.

Being in the academy for a good while, Sofia continued to show promising results on the test tracks. The techniques she implied from Katsu, including Sean, made way during unofficial races around Makana. Katsu himself was also surprised of how fast she had learned, even turning to Sean to congratulate his efforts on training her, knowing he cared allot for her to succeed but for an obvious reason. However, Sofia was only borderline between intermediate and professional, and she wasn't ready to compete just yet until meeting one last person. During some time in Spring of 2215, Sofia went along with Katsu, including French elite AG-S pilot, Thierry Caluroso to Japan at the main team HQ to meet with graduating junior pilots from the Good Smile Racing Academy. While there, she also met the team principal of AG-Sys for the first time, Sakura Tanaku. Unfortunately, Sean couldn't make it with them, dealing with his father's business for a while back in Vineta K. At first, Sofia felt kind of nervous to meet the head of the team/company, but Sakura already knew about her, shaking hands and welcoming her to Japan. Sofia gave Sakura a bow knowing some of the culture as she just chuckled in gratitude, showing Sofia and the rest around the facility. There the pilots met the junior team "Friends in Speed" taking the team's motto. Sofia was actually surprised at how young the pilots were, still in their mid-teens and were very skilled pilots despite their ages. Katsu and Thierry go over with the junior pilots while Sofia waited for instruction, walking along with the juniors. Once done, they now put their skills to the test on simulated tracks around Makana and parts of the world. To a surprise, Sakura also wanted to see Sofia pilot along with them, wanting to see her skills along with the juniors. She agreed and toot part on the simulated runs.

For a few hours in the sim, the junior pilots exceeded expectations along with Sofia. She too was shocked by the young pilots herself after the sim, given full impression by the elite pilots and team principal. While the juniors still waited for results, Sofia on the other hand was accepted to the FX500 league by Sakura, waiting till the next season for her to enter. Katsu congratulated her, knowing she could do it all along. The two still stayed in Japan to follow-up with the juniors on their results. However, the Directors Sakura and Inatu were in need of help, choosing which pilot should lead their squad, coming with identical results from the sim. Since Sofia had raced with them in the sim and witnessed the pilots herself, she wanted to see the results. She too was baffled until she made an odd solution.

Sofia: _What is the most difficult track in this country?_  
Sakura: _That would have to be sky track of Metropia in Kyoto. Do you have a solution?_  
Sofia: _I suggest we see these pilots go up against each other, no weapons and on the highest speed class of the league on your sim._  
Sakura and Inatu look at eachother and back to Sofia: _..Are you sure about this?_  
Sofia: _Show Katsu and Thierry my suggestion, maybe they could give an answer._  
Sakura: _...Okay. Thank you miss. Rossetti, will tell them immediately._ (Both bow to each other)

The elite pilots took Sofia's suggestion and had the juniors race each other in order to choose their lead pilot. Sure enough they got their lead pilot for the squad. Junior pilot, Michael Sanderson would be the tie breaker pilot to lead the group overall. It will be a while for these juniors to compete in the FX500, but proved to be promising for the team a generation from now. As for Katsu and Sofia, they head back to Makana, only for Sofia to prep for the upcoming opening season this late summer. Months later, Sofia was back in America at the Amphiseum, now lined up with official AG-Systems pilots competing officially for the FX500 league. Sofia for the first time pilots the new craft, taking her run on the track with the rest of the pilots on her team after the ceremony. She was paired with Sean as she hoped; now competing together for team events including her first event in Las Vegas. From then on, she proved herself on her new racing career.

By the end of 2215, Sofia made a name for herself in the racing league and surprised some fans including other pilots. When first starting out, AG-fans viewed her as an underdog, thinking this petite pilot would not survive the roughness of the aggressive, more taller pilots during numerous events she'll enter. Surprisingly she exceeded expectations and prove the doubters wrong taking at least the podium spots in races on her own or with Sean. She received her first medal during a team event that took place in Asia during the Uplift tour, receiving silver with Sean on the podium coming short against EG.X taking first. By herself on the other hand, she wasn't too successful coming in mid or last position. Sofia however didn't give up though, and continued to race on her own during events around Makana. Despite wanting to go on her own, she enjoyed racing with Sean, extending their partnership and relationship by the end of the year. By the start of 2216, Sofia would become Professional, receiving her first gold medal alone on a Vertigo tournament in Southern Europe, racing on her home track in Moa Therma for the first time. However, racing there got the attention of her father, not knowing she was a pilot and thought she was continuing as an AG-Queen on her team. Sofia realized that she had lied to her father, but explained her reasons to him during her seasonal break. Despite the disappointment reaction from her Father for lying, he let Sofia continue on with her racing career, realizing she was now a grown woman making her own choices. Still, Sofia took that thought and began to miss being an AG-Queen and performing on a stage. While the season had no events for her during the winter, Sofia headed back to Vineta A in Makana to reassign as an AG-Queen officially for part time, making a comeback during a race event in east Makana.

Sofia changes her outfit for the first time making designs that were similar to the new AG-Sys craft livery in base white and secondary red patterns. Her sponsors were also applied, now receiving her custom outfit for the coming AG-Queen qualifiers. Unfortunately, her racing career called for her again now with new events opening for her to compete. She puts away her AG-Queen outfit once more and wore her pilot overalls & gear. The AG-Sys fans quickly recognized her from the lineup seeing that her reputation was proceeding among the racing crowd. She was a competitor that now had expectations and was a new crowd favorite among the FX500 league. It should be obvious that fans still remembered her 8 years ago boosting her fame from her young AG-Queen days. It was only a matter of time until she made an ultimate comeback for the AG-Q Championships months ahead, but as of now the dancing would only be a part time activity. Her skills in racing for elite however were still a long way to go. Once again a number of events were given to her, choosing an event that'll qualify her to a certain tournament with pilots at her skill level based on her progress in single races or trials of a chosen event. The more third or above finishes she could complete, the faster she'll be qualified. She was now on her own in the professional stage.

Sofia Chose the Frenzy Rapier Series this time, needing at least 4 podium spots to qualify in a main tournament. She succeeded in 7 out of 10 single events and qualifies for another point tournament taking place in central Makana. As she looked at the competitor leader-board she saw a familiar name as the number 1 seed, Loraine Johnson. Sofia was both anxious and excited to race this pilot, mostly to have a talk with her. There were 5 races starting from Staten Park and ending in Citta Nuova, while the rest was in the Sebenco mountain region. These were the toughest tracks on the island to race on such speeds like rapier. Even the most skilled pilot could struggle on most of these tracks, but Sofia was ambitious to show what she could do, even to competitor Loraine on the elite division. To make things interesting for Sofia, this was a weapon enabled race.

Throughout the first 2 races, Sofia struggled to gain 3rd position. It was only the 3rd and 4th race she got more aggressive with the weapons on the Sebenco courses making 3rd, even Loraine was noticing her push up on the 3rd to 2nd position getting an impression for the petite pilot. When it came to Citta Nuova on the final race day, Loraine wanted to push her limits now with Sofia placing 2nd on the start. To make things challenging on the track, a dense fog covered the entire city only for plots to rely on their HUD outlining the track and aid their limited vision. During the race, it was a neck to neck fight between the two, only for Sofia to make a final move on the last lap taking first for the first time in this tournament. However, she was placed 3rd in the final standings on the Leader-board receiving bronze on the podium. As it turned out after the podium it was Loraine that would approach her, meeting each other face to face for the first time.

Both talk about their race as well as mentioning their side careers as AG-Queens. When Sofia mentioned Mariana however, Loraine pretended she didn't know her as well as walking away from Sofia until she mentioned that she knew her, once being her best friend and the one who trained her as an AG-Q. Loraine was kind of surprised to hear she was a friend of her, telling Sofia how she became friends with who she called Mariana a "Spoiled Witch." Sofia tried to explain that she was never what Loraine thought of her, but Sofia wanted to know Loraine's side of the story about her, confirming what the others had told her. Loraine told Sofia everything including Mariana's unforgivable attempt of getting rid of her by causing an accident on a qualifying run as a junior pilot. Sofia didn't want to believe that Mariana would do such a thing, even Loraine knew she wouldn't believe her if she told her, but Sofia wanted to hear it from Mariana herself thinking she would admit and tell her side of the story. Loraine doubted it, but Sofia had already lost respect towards her old best friend. With the two going their separate ways, they hoped to meet again soon.

Sofia Rossetti continues to raise her reputation in 2217. With only a year and a half of racing she proved to be a fair contender in the FX500 racing league. With only around 9 earned medals so far (3 gold, 2 silver, 4 bronze), it was a great start for any new coming pilot especially an AG-Queen. Who was once and still dances spiritually for AG-Sys has now raced alongside. Whether as a pilot or performer she continues to turn heads in the coming years of the AG-Racing League, only to test her skills with the increasing violence over the race commission including a barbaric team joining the fight in 2218. If she were to make elite rank, this would be her chance to prove herself once more.


	5. Griffin Lang - FEISAR

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Griffin Lang

SEX: Male

Birth: October 17th, 2190

Birthplace: Berlin (Germany)

Zodiac: Libra

Age (Currently 2217): 26

Nationality: German

Origin: Germany (Father) / England (Mother)

Race: Caucasian

Language(s): German / some English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'9"

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Student (Graduate) / Unemployed

FX400 IDF: LANG1017.2191

Team: FEISAR

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: Global

Squad Teammates: Mariana Sinclair / Clara Bellerose

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Valentino Bergamisto (Qirex) / Certain Female Pilots

Rivals: Sean Cooper (AG-Systems)

Medals: Gold: x15, Silver: x12, Bronze: x3

Sponsors: JAP Energy Drink, MAGEC, IOTA, Mindcorp, FEISAR

Favorite Events: Any

Favorite Track: Any

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Cocky, Popular, Charming

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 8/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 9/10

Consistency: 9/10

There comes a time in the AG-League where pilots with celebrity status always seem to get the majority of attention. Not because of how skilled they were on a craft or how many medals they hold, but rather with good looks, charisma and or popular fan bases outside of racing. Pilots like Chiaki Hitomi are an example of pilots loved by mainstream fans but hated by AG-Communities being one of the worst pilots for AG-Systems despite outside popularity. The AG-Queens also had fan bases of their own including some actually competing in the AGRL. But unlike Hitomi, AG-Queens like Mariana Sinclair, Sofia Rossetti, Loraine Johnson, Rachel Vega, and Afina Rusakova, were proven to be very skilled pilots by AG-Fans having both sides love them for their diverse talents, but also for their stunning beauty and personalities. However this doesn't always come from female pilots. Male pilots like Buster Harding of Triakis is known for his good body shape and high charisma, but is mostly known for his good will to the public and other pilots, including experience as a pilot in general. Jean Belmondo from AG-Systems at the time would also get automatic attention just by simply being a relative of a great name running the race commission. But then comes along a pilot who is an absolute nobody first starting out, but right away getting the attention of every female AG-fan and pilot in the racing league yet is disliked mostly by the male crowd. His pilot skills may be good enough for the SFC, but his personality is the real reason he gets people talking. Most say its jealousy, but others say it's this pilot's ego and overrated popularity that gets his haters. Considered to be the Jason Barber (WipEout Universe's Justin Bieber) of the AGRL is none other than German FEISAR pilot, Griffin Lang.

Born on October 17th 2190 in the heart of Berlin in Germany, Griffin was one of those pilots with the most charismatic and cocky personalities to compete in the FX400 league, always looking up high with a big smile on his face showing everyone that he could do anything for his fans. As a child, Griffin was a fan of AG-racing when the professional FX300 league announced on the island Makana, and he had well knowledge of the sport in general or so he says. The only noticeable trait from Griffin was that he was never shy to express himself. In a German highschool he was one of the most popular kids on campus, always sociable and charismatic but mostly to female students. He had lots of friends or at least he thought so, playing many sports and taking part in many activities. For dates he's asked out by almost every girl on campus while brushing aside other guys while most likely taking their girlfriends along with him. It came with no surprise that he's supposedly the most handsome student at his school as well, but of course with all that charm and confidents, other students would not buy into his ego. He was so cocky about himself that he even says to everyone that he'll get into AG-racing after he graduated, and of course everyone believed him by already having a pre fan base.

Though he may be confident of himself, he came across as being egocentric. At times he would become annoying to some students becoming sick and tired of his big-headed attitude, but that didn't turn away any popularity he was given by pre-fans, even before he became a pilot. Though everyone may seem to already revolve around him, he was ambitious to want more around the world, and continued to try and fulfill his goal once he came out of highschool. What he didn't think of first was where to find FEISAR's HQ. FEISAR was nowhere around Germany, and the closest HQ was located in France but was sort of temporary due to the company moving around across Europe and not having a permanent facility. Despite already filling an application to the FEISAR Academy, he had to wait awhile to get a response. Waiting for about a month being recognized by the team, it turned out FEISAR were the ones who came to Griffin's parents' doorstep. His family knew he was going to compete and decided to let him go with a transport to France. It was an exciting moment for Griffin as he came to the Academy for the junior division. For over a couple months, Griffin became decent in his group of test pilots; he mastered FEISAR's X2 craft in the academy, showing he had experience now as a beginner pilot. He would soon get transferred to the AG-racing homeland of Makana in 2208, completing the rest of his training almost halfway around the world.

While continuing at the Makanian AG-Academy, he was now meeting with other FEISAR trainees coming from other parts of the world including from the native homeland. Griffin was lined up with other teen pilots preparing for the JX350 junior league specifically established for the prodigy pilots. It was there he had also met 16yr old Mariana Sinclair, still a JX pilot at the time in the junior division for FEISAR. Mariana was a young world famous AG-Queen who founded the dance/performing trend when she was just a toddler. Following the footsteps of her father, Marcus Sinclair, a professional FEISAR pilot from the FX300 league, she signed herself as a pilot on the same team barely starting out in the JX division hoping to reach the official FX400 professional AGRL sometime soon. Griffin was surprised to see such a young female pilot making her way to a new league, but he also had an interest in her. He recognized her from FEISAR's section in AG-magazines including live AG-Queen performances. Griffin wanted to know more about her, and without hesitation he approached her for the first time out in the facility's test track.

Already knowing how to speak English, his first response to her: _"Well, you seem to be very young to be a pilot for your age, or are you just a small young woman who has the most youthful face in this facility?"_  
Mariana: _"Oh yeah, I'm just a small 20yr old woman that looks young is all,… (Sigh), do I look over 20 to you? I'm 16, of course I'm young, everyone in the JX division is. Now will you please leave me alone?"_  
Griffin: _"huh, I bet you get ask that all the time."_  
Mariana: _"Can I help you with something?"_  
Griffin: _"I'm just curious about you. I see a lot of young pilots around, and you are much more developed than what I've seen in this place."_  
Mariana: _"_ _I work out my body a lot thank you very much. You know I WAS with FEISAR long before I became a pilot."_  
Griffin pretends to not know her: _"Really? Cause I swear, you do look familiar."_  
Mariana: _"Funny you should ask, because everyone knows who I am on this Island and on this Earth. I'm Mariana Sinclair? Founder and world famous AG-Queen in the world? That Energy Drink commercial? I'm on plenty of magazines? Does it now ring a bell?"_  
Griffin: _"It does.. Oh.. I know why, I just didn't recognize you without that ribbon on your hair."_  
Mariana: _"Oh very funny (Sarcasm), like I'm not recognizable without it. And who are you, exactly?"_  
Griffin: _"Allow me to introduce myself properly then. Guten tag, I'm Griffin Lang."_

The conversation between the two went on until they were separated by their groups. They soon met up again at the same spot for partner training and was when the two started to fly with each other. Griffin began to show piloting techniques to her while Mariana did the same. While continuing to partner up in lessons for the past couple of days, both began to form a friendly relationship. Unfortunately this would be put on halt by the 2209 opening race season of the FX400 league as Griffin was officially competing in the FX events of the FX400 league, bypassing the JX division since he was 18 and over.

Throughout most of the season, Griffin bame well noticed by spectators, specifically by female fans. As he continued racing in the league against his competitors, more and more people start to notice him, but it wasn't his racing that got their attention. FEISAR began noticing his notoriety soon after, as the team principal of FEISAR, Nicolo Testa soon got word of this pilot over his popularity. Nicolo wanted to meet Griffin at a meeting, heading to Makana and messaging Griffin with an invite back at the AG-Academy/facility to meet with the best pilots from FEISAR. While coming there a day later, Griffin was put in a meeting room office at FEISAR's side of the academy. There he met some other FX400 pilots from the same team only they were the best of the best. Pilots, Thanos Ikrausus (GBR), Ezio De'Rosso (ITA) were waiting to see what they think is their new hotshot, and were surprise to hear about his age as they talked. Nicolo came in soon after and sat up front wanting to give griffin a deal of a lifetime, only to discuss it with the rest of the other pilots. He talks to Griffin about his first year in the league only to be interested with his personality while competing in only the AGRL events. Griffin did master the X4 craft much quicker than usual compared to other FEISAR pilots currently competing, but that wasn't what he was brought in the office for. With only a month away from the Season Final Championship, Nicolo wanted to give Griffin a jump start to the elite stage. He wanted Griffin to come back to the academy in order to continue to master his pilot skills for the upcoming event as Nicolo was deciding to now choose him to compete yearly for the SFC. However Thanos and Ezio wanted the offer, especially since they were the more skilled pilots including one of them currently entering the SFC for the past 3 years. Nicolo wanted a rising star for FEISAR considering also Griffin's rising popularity with AG-Fans. He wanted Griffin to be the "People's Pilot" using his charming personality to also give FEISAR more wider recognition even if he doesn't do that well in the SFC. More people would want to join and stay with FEISAR if Griffin's charisma pleases everyone. Mariana Sinclair had already given the team a spotlight for all these years as an AG-Queen, now they needed a star pilot. Griffin would agree with the offer by shaking Nicolo's hand and uses his time to prepare in the facility. Despite the other two pilots kind of upset that a kid would take their places for the SFC, they had no choice but to push his skills further by the date. Starting tomorrow they had to show Griffin the works of becoming an elite pilot with their team principal watching over them throughout each day.

During the SFC, Griffin was now FEISAR's choice going up against the very best of the league in an all out championship across the world. But despite all the enthusiasm of wanting to win the final event, he would come off as a mid pack runner on the final results. This would also be the first time he was ever eliminated in a race, losing a craft for his team at the very end of the championships. Overall, he was still a winner at heart to most of his fans supporting him, winning people over by his personality in front of cameras with his purely white smile and pointing thumbs up. By next season of 2210 he would be promoted to lead pilot as well as signing a sponsor deal for JAP Energy drink, FEISAR's main sponsor. His female friend from the Makanian AG-Academy (Mariana) would also make it to the FX400 league, skipping over the JX league by her rising skill level at age 17. Choosing his partners from the FEISAR line-up, Mariana would be his obvious choice as secondary, reunited again with Griffin for the professional stage followed by Loraine Johnson from Great Britain until her disappearance from the team a year later. Loraine would be replaced shortly by French female pilot, Clara Bellerose, coming up as Griffin's backup pilot in his squad. Based on his choices however, it would come to no surprise that Griffin is still a Ladies' Man, even though Loraine had proven skills of her own and Clara was only few years older than him. While he WAS lead pilot, he would sometimes give his position to Mariana, showing she was confident enough to take control of the team, despite Griffin mostly competing in more races than her. While she did came to the starting grid in a craft, Mariana would still come to the starting grid as an AG-Queen part time. Griffin would see her out on the track patrolling his craft for the first time, being his personal AG-Queen as she starts the race winking over to him in 1st position of the grid giving absolute motivation to win. Despite having an interest in her however, he was also charming with other women in his races, both the AG-Queens and pilots for that matter. Coping with his sponsors he had earned in races, his charms and charisma would continue to make him a product puppet for these companies, most of which with JAP energy drink. Just about every product he promoted gave him more fame outside the track, most noticed after making a 2212 SFC commercial with Mariana for the ending season.

As a pilot in general, Griffin was FEISAR's finest and fastest pilots on the team. He was precise but also aggressive against other opponents, but racing against female pilots was usually passive. He had taken FEISAR into winning more races than they ever did with other pilots in the current league, winning many tournaments in the few seasons by 2213 aside from the SFC. He carried the most Gold medals for the team at the time and shared trophies with both Mariana and Clara in tean tournaments. Teams like EG-X oppose him, including faster teams like Icaras, seeing him as a threat of overtaking them, not counting on how slow his craft was, but by the limits he'll take to pass them. Like in highschool, as Griffin grew more popular in the years, he bame more cocky and egotistical, similar to Mariana. He bacame hotheaded whenever he lost a race, and he always questioned the officials for putting him in a certain position on the starting line rather than up front. During press conferences with FEISAR he would act all bigheaded when taking questions, only to gloat how amazing he is in order to please his fans on camera. Other male pilots from his team and others would find him annoying both on and off the track, usually seeing him still acting like a spoiled kid when it came to his cocky attitude. However, one pilot would find him the most obnoxious.

Most annoyed by Griffin was AG-Systems rookie, Sean Cooper, taking notice of him when he was around Mariana, having a secret affection towards her on the other team. What upsets Sean the most was Griffin's relationship with Mariana in general, but even he thought Griffin was the most overrated pilot currently competing, getting more attention for his charm & good looks rather than his overall skill in racing. Griffin would usually make fun of Sean during visits at his workshop as Mariana came to Sean for repairs on her craft or domestic house robots for her new stilt home in Vineta K. But as Mariana became suspicious about Sean's behavior, she planned on teasing him to make him repair anything she wanted for free. But while doing so also made Griffin suspicious, thinking Mariana turned him down for Sean rather than for himself. But as he found out when talking to Mariana one day, he would realize that she'd never really liked Sean at all, laughing along with her when all she did was used him, toying with his affections. Apparently it all stopped when Sean found out just a day later. Their rivalry would also continue in 2214. While Griffin was more physical than Sean off the track, Sean was taller but thin, yet on the track he was more consistent. He may be shy around women, but it didn't mean he was a pushover racing difficult opponents. During the final seasons of the FX400 league, Griffin bean to lose his own consistency battling with Sean during races, but at times he would still win half over Sean in head to head events. Sean would persistently fight back hard as Griffin started to lose his confidence towards a more consistent pilot trained by the very best at AG-Systems. At the end of the 2214 season, Sean would come out with the most wins against Griffin as fans of him began to turn to the AG-S pilot for his overall experience. Either way, Griffin was becoming old news by the start of the FX500 league in 2215.

However, Griffin would still regain his popularity by doing whatever it took to compete again and win the Season Final Championships yet would still come mid-pack or last place runner on the final 2215 season. As offers from other teams wanted Griffin to join including Icaras, he turned them down to stay with FEISAR. No one was sure why he would turn down a much faster team for a slow but maneuverable craft, but it seemed that his relationship with Mariana Sinclair would give him more of a reason to stay, but more likely he was FEISAR's megastar pilot. He never admitted to her or at press conferences that he had an interest in her over the questions he was given. Ironically though for how confident he was, his feelings towards Mariana got the best of him as she didn't really show too much affection by turning down any flirting coming from him. Whether Mariana was focusing more on her racing career, or Griffin was just not good enough for her despite being a perfect egotistical team couple. He at least showed care for the female AG-Queen pilot during their years in the FX400 league.

Continuing on in the FX500 racing league in 2216, Griffin would now switch to FEISAR's X5-Alpha craft, a much faster variant of their X4 model, keeping the maneuverability that they're most famous for. Even during the FX400 league Griffin had tested prototype versions of the X5 including Mariana as a special offer from the team in 2210. Surprisingly around that same year, Griffin met an old friend from the academy back in Europe, a former FEISAR pilot named Valentino Bergamisto who flew alongside during testing at the time, forming a small partnership. Unfortunately, they went their separate ways in different league divisions of the SFC including Valentino transferring to Qirex-RD in 2214 after the championships. By the new league however, Valentino would meet him again for a small reunion, only to become his ally in races and was introduced to Mariana which got her attention. As it turned out she had an interest in the Italian pilot, already attempting to flirt with him when first meeting each other, only for Valentino to not notice at first and went on with Griffin afterwards. Griffin overall would still be the charismatic pilot he once was for the new generation, but his popularity would become stale to his fans soon after. Racing for about 8 years, Griffin has earned 30 medals in his racing career, but no platinum medal or title was earned for competing in the SFC, just coming short from his highest position of 4th place in 2211 and 2214. (15G/12S/3B) His chances in the FX500 league would slow down by the next decade with FEISAR. Having nothing to lose while Mariana splits away, Griffin would eventually transfer over to another team entirely. It would appear that Icaras would have an open slot for him sometime in the 2218 season; going full on top speed rather than the sleek maneuverability that made him a one year wonder. FEISAR is what started his growing sensation to many fans in the first place, only to end as his fans moved on to the next big personality in racing.


	6. Mariana Sinclair - FEISAR

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Mariana Sinclair

SEX: Female

Birth: August 15th, 2194

Birthplace: Vineta K (Makana)

Zodiac: Leo

Age (Currently 2217): 23

Nationality: Makanian

Origin: England (Father) / Chile (Mother)

Race: Caucasian (Latin)

Language(s): English / partial Spanish

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'7"

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Anti-Gravity Queen

FX400 IDF: SINC0815.2194

Team: FEISAR

Position: Co-Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: Global

Squad Teammates: Griffin Lang

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Valentino Bergamisto (Qirex)

Rivals: Loraine Johnson (FEISAR), Sofia Rossetti (AG-Sys), Rachel Vega (Auricom)

Medals: Gold: x12, Silver: x14, Bronze: x7

Sponsors: JAP Energy Drink, MAGEC, Joy Noodles, +01

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Vineta K

Leagues Competed: JX(Junior Division) to FX500

Character traits: Popular, Beauty, Spoiled, Stubborn, Egotistic

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 8/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 7/10

 **Prologue:** Things had came to a crashing halt after the F9000 league. On the month of October, 2170, the Anti-Gravity purity Coalition had exposed allegations of corruption and illegal practices between the F9000 Federation, the Overtel, and numerous organizations  & crime syndicates across the globe. With sensitive evidence being shown to the public, AG fans started to wake up and realize what was happening behind the scenes as the greed of these organizations had taken advantage of the technology for their own personal gains. The sport was turned from a purity pastime to a corporate battleground with excessive tracks built around the world, track weapons becoming overpowered still scarring the minds of people after the Temtesh Bay Disaster in 2164. Everything was a mess only to discover the dark truths behind it all. The league was put on hold, but the damage had already been done. The associated organizations were terminated after US marshals seized the Overtel headquarters in Nova City (New York City), and a few AG teams like G-Tech and Tigron had fallen to bankruptcy or were terminated, yet their responsibilities have already torn down the Economic market. Global unrest scattered across the world along with civilians boycotting the technology, causing a complete collapse to the economy itself putting the world into another state of economic depression. The F9000 league was suspended; throughout the 2170's, AG tracks from around the world were left abandoned. Not a single craft was ever flown throughout the decade with people struggling with recession all across world. What was once a grand sport turned into an economic nightmare. What Pierre Belmondo (founder of AG technology) wanted became an all out war for money and power as he feared. Anti-Gravity racing has now fallen to its knees, or so it seems.

During the early 2180's, first signs of the global amateur scene emerged consisting on restored craft on makeshift circuits. Traditional AG fans and enthusiasts relive the days when Anti Gravity racing didn't excess on high powered weapons, or rollercoaster type tracks, but the purity of how Pierre saw his vision throughout the first three F-thousand leagues despite the flaws that sank in up until the F9000. By 2185, the Anti-Gravity Purity Rebirth Festival was held as an amateur racing event on the flat Tule Desert in Nevada to celebrate the 150th anniversary of Pierre Belmondo's historical flight in 2035. What resulted were returning teams such as AG-Systems, Qirex, and FEISAR, who helped replaced any supplied parts for the contender's ships. The newly formed Belmondo Foundation then announced the first FX150 league for the amateur race pilots to compete in and would soon revive newer pilots to race professionally for an upcoming FX league currently not announced.

During competition of the FX150, one pilot was soon recognized from the newcomers of AG racing, introducing amateur pilot, Marcus Sinclair. Marcus had a family history dating back to the early 20th century when his ancestors had been racing since the invention of the automobile. The family had raced for generations in automotive racing until the technology of Anti-Gravity came along in the 2040's. The tradition was moved on to the F-thousand leagues including the A.G.R.C. in 2048. However, the Sinclair's never took on with the elite class racing leagues while Marcus was destined to do for the first time in his family's history and maybe for his future children. The Sinclair's are also a wealthy family, having to live in million dollar houses over the years and were unaffected by the great depression overall. Ever since AG racing emerged again, Sinclair was met with a youthful Chilean woman, calling herself Arianna Santiago. The two met just after the end of the depression in 2179, and have been together for over 6 years up until the Rebirth Festival in Nevada. When the FX150 Amateur league was announced, Sinclair was eager to make a decision with his upcoming fiancé. On the day that he won the first amateur tournament, Marcus proposed to her to be his lovely wife for years to come. Arianna said yes to the proposal, and was soon to be engaged on the Pacific Island of Makana, hosting the official FX300 Racing League in 2195. The Couple lived in a villa close by the coast of Vineta K, just a few miles away from a constructed track in preparation of the new league. When FEISAR came back from the events of the depression, they were ready to introduce their new FX300 race craft for the upcoming league and Marcus got a hold of their new X1 model craft to test pilot. However the league was still a couple of years from now, still going on with the FX150 AGLR along with testing out the new craft for the company.

At some point, Arianna Sinclair wanted children, and for Marcus it was a right decision to make, hoping to have a son to pass down the tradition in future FX leagues in the 23rd century. By 2192, Arianna was now in labor, but unfortunately for Marcus hearing that the baby was going to be a girl, he personally didn't mind at first, already making a decision to have two kids in their home. Still, he carried on with his career in the amateur league until November 6 when the baby was ready to arrive. The first child was born, naming their first daughter in the family, Olivia Sinclair. Marcus was proud, but was still kind of nervous; he thought his daughter wouldn't have an interest for AG racing nor continue the family name. Two years later however, they were ready to have another child. The mother, now having another pregnancy, wanted to surprise her husband and daughter this time who was now a year and a half old. As for the father, he was kind of impatient on what gender it was going to be, up until August 15th, 2194. Once again the mother was back at a Vineta K hospital as she came out of the emergency room with the baby in her arms. Marcus was anxious to see his new child expecting a baby boy, but as the mother showed the baby, Marcus' hopes just drop. It was another baby girl, but something about her made the Father forget that he wanted a son. The child looked more like her mother; very beautiful with natural emerald green eyes. The father loved his new child regardless as Olivia was brought in with him to see her new little sister. They named their 2nd daughter, Mariana, almost a combination of the two parent's names and were proud of it. When the mother was well enough, they set back home.

 **Main Story:** Half a year after Mariana's Birth, the FX300 AGLR was now officially hosted to AG fans on Makana. Classic teams including new teams like Triakis and Harimau were introduced along with the professional league, and Mariana's father competes professionally for his racing career in 2197. The first AG-tournament hosts on the track of Vineta K, with Olivia now 3yrs old and Mariana turning 2. They went with their mother to their father's race live for the first time. In addition to their father's race, they got to see the hangers under the starting grid before the race began and saw their father get in the cockpit of FEISAR's X2 race craft. After saying good luck to him, the two sisters and their mother all head up to the stands, sitting in the front row where they saw their father's craft lift up onto the starting grid. The sisters would wave to him seeing their father in the cockpit wave back. Eventually the starting grid began to countdown as they saw their father launch out of the line and out on the track with the other opponents. Momentarily they saw his craft zoom by on every lap, watching him on the projected monitors battling out with the other teams on their way to the finish. Their father would make 2nd place that day, continuing on with the Alpha tournament on the island and winning gold overall for his family.

By 2197, Mariana turned 3yrs old. One day already talking, she went up to her father while he was admiring the FEISAR race craft out on a lot during a race event in the same city. She looked up at her father, wondering what he is doing.  
Mariana: _"Daddy, what are you doing?"_ speaking in a toddler voice.  
Her father looked at her, _"Oh nothing, Angel, I was just thinking about… what you might become one day."_  
Mariana was confused: _"What do you mean daddy?"_  
Her father picks her up on his arms: _"Well… daddy has a little tradition in his side of the family. When I was your age, my daddy once told me that someday, I was going to race in these … big things. I wasn't too interested in what he said it at first, but he showed me how to fly these, and I then became just as good as him. His father also taught him, and his dad taught him too. Your Daddy's family have been racing for many years, and someday, you'll be flying these things too."_ (Father puts helmet on her)  
Mariana just looks at him: _"But I'm too little to fly these floaty thingies."_  
Her father just chuckles: _"Oh.. not right now of course, but I think someday you would be big enough to fly these, Angel. You'll make your daddy proud if you did."_

Just as her father had thought, Mariana didn't look interested, even when he told her sister it turned out to be the same reaction. For Mariana however, she had another interest in mind. While walking with her mother that same day, Mariana had noticed a couple of race models with the other teams. In Mariana's mind, she wanted to become a model, mostly a dancer, standing next to her father's craft and copied the girl's poses. But when people past by, she would quickly hide behind the stands for the craft. Mariana was very shy, but when people passed by they would notice her hiding, sometimes asking her to come out. While soon being noticed, Mariana slowly would come out and try to pose for a group of people, even doing a little dance. What she got were a lot of smiles, even some handing her coins for her little performances. She soon shook off her shyness and really began to perform a show to people, having a circle surrounding her. Her parents then began to notice the large circle around the craft, as they saw nothing but their daughter dancing around to her new fans. What her parents saw was the start of her new career.

Of course, the Sinclair's had money; whatever Mariana wanted they will always give to her, being very spoiled. The FEISAR team gave her a specially made jacket/outfit with the team's colors and symbol. She was also given a wand to trace light in mid air, including a ribbon with a light blue stripe to wear with her ponytail. What she turned out to be was like an AG-Cheerleader, using all the gifts that were given to her. On behalf of her gifts though, she can do whatever she wanted in any race day happening on the island of Makana. She could dance/sing on stage, meet with her team's pilots, and could even countdown for a race, including her father's, becoming an icon to the sport. As she got older her fame and recognition started to grow, taking notice by company sponsors for her and her team, one of which was JAP Energy Drink which they also made her do a commercial for their product. She would now get paid for her career, officially calling herself an Anti-Gravity Queen, a new type of race model that she could setup her own rules of being one, making her the founder of the new trend. Not only did she made it for modeling and starting races, but mostly performing a style of dancing using light tracing wands, patons, or string to fast paced trance music, plus dancing with other AG-Q performers on the same team. A good example to AG-Queen dancing was a cross between Gymnastics and Rave, using alot of arm and leg movement & rhythm in their performances. Sometimes Ballet would be performed on slow or euphoric parts in certain songs giving emotional or storytelling moments to crowds while taking off in gymnastic-like movements as the beat starts playing again. The wands they carried have a special technology that can paint light in mid air, whether it's night or day, the light will still be visible. They can switch to painting trails or set it like streamers; this was also used to start races. Sometimes an AG-Queen would have their outfits light up or animated in certain performances, most of which are custom made than the standard suits starting out. Mariana would explain how this style of dance worked, using a hologram of herself or teaching others in person. Other peers and young women as well as small number of men would be inspired to become AG-Queen/King performers for other teams in 2205, becoming a popular new fashion/entertainment trend to the AG-Industry. This was also the same year the official opening of the FX350 racing league began happening around the world.

The racing league would quickly upgrade to the FX400 by 2207. Mariana was turning 14yrs old and was now setting off on a global stage, traveling across the world to other tracks hosting AG Tournaments for her to perform. Dancing all around from Moa Therma (Italy), to Talons Junction (England). From Metropia (Japan) to the Amphisium (United States, Nevada), etc. With so many places she could travel to, many cultures were able to see her live on tour, yet she didn't go on stage alone however. During sometime back in mid 2206, Mariana met with another young AG-Queen coming from the province of Italy before an opening season. During a surprise visit to an AG-Queen dance class in Vineta A, A young and petite AG-Queen named Sofia Rossetti caught her attention while doing a duet with her in front of the other students. She was an AG-Queen representing AG-Systems showing her badge, possibly the only Italian AG-Queen to be on this team having Japanese dancers as their most common. Rossetti liked the color red on her outfit which was why she chose her team, not familiar with the choices when she came to the island. Mariana was impressed by their demonstration as she asked Sofia if she wanted to hang out around the campus. Sofia agreed as their friendship grew throughout the 2206 season. After months of getting to know Sofia and even helping her train as an independent AG-Queen, she officially introduced her as a new best friend back in Makana, becoming the first ever AG-Queen duet to perform, coming from other teams. They were the memorable Queens of 2207-08 where Sofia had also made a name for herself in between the FX350 and 400 AGRL. Unfortunately after a year and a half in a friendly relationship, Sofia would leave the league and Island for personal reasons. Saying goodbye to Mariana, the two never saw each other again in person, but kept in contact on ICOM over the years.

Eventually, Mariana moved on from her old best friend; while she was signing in again as an AG-Queen at the Anti Gravity Museum in Modesto Heights in 2208, she accidently bumps into another signed in AG-Queen named Rachel Vega. She was an American farm girl coming from the central farmlands of California, United States, who came to the big city for the first time to become an AG-Queen herself for Auricom. The two start to talk to each other as Mariana showed Rachel around the museum. Soon after, they started to hang out, and when the first tournament of the fall season started, the two then became best of friends. Like Sofia, Rachel was an AG-Queen for another team though she was a little taller and older than Mariana. From 2208 to 2209, they also became dance partners of that current year. While meeting Rachel around that time, Mariana also met with a German FEISAR pilot named Griffin Lang, who would become her teammate after signing herself as a junior pilot for the JX350 league in the name of her father's ancestry, continuing the tradition to become the first female in the family to compete professionally in the AGRL.

As her name grew from around the world, everyone would fall in love with her having the largest fan base out of all the AG-Queens from every competing team. Everyone literally treated her like a queen with many fans offering her gifts and requests during her shows. They praised her for her talents and beauty, not having enough of her as she moved on to the next track on her tours, getting the same reactions every time she came and went, becoming a worldwide celebrity and an icon for FEISAR. However, because of her nonstop popularity and fame, she would develop an ego over her AG-Queen reputation. She started to turn self-centered, believing that she WAS like a goddess in the industry, better than the rest of the other AG-Queens around the island, including her friends. When it now came to racing, that would show as well, feeling important in both areas always obsessed to be the best and complains whenever things didn't go her way. In 2209, Mariana would turn 16. Her special gift from her father and team gave her first dibs on piloting FEISAR's new prototype concept craft back at the AG-Academy. First being taught by her father including basic piloting tips from Griffin Lang and Noelani Kekumu from Goteki 45, Mariana was already learning quickly on flying an AG-Race craft. However, she wasn't ready or too young to take on FX division races just yet, staying in the junior division up until 2210. Her current speed class was under Vector (Below 200mph) only entering for time trials while still training at the Academy and racing with other team pilots. Even so, racing was in her blood, taking from her father's side of the family. She would become the youngest pilot to ever race for the FX400 racing league, able to compete professionally at the age of 17, that is until another young pilot had taken her title at age 16, let along her AG-Queen ranking.

Still racing in the JX division at the time, Mariana was met with a young British AG-Queen/ pilot joining the FEISAR team named Loraine Johnson. Loraine was the granddaughter of F9000 pilot, Daniel Johnson, witnessing her birth on August 2195. He unfortunately was a paralyzed victim of the Temtesh Bay Disaster in 2164, only to retire after on a hover chair, never to race again. Loraine however would become the next generation in the family hoping to compete for the FX400/500 racing league just like Mariana. She was trained a year younger than her at the age of 15, piloting FEISAR's current X4 race craft at the same test track in the Makanian AG-Academy, learning very quickly herself. During the opening of the AG-season at the Amphiseum in Las Vegas, Loraine also became an AG-Queen for FEISAR along with Mariana. Loraine would come up and give a friendly introduction to her, being a fan of her work and looking up to her, inspired to become an AG-Queen and pilot. Mariana did introduce herself to her, but at the same time she didn't seem to like Loraine first greeting her. During the current year, Mariana was arrogant and competitive, following her AG-Queen stats formed in 2208. Every AG-Queen on the island now carried a ranking like an AG-pilot, and unsurprisingly the founder was ranked first on the leaderboard as Mariana wanted to keep it that way. Loraine had already taken the title of youngest AG-Pilot, it was only a matter of time until she started taking something else important to Mariana.

Loraine was known as a relative of a past pilot, so her attention was noticed of that to everyone. Not only was she well known, but a pure beauty also. For being a teenager she was the most favorite to AG-fans, with blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a polite British accent. Her dancing also looked more graceful to her choice of uplifting trance music, almost telling a deeper emotion or story in her performances. To Mariana, she was stealing her spotlight. Even though she was her teammate and fan, she dispised Loraine because she was perfect, even as a pilot she had a better racing line. Mariana never wanted to admit that she was jealous of her, including her friends. Instead, she tried to be better than her, proving to her fanbase that she could be just as good if not better. However despite her efforts, when the AG-Queen leaderboard was updated, Mariana witnessed her worst fear. Looking at a live news screening in Vineta K. Loraine had bumped her down a rank and was now the #1 AG-Queen in the world as a one year wonder. Mariana was in shock looking at the screen. She was with Rachel when they saw it as she began to worry about Mariana, looking devastated.

Rachel answers to her: _"Mariana? Are you ok? Mari?"_  
Mariana: _"I… I forgot something back at the suite. I'll be right back."_  
Rachel (as Mariana walks off): _"Do you need me to come with you!?"_  
Mariana: _"Just leave me alone!"_

Rachel looked back at her, confused and worried. Mariana runs back to her hotel suite alone, locking the sliding door as she jumps on her bed screaming at the top of her lungs under her pillow and throwing a tantrum. From this point on, her mind was now set for sabotage. On some days as an AG-Queen, Mariana attempts to cheat by sabotaging Loraine's performances. While backstage seeing her wands one day, Mariana screws with the wiring taking them apart by making them break or over trace. Another point was over-rubbing wax on Loraine's dance shoes, making them slippery or sometimes changing the music tempo or song in the middle of her performances. Unfortunately for Mariana, all of those would fail when Loraine improvised or had replacements before performing. Loraine continued to gain fans and opportunities as well as taking Mariana's own fans, going over to support for her instead. At this point, Mariana was frustrated and desperate. Her popularity was slowly decreasing every day and even her frustration would show in performances, filling her anger on her dance moves as well has her choices of music playing more hardcore trance beats. Eventually, she had enough of it, thinking of dark thoughts on how to sabotage if not getting rid of Loraine from her life. A race qualifier for the JX division was opening in Vineta K at some point. Loraine signs herself for the event, only for Mariana to get her chance to attack her. Not knowing anyone who can do her dirty work, she instead planned to do it herself by sabotaging Loraine's craft somehow, having it fail out on the track. She wanted to make it look like an accident and for Loraine to be out of commission for the race if not possibly seriously injuring her. She would plan carefully the next day.

During the day when she and Loraine were in the hanger bay along with the team's crew, Mariana studied her surroundings and under her own FEISAR craft for anything to mess up on Loraine's, even innocently asking questions to mechanics about what's under there for information until she found one thing she could tamper with. She spotted a drilling tool on a counter that could be used, as well as spotting an HD camera in the hanger which would only make it harder for her to pull off until finding a blind spot behind Loraine's craft. Once the hanger was about to be closed, Mariana had an idea on how to sneak back in. Before long in the middle of the night, hours before the JX qualifier in Vineta K. Mariana got herself dark clothing, gloves, and used her VIP hanger key to get inside the hanger. Knowing about the camera, she covers her face with a hood, looking away and hiding under Loraine's craft. She looked under the craft for anything that may be important, trying to remember what the mechanic told her until finding a cable from a reactor that powered the main magnetic field generator centered under the craft. She found the electric drill tool to carefully loosen the bolts from a cable connected to the generator to where it will fall off by the movements of the craft, disconnecting the cable leaking any power going to the magnet. She immediately left the hanger before anyone showed up, but was suddenly feeling anxious. Hours later, already suited up, Loraine took a test run out on the track. After 3 laps in on a final lap, Loraine felt like something was wrong, only to be notified by crew that a cable got loose and was disconnected from the main field generator. When she entered the second corner on a lap, her ship was losing gravitational lift as the craft dropped down and started skidding on the track. Unable to manually teleport eject on time she slammed into the side wall outside the first tunnel. Mariana was actually shocked that her tampering went horribly wrong or unexpected, thinking she would have ejected out. The crash looked fatal, as Mariana didn't want it to be this bad, feeling scared that she may had actually killed her. Loraine wouldn't have survived, but amazingly, she crawled out of the cockpit before paramedics came by. She only had minor cuts and bruises, but unfortunately suffered a fractured leg while trying to stand up. If she were to have gone faster than Vector class without shield energy, she would have gotten killed by the impact. However, though only intending to try and mess up Loraine's AG-Craft for the whole season, Mariana had also put Loraine out of commission as an AG-Queen, not being able to dance, temporarily.

 **From Mariana's Diary over the accident she caused:** _"I was not proud of what I did, but I just couldn't control myself. She had it coming and I needed to do something. After what happened today and seeing her craft crashed on the track wall in Vineta K, it was just hard to watch. I thought I had killed her, and that was something I did not had in mind, honestly. If people knew about this, my career would be over, people will picture me like I'm some murderer and I can't let that happen to my reputation. Hopefully nobody will know about this, but it seems that the trouble has already been done. This was all that Little Miss Perfect's fault, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have done that sort of thing. She should be glad to be still alive, all I wanted was to teach her a lesson not to cross my path, and she got it. There could only be one star AG-Queen in this world and that should always be me, my crown, my rules. I will always be the master. I'm just gonna keep myself quiet about what happened, nobody will know it was me that caused that accident. It will be old news in about a week and I won't feel guilty about it. I don't ever want to do that again. I know I'm better than her. I'll be #1 AG-Queen again, and soon as a pilot."_

Mariana Sinclair: March 18th, 2211

A couple days had past and Loraine was still walking in crutches. Ship inspection was checked on the damaged race craft and discovered that the main magnetic field generator was disconnected. The bolts were loosened somehow, connecting a cable from the reactor as it hanged off while racing. It was unknown how it was caused. Knowing they were screwed in tight, it appeared they'd been loosened before takeoff. Looking over security footage in the hanger, they saw a person under a dark hood tampering with the ship's components. The hooded person had a feminine looking body, confirming it to be a female. But despite how clear and advanced the camera was, the hooded person kept her face hidden as if she knew where the cameras were, making Mariana's sneak through successful, only to realize if she were to be caught, her reputation would take a big negative hit from AG-fans. Loraine was shocked, but confused while still looking at the footage: "Who would want to do this to me? Was her intention to kill me like it was an accident? This is scary. Someone is after me, but who?" Loraine thought to herself, still hoping to race in the later FX league. Mariana however did felt guilty about the accident, she slowly realized what her popularity was doing to her, but her jealousy and reputation still controlled her. Months after the accident, Loraine had already recovered and continued to be an AG-Queen for FEISAR. Unfortunately, after taking most of the spotlight, Mariana had finally snapped. While in her suite, Mariana came over to her door almost wanting to start a fight with Loraine. She just continued to argue, but Loraine was confused why. Mariana's jealousy got the best of her as she now admits that Loraine had stolen her popularity and attention, even admitting that she tampered with Loraine's craft. After hearing that confession, Loraine couldn't believe what she heard. Her own teammate / idle had betrayed her, thinking she attempted to kill her out of jealousy. By now, the two really started to argue, and was when Loraine finally had enough and felt unsafe being near her. She leaves the team, both pilot and AG-Queen to join with another, finding a spot with Harimau International, FEISAR's allied teams. Just days later, French pilot, Clara Bellerose took Loraine's place chosen by Griffin, as Mariana thought Loraine had left for good, but her guilt still stayed, trying to ignore the feeling.

Years have now past as Mariana turns 18 in 2212, racing for about a year in the FX400 Racing league. She was still one of the most competitive and hot tempered pilots on the track, including to her nemesis on the Harimau team. It was when in 2215, where she now moved on to the official FX500 league at age 21. She was reunited with her prototype race craft, the X5, competing in the highest speed class, Phantom (below 500mph) along with her squadmate Griffin Lang, becoming one of the most experienced young pilots in AG-History just aside from pilot Arial Tetsuo from 2052 in the F3600 league. However, Mariana continued also as an AG-Queen, stepping up as a supermodel for fashion companies including 2ND SKIN, but that's not to say Loraine would also have the same interest. Mariana and Loraine would be the bitterest of rivals of the FX400 to 500 AGRL as they personally went head to head with each other during their race seasons. Though blinded by their hate with one another, they were evenly matched, including having the same type of interest. Most fans would suggest that they should team up again, speaking to them on social sites like ICOM, but they, mostly Loraine would disapprove. Their racing careers in hating and misunderstanding each other would still go on till this day. On that same year however, Mariana also meets with a familiar face again.

During a night out at a Joy Noodles bar with her friend/ally and teammate, Mariana would accidently bump into her old best friend, Sofia Rossetti along with her new AG-Systems teammates, Katsu and Sean, becoming a pilot herself. They were both happy to see each other after 7 years and admired how much they've changed since their last AG-Queen starting race back in 2208 as teenagers. Though Sofia was originally going to sit with her teammates, she instead went along with Mari's group at another table leaving her team sitting at a counter. They talked and introduced each other with Rachel and Griffin, having a good time and shared their stories until Sofia left with her team after the bill was paid. Mariana would meet her later on again, this time for old time sakes having a duet as AG-Queens on a stage with Sofia still keeping her experience. However, Mariana's competitiveness would show as she tried to out-dance and taunt her.

As the dance was over and back at the lockers, Sofia questioned Mariana only for her to make a remark: _"What's the matter, couldn't keep up? You could do better than that."_  
Sofia confusingly got upset: _"What was that about?"_  
Mariana: _"Come on, Sofie, what's wrong with a little motivated taunting? Do you want me to beat you? I could do this faster than you could pilot an AG-craft on Phantom class speeds. You need to sharpen up on your skills, slowpoke."_  
Sofia: _"Slowpoke? Mari this is not like you, why you acting rude suddenly?"_  
Mariana: _"I think you need to work on that grammar alittle there, Sofie. Your English was kind of off."_  
Sofia: _"Did you listen what I just said?"_  
Mariana: _"Look, things have changed in the AG-Queen division okay. I was just trying to motivate you, that's all. It's nothing personal or to get upset about."_  
Sofia: _"I just do not like how you made those faces at me, va bene? I am going back to the academy. I will see you next time"_  
Mariana: _"Okay, I guess I'm sorry that I did that to you then, I'll see you some other time maybe."_ (Sofia left confused)

It's no surprise to pilots who have faced her would come across her taunting, even on podiums taking gold she would wave her medal to the other place finishers' faces as well as sticking her tongue at them. By the end of 2215, fans start to realize her sweet hearted personality was now nonexistent. Like a popstar with a big ego, Mariana became one of the rudest, immature and egotistical female pilots and AG-Queens in the entire FX500 league. Till this day, AG-Fans were mixed about her, whether they now hate her or love her. Despite her good girl gone bad change over, she was still a very skilled pilot to FEISAR as well as the most talented AG-Queen, keeping her reputation overall. For her teammates, Griffin still raced alongside her, even He himself carried a big ego much like her with fans and haters. Their backup pilot, Clara Bellerose would move on from their squad, retiring from racing all together after more issues with nausea occurred while racing, only to pursue her interest in the arts instead using her augmented vision, making a final decision if to continue her racing career or not. Mariana would almost go independent after Clara retired, but instead she chose to stay anyway yet doesn't communicate with Griffin as much than before in races. She had no actual allies from other teams until she was introduced to a pilot that was once Griffin's friend. Griffin would meet his old friend and test pilot partner Valentino Bergamisto, who transferred to Qirex-RD back in 2214 after the FX350 division of the SFC. She liked what she saw looking at Valentino's hansom looks, immediately talking to him in a flirty voice and mentioning of being a star AG-Queen, feeling like showing off her body in her AG-Q suit for him. Valentino wouldn't notice her coquettish behavior as he greeted her normally, going off with Griffin soon after, not seeing him for awhile since. While Mariana tried to "make a new friend", her friends however were another story. Allies like Rachel Vega would finally move on from her, unable to deal with her rude behavior as well as cooperation in races getting shoved aside every time. Sofia Rossetti would also move on, but it wasn't until she was visited at her home that made Sofia stay away from her.

Mariana was living at her own home still in Vineta K only to get a message from her home's computer that someone was at her door. She saw who it was and opens the door automatically to let Sofia in her high-end stilt home.

Coming in the living room, Mariana answered: _"What are you doing here?"_  
Sofia, sounding upset with her: _"We need to talk."_  
Mariana: _"Can it be another time cause I'm quite busy right now. I can have my robot servant serve you something if you want…"_  
Sofia Interrupts her: _"It is about Loraine, and everything else I heard about you."_  
Mariana froze and answers: _"…What did that b*tch tell you?"_  
Sofia: _"Is there reason why you would call her such thing? What about Rachel and Sean, what did you do to them?"_  
Mariana: _"I don't know what you're talking about. And why did you have to bring up Rachel at this time, she stopped being my friend for no reason."_  
Sofia: _"Is it because she cannot stand you anymore? Has your rude behavior made her not want to be your friend and ally?"_  
Mariana: _"I don't know."_  
Sofia: _"And Sean, did you use him to your advantage just so you could win races while he thought you were his ally the whole time? I suppose that robot over there is what Sean fixed for you."_  
Mariana: _"Where the hell are you going with this?"_  
Sofia: _"You are not who I thought you were, Mari. You have change so much but not in the way people would view you. You manipulate everyone, used everyone, you will hurt anyone, to keep your rise in fame. The Mariana I knew would never do such thing. But what you did, to that British pilot, ..I do not know what to ask you next."_  
Mariana got nervous: _"Whatever she told you are all lies. I did nothing wrong. You can't prove what I did."_  
Sofia: "I do not need proof to believe that you could go at this level. From all the stories I heard and how the industry thinks of you now. I just cannot believe you would actually do this."  
Mariana: _"I didn't do anything."_  
Sofia: _"Please tell me the truth, Mari, That qualifier back in 2211, Loraine got into an accident that almost took her life. I talked to her, and she told me all about it. That was no accident."_  
M: _"It was an accident, Sofie. Like I said she's lying to you just to put the blame on me. I'm innocent, alright."_  
S: "Really. How come there was footage of someone tampering with her ship then?"  
M: _"…_ _That was not me."_  
S: _"_ _So who did it them? Only someone who would really hate her would do something like that, right. Someone who got in the way of their fame by her. Someone who was jealous of her. That person did look feminine looking on camera."_  
M: _"_ _What makes you think I did it? This is ridiculous."_  
S: _"Why do you always attack her in races then? Like I said last time, I saw you in the same race together, you were focus on eliminating her than the race. There is a big rivalry between you two so how did that happen? Why would she transfer to another team if she felt unsafe around you? There is no one else I would know who could hate her this much except maybe you."_  
M: _"_ _It's not me."_  
S: _"_ _You have the motivation to do so."_  
M: _"_ _It's not me!"_  
S: _"_ _Something was bothering you about her and it is because of those reasons? All the clues lead right to it. She was more famous than you, and you wanted to stop it but just could not. So you try to do it the best way possible, by killing her off."_  
M: _"…_ _I didn't want to kill her."_  
S: _"So you did do it then."_  
M: _"_ _Yes.. Imean no,.. I don't know?!"_  
S: _"Just tell me the truth. Did you cause that accident?"_  
M stood up: "I did, okay. You happy?!"  
Sofia continues: _"Why Mari?"_  
M: _"Why? You already know why. Cause I was angry. I was jealous. Everywhere I went, hear and saw, she was everywhere. I was on top of the world. Everyone loved me and me only. Then she shows up out of nowhere, and then she becomes the popular AG-Queen. Her? Really!? They like her over me!? What is so special about her? Nothing. How dare they choose someone that was mediocre. It should be all about me. I'm the star AG-Queen, I'm the best pilot, but she had to follow me there too. That f*cking b*tch drove me crazy! And now holding my AG-Queen crown, that was it. I tried doing better and that didn't work. I tried to cheat and that didn't work. That little miss perfect always finds a way around what I do and continues to take all my fans no matter what. I had no choice after that. She drove me to do something that I thought I would never do. That one race she was trying to qualify, I had to stop her somehow. So I did tinker with her AG-craft, just abit. I didn't know what was gonna happen, I just did it. Then I see her craft crashed on that side wall, I was actually shocked when that happened, and I caused it. Did I wanted to kill her? Maybe I did maybe I didn't, and told her straight to her f*cking face and I apologized. So yeah, whatever she told you it was true. Do I feel guilty, of course I do, but do I have to admit to everyone, no, cause that will be the end of my entire career, and that will never happen as long as everyone forgot about the whole incident that no one will ever find out except her and now you. I will do anything to get back my crown back, and you will not stand in my way of it, even if it means hurting my own best friend. Don't make me do that to you."_

All this time while Mariana confessed and stood up, Sofia was becoming frightened of her, even while slowly approaching Sofia as she steps backwards and near the front door.

Sofia after the confession: _"You are turning into un mostro, Mari. What has happen to you? I cannot recognize you no more."_  
Mariana: _"Don't you understand? My name in the industry has more importance than you think, Sofie. For every AG-Queen that stands before me I'm like a goddess to them of this household trend in the racing league. I made the sport more exciting for everyone. Without me, the sport wouldn't be as it is now."_  
Sofia: _"That is not true. We, as in every AG-Queen did all that. Even if you did not find this trend the racing league would still be the popular international sport it is and has been for more than a century. It was not always about you."_  
Mariana: _"It was about me. Every racing fan fell in love with me alongside, and I should continue that."_  
Sofia talking back: _"We all should, not just you! ..You are not always the center of attention all the time, what matters is that the industry, the pilots, teams, AG-Queens including us, are what bring excitement to the sport. We only brought part of it. It was never always about you. Everything just got to your head and all it did was change you for the worst. I should be frighten by what you did, but you just disappoint me the more you confess. Vergogna. Loraine was right, you ARE selfish, you deserve to lose your crown and have it be given to her. She is a better influence than you are to the other dancers, including the pilots of the racing league. I rather look up to her than you no more. We are done."_  
Mariana still approaching her at the door: _"Then get out of my house, and never come back."_  
Sofia near the switch: "Just think of how many fans you will disappoint. Someday you will lose yourself in front of everyone."  
Mariana: _"Get Out!"_

Sofia ran out and away from her property. Mariana knew she had lost another friend after that, but now she didn't care anymore, thinking about herself.

It was a week later when the 2216 AG-Queen Performing Championship started at the Vineta A's Entertainment Arena which housed tracks like Anaulpha Pass. An arena built for the AG-Queen performances opened 4 years ago in 2212 as the trend became official to the league. Aside from the racing of 4 tracks built in the arena, the AG-Queen center stage was the main battleground for AG-Queen performances in Makana. Holograms and projections were exclusively built on the stage, even the stage was abit bigger than usual going around 16m on each side for more running space. Certain gadgets were also exclusive for the stage aside from the usual wands and gloves. Clubs, string, even hoops were an addition to the sport with the performers able to switch gadgets at anytime on stage. The championships would host every yearly much like the Season Final Championships for the pilots. 12 of the superstar AG-Queens from each team would compete based on points similar to rhythmic gymnastics, only for the queens to have 3 chances including a finally. Duets of different teams were also an addition, representing unity for the teams even during a time of war between Qirex and the AG-Teams of the Belmondo Foundation, but most of the time they were solo. Mariana competed every year, only to come second a few times from her rival Loraine. Now it would appear that a new rival would come on the leaderboard, and that rival was Sofia, representing AG-Systems. Whichever AG-Queen of a certain team wins gold would host their AG-Team at the Amphiseum for the opening season.

The performing championships of course were the most important thing to Mariana. Even if she lost to Loraine several times in the past or failed to sabotage while Loraine knew she'll do such a thing avoiding her attempts, she was not prepared to see what Sofia could do. Though out of it for awhile and just getting back into it when dancing with Mariana that last time, Sofia's official comeback started here now with a newly designed outfit matching the liveries of the new AG-Systems craft. Mariana, who once smiled back at her coming on stage now makes a face of displeasure anytime she now saw her. What made it more irritating now was Sofia choosing Loraine as a dance partner for one out of the 3 performances. The rest of the queens in the competition, not even Rachel would choose to dance with Mariana for the duet rounds of the championship. However, she didn't need a partner taking on all three rounds on her own. Once the championship almost came to an end, Mariana on the leaderboard was dropping down as usual with Loraine on top. However, Sofia was yet to perform her finally currently in back of Mariana on the leaderboard. M & L were close in points only for Sofia to have an impressive enough performance to pass both and taking gold. Suddenly something surprising happened when Loraine spoke from the awarded lineup.

As Mariana stood along, Loraine stepped up to a mic as Sofia was given the Gold medal. Having an announcement to make, even complimenting Sofia's 3 performances, Loraine got an impression from her, including remembering their race during a tournament more than a week back. They talked before the competition; learning Sofia's history and exceeding expectations, Loraine decided to pass on her AG-Queen crown to her, shocking the audience as well as Mariana. Sofia looked confused about the offer, but Loraine thought she would be the better AG-Queen over her and the future. Mariana was disgusted. Going around backstage with other AG-Queens and stagehands blinded by rage, Mariana attacked Sofia, as well as Loraine. She knocks Loraine to the ground, hitting her and pulling her hair. Security was called in to break up the fight with Loraine battered including Sofia with acouple bruises. Mariana had lost it; Rachel also witnessed the fight left feeling disappointed of Mariana being taken away. Stupid of her to attack in public, floating camera bots there recorded the whole thing. The incident goes on AG-News networks moments later starting a scandal.

Mariana was bombarded with media and paparazzi the next day surrounding her home. Hiring bodyguards, they escorted her to a Blimp Airport taking her to America for the 2216 Season Final Championship of the FX500 AGRL. People still bothered her on the airship on the way over even while landing. Mariana's reputation may had slightly degraded for her exposed rude personality, but attacking Loraine and Sofia was something no one would suspected of her from the AG-Queen community. It also didn't help her that Loraine and Sofia were also interviewed acouple days later. Loraine would finally admit that Mariana did worse things in the past when around her, blaming her now for her accident in 2211 with Sofia believing her despite better times with Mariana before. Unfortunately for them despite video evidence still of the craft tampering in the hangers with investigation currently unsolved, there was still no evidence or identification that the suspect was her, relieving Mariana. However that didn't stop more cameras from following her, now asking her of the alleged involvement. Ironically, she was now getting more attention again but all for the wrong reasons. The SFC was only a few days away; landing in Las Vegas was still the same as coming on the airship. For once in her lifetime, Mariana said something that she thought would never come out of her mouth in public. "Leave me alone!"

Despite running away from cameras, there was one thing she couldn't run away from and that was her guilt. At her suite at the Amphiseum she was met by an interviewer who was an investigator. Mariana couldn't refuse, thinking there was no cameras she agreed to do a private interview but was taking place in another room on another floor of the hotel. She was asked to sit down on a chair, only for her to realize there was one more seat aside from the interviewer's. Mariana got slightly nervous after afew questions, though kept herself talking like she wasn't guilty of anything. Unfortunately for her, the interviewer would ask her tricky questions about Loraine, how the rivalry started, why she attacked her and Sofia at the end of the AG-Queen Championship. She lies by making up certain stories and excuses. However, unknowing to her, the interviewer knew she was lying, but for the main question, the interviewer called someone in. The person who came in was Sofia.  
Mariana asked: "What the hell is going on here?"  
Sofia had something in her wrist and showed it to Mariana. It was a digital computer watch with a hidden voice recorder. Realizing what it was, it was the thing that could end more than just her career in both AG-Queen and pilot.

Mariana: _"What the hell is that?"_  
Sofia answers: _"I am sorry, Mari. I had to do it. From what I heard, and you trusting me, I was prepared from the start. What I have here was what I recorded back at your home. Everything you told me is all in this watch on my hand."_  
Mariana: _"But how did you.."_  
Sofia: _"It is Sean's, I told him if he let me use it after telling me what it was, uses it for work at his home. It was on my wrist the whole time."_  
Mariana: _"So you set this up on me?"_  
Sofia: _"It is for your own good, Mari, but you can still get out of this with few consequences. You have a chance to keep what you still have if you just admit now."_  
Mariana: _"And what If I don't? What does it matter if I confess? Everything I said is on that watch. My careers are already done for."_  
Sofia: _"You just got to tell the truth, Mari. I did not want to give this recording to officials at first just so you could keep your two careers in the league, hoping you'll admit yourself. But after what happened a week ago, what you did to Loraine, and me, I lost hope for you."_  
Mariana, shedding a tear: _"What's gonna happen to me?"_  
Sofia: _"I wish I knew. But if you're still my migliorie amica, if you care about your fans and have Loraine or Rachel possibly forgive you, then you will confess to this person now or never. Did you cause the failure to Loraine's AG-craft? Did you wanted to kill her that day?"_  
Mariana Confesses to interviewer/investigator: _"Yes. Yes I did cause that accident back in 2211. I messed up her craft myself in the hanger on that video. I was the reason why she left FEISAR. I was so jealous, angry, she was better than me at everything and I always wanted to win no matter what. I guess in the back of my mind I did want to kill her when she was voted #1 AG-Queen. I just couldn't control myself. I wanted to keep my name on the very top of that AG-Queen leaderboard. I wanted everyone to keep loving me like back when I was a little girl. I just loved the endless attention and wanted more of it. 'you'll always be #1' my parents always told me, and I took It seriously. I felt like I failed them including daddy who was a pilot for FEISAR. They gave me everything I've always wanted, they gave my AG-Queen career and I found it for everyone, but no one should take it from me, and Loraine did just that. I swear to god I did feel guilty for what I tried doing to her that day but I was so scared to lose everything I've worked for if I had confessed, and hid it from everyone but her and you (Sofia). Now look where it got me. I blame myself. I broke my own rules. How could I have been so selfish? I feel so f*cking stupid right now. Now everyone will hate me because of this. Please sir, don't arrest me, I'm so sorry." (Crying)_

The investigator and Sofia heard what they wanted to hear. While Mariana was trying to show sympathy, it wasn't going to help her at the slightest. Mariana was not arrested by American authorities for attempted murder of Loraine Johnson from 2211 considering it happened in Makana and to a British pilot. She did however receive major restrictions within the Belmondo foundation of the current league. She was disqualified from the SFC with Egyptian pilot, Khaled Ashour taking her place with Griffin Lang. She still kept both her AG-Queen and Pilot career, but her status was dropped. She was temporarily banned for both from a number of events and future championships by the end of the league in the 2220s. Realizing her loses, she now makes a public apology to her fans but would also lose respect from them aside from comebacks within the AGRL itself. Loraine Johnson would eventually make a return to FEISAR for both AG-Queen/pilot but never forgives Mariana including Rachel from Auricom. Sofia would also not forgive her, disappointed in her for everything she did overall. Mariana would have to live with this for the rest of her life.

By 2217, Mariana continues on her AG-Queen career. Unfortunately for her, she would suffer a serious knee injury during her performances the following season. Her known competitors Loraine, Sofia and Rachel would hear the news of her injury. To Loraine she considered it deserved karma for her injured knee from the 2211 incident and fight. Mariana would retire from performing months later from continued problems of her knee injury. However she continues on as a pilot with FEISAR. During this time, the dispute between Qirex & allies against the Belmondo Foundation escalates with teams taking sides. FEISAR stays neutral between the race war, though pilots she knew like Rachel and Sofia were involved heavily. Mariana's reputation would slightly recover from fans in racing, but no one forgot about her scandal which still haunts her till this day. Surprisingly her ally Valentino would approach her, feeling a bit of sympathy over her miserable behavior. He would continue to comfort her throughout the seasons, and it is almost certain they would get together in the end regardless of her checkered past. Overall, Mariana has earned over 30 medals in her racing career (12G/14S/7B). Still determined to be the best and continue the Sinclair tradition, she'll have to make a lot of reputable comebacks if she were to get her racing career back in shape again.


	7. Loraine Johnson - FEISAR

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Loraine Johnson

SEX: Female

Birth: August 27th, 2195

Birthplace: Liverpool (England)

Zodiac: Virgo

Age (Currently 2217): 22

Nationality: British

Origin: England (Father) / Wales (Mother)

Race: Caucasian (Blonde)

Language(s): English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'7"

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Student / Anti-Gravity Queen

FX400 IDF: JOHN0827.2195

Team: FEISAR (Transferred)

Position: Independent Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: Global

Squad Teammates (From Harimau): Jusef Suyanto / Kaida Wong

Team Loyalty: Medium

Allies: Jacob Reilly (Icaras) / Sofia Rossetti (AG-Sys)

Rivals: Mariana Sinclair (FEISAR)

Medals: Gold: x10, Silver: x10, Bronze: x7

Sponsors: Silva, IOTA, aimi, JAP Energy Drink

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Vineta K

Leagues Competed: JX(Junior Division) to FX500

Character traits: Polite, Confident, Beauty, Graceful, Altruistic,

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 7/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 8/10

 **Daniel Johnson Backstory (First five Paragraphs are from official game manuals, WipEout Fusion)**

Born in 2136, Daniel Johnson was a pilot for FEISAR during the F9000 League in the late 2150s to early 2160s. FEISAR were blessed that a fine, healthy specimen like Johnson decided not to enter the family genetic modification business as their gain would most certainly have been their loss. He is what the younger members of the Commission might call 'download' material, as his scantily clad form is one of those most commonly downloaded from public image forums, and though he claims to be embarrassed at receiving this type of attention, the quantity and quality of some of these images does rather suggest that he supplies them himself. He achieved some notoriety earlier this year when an image entitled simply 'Honeydew' was splashed across all the most popular data sheets. Purchasing records reveal that despite protesting eternal shame, Johnson actually bought several thousand copies of the file which he distributed to friends, family and colleagues.

None of this activity harms his popularity with the public in any way. He has only recently moved up to the F9000 from a lower racing classification, and represents an extremely valuable acquisition.

Johnson's debut in the F9000 League will be the opening race of the 2160 season. However, his personal income this year has already hit $50 million as a result of his decision to move up, and he is virtually guaranteed to make double that in performance bonuses in one season if he fulfills his promise. If his longevity matches that of FEISAR team colleague Carlos Beneto (almost twenty years older than Johnson and many times more wrinkled) FEISAR can only assume that Johnson is going to make a very wealthy pensioner.

There are two F9000 pilots who could help determine the immediate progress of Johnson's career, and Carlos Beneto is one of them. Beneto has been FEISAR's lead pilot for around 15 years, and the naming of Johnson as this season's lead represents the beginning of Beneto's slide into non-league racing. And even if Johnson can survive the viciousness of Beneto's mid-life crisis, he'll still have to handle his own obsession with Natasha Belmondo.

Natasha represents a certain moral purity for Johnson - it has even been suggested in some circles that if the league title came down to a two-way race between them, Johnson would actually let Natasha win. FEISAR could not know how he would react unless such a situation actually arose, but it remains an intriguing possibility.

Despite his obsession with Natasha, Daniel had already found a wife during the mid F9000 league (Rachel Johnson) that drove him away any thoughts of the Xios Pilot. With so much ahead of him in the racing league, all of that changed during a race in the Australian Outback. As being the most tragic moment in AG-History, Johnson's career would come to an end in 2164 after firing FEISAR's experimental Super Missile loadout in the mines of Temtesh Bay. The missile explosions were so great that it shook and collapsed the large mineshaft inside. Large rocks crumbled down and blocked the track entirely with pilots unable to stop on time or get crushed by the fallen earth. Johnson was unfortunate enough to get in the path of a fallen rock and slams into it almost head-on while trying to airbrake at a Super-Phantom speed class. He and other pilots trapped inside under the rubble would have to wait for extraction teams for a couple of days with others confirmed killed digging deeper. As they finally got him out of there he was in very bad shape, paralyzed from the neck down he was unable to move again as he was heavily treated for over a month. Unfortunately, Johnson couldn't walk ever again, not even control an AG craft, only to live on with his family of wife and two children (Son/Daughter) to help take care of him over the years even during the aftermath of the collapsed F9000 league in 2170. The end of the great depression in 2179 signaled a relief for him, knowing his children will be able to live on in life without any economic problems. The Rebirth Festival in Nevada in 2185 also became great news to him that AG-Racing had came back for another shot on the international stage, hoping that either one of his children will race for any of the later seasons, but it doesn't seem that they would have any interest except possibly his grandchildren.

 **Loraine Johnson Main Story**

Following on August 27th, 2195, Daniel would witness the birth of his Son's daughter, Loraine Johnson. Loraine was only 2yrs old when The FX300 was hosted on Makana, and during that time she was still living in Liverpool England just half way around the world. Her parents were happily together for a while, but unfortunately their marriage was not to last. Once Loraine had turned 10 in 2205, they immediately filed a divorce. While it was not clear of which either the two parents would take Loraine, she had no choice but to live with her grandparents in Makana for the time being. This was when Loraine had discovered more about AG-Racing, looking at her grandfather's history. Her grandfather, Daniel Johnson, still on a hoverchair, liked to tell about his past to his granddaughter Loraine, knowing she had some interest about the sport. Loraine would also take care of him most of the time in his own home.

However, Loraine had more interests of being a performer, taking opportunities as a cheerleader at her school when she was a young teenager. She always had a wild and spirited personality, yet there were times where she did act childish but was still very polite. Both interest with cheer and AG-Racing gave her the idea of becoming an AG-Queen, a trend in the sport founded by a Makanian named Mariana Sinclair. Growing up, Mariana became an Idol to Loraine, giving her the thought of becoming an AG-Queen for FEISAR. Her grandfather seemed to approve of her interest and by the summer of 2209, Danial gave her a chance to sign up to be an official junior AG-Queen for the FEISAR team at the AG-museum in Modesto Heights.

Loraine became what she had wanted, but despite of it she had to take home schooling to not miss out on her education. This was when she had to travel to the United State in the fall for her first season as an AG-Queen. The opening took place at the Amphiseum in Las Vegas Nevada for the 2210 season. Loraine was nervous but excited, standing along with her age group of FEISAR AG-Queens and pilots in the middle of the Quadriga Rush section on a platform covering the track. While there she saw her Idol Mariana in person, hoping that she'll greet her face to face. She soon got her wish after the Ceremony, shaking Mariana's hand feeling on top of the world. Mariana had a welcoming personality and greeted her along with the rest of the team's performers/pilots, but in a sense, she felt a bit of dislike when she shook Loraine's hand. Loraine's first day as an AG-Queen became successful at the event, showing her talents and skills to a wider audience going up on stage with her group of dancers. Oddly to her she almost seemed to have gotten lots more fans, even a sponsor in just one day. Because she was related to a famous AG-pilot, this may had given her the recognition along with these special offers, including a chance to pilot FEISAR's AG-race craft at the age of 15, just a year younger than Mariana Sinclair. Loraine just couldn't deny the offer to have a chance to pilot an AG-craft like her grandfather did. Johnson had hoped for a family member to race for the next generation, but never thought his granddaughter would have an actual interest when telling her his past life. While Loraine wanted to continue to be an AG-Queen performer, she wanted to participate in the JX350 league at the Makanian AG-Academy as the free offer stood. She told her grandfather "I want to do this for you, grandfather. I'll carry on the legacy of the once great FEISAR pilot of the F9000. I'll make you proud." Johnson replied: "Thank you for doing this for me. I know the sport is much better than it once was, but please, stay safe out there."

From the looks of it, Loraine was considered too young to pilot such a large craft, but FEISAR was not worried knowing their craft's abilities were easy to handle, especially for the junior pilots of the JX division. As such Loraine didn't start too far off on the much higher speed classes, only to be required to pilot on the slowest speed class possible using pilot assist. But she decided to disable the assist during training as she understood how to use them on corners very quickly getting early tips from her grandfather. It would take months to fully train a new pilot at a decent skill level, but Loraine only took weeks to master the X4 FEISAR craft jumping over the other young trainees in her group. She surprised the team during her final results, graduating from the academy and having the same skill level as 16yr old Mariana who was also a prodigy pilot trying to compete.

German FEISAR pilot, Griffin Lang would choose Loraine on his squad on standby for the FX400 league, though he had other reasons to choose her rather than skill. As she wondered who would be her lead pilot for the JX division, she was excited to hear of who it was going to be. Mariana turned out to be her JX lead pilot for the time being yet she wasn't aware that Loraine was going to be her secondary. Mariana secretly was not too happy to see her again as Loraine introduced herself again full of joy to buddy with her AG-Queen Idol. While this was a dream come true to her, it became a living nightmare to Mariana months on.

Loraine began gaining more popularity while progressing on as an AG-Queen and pilot. Having the most fans, the most sponsors, and team loyalty, she had gotten more than she expected in the JX league. Performing-wise, Loraine would tryout as an independent dancer, hoping to reach stardom similar to her idol's. As a start, she would become popular at her home country becoming Britain's #1 AG-Queen, but it didn't just stop there. She started to gain more notoriety all over the Island of Makana and across oceans with her unique performances, giving out some of the most graceful shows at events with some of the most uplifting trance music the fans could ever hear. Loraine took ballet when she was still in middle school, adapting her techniques in her performances and mixing it with her taught gymnastic-like routines from the AG-Queen dance classes on the island as well as inspiration from Mariana's own routines. Being an AG-Queen for over a year, it became a surprise to her that she made #1 AG-Queen in the world, knocking off Mariana's streak to #2 on the AG-Queen leaderboard, both on the Island and global.

While Mariana worked to be #1 for years, Loraine's was a one year wonder. Loraine also realized how strange Mariana acted while talking to her but was unaware of how worried and frustrated she was taking her #1 spot, not finding anything wrong and continued what she did best. She also wanted to progress more as a pilot, competing for one of the junior tournament events on the island. During a junior raceday at Vineta K in 2211, Loraine sets out on a qualifying run with her own FEISAR craft. As she went off on the track going around a few laps, she felt something funny on her craft, feeling as though she was losing gravitational power. As she came to the final lap, it was when her crew warned her that the reactor cable under her craft had gotten disconnected. Coming towards the next corner, her craft started to shut down on her, dropping and skidding on the track ground. Loraine didn't think about manually pressing the EPR eject until it was too late. She slammed into the corner, flipping her craft upside down skidding down the tunnel. Her fans, crew and friends go quiet as she stopped skidding down below, thinking she was seriously injured or worse killed, reminding them of what happened to her grandfather at Temtesh Bay years ago. But in a big surprise, Loraine crawed out of the wreckage and tried standing up but falls in pain from her left leg, waiting for paramedics to arrive. They put her on a stretcher and was taken back for medical treatment. Despite coming out with tattered overalls and a bloody forehead she only had some scrapes and bruises, but unfortunately the sharp pain she had while standing up came from a fractured leg and was required to use crutches for a few weeks. However, she was considered very lucky, qualifying only on vector class speeds. Any faster than Venom class could have been fatal, even with the restraints of the pilot seat securing her.

Loraine had to excuse herself as an AG-Queen while she couldn't perform with a leg injury, only to be replaced by Mariana for event shows. She was also not in condition to pilot an AG-craft, only to use her feet for the pedals controlling the airbrakes. For 4 to 6 weeks she was out of it, but while mechanics were inspecting her wreck one day, they noticed during flight that a cable got disconnected from the craft's main magnetic field generator to the reactor, having her craft drop on the track losing gravitational lift. They didn't know how it happened, but this doesn't concern or have Loraine quit as a pilot. She thought it would never happen again and it was just a false inspection thinking it was an accident. However the crew was sure they had tightened everything before qualification. By reviewing security footage of the hanger bay, they saw a hooded figure tampering with Loraine's craft. She couldn't believe what she saw, even confused as to who would want to do this to her. Oddly the figure had a feminine body shape knowing it was a female that did it. However, she still hoped to compete again in the future, and hopes to find out who was behind all this. A month has past, and Loraine had already recovered from her leg, coming back as an AG-Queen. She continued to favor anyone around her, but while she took most of the spotlight, Mariana would eventually snap at her.

Loraine was in her suite one day, picking out her pilot outfit, until she heard a voice at her open door.

 _"You think you're so special, do you?"_  
Loraine looks at door: _"Mariana? What are you doing here?"_  
Mariana continued to yell at her, coming in with the door closed: _"Oh just shut the hell up. I can't stand you talking to me anymore and hearing about you everywhere I go. I am tired of everything. My fans, my rank, Everything!"_  
Loraine was confused: _"What are you talking about?"_  
Mariana: _"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Everything was fine until you showed up. You just have to be little miss perfect that you get everyone to like you in just one year, while it took me more years of what you've taken from me."_  
Loraine: _"uh..I'm Sorry?"_  
Mariana: _"You should be, how can you get so much attention than me!? I'm the most talented AG-Queen and pilot in the world, and you took it all away"_  
Loraine: _"Could you please calm down?"_  
Mariana getting furious: _"NO! Explain why!"_  
Loraine: _"...Don't you know who I am? ... By my grandfather? Daniel Johnson? You must have known him being with FEISAR. He was one of the best and most successful FEISAR pilots ever to race since the F9000 league … Until that day had happen to him… He couldn't race again… not even walk."_  
Mariana: _"Aww, well that's too bad. My daddy was an AG-Pilot and the best too, but I don't see how you can be better than me."_  
Loraine: _"What more can I say? My Grandfather is the reason for all this attention I have. It's not my fault. ...I'm just doing what I like doing, and to impress you. I only became a pilot for him, I don't care about high fame or rankings. Why the bloody hell are you still angry at me?"_  
Mariana: _"Because, your, relentless. You've taken everything that was important to me. Even after tampering with your craft, and breaking your little leg, people, still, love you!"_  
Loraine couldn't believe what she heard: _"….That was you?...You were the one that tampered with my craft?"_  
Mariana: _"Ugh, Do I have to explain?"_  
Loraine interrupts: _"No!? Just what the hell were you thinking? You could have killed me. You could have seen me thrown off the track, dead on the ground. W..Why would you do such a thing? To your teammate?"_  
Mariana was kinda stumped: _"Why?... I told you why you stupid… because you took everything that was mine, showing you what happens when you cross my path. Besides, I didn't want to kill you. I'm not THAT heartless."_  
Loraine: _"Oh rubbish. You wanted me dead just so you can get your crown back."_  
Mariana still explains: _"I never intended to, but you were such an annoyance to me, you left me with no choice, ... just not by murder."_  
Loraine whispers: _"You selfish, spoiled witch."_  
Mariana: _"... I'm sorry, ok. Is that what you want?"_  
Loraine: _"...No... I don't believe you… You were my Idol… You think apologizing to me after all that would make me forgive you? How stupid do you think I am? How could you do this to your biggest fan, and not care what happens? J..Just stay away from me. After all this time I thought we were teammates. ...We could have been the best AG-queens and pilots for our team, together. ... We could have been friends."_  
Mariana: _"Friends? Why would I be friends with a.. British Whore with a crippled old grandfather that took everything away from me?"_  
Loraine was even more shocked: _"Y... You're nothing but a witch…. You don't care.…. You don't care about anything other than yourself. … How could you say that about my Grandfather? One of our team's best pilots that ever flown? … Fine, If you don't care what happened to me or my family, then I'll quit this team and your squad, just for you then, (Throws uniform at Mariana)… now get the hell out of my room, I don't want to be anywhere near you you spoiled, selfish, B... Witch."_  
Mariana: _"Aww, can't even say the word b*tch can you. Now you listen to me. You'll never be better than me in racing, not with that soft attitude. And with those chunky legs and body of yours, you're not even in shape to be a Superstar AG-Queen. See this body? (Presents herself) This is what an AG-Queen should look like, not some 'pig'. I'll show you, I will be number 1 AG-Queen again, and a better AG-Pilot than you'll ever be. I'm the queen "b*tch" of FEISAR and AG all together, so I guess you'll just be on your way now. Good-bye, ..and good, Riddance."_

Loraine was insulted as Mariana walked to the door, only to say one more thing: _"If everyone knew what you did, you career would be finished. People will see for who you're really are, and you'll regret what you did to me. I will show who's the real Anti-Gravity Queen and pilot here, not some egotistical brat like you."_  
Mariana: _"Ha, I would like to see you try, Amateur. No one will find out, you have no proof other than that footage, but no one will believe it was me. (At Door) Besides who's going to believe you anyway? Least I did was apologized."_ (Leaves with sliding door closing)

Loraine couldn't believe what she just heard; after a year of being an AG-Queen for FEISAR, she couldn't believe that the person that made here wanting to become one would turn on her, even almost killing her. Mariana did felt guilty of the incident though, but just couldn't stand to see Loraine take her spotlight. Loraine quickly turned away from FEISAR only to find a replacement team she would think to get away from her. She had no choice but to be an AG-Queen and pilot for FEISAR's allied team, Harimau International, switching to orange and blue rather than blue and yellow. Though Harimau was only a "tree hugging" team in the league to her, she tried to dedicate herself to the team as much as possible. Loraine would have to travel to Malaysia to confirm her transfer to the team, heading to the main HQ in Sepang. There she would meet with Harimau team principal, Manjula Vamatharen, looking over her results from FEISAR before she was given a squad to join. She looked very promising to Manjula, even for a JX pilot. It was decided from here that she would officially compete for the FX400 professional racing league, bypassing the JX league at age 16, once again a year younger than Mariana who bypassed at 17yrs old. Right away Manjula had a spot for her on the team and was sent to their hanger bay to meet with her new lead pilot.

There she would meet Makanian AG-pilot Kaida Wong for the first time who was also a biologist for the team's animal projects in the same facility. When meeting Kaida she was the friendliest person Loraine had ever met as she began to talk about the team and their H5 model craft, being shown inside the cockpit. Loraine would have her chance to pilot the craft the next day as she suited up in Harimau's pilot overalls and equipment. She met with Kaida on the test circuit piloting her own blue H6 craft. Both of them have a race, going around afew laps and testing their skills with one another. Kaida was impressed by her level of racing with Loraine getting use to the new craft with a slight boost of speed. She was accepted to the squad with Kaida being her co-lead pilot along with main lead Indonesian pilot, Jusef Suyanto. Eventually her new AG-Queen outfit would get sent to her from Makana, heading back to her hotel room that same night. She found the outfit folded on her bed including a small present on top. She opened the present, seeing inside what was a pendant necklace of the Harimau Logo, handcrafted by Kaida herself as a welcoming to the team. Even now wearing a necklace with the team's logo around her neck and trying on the orange outfits, she did felt dedicated like most of the pilots or AG-Queens on the team despite being the very minority over the Southern Asian majority of the team in general. However, she didn't regret from leaving FEISAR, only to not be around her new arch nemesis in the future.

Her fame with fans was still the same when she joined with Harimau, but left most of them confused why in the first place not telling anyone, thinking no one will believe that the most "sweet" and "Innocent" AG-Queen in the world tried to murder her. She continued the rivalry with Mariana during AG-Queen competitions and now during races. Loraine was already mastering Rapier class by the age of 17 and has continued to expand her skills with the Harimau X6 craft throughout Asia and back at Makana. Her lead pilot, Kaida Wong, gave full partnership during team races, but despite the two being partners, both never talked much with each other outside of racing, having Loraine pretty much without a friend alongside not until 2212. She would meet with the youngest male pilot in the FX400 league, Jacob Reilly of Icaras, and would actually develop a crush on the Irish pilot, only to ally with him in some races despite their teams having no ally relations. Races would still flare up when both Loraine and Mariana compete in the same race events. Because of Mariana's hot temper, she would get aggressive with the British pilot to try and ram her off the track, only to mess it up on herself by hitting the side wall and having Loraine take the lead in certain events while Mariana came in the mid pack. The rivalry continued pass 2215 into the FX500 league now piloting their team's latest AG-craft. Loraine also continued to be an AG-Queen part time, also surprising some fans with somewhat a fitter body. Taking Mariana's insult seriously about her being overweight, Loraine had exercised during the final years of the FX400 as well as taking private yoga lessons with Kaida up in the hills of Blue Ridge National Park near her home. As she came back to compete for the AG-Queen Championships in 2214, her body looked abit more toned and fit than before yet still kept her pear shaped figure overall.

During sometime in the league by quarter of 2216, Loraine met with AG-Systems' newcomer, Sofia Rossetti for the first time. Both met on the starting grid on Staten Park main track during a Rapier class Frenzy tournament of 5 races hosting in central Makana. Loraine never saw her before in her career, as they lined up on the starting line. For being in the official FX500 league for less than half a year, Sofia had risen up the ranks pretty fairly on her own, yet she was still proving her new skilled piloting with tougher pilots in the league. With acouple medals from past events on the island, including team race winnings on her belt, she became a decent contender, taught by one of the best pilots in the sport, Katsu Sasaki. Loraine took a look at her few places in back of her on third position on the starting line, seeing her as just another contender in the event. She didn't know it, but Sofia wanted to speak to her, being once a best friend to her arch rival, Mariana. The race had started; 8 pilots including the two took ten laps around the course with weapons enabled. It was an exciting race overall.

Loraine was the top pilot in this tournament with Sofia being the underdog. Surprisingly though, she held her own against the other pilots in the tournament, especially since this was her first combat race. Loraine noticed her reaching up in the top 3 positions on the race results throughout the first few races of the tournament. When it came to Sebenco Climb (3 to 5 of tournament) a more technical circuit for even the most skilled pilots, the petite AG-Sys pilot still stuck around, impressing Loraine of her skilled piloting. "This pilot's amazing for being a Semi-Professional" Loraine thought, almost reminding of herself when she raced in the JX division few years ago, but this pilot had never competed in the Junior Racing League. It was during the fourth race in the tournament (Sebenco Peak) where Loraine began to notice some aggression from the AG-Sys pilot using weapons, keeping up with Loraine and another pilot fighting for the second position. Loraine wanted to test Sofia's skill this time, not taking it easy on the last race with her in second position of the starting line.

The last race took place on the high tops of Citta Nuova. It was blistering cold with a thick cloud covering over the mountain slope based city that it completely darkened and fogged up the track, considering it took place in the afternoon. The race would have been on halt under these conditions, but with sensory technology now installed on the FX500 craft, the race was continued, where the pilots could now at least see an outline of the track in front of them on their visors. Both Loraine and Sofia never raced in these conditions before, setting a challenge between the two and testing their skills. At a spectator's perspective, no one could see the pilots on the grid and relied on camera screens to see the craft. Camera probes were installed with sensor arrays to point out the track and pilots. Despite the extreme cold, the people of the Citta Nuovan district were use to the climate, even Loraine's lead pilot was raised here. The pilots were waiting for the go; she and Sofia were anxious to race each other on this blind track. They heard the announcer shout go where the pilots zoom into the thick fog with nothing but red light from the exhaust trails glowing through the city at rapier speeds.

Loraine kept her lead from the pack with Sofia on her tail. Focusing on the outlined track rather than the craft, Sofia kept her line through the dense fog. It didn't help much that she was racing on a track she hardly memorized, but relied on her training. Loraine does the same method, but felt nervous to keep the throttle up going through an undulating chicane section of the track. She almost loses it going up the bumps on the corners keeping her craft down until exiting out the last bump and through more corners following a straight away through the starting line. Sofia however was still behind her. As they complete the first lap, weapon pads were turned on as the pilots now go over to enable random weapons or defenses. Weapons flare up around the track, but on Loraine/Sofia's end, they tactically activate their pickups on one another. Rockets, missiles, mines, etc. were fired upon the two, sometimes getting hit, reflected, absorb, and passing eachother getting hit with one of their weapons. Careful maneuvers were attempted to avoid rear or frontal weapons, including using turbo on the right spots of the track or wrong. Loraine was getting what she wanted out of this new pilot and was stunned by the way she raced. Even though Loraine had a lead from the standings, Sofia was determined to race an elite pilot and gain her attention afterwards by taking first. On the final lap, Loraine kept her position in front of her. Getting close to the finish, Loraine was taken by surprise as Sofia zoomed from the left side of her craft and crossing the line, using a turbo right at the end. Loraine was satisfied and impressed, wanting to meet her after the podium. Loraine would still earn the gold medal for the small tournament, while Sofia received bronze, only a few points below an Assegai pilot taking second.

After the podium, Loraine was the one that approached Sofia having an impression on her. She greeted her around a corridor exiting out to talk to her.

Loraine: _"Excuse me, miss"_  
Sofia: _"Si?"_  
Loraine: _Oh, I'm sorry, but, do you speak some English at least?"_  
Sofia: _"Yes, kind of."_  
Loraine: _"Oh good, just that..well, that was a pretty good run. You actually impressed me out there. By the way, I'm Loraine."_ (Shake hands)  
Sofia: "Sofia. I heard about you."  
Loraine: _"Where did you learn to race like that, that was crazy on that track?"_  
Sofia: _"The Makanian AG-Academy, was train by the best pilot there, Katsu Sasaki."_  
Loraine: _"He must be a fantastic pilot on your team if he taught you to race in these conditions. I could only wish to be taught by the best pilots of the league like him."_  
Sofia: _"Grazie. You, are not bad yourself, I have seen you race before back in Moa Therma a year ago."_  
Loraine: _"Did you? Have you piloted AG-craft since then?"_  
Sofia: _"No, not since few months after, though it was not my first thought. Long ago I was an AG-Queen for my team."_  
Loraine: _"You're an AG-Queen? What a silly coincidence, I'm one as well."_  
Sofia: _"Si, I know."_  
Loraine: _"Well, are you any good?"_  
Sofia: _"I use to be a star AG-Queen, but.. I left my career for famiglia."_  
Loraine: _"I understand. My grandfather would want me to come back home to take care of him. He too was an AG-Pilot from the F9000 years ago. Sigh.. He had so much ahead of him."_  
Sofia then told here: _"I wanted to look for you, to ask you about something.. important."_  
Loraine: _"You were looking for me? What did you want to tell me that was important?"_  
Sofia: _"About you and.. Mariana."_  
Loraine froze for a sec: _"I don't know who you're talking about."_  
Sofia: _"Sure you do, you two were fighting each other from that race I saw. Is there something wrong?"_  
Loraine: _"It's nothing, I just don't want to talk about her."_  
Sofia: _"What is going on with you two? I am curious."_  
Loraine Stops: _"Look, all I can say is that something had happened, that I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to know or hear anything about her, ever. You understand? Now please excuse me, I think I need to go."_ (Walks off)  
Sofia: _"But there is something you should know about her."_  
Loraine: _"About what?"_  
Sofia took a deep breath: _"..She was my best friend."_  
Loraine stops: _"Best friend?"_  
Sofia nods her head: _"Si, A long time ago."_  
Loraine: _"Ho.. How could you be best friends with that.. witch, that egocentric…"_  
Sofia: _"She was never like that when I first meet her. She was a lot friendlier back then, a role model. She was the one that helped me become a star AG-Queen. We hung out together, dance together, she was the only friend that meant a lot to me. Then I had to go home to my country, away from the island for 8 years. When I came back and meet her again, I did not recognize here anymore. I do not know why she became what she is now."_  
Loraine: _"Well, I guess you now know what happens when too much fame goes through someones head, and what it does to you when you've been a star for so long."_  
Sofia: _"It is just weird how she could change so much. How she treats her friends, my teammate, I have been hearing some bad stories about her, and now that I meet you, I want to know your story about her. You use to be with FEISAR from what I hear, you use to be her teammate. Her friend told me about you and her, but I thought I should hear you side of the story. How did you end up with this team?"_  
Loraine: _"I didn't want to transfer over, but if I tell you, you're not gonna believe me."_  
Sofia: _"Just tell me what happened?"_  
Loraine: _"…She tried to kill me."_  
Sofia was shocked: _"Che cosa!?…No.. No she would never do something like that. Why would she do something…?"_  
Loraine: _"Cause she was jealous. I took her spotlight from her she said, taking her attention away from her. As stupid as that sounds, that's the reason why, because I took her title as #1 AG-Queen worldwide. That loss was so important to her that she attempted what she did. She thought getting rid of me will get it back."_  
Sofia covering her mouth: _"Dios mio."_  
Loraine: _"It's hard to believe, but it's the truth."_  
Sofia: _"But how?"_

Loraine told Sofia her story about her incident in 2211, the security footage, and her argument back in a hotel suite where Mariana admitted she caused the accident. Why Loraine transferred to Harimau to stay away and moved on from there.

Sofia couldn't take in about her once best friend: _"No… that cannot be true. That is.. che è spazzatura."_  
Loraine: _"I'm sorry you had to hear that, but that's how it happened."_  
Sofia: _"I need to hear from her."_  
Loraine: _"She'll never tell you. Out of all the stories you heard about Mariana, you should know how she is. It's egotism, self importance; she bloody despises anyone who outperforms her. Her ego got the best of her at some point after you left, maybe even before but you didn't know it."_  
Sofia: _"She did act little weird that day. No, I do not believe you, she would not go that far. Maybe she did not do it. She was just upset and took the credit of that incident. It could have been someone else that messed up your craft. I need to talk to her about it."_  
Loraine: _"Then who else would have done it then? Even if it wasn't her, she could have hired a hitman to stay clean, she has money and power to do it after all. Why would she still attack me all these past seasons? You saw her back in Moa Therma a year ago, how aggressive she was around me. It's very likely she could have pulled it off either way. Look, you don't have to believe me, I know it's hard to understand, but that's what she told me upfront. No remorse. I doubt she feels guilty."_  
Sofia: _"Maybe you are wrong, she has to have felt some guilt. (Thinks) We tell our problems to eachother when we were friends. She will tell me anything, I need to hear it from her myself."_  
Loraine: _"You won't forgive her for it."_  
Sofia: _"I know, (Looks back) that is why I must tell her I do not. Grazie, e arrivederci."_ (Walks off)  
Loraine: _"Will we meet again?"_  
Sofia still walking: _"I hope so."_

The two would meet again during the 2216 AG-Queen Performing Championship at the Vineta A Entertainment Arena with Sofia confirming the clues given to her. She had something to reveal to Loraine that could expose Mariana's secret to the public, but Sofia was not sure to do it despite Loraine being eager to have it be shown. Their plans would have to wait as both were competing for the performing championship with Mariana unsurprisingly entering herself. There was a round in the championship where two AG-Queens from different teams had the option to perform duets together as a unity message for the racing teams of the FX400/500 leagues. An example would be an Auricom AG-Queen were to dance with a Qirex AG-Queen to promote relations of the two sides, especially with the two teams and their allies currently at war in the race events of the FX500 since 2215. L & S knew that if they were to do a duet with each other, Mariana would not be too happy about it which was their intention. However, Loraine wanted to see Sofia perform herself for the first time as she had something in mind after the championship if she impressed her much how she did as an AG-pilot. When their turn came up in the championship, they showed what they got to the audiences as being the best star AG-Queens in the arena. Only then they performed solo and gave their own impressions of breathtaking performances.

At the end of the day, Sofia would end up winning the season's AG-Queen Championship along with Loraine in 2nd and Mariana first time in 3rd, feeling salty of her position. It was only when Loraine announced on a mic that she'll pass down her crown to Sofia as being the #1 AG-Queen which made Mariana meltdown backstage and attacked them both. The two couldn't believe that she did that in front of everyone, leaving them battered by her punches while being taken away, along with a camera drone filming everything and was soon made public on AG-News. Loraine had hoped this day would finally come, seeing Mariana get what she deserved and was bothered by media on her way to the SFC. Sofia would also expose her confession recorded by a digital watch given by her teammate when she visited her home in Vineta K. Everything would come down on the FEISAR AG-Queen/pilot by her selfish mistakes, disqualified from the SFC as punishment from the Belmondo Foundation. Adding insult to injury, Mariana would eventually suffer a serious knee injury during an AG-Queen performance, unable to dance again yet still flew for FEISAR in limited number of race events by 2220. Loraine was left feeling satisfied hearing about the unfortunate injury, feeling like it was deserved karma for her own leg injury given to her from the 2211 accident, showing no sympathy. She would transfer back to FEISAR soon after.

Loraine Johnson, while a very popular AG-Queen at most, she is a great pilot overall during the FX400 and current FX500 AGRL. Racing for almost 7 years and raced with 2 teams, she has earned around 27 medals and counting. (10G / 10S / 7B). Coming back to FEISAR, she will officially stay with them until her retirement, now getting use to the X5 craft of the current league that was still similar to her X4 as well as her H6/H7 from Harimau. As for the team itself, Loraine left saying goodbye to Kaida as well as Jusef on her squad, feeling like they lost a good pilot for the team in general. Loraine still keeps her suit/AG-Queen outfit for memory as well as her handcrafted necklace. Going back to FEISAR however, she decides to race by herself for the time as an independent while getting squad invites from her team yet refusing the offers. Mariana was not much of a threat to her as before yet still would come across her in some team races only to fight each other again despite being on the same team. Sofia Rossetti would not only become her ally, but also a new friend outside of racing. As for Jacob Reilly from Icaras, they had been together since 2214 and continue to do so outside as well. Finally as an AG-Queen, she returns wearing the white base and blue stripes on her new performing outfit, still seen as one of the very best and adored AG-Queens of the current AG-League. With her elderly grandfather, Daniel Johnson seeing her live on both ends one day, Loraine knew he was very proud of her for her skills in dancing, but mostly in racing. The Johnson name will continue on in this post generation of Anti-Gravity Racing.


	8. Clara Bellerose - FEISAR

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Clara Bellerose

SEX: Female

Birth: September 21st, 2184

Birthplace: Paris (France)

Zodiac: Libra

Age (Currently 2217): 33

Nationality: French

Origin: France

Race: Caucasian

Language(s): French / partial English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'6"

Hair Color: Chestnut

Eye Color: Blue (Artificial)

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Artist / Test pilot

FX400 IDF: BELL0921.2184

Team: FEISAR

Position: Backup Pilot

Pilot Rank: Amateur

Region Reputation: Western Europe

Squad Teammates: Griffin Lang / Mariana Sinclair

Team Loyalty: Medium

Allies: Leon Kadeem (Assegai)

Rivals: Yvonne Schottel (Icaras)

Medals: Gold: x1, Silver: x2, Bronze: x2

Sponsors: JAP Energy Drink, Ricochet, Mr. Somo

Favorite Events: Time Trial

Favorite Track: Talon's Junction

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500 (Retired 2216)

Character traits: Artistic, Quiet, Kind, Ambitious,

 **Skill**

Awareness: 6/10

Aggression: 3/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 5/10

Consistency: 5/10

Where Griffin Lang and Mariana Sinclair being the ones getting all the mainstream attention from FEISAR and fans in the AGRL one pilot in particular that had raced along their squad had never gotten the same recognition as them. She was a backup pilot for the squad that never got much needed help from the two pilots, yet it didn't seem she would mind at all, going her own career way independently. Clara Bellerose was the name of this pilot chosen by Griffin as a backup back in 2211. While Clara didn't have much experience with the 2 young FEISAR pilots, her squad needed another replacement after the squad's last wingman, Loraine Johnson had left for unknown reasons, being mandatory by FEISAR that they should have a third pilot. She was born on September 21st 2184 in a town miles outside of Paris, France. Like Mariana Sinclair, Clara grew up with a wealthy family. But instead of being spoiled like the young AG-Queen pilot, she was patient about money and earned her own wealth rather than asking for it from her parents who were much disciplined with her. While growing up however, her hobbies were into art, making her comfortable by visiting an art gallery every once in awhile in the town. Her inspirations also led her to do masterpieces of her own, mostly with digital holograms and sometimes with an old-fashion art canvas. Unfortunately, Clara began to have blurred vision as she got older, becoming hard to see while working on her projects every year. She does however wore contacts while continuing to work, but that was all she could use them for.

Anti-Gravity would influence her while growing up; it's no doubt that she took her time also visiting amateur race events in certain parts of her country to find references for certain projects, sometimes bringing a stand and canvas on the spot and painting the craft on open lots as well as the track itself. As a young adult, after developing more into racing rather than creativity, she was confused of what she wanted to do in her life, spending most of her time in an art studio in a business apartment, or feel the g-forces on a high speed craft going to tracks around the world? Overall, art was just a hobby to her as she thought about it. Her parents didn't want to keep lending her money to pay the rent, and she didn't want to move back with them either. Her artwork never kept paying her despite some thousands earned from selling her work at auctions. She was mostly isolated in her apartment, only going outside to work on projects or visiting family while getting her food delivered by Mr. Somo drone deliveries which was common throughout western cities. Her final choice overall was the AGRL, registering herself at the FEISAR HQ obviously not too far from her as she had visited the facility few times before.

In 2206 Clara went to FEISAR HQ for a class in training. The crew knew who she was when she walked into the lobby as Clara did made few art projects she had sold to the headquarters while visiting their local test tracks. She used the money from selling her art to the company, even seeing her artwork in the hallways in the building. She got accepted and supposedly showed good health signs to pilot a craft. For the next few years, she took time to train on the large craft on a test track in Paris. But while maneuvering the X3 FEISAR craft on the course, she started to become nauseous, and felt sick while taking corners, plus having blurred vision even while wearing contacts. She tried to ignore the symptoms, but just couldn't take it, almost vomiting inside the cockpit as she stepped out. Clara was not in good condition to pilot a racecraft after all. Almost feeling upset, she realized she could take certain medications to help with her motion sickness going back on the track. Unfortunately, they would wear off quickly. Clara would only become a test pilot overall in the facility, taking moments to fly around until she had enough feeling dizziness. What happened to her sometime a month later, she got transferred over to a facility all the way to Makana to test pilot the standby craft there for the JX junior division. There ships were slower than the ones she had piloted currently, thinking it would be easier for her to get behind. Once she confirmed her transfer details and booked a flight, she was now on her way.

Moving to Makana in 2209 was a new experience for her as she left her home country with the team. By selling and moving out of her old apartment, her new space was located in the new city of Sinucit, much beautiful looking and clean than her old home. Being with FEISAR for at least 3 years as a trainee/test pilot, Clara was never too involved in racing due to her motion sickness on the track, her regular contacts didn't help much and she refused to take more medication. She couldn't stay on the track for more than an hour feeling like upchucking at a certain point until deciding to pit in. She could race but not for the longer race events if she entered the FX400. However she did enjoy piloting a craft and got paid at least for testing at the Makanian AG-Academy. If she wanted to race officially, she had to take bigger measures on her problem. Eventually she made an appointment with an ophthalmologist in her city. While there she was given a diagnosis despite already being diagnosed with astigmatism back in France. Clara tells her problems in racing to her doctor, only to get a response that her astigmatism wasn't the problem. She had different senses with her inner ears and eyes that cause these symptoms in flight, stating that it's a common problem for most. What had her to decide was an augmentation for her eyes to solve the problem, which would require surgery and removal of her natural eyes. The procedure will be permanent as it will rewire her senses as well as clear her vision. Usually these augmented eyes would have a built in computer that can be updated at anytime with a price. For a start however, these eyes would balance out her eyesight to her brain and inner ears, balancing and clearing her vision including enhanced/dehanced vision in dark or bright areas. But Clara only cared about getting rid of the motion sickness and paid for the lowest price offered to be installed. While Clara did felt nervous about the surgery part, she wanted to take the next step, knowing it will be worth it for racing and possibly her hobby. She planned her surgery a week after, and once it was done, she was surprised by the results. She was back on the track days later seeing very clearly with her new eyes, better and technological with a more saturated vision. She did however get a new eye color changing from brown to bright blue, even showing a light glow when under darkness. Her augmented eyes would actually get the attention of one young FEISAR pilot.

Through the years piloting from Rookie to Amateur in the FX400 league, Clara was never as experienced as the professional racers in her row of pilots. While she was able to pilot a craft without dealing with motion sickness overall, it didn't meant she had gotten better at it. Her skills were still the same and below average for the FX400 league despite getting use to the X3 FEISAR craft. By her surprise, a young German FEISAR pilot would pick her as a backup for his squad. Griffin Lang was the pilot that chose her over the better choices he could have picked from the amateur lineup. During that time, he was close to being Elite in his career aside from his celebrity-like popularity over his charisma, followed by another younger female pilot, Mariana Sinclair who was an AG-Queen performer. Their squad needed another replacement pilot after one of their wingmen had left unknowingly, so Clara took the pilot's place. However, she continued to teach herself in the following events.

In 2212, Clara received her own livery for her craft, recognized by piloting the yellow FEISAR X4 craft in the current league. While still being an Amateur pilot in the league, she always got a chance to compete in certain events. She had never won her first gold medal during this current season but managed to come in third during a tournament in the fall season of 2213, wearing the bronze medal for her first tournament. She would make an unsuspecting ally in the league coming from the African nations. Senegalese Assegai pilot, Leon Kadeem spoke her language, only to become an acquaintance outside the track, and very rarely meeting each other while on it.

When Clara wasn't racing however, she was back at her apartment continuing her hobby, now inspired by painting references from the AGRL. She had never made enemies in the league, yet one pilot seemed to oppose her coming from Germany as well, racing for the Icaras team. Icaras pilot, Yvonne Schottel would pose somewhat of a challenge during events, though their tensions were never heated when met face to face. Both pilots show respect for one another but rarely spoke outside of racing. It's mostly their own teams that would push tensions on them considering their small rivalry in the racing league. How Clara reacts to the other pilots on the track was mostly passive, at no point did she ever go aggressive even when she needed to. With her quiet behavior however, she was pretty friendly with the current pilots of the FX400. Even being kind of shy at times, she was one of those pilots that were hard to hate. Not the most exciting pilots in the league whatsoever, only to be noticed because she was on Griffin and Mariana's squad, getting more attention while Clara was just the quiet one flying along with them.

Clara Bellerose was just an average pilot overall from the FX400 going over to the FX500 racing league in 2215. Her medal count wasn't too impressive only earning 5 in her entire racing career. She did however win her first gold medal in 2215 during the UpLift tour in Western Europe, winning a venom class speed lap event in Talons Junction against what were rookie class opponents for the FX500. Clara never reached professional level and has only earned 3 standard sponsors from FEISAR, none were premium during her seasons. Unfortunately, somehow her motion sickness would come back again, only to retire in 2216, having only one season in the current FX500 Racing League. Still, Clara would still live on the island of Makana throughout her life, making a career instead into art and making her living doing what she did best first hand. Surprisingly her AG-inspired artwork would get more recognition from the race commission, given a job at the AG-Museum in Vineta A to paint murals for the facility and selling more of her artwork to AG-fans on the island, earning more than she did back in her home country. It seemed that all she needed was some more publicity, and Makana was just the perfect spot to find it.


	9. Tyrrell Byron - Auricom

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Tyrrell Byron

SEX: Male

Birth: August 25th, 2187

Birthplace: Chicago (Illinois/USA)

Zodiac: Virgo

Age (Currently 2217): 30

Nationality: American

Origin: United States (Illinois)

Race: African (American)

Language(s): English

Religion: N/A

Height: 6'2"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Amateur AG-Pilot / Mechanic

FX400 IDF: BYRO0825.2187

Team: Auricom

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: United States

Squad Teammates: Rachel Vega / Soo Min-Hye

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Thiago Castillo (Piranha) / Certain AG-Systems pilots

Rivals: Vadik Sidorov (Qirex) / Nadia Elenova (Qirex)

Medals: Gold: x14, Silver: x9, Bronze: x5

Sponsors: Ignition, Auricom, ICOM, Belmondo Foundation

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Arc Prime

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500 (SFC Contender)

Character traits: Assertive yet hot tempered, Reliable, Confident, Protective (To Rachel)

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 8/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 8/10

Born on August 25th, 2187 in Chicago Illinois, Tyrrell Byron was a man that had a love for racing. He had been racing ever since he was 9 years old, building an AG-Kart from scratch along with his father and older brother, Jackson Byron. AG-Technology wasn't too familiar to the brothers, as the help of their father would manage to complete their design of their very own craft. The two brothers had a very strong bonding; they enjoyed racing and wanted to be professional pilots for the AGRL someday, hand building their kart craft which looked alot like the small variant craft of the AGRC. They took their craft to compete for the Junior All City Grand Prix around the city every year, winning at least a few first placed finishes with both of them tagging along in the same tournaments. As they got older however, their AG-Craft building would become more technical. Jackson would buy a genuine model craft that was as big as the AGRC craft from 2048. At the time, Tyrrell was only 16 years old while Jackson was 19. They get down to business and customized what was Jackson's personal craft to compete in the amateur race events in the city. Taking months of building and perfecting as well as test piloting at a local speedway, their craft was ready for competition. Both brothers were proud of their hard work once again including their father. It was only a matter of time till an event came around locally.

Tyrrell's brother Jackson competed for a number of races in the region, becoming overall a very skilled pilot in the amateur scene as well as taking home a trophy from one of the major grand prix tournaments. Tyrrell would look up to Jackson more than ever over his success, even telling him that he could now race professionally in the FX leagues around the world and to finally get sponsored or race for teams like Auricom Research Industries. It was still the goal they had when they were kids as Jackson does register for a spot in the Auricom Race Academy to train on a much larger/faster craft. Tyrrell would also teach himself to race Jackson's craft for a number of times and to follow on his brother's footsteps into professional racing. Despite registering for Auricom however with no responses from the company, Jackson continued to compete in amateur races. Unfortunately, tragedy would set a toll one day. In 2206, weeks after registering, Tyrrell's brother gets killed in a race accident during a rookie race tournament on a local track. Dealing with aggressive pilots in the event, Jackson was rammed by another craft on a wall edge, crashing head on and igniting his craft in a fiery explosion. Unlike the actual leagues, the craft carried no shield energy, not even an EPR while Jackson was trapped in his craft as the engine ruptured. Tyrrell was devastated as he ran out to the track to save him until he realized it was too late. The fire crews had put out the flames and drag his body out, but unfortunately he already died from his burns, being trapped inside the cockpit for too long and was cooked alive. Soon after, Tyrrell's sorrow turns to anger as he almost started a fight with the person that rammed Jackson back in the pits, accused of killing him. The brother's father was also there as he broke up the fight and calmed down his younger son. Tyrrell couldn't believe what happened that day; he became depressed for weeks even after his brother's funeral, days after the accident. However as he got over his brother's loss eventually, Tyrrell took his place and continued on his own racing career path.

In 2208, 2 years after his brother's death, Tyrrell had been making certain percentages of wins during amateur races. He received his first sponsor in amateur racing, but that wasn't the only thing that would approach him for his progress. One day in his garage, he was approached by two people in blue while he was working on his own built craft. He was interrupted, and when he got up to figure out who those strangers were, he soon realized they were from Auricom Research Industries, and they wanted to hire him to race for their racing team, looking over his progress in the amateur events as well as knowing his brother from his registered info. While Tyrrell also registered himself to join the company, it seemed that the company had approached him first for his promising skills over the past 2 years. The men would pay him $10,000 for him to join, feeling he was worthy of the team, even though Jackson had more experience than him. Without second thought, Tyrrell signed himself to be part of the professional FX400 racing league, now racing internationally with a global team.

Tyrrell would travel west of the US to register for the racing team out in Nevada. Auricom's starting pilots would come here to train themselves on their path to the AGRL, taking their skills out on what was the test site of Belmondo's first flight in the Tule Desert. Their HQ was stationed just outside of Las Vegas where Tyrrell took a cab over and onto the campus. He was introduced to team principal, Jessie Fairbank in the offices of the main lobby building, looking forward of what he may bring to the team and was shown his registry info that was sent from his home in Chicago. Jessie confirmed his details and was officially on the team, ending the meeting by shaking hands and giving him a dorm room to stay, starting his extra training on the company's latest ACM-8K racecraft. For a few months, Tyrrell transferred his skills on the large dual-haul craft around the facility's test track as well as the open desert. The craft was much harder to control than his smaller built craft, dealing mostly with handling when trying out the test track for a couple of runs. It shouldn't be surprising to him with the team's recent history of perfecting their models of the AGRL yet with poor results during early competition. That being said, Auricom would continue to update their craft over the years until they came back as the top tiers in the FX300, even delaying themselves from the 2205 season of the FX350 league to reveal their latest craft a year later. Testing the craft and getting feedback from their pilots would put the company to work on the craft's flaws during closed seasons. As such, Tyrrell would volunteer to tweak the craft himself using his knowledge. Pilots in the facility would try out his updates with their own craft until each pilot was satisfied of the handling capabilities. Before long they would master the updated 8K craft in time for the 2209 FX400 season. The opening ceremony would not be too far off as all the pilots made their arrival at the Amphiseum back in Las Vegas.

The ceremony was where the teams showed off their new and current pilots as well as their craft. Tyrrell was already grouped with the newcomers at the arena, having his first race around the track to prove his worth for the first season. To him the event was much larger than any of the amateur events back home, only to imagine what may come ahead years on facing against the professional pilots/teams around the world. Traveling to Makana would become an honor to him, yet he wished Jackson was still around to share the moment. Before long on his first couple of seasons, Tyrrell was already put in with the professional lineup of Auricom pilots of the FX400. While racing in Flash class speeds for awhile, he was ready to handle a Rapier class craft, setting himself for much of the more faster/aggressive pilots in the tournaments around Makana and worldwide. Using weapons was new to him, but was use to the combat events in the league. As he continued to win more races internationally, Auricom would suit him as a valuable pilot to the team, earning a fair amount of gold medals and tournament trophies throughout the first three years of his global racing career. He would exceed his professional rank in the league border lining himself with the elite Auricom pilots like US's Michael Yoshida as well as veterans like Russian, Platon Dhavoric and US/Irish, Tara Shannon. Auricom's Jessie Fairbank would soon notice Tyrrell's progress, enough for an opportunity to compete for the Season Final Championships. He raced hard and well to earn a spot for the SFC, even looking up to his deceased brother knowing he was probably smiling down at him for this accomplishment. Tyrrell would accept the open slot, replacing Michael Yoshida for the SFC in 2211. Along with his success overall, sponsors kept coming across his path, earning him larger paychecks by the end of each season. It was more than he had ever earned when he was an Amateur race pilot. Eventually, Tyrrell was eligible to lead his own squad of pilots, meeting one of his choices back in the US.

In 2212 heading back to the Auricom HQ in Nevada, Tyrrell met a bubbly Western American AG-Pilot, Rachel Vega, who was still a rookie pilot just a month competing for the AGRL. Rachel was once a farm girl coming from the central valley in California, who first started out as an AG-Queen model/dancer for Auricom back in 2208 until making her choice to be a pilot the following year in 2212. Tyrrell swore he had seen her before starting a race, and was surprised to see her become a pilot at the facility. Meeting for the first time, Rachel was the friendliest and cheeriest person he had ever met in years. Her spunky personality made him feel delighted, always cheering him up on any occasion and just couldn't bear to smile whenever she did. Throughout the first few seasons they form a bond both on/off the track. He took care of her in team events and just overall enjoys her company. In some way however, Rachel was like a sister to him, filling the emptiness of his brother by telling her his past and lost sibling. Overall, Tyrrell was happy to pick her to be his wingman. With Rachel as secondary on his squad, his backup pilot was also chosen around the same time of 2212, a Korean AG-Pilot calling herself Soo Min-Hye. Unlike Rachel, Min-Hye was very mysterious to Tyrrell. While she hardly spoke English to his squad, she was very intellect of her speech but hardly ever communicates with them in races. She was chosen for her high skill back at the Auricom Academy, but never won any races or at least came in the top 3. Even while racing with either Tyrrell, Rachel or both, she sometimes disappeared like she wasn't on the track even while trying to communicate. What was more mysterious of her was that she only teams up with them whenever this one EG.X pilot entered, coming from what was once the DPRK (North Korean region). Overall she mostly went independent.

With allies, Tyrrell hold an alliance with Piranha's SFC Brazilian pilot, Thiago Castillo. They were good friends outside of racing as well as their teams having an alliance in general. On the track they only teamed up when facing team rivals, giving support while still also racing each other, proving who the best was while respecting their skills by the end of an event. With rivals it's no surprise they would come from Auricom's arch rival team, Qirex-RD. Russian Qirex pilot, Vadik Sidorov poses more of a challenge to Tyrrell in events. Not exactly a threat to him as what Auricom would try to push upon with every Qirex pilot, but rather with Russian SFC pilot, Nadia Elenova. Only one time in the SFC did he place ahead of her taking 5th in the 2212 championship. However, Nadia would fight back during the next SFC, placing 9th ahead of Tyrrell and vice versa. With Vadik, despite his old age for a pilot, he was as menacing as Nadia including her choice to race for her in regular events, followed by former Qirex AG-Queen, Afina Rusakova. Vadik was elite, but not a veteran in the FX400 league, debuting back in 2210. It was only during the FX500 league where their rivalry increased, so do high tensions between their teams/allies.

Continuing on in the FX500 league, Auricom would reveal their new prototype craft to the public, the ACM-9K0. During preseason testing after the 2214 closure, Tyrrell and Rachel were back at the Auricom HQ facility to perfect the team's ACM-9K model craft by pushing its limits out in the Nevada Tule Desert. Testing would become successful of their new craft, spotting out flaws from last season and to redesign before the next. Only a few 9K models were built for the FX500 league, and was only a matter of time till new Auricom pilots started to get their hands on them as well as the JX division. The teenage pilots would only get acouple models designed for a few events on their division, and only the very best prodigies could acquire a craft while the rest still flew the 8K. Tyrrell, Rachel, including veteran, Tara Shannon would also get a chance to meet these teenage pilots at the academy section of the facility. Graduating from the Good Smile Racing Academy, these five prodigies were there to show their skills to the masters. Surprisingly, Tyrrell noticed one of them back from Arc Prime during American events in 2213. Prodigy pilot, Eric Patterson, was a promising next-gen pilot to Auricom as he volunteered to compare his skill on the test track including a race with Tyrrell himself against the new 9K craft. The professional pilots took turns to race with the prodigies using the last/new gen model craft, turning out surprising results over their tests in the facility until deciding who will lead the junior squad in the JX league. By the end they chose US prodigy, Jonathan Hale. Despite knowing one of the 5 prodigies, Tyrrell would also get another surprise from the group after testing one of their 8K craft before test flight and was impressed by the tuned handling, asking for the last prodigy who flew it.

Japanese prodigy, Ayaka Hamasaki took responsibility, tuning the craft herself to almost handling perfection. Surprisingly Tyrrell had met her family before in the facility, but never their daughter. She looked up to him while wanting to work for the company to fine tune their craft before opening seasons. Tyrrell would spend more time with her in the facility or on the track, even solving all the flaws that Auricom had on their craft as well as the 9K. _"_ _This young pilot has a bright future ahead of her."_ He said to Jessie Fairbank back in office. _"_ _This is who the team's been looking for these past leagues. She has the knowledge and skill that we need, and has solved the handling problems on our racecraft."_ Jesse replied: _"_ _I don't know if it's enough though. Qirex is already one step ahead of us and we've fallen behind them these past years in the FX400 league. If her ideas turn things around for us this coming inaugural season then it just might bring us back up once again."_ Tyrrell: _"_ _I know they will. I learned a lot from her these past weeks and I believe her talents will make a difference for the company. I'll leave her to you during my participation in this league. I expect her to compete in the FX500 sometime soon, that includes our whole group. A pleasure to speak with you again, Director. 'The Auricom Way'."_ (Leaves office)

Tyrrell went back to racing for the FX400 league, while Rachel went for the Inaugural FX500 league passing on to the new ACM-9K craft. While she couldn't enter a certain number of events without him, she continued on as an AG-Queen part time. Eventually, Tyrrell moved on to the FX500 racing league but would enter on a heated affair with Qirex-RD. Both he and Rachel still face off against their arch rivals, Vadik and Afina, taking on Vadik Sidorov more than ever than past seasons while Rachel faced Afina Rusakova the same way. Back in late 2215, Qirex raised tensions towards the Belmondo Foundation with Nadia now at the helm of the company in favor of Feliks Levovitch and their pilots. Nadia wanted change for the company and race commission, pleading to target the Belmondo Foundation for their rules against Qirex's agendas and other teams including a personal revenge for restrictions put upon her during past seasons. In early 2216, teams like Triakis, EG-X, and Mirage would all form an alliance with Qirex to threaten the foundation, openly calling for an act of war against the supporting teams in the racing leagues. By mid 2216, war would finally break out in league events due to incidents occurring between the opposing teams. It became the final straw when a new Auricom manufacturing plant was set ablaze in Makana with Qirex allegedly taking responsibility. Tyrrell and Rachel got involve with teams supporting the Belmondo Foundation. Auricom, AG-Systems, Piranha, Van Uber, and now Goteki 45 would ban together to protect the purity of the sport. Only the outcome between the two sides will determine the fate and control for the race commission years ahead. That is, until Tigron Enterprises joins the scene by 2218, targeting everyone.

Tyrrell Byron would lead a number of pilots to fight in the current FX500 league in 2217. The events of the league were important to win for the Belmondo foundation as well as keeping their craft from getting destroyed, which includes surviving the revived eliminator events now as a primary battleground of the AG-race war between the two sides. As much as Auricom didn't want to enter in these destructive events, refusing them meant Nadia would get a step closer of taking the race commission. Unfortunately for them, the Eliminator events would become commonplace in the leagues as fans wanted more excitement. However, half of them would become divided by the new regulations gearing towards heavy combat racing as though pure racing was being shoved aside. Even though the sport was built upon combat racing, it was almost going back to the destructive F9000 era of racing. History was apparently repeating itself, only this time it was more for survival of the teams over bringing excitement. Racing would become more risky as eliminations were more common in events now. To Tyrrell it was getting out of control; he couldn't believe what the sport had turned into. _"_ _This isn't' about racing anymore."_ Looking back at the chaos. Despite the continuing war with Qirex and their conglomerate of teams, Tyrrell, as well as Rachel would focus more on actual racing, even though their arch rivals would follow them in these events. Overall, Tyrrell becomes one of Auricom's best elite racing pilots. He has earned over 25 medals and counting but unfortunately no platinum medals from the SFC. (14G / 9S / 5B) Racing would only get more violent months ahead, but his loyalty remains high and continues to support Auricom to the very end including his wingman, Rachel. Both pilots remain strong and don't ever back down on any event facing their enemy teams. They will risk their craft and possibly their lives to protect the Belmondo Foundation's control of the race commission. The last thing their team needs is another Overtel Corp. style takeover. They hope for an agreement that will settle a score for control rather than continuing to eliminate all their craft. At this moment there was no sign of backing down from either side. However, Tigron may be the game changer in this situation.


	10. Rachel Vega - Auricom

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Rachel Vega

SEX: Female

Birth: February 26th, 2190

Birthplace: Central Valley (California/USA)

Zodiac: Pisces

Age (Currently in 2217): 27

Nationality: American

Origin: United States

Race: Caucasian (Hispanic)

Language(s): English / some Spanish

Religion: Catholic

Height: 5'10"

Hair Color: Brown (Sometimes dyed red)

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Farmer / Anti-Gravity Queen

FX400 IDF: VEGA0226.2190

Team: Auricom

Position: Secondary Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: United States

Squad Teammates: Tyrrell Byron / Soo Min-Hye

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Mariana Sinclair (FEISAR) / Noelani Kekumu (Goteki 45) / Certain AG-Systems pilots

Rivals: Afina Rusakova (Qirex)

Medals: Gold: x6, Silver: x4, Bronze: x5

Sponsors: aimi, Era Trek, +01, ICOM, Belmondo Foundation

Favorite Events: Time Trial

Favorite Track: Tech Da Ra

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Responsible, Bubbly, Cute, Tolerant, Friendly, Confident

 **Skill**

Awareness: 7/10

Aggression: 5/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 7/10

Consistency: 7/10

During the fallout of the F9000 on October 2170, the global market ran into a corrupting halt. A mass global economic depression had streamed all over the world as every government tried to regain money, challenging the world's population. A recession breaks out as people began to lose jobs, homes, businesses, and agricultural supplies. Inside of modern day cities, farmlands were now in hydroponic facilities as well as stacked towers with each floor growing different crops or vegetables. Unfortunately, they were hit with agricultural recession. Shortages of crops and profit were spread on farm towers and biofarms during the 2170's. This caused low incomes and high taxes to farmers that quickly lead them to debt and losing their businesses. However, there was one family in the United States that still had a good income, and still owned a traditional farm, but was almost on the brink of bankruptcy.

Meet the Vega Family, living out in the central valley of California USA. The family has lived in the valley ever since the 19th century, and has own a large amount of land during the many years away from the modern world. Surviving the great depression in the 1930's they were now hit again 250 years later. During the 2170's the Vega's were a large target to the world economy, and most of their land was drained because of it. It was pure luck that their land wasn't drained completely however, but unfortunately they had lost almost 90% percent of property from selling it. When it ended in 2179, they had very little land covered, and would only take a miracle just to buy back all their property and grow everything again. By the 2180's they slowly grew more, but still it would take a lot of effort, and they refused modern farming in a big city. However the Vega's were a large family up until the late 2180's where they began to have children around the property. The first born in 2187 was a boy named Andy Vega. 3 years later in 2190, a baby girl was them named Rachel Vega, second born in the family. Finally a couple years after that, yet another baby sister would become part of the family (Lacy Vega). Out of the three children, only one had the more energetic personality. Hard working yet still kept a positive attitude, she was deemed the more disciplined and favorite child to the whole family, and that was Rachel Vega.

Rachel was specifically born on February 26, 2190 and was the more hyper child in the family. When she was raised with the family during the 2190's they were completely unaware or just ignored what's happening around them which was the opening of the FX300 Racing League in Makana, many miles away in the pacific. Because of the lost of their crops, the children were put to work at a young age. Rachel was worked non-stop when she turned 10 in 2202 as she became the full time labor girl in the family and was committed to do the job. Having discipline she would not make shortcuts during her work labor nor complain, unlike her younger sister including her older brother. Even when they started turning down on their jobs, Rachel was always there to boost them up with her positive personality, sometimes giving them a smile and the motivation to finish up for the day. Still, even she would have her tiring moments; not even her own motivations could keep her going at times. It didn't help much that the family was kind of living in the past. They didn't use much technology and were against anything that was Anti-Gravity due to its caused of the depression. As such, the children did not know such a thing existed.

As Rachel got older, now going into her teens, her thoughts started to change. She was always very curious of what was outside of her home, going out in the fields by herself at dawn just to think. As a hard working girl, she didn't had time to be with friends in the area, other than her family and siblings. She wanted to explore away from her home just to meet new people and to be involved with something that would amuse her other than just work. At some time in 2208 however, something would catch her eye on the current animated newspaper that her father just threw away. Looking at it, she spots something amazing; on the headline showed an animated picture of Anti-Gravity racing and Anti-Gravity Queen performing. Rachel had never seen anything like it before, almost thinking she had been living under a rock all her life. The technology amazed her, but what really caught her eye were the AG-Queen performances that remind her of cheerleading at her local highschool. She thought it was something that she could get into, requiring her to travel to the home nation of AG-Racing. Immediately she told her parents in an excited mood about the article. "Mom, Dad, I want to go to this thing at this city! Please can I go?" Her parents looked at her like she was crazy, even her father wondered where she found the newspaper in the first place. They disagreed on Rachel's suggestion, thinking it was too expensive, and even dangerous to be a pilot for this event. Even it was just for being an AG-Queen, her parents still said no, instead her father told her to do more work outside, saying he'll think about it later, excusing for saying no. Rachel got upset for once, forgetting about what she saw and threw the paper in the trash again to continue working out in the field. As her parents looked back however, they actually started to feel bad for her, even seeing her really upset for the first time. Doing so much hard work on the property and not complaining about it, they thought she deserved something rewarding in return like what she showed to them. Meanwhile, Rachel realized how poor her family was. Since the depression, almost all of their money/land was taken away from them. To make matters worse, they were now in a lot of debt. They don't even have enough to take care of themselves anymore as Rachel wanted to find a solution fast, before something very bad could happen to her family and farm.

Rachel seemed to have found something that will help her and her family for the time, but some risks had to be made. In a shed just outside of Rachel's house, there was a century year old tractor, still in great shape and would be very valuable by its age and good performance. Unfortunately, the family almost seemed to have a history with it, keeping it for generations and it was the only working tractor on their farm. If they were to sell their machine as a collector's item, they would have supplies for quite awhile and pay for the large dept, but mostly for Rachel to travel across the ocean to receive an admission of becoming an AG-Queen. She promised that if she could somehow earn a career in the Racing committee, she could help her family save their land, and to pay back what was left of selling their only tractor, only to replace it. Without it, they won't be able to grow anything and will lose their farmland either way; she was almost on a mission. Rachel's father sells the tractor at an auction days after but was not too happy about selling a family relic, yet he trusted his daughter and hoped she'll find a new one. The tractor sold for a great price than expected, enough for food and other things for the family for a few years and to pay for the massive dept, including Rachel to leave out of the country on her own. The family may have had a lot of money for now, but the farm was still at stake. A hover bus would come all the way to transport her to an airport miles outside the ruins of Los Angeles, strucked by a great earthquake in the 2030s (Unofficial date) and was once home of an F5000 AG-track, Spilskinanke.

Rachel boards on a Blimp Transportations Airship when she came to the west coast. While aboard traveling to the Makana Islands, Rachel got very amused on what was on the ship even before coming to a big city. However she didn't want to spend too much money for entertainment on the ship and saved it once she got there. In 12 hours, she finally landed on one of the island's cities, Vineta A (Modesto Heights). Rachel was stunned, being surrounded by a modern urban environment for the very first time. Though now in a public area, she stuck out like a sore thumb, soon paying a visit to a 2ND SKIN clothing store and blended herself in with the city. Her second destination was at the Anti-Gravity Museum, taking a flying cab to the facility. While entering the facility, Rachel was surrounded by the sport's history with certain race craft and technology, capturing her interest. She waited in line to the front desk; while it was her turn she finally fills out her admission to become an AG-Queen. She was accepted, and right away was given an outfit of her chosen team "Auricom Research Industries".

After receiving her outfit, and being distracted, she accidently bumps into another signed in AG-Queen. Rachel quickly apologizes, but after seeing who it was, she easily recognized her as Mariana Sinclair, first seeing her on the newspaper back home. Rachel greeted herself to her while Mariana did the same. Mariana knew she wasn't from around her home island and was foreign, much like her old friend, Sofia Rossetti from AG-Systems. At the time, Mariana seemed to want another best friend after Sofia left being an AG-Queen. She welcomed Rachel to the island, showing her around the museum of every history from the dawn of the sport, to the fall of the F9000, showing the real reason why Rachel's family had lost most of their property during the 2170's.

While continuing to talk to each other, they soon got to know each other, knowing they were from two different worlds. Rachel soon knew that Mariana was very wealthy and how she founded the trend and fashion of the AG-Queen. She realized why she was also here in Makana, to help pay back for her family's debts, however she didn't want to tell Mariana to lend money to her and stuck with her responsibilities to not take shortcuts and earn it herself. To Mariana, Rachel had a sense of humor to her, telling certain jokes as well as showing her energetic personality. Overall, Mariana started to like her, even telling her own interests to her and vise versa. The relationship continued on between the two, and when it came to the re-opening season of the FX350/400 in Las Vegas, Nevada, (The Amphisium) they soon became best friends. They became the next AG-Queen duo of 2209 to 2210, much like Mariana and Sofia from 2207 to 2208, performing duets during race events of the current year. For Rachel she became more noticed while hanging out with Mariana. She was taught by her on certain dance moves and was trained to be a Superstar AG-Queen. Rachel's appearance also changed using her long hair to create long pigtails under her ears and actually loved the new hairstyle, fitting her cheerful personality. What she didn't know was that she almost looks like a familiar icon. To the team Auricom, she was the best they ever had; she had dedication to the team and kept it, continuing in 2209. When the AG-Queen leaderboard was introduced in 2208, Rachel was part of the top ten on the Island, and was ranked #1 favorite in the U.S. She was given a lot of sponsors as an AG-Queen, and grabbed lots of attention from AG-Fans, becoming the most adored/lovable AG-Queen in the industry.

Rachel's life had started to change; getting use to living in an urban environment and away from the farm life she once had, she was turning into a city girl herself. Rightfully so, she had almost forgot about her family, and still needed to earn money for them. However she seemed to have earned not as much of what she had expected and still needed around $900,000 more to replace the family's old tractor. During the closing season of the AGRL, Rachel went back home to North America, but was still very short on paying her family back. While entering the family's property, her parents and siblings were very happy to see her. They've been also hearing about Rachel's first year as an AG-Queen all this time, and surprisingly were earning a decent amount of income as well.

Coming inside her house, she noticed a modern 16K clear screen T.V. in the living room which surprised her even more coming from her family, always using an old 21st century HD flat screen. Suddenly she heared a strange noise outside and saw a working engineering machine out in the fields. They were two Deuterium powered tractors created by the company of Aicom Industries (aimi) which was a sponsor given to her. She had been eyeing the machine when the sponsor was given to her, but was extremely expensive than what she was earning. Now all of a sudden there were now two of them working on her family's farm, working much faster than the old tractor and were operated by themselves. This confused Rachel even more, until she realized why she was probably earning so little. Half of it went to her family, signing the sponsor during her past year. While filling in her application back at the AG-Museum, some information also included her home address, and for optional, being able to write a summary of where she came from as she wrote down her personal struggle. When she was sponsored by Aicom, and for all the fame she progressed in her first year, the company read her summary, and was happy to give away their most technological machines to the struggling family. In some sense she started to thank Mariana for giving her notoriety, making a jumpstart as a Star AG-Queen and was only the beginning of it. If she haven't bumped into her back at the Museum, this stuff wouldn't have came much sooner. Overall she was glad that the problems had mostly gone away but was happy just to be back home from a long tour.

About a month later, Rachel says goodbye to her family once again going back to Makana for the next season . As the season opened again, newer young AG-Queens began to show up, one of which was Loraine Johnson from Great Britain. During the final months of 2210, Rachel noticed Mariana being more stubborn and resentful to the other Queens. After Mariana met Loraine on her team, FEISAR, she had been having issues and conflicts with Loraine that her only focus was to be better than her in every way. Rachel couldn't recognize her best friend anymore. She tried to convince Mariana about the AG-Queen leaderboard when Mariana's #1 rank was knocked off by Loraine in 2211, that it was just one drop from her rank and to just be proud of Loraine's achievement. But Mariana couldn't agree, walking away from her as they both saw the updated leaderboard the day before. Rachel had no Idea what she did after.

During an argument between Rachel and Mariana, few days after Mariana's argument with Loraine and forcing her to leave, Mariana tried to reason out Rachel with her spoiled arrogance. But Rachel became serious, putting her bubbly traits aside while talking to her.

Mariana: _"I've been on top since before you became an AG-Queen. I brought the sport back on its feet which makes me the better Queen than everyone."_  
Rachel responded: _"Even me? Do you realize what you're saying right now?"_  
Mariana answers: _"You? You're my best friend, Rachel, I helped you became an AG-Queen, right?"_  
Rachel: _"I don't see why not helping your teammate makes it different. Why are you making a big fuss about her becoming more famous than you?"_  
Mariana: _"Because I have more talent than her, I'm a better pilot than her, I deserve the most attention."_  
Rachel responded: _"So you're jealous of her then."_  
Mariana was shocked to hear that word: _"I'm not jealous, what makes you think I'm Jealous?"_  
Rachel: _"Why wouldn't you be? You've been acting strange since she came along, you've ignored me most of the time, and now you forced her to leave your team since she had an excellent skill on your race team and is probably just as good as you performing. New people will come by all the time but nobody will forget about you."_  
Mariana: _"_ _I don't want people to forget about me."_  
Rachel: _"_ _Then share it with her like you do with me."_  
Mariana: _"_ _Please. I will never work with that skank."_  
Rachel: _"_ _How come? What's the difference between me, your old best friend, (Sofia) over her? Now I don't know if she was ever mean to you, but I highly doubt that."_  
Mariana: _"_ _She's mediocre, she's overrated, alright. You're not like that, neither was Sofia."_  
Rachel: _"_ _Is it because we never surpassed you on the Queen leaderboard?"_  
Mariana: _"_ _What?"_  
Rachel: _"_ _I'm only suggesting it, cause I've never seen you act like this before. How would you feel if I became the #1 AG-Queen worldwide right now? Would you be calling me overrated or a 'skank' also?"_  
Mariana: _"_ _Don't be ridiculous, I would never say that about you."_  
Rachel: _"_ _Then you wouldn't care if this other AG-Queen passed you then. You said you're better than everyone? That kind of worries me. If you're my best friend and I pass you up, you would support me for it, anyone who does. It's us as AG-Queen's to entertain everyone, we support each other, you said so yourself. Otherwise I'm gonna believe that you were being hypocritical after what I heard from you. (Mariana looks down turning her head away) So what's more important for the AG-Industry then? Yourself or everyone involved?"_  
Mariana silently answers: _"…_ _Me."_  
Rachel: _"_ _What was that?"_  
Mariana: _"_ _I'm more important."_  
Rachel was surprised: _"_ _..Really? Not even for me, your popularity is more important? Than her (Loraine), anyone? Are you that self-centered?"_  
Mariana: _"...Rachel I'm Sorry, that's not what I..."_  
Rachel interrupted: _"No, don't say sorry to me, say sorry to your teammate first. She's gone because you had to be selfish. If this is how you really are, then I shouldn't be your friend anymore. Obviously I'm not important to you. Just.. don't even talk to me right now."_  
Mariana whispers to herself as Rachel turned and left: _"I already did."_

Rachel walked away from Mariana as she looked back feeling guilty, even thinking about the horrible thing she did to Loraine weeks ago. However, Mariana still couldn't stand her. Even now, Mariana was piloting an AG-race craft at age 17, racing in the junior division at a very slow speed class and pilot assist. She still thought she was a more experience pilot because of her father, Marcus Sinclair, and for everything else she just got spoiled by.

While months had past, and Loraine quitting out of FEISAR to join with Harimau, Rachel was still best friends and allied to Mariana, trying to forgive her. Unfortunately Mariana still had a grudge towards Loraine and still focused on going after her, ignoring Rachel overall. In late 2211, Rachel was 21yrs old, she was already having an interest of becoming an AG-Pilot for Auricom for some time and thought she could bring more loyalty for her team to volunteer in the professional Racing League. Unfortunately for her parents, they didn't want her to compete in the AGRL for her own safety. AG-Racing was a dangerous sport, adding to it with the use of weapons. Rachel tried to talk it out with her parents; for all her family knew, she would become the very first in the family to ever race in the AG-Racing league as Rachel wanted to expand herself to a racing career. Her parents didn't want to keep her from doing what she wanted to do, so they let her compete in the current FX400 league, filling anxious about what will happen to their loving daughter. All Rachel could say to them was: "I'll be okay. Nothing bad will happen to me. I'll be safe."

Like every newcomer pilot, Rachel started her training at the Auricom Academy, testing her piloting skills near the Belmondo Test Site in the Tule Desert of Nevada. She was accepted and went through basic training on the team's ACM-8K model craft. While only racing with other Auricom pilots in the facility and the Amphiseum for local amateur tournaments, Rachel started out on Venom class and slowly raised her skills on her own by the end of the season. She continued to take part around the Auricom facility, eventually meeting someone that would help her to reach professional level before the next season. Coming from the U.S. as well, Tyrrell Byron was one of Auricom's best pilots and current SFC contender. If there's anyone that could fully train a beginner pilot for the professional league, it was up to him to show them the ropes. Rachel would show her enthusiasm to her future lead pilot, winning him over with her bubbly charms, forming a brother/sister-like relationship by the starting 2212 season. Tyrrell would gladly choose her for secondary, followed by Korean pilot, Soo Min-Hye as backup. Rachel's debut in the league would also surprise most of her AG-Queen fans, becoming yet another performer to race on behalf of her team and expanding her reputation.

Rachel's first season goes off on a good start, flying back to Makana where her race career officially started. While her skills were still shaky by Auricom's standards, her confidence however was highly respected. So much so she would get the attention of another highly respected pilot from the home team. Goteki 45 pilot, Noelani Kekumu was an expert on the sport's history, as well as studying AG-pilots from the past/present of their techniques in racing to teach to new pilots trying to get into professional racing. She admired Rachel's determination against harsher pilots in races looking from the sidelines, only to meet with her back at a hanger bay in Vineta K. She knew Rachel had the confidence, but saw her struggling at the same time. Seeing she was a newcomer with decent skills already, Noelani offered her an invite for private sessions at the Makanian AG-Academy, being an instructor there on closed seasons only to sometimes offer lessons to new pilots around the island. Rachel would agree on free times during the season to come to the facility, able to bring her craft for use with Noelani's Krakatau racecraft on the facility's test track despite Auricom still having distrust of the team at the time. There were only a number of times in the season when the two could meet for private lessons. Overtime the two would grow a teacher/student relationship; Noelani always enjoyed her company becoming her most favorite student outside of Goteki 45. Rachel would slowly get better in events using the techniques given to her until reaching sub professional rank in the league as well as a first pilot sponsor. For the first time on her first season she would also earn a gold medal by herself at a Head Rush event east of Makana. With an accomplishment like this it was clear she would continue this as a full time career. However, AG-Queen performing was still a thing she enjoyed, coming back part time only to please her fan base and enjoying herself overall. Still, moving on to racing and a different season meant coming across highly skilled pilots that competed for number of years. Sure enough, one pilot would pose an intimidating match during her course of the 2213 season, and with no surprise it was a pilot from Qirex-RD.

During a qualifier in Sinucit, Vineta A, Rachel came across a harassing Qirex pilot in a white craft going around the track. Not knowing who he/she was, the pilot manages to push her for a race. Unfortunately the Qirex pilot was on a Rapier speed class while Rachel was on flash. However, she wanted to race the pilot anyway, only to get knocked out around a corner frustratingly trying to make a pass but making a mistake. As the pilot zoomed off, Rachel wanted to know who it was that ruined her run and finds the pilot back at the hanger. The pilot would reveal herself as a female, having a striking alluring beauty taking off her helmet. A former AG-Queen, she was Russian Qirex pilot, Afina Rusakova. Backed up by two other male pilots, Afina approached Rachel, being upset over their encounter on the track. Afina would bully her and talk trash about her team, only to back her off using her group. Despite her 5'3" short height, Rachel was intimidated by her, being sent back to her team's side of the hanger and forgets about going up to the Qirex pilot. She never saw Afina again up until the end of the season. Competing for a tournament months later it was revealed that she was put up with that pilot once again. Looking at her history with Tyrrell, she was a very skilled and sub elite pilot with a lot of top 3 placed finishes. Remembering how she raced her back at Sinucit, Afina was an unpredictable pilot, even witnessing her races on projected videos did she saw her race tactics/maneuvers in weapon enabled events. Rachel actually felt scared to race her, breaking confidence and that Afina may possibly remember her, only to become a target especially from Qirex. The pilot never lost a race to Auricom, but Tyrrell thought Rachel could handle her, at least survive the tournament with her making the top 3. Rachel didn't want to back down and decided to keep her entrance. If he thought she could take her based on her experience so far, Rachel would believe it, doing it for him and the team in general. She starts her first round a few days later at Anulpha Pass, Vineta A.

It was a 5 race Delta Tournament taking place mostly at the Vineta A Entertainment Arena, starting from Anulpha and other 3 tracks in the arena, while ending outside at Modesto Heights. Rachel was anxious but still kept her confidence she had throughout her racing career. While positioned at the starting line with other competing pilots, she saw the white Qirex LS model craft again in front of her. Meanwhile Afina notices Rachel positioned behind her but didn't seem to care, only to underestimate her and thought she could beat her again at the same speed class. She was the most favored in this tournament and expected to win, but Rachel was seeking for an upset knowing her fans were watching. Tyrrell would watch her on screen back at the team hanger, hoping she could at least stay in the race without elimination by her new rival. Eventually an AG-Queen walks out on the track to start the race, ironically starting for two others on the grid. The wands and banner signal the pilots to go and the race was finally on, going around 10 laps.

Throughout the first few laps, Rachel kept her position trailing Afina on third. Right away with weapons enabled, the Qirex pilot hunts for the 2 pilots up front. Rachel would witness the pilots get knocked around by her and get pushed back almost colliding with Rachel by swerving out of the way. She kept her pace while using turbo pickups to catch up including using some weapons, only to be outsmarted with shields or split maneuvers. Afina played with her up until the final lap as Rachel catches up almost neck and neck. With no useful weapons to slow her down she stayed close with Afina yet scared of what she'll pull off. As they reach the Greenline Split, Rachel manages to stay right and takes the skillcut across, forcing Afina to take downward. She thought she easily would win the first event taking the speed pads across and back down on the main track ahead of Afina, only that was her trick. Managing to keep pace, Afina slightly had a lead up front but had kept something at hand. Knowing exactly where Rachel will land she plants one single bomb right as the Auricom pilot landed, dazing and slowing her down as Afina speeded through the finish taking 1st. Unable to speed up sliding near the track wall, few other pilots managed to speed pass Rachel, bringing her down to 4th position on the first race. Afina outsmarted her adding insult to injury with a well placed mine and pushing her back a few positions. She proved her unpredictability on the first race showing the Auricom pilot who not to mess with in the next 4 races. With that shown, Rachel must keep her attention up, being told by Tyrrell back at a hotel room in the arena. She knew that she couldn't give up on the next race over that move. She needed to be more tactical on her pickups and study the Qirex pilot's moves on the replay. If she wanted to beat Afina, she needed to predict her moves if not race like her by counteracting, given a day and a half before the next race.

Like so, contenders had time for practice runs on the next track before given a few hours to line up on the start. Since weapons were enabled, pilots would use holograms or drones to practice combat tactics setting difficulties on each drone from passive to aggressive or smart to dumb AI. Rachel took advantaged using one drone on the track, setting it to Afina's difficulty or at least close to it. While drones weren't accurate at most, Auricom would witness Qirex's practice runs to study their tactics overall, yet that didn't mean the team wouldn't do the same thing to them. At some point the pilots would bring their craft back to the hanger bay to prepare for the next race taking place on the Iridia AG-track. Throughout the second race, Rachel would get lucky with Afina getting knocked behind her by the other teams but only placing 3rd. Third race (Koltiwa), Afina would fight back against her opponents taking 1st once again while Rachel still manages to keep up and outsmarting some of her tactics taking 2nd . Both stay on the top 3 on the leader board so far, moving on to the fourth race (Khara Descent). By now, Rachel seemed to have gotten Afina's tactics down based upon practice runs and spectating. Tyrrell would be the one to point them out for her as well as her to remember what Noelani taught her back at the academy test track. She was getting better by the day but only enough to balance her skills of her arch rival. During the fourth race, Afina would almost struggle to react with the Auricom pilot. Rachel took advantage of the track splits to pull off some barrel-rolls and or courageously activate a turbo, keeping her speed up. Afina would make the mistake to underestimate her as Rachel kept a good lead of the race, taking 1st for once. By now the gloves were off from both of them. They would give all their best on the final race of the tournament taking place at Modesto Heist, the most technical track so far.

Rachel and Afina would become the highlight of the final race in the tournament. Modesto Heights was challenging, even for the best pilots of the league leaving only the most determined pilot to make it through. Once again each pilot got a practice run on the track until the race started in the late afternoon. Rachel had raced on this track a number of times before as well as Afina. Auricom had a slight lead on the leaderboard while Qirex trailed a few points behind, able to steal gold if Afina takes 1st on this last race. On the start of go, the pilots zoom out on the final ten laps. Auricom and Qirex kept a lead pushing back the other teams leaving it with a head to head duel between the two leading the rest. Both Rachel and Afina battle it out up front firing and reflecting every weapon activated going through every pad. Through every lap they manage to hit one another while still keeping up, passing each other and vise versa. Both teams were not giving up or making a slight mistake. It was the final lap at this point with Afina leading Rachel by a few meters. It was anyone's race at this point.

While pulling off so many barrel-rolls they were almost close to getting their craft destroyed by a single weapon shot. Not thinking about absorbing a pickup, Afina was desperate to eliminate Rachel from the race trying to pick up a defensive weapon. Going down Adams' Dive through the Aicom plant, Afina lays a set of mines through the hairpin turn while Rachel used her equipped shield kept from the last lap while also picking up a missile, firing it without a lock on. The missile bounces off the corners and hits Afina, slowing her down and with critical shield energy. Rachel catches up with her heading through the Scleradome Research Hub exit tunnel. Afina was sweating at this point with the alarm blaring on her cockpit, scattering for speed pads and finding another useful weapon pickup. As for Rachel she went pass another pad acquiring a plasma bolt which was a one shot elimination. Unfortunately she couldn't get a straight shot going round the Lucas Skyway. At this point, Afina acquired a bomb, waiting to lay it heading up the Sigam Span jump. With no time to lose just meters away from the finish, Rachel charges her weapon going up the jump, only to see a bomb coming up her flight path. Thinking fast she made a tight yaw turn just barely setting off the proximity of the bomb while still charging her plasma. On a spit second she pitches her craft down firing her plasma on the track as it quickly floats down the track. Afina was about to make a final turn to the finish when all of sudden she saw a purple glow coming towards her and explodes in a ball of glowing light. Her EPR eject automatically teleports her instantly out of danger while her ship gets obliterated on the track. Rachel avoids the wreckage and heads straight for a roaring finish. She wins another gold for the 2213 Delta tournament, making a victory lap around the track for the cheering fans.

Back in the hanger bay, Auricom crews gather together for Rachel climbing out of the cockpit to celebrate her win. Tyrrell was in the crowd as she moves out of the way to give him a celebrating hug, getting lifted up. While the real reward was yet to come, Rachel heads to the podium standing on the middle column along with a Goteki and an Icaras pilot, waiting for their medals. During it all, Afina was nowhere in sight though was safely back in the hanger bay along with her destroyed craft. She would have a grudge on Rachel for the coming years, but not just for losing the race from her. Rachel was the first ever pilot to eliminate Afina in her entire race career as well as fighting her back. It was not just a win for her but a win for Auricom. Afina was one of Qirex's best pilots with Auricom unable to beat her in any events through her years competing. Eliminating her from an event however only made it sweeter for the team. Because of this, Rachel was promoted to a higher professional rank. Her skills were able to counter a Qirex pilot overall and was what the team needed, knowing she had full confidence and determination to stand up to an unbeatable contender for the first time. Throughout the rest of the final seasons of the FX400 league, Rachel would set a goal for herself to become an elite pilot in regards of Auricom Reaserch.

As a result now test piloting the company's new model craft, the ACM-9K0, Rachel was now competing in more Rapier and phantom class tournaments, racing with her chosen elite pilots including her teammate, Tyrrell Byron in the FX500 season of 2216. Continuing to follow Noelani's race techniques, Rachel was breaking speed records during the course of the U.S. Tournament in the current season. She would hold the fastest speed lap record on the track of Tech Da Ra in Arizona, beating her own team pilot's record lap time, Tara Shannon, by less than a second. It was a lucky lap time that no other pilot or even she could possibly break again. Tara herself would also congratulate her on the lap record, knowing the new craft and the pilot was able to surpass it at some point in time, still held by Auricom overall.

Rachel Vega who was once a central valley farm girl turned into a star AG-Queen, has now turned into an Elite AG-pilot of Auricom. While she wasn't the only pilot that started out as a performer, she was most recognized and loved from most AG-Queen and race fans. With so much attention for her physical appearance however, this was probably because she bared somewhat a resemblance to AG-Legend/Icon, Arial Tetsuo, from the F3600 era. She was considered America's Arial T. from her young fans as another cute pigtailed elite Auricom pilot for the current generation. She accepted the legacy despite not being Japanese or has her pigtails above her ears, yet her fans wanted to give her the title anyway. Overall in 2217, Rachel continues to succeed along with her teammate, Tyrrell, in the current FX500 league. She has earned less than 15 medals and counting (6G/4S/5B) and was the people's pilot for obvious reasons. However with all this popularity she was a big target from Qirex-RD, especially during a time of war between the two teams and their allies. Afina was still her arch rival from the team overall, getting into more events along with her by getting herself and Tyrrell involved in the AG-Race war. While she does gain new allies from other teams, she'll unfortunately lose one of her old ones. FEISAR Pilot, Mariana Sinclair would stop becoming not just an ally but also a best friend to her since 2216, making it permanent after Mariana's AG-Queen/pilot scandal with AG-Queen pilots, Loraine Johnson of Harimau, and Sofia Rossetti of AG-Sys. The 3 would oppose her in future races due to her narcissism, but overall respected and admire their talents on the track or on stage. Rachel will continue to please fans throughout the racing league. As for her family, they were back home growing everything again and making large profits. If she hadn't found that paper in the trash, her family wouldn't even have their farm till this day. They were still very proud and thank her whenever she came back home after some seasons, even her siblings will continue to look up to her.


	11. Soo Min-Hye - Auricom

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Soo Min-Hye

Korean Name: 혜수민 (Hye Soo Min)

SEX: Female

Birth: February 14th, 2184

Zodiac: Aquarius

Age (Currently 2217): 33

Nationality: South Korean

Origin: Korea

Race: Asian

Languages(s): Korean / Partial English

Religion: N/A

Height: N/A

Hair Color: Brunette

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): N/A

FX400 IDF: HYE0214.2184

Team: Auricom

Position: Backup Pilot

Pilot Rank: N/A

Region Reputation: N/A

Squad Teammates: Tyrrell Byron / Rachel Vega

Team Loyalty: Low

Allies: Park So-Gun (FEISAR)

Rivals: Tae Chung-Ki (EG.X)

Medals: Gold: x0, Silver: x0, Bronze: x0

Sponsors: (None)

Favorite Events: N/A

Favorite Track: N/A

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Secretive, Mysterious, Dutiful, Determined

 **Skill**

Awareness: N/A/10

Aggression: N/A/10

Reaction/Reflexes: N/A/10

Consistency: N/A/10

Since the boom of AG-Technology growing around the world during the 2040's, North Korea still remained isolated to the world around them until discovering their rivaled neighbors from the south taking hold of the technology imported by Auricom Research Industries. The North had never seen AG-Technology before, stunned of the advancements that were used for public and racing. However, by the 2050's now possessing blueprints of AG-technology from China, The North has spent their economy developing AG-advancements behind the lines of the AGRL, only to instead be used for military purposes. Unfortunately, by spending most of their economy building the technology, their economy and people suffered. Throughout the 2050's. North Korea's population was even more in a poor state, given that their government has now abandoned them over the development of their own AG-technology. While they've relied China, Russia, even the South and US of assisting their people throughout the years, the assistance had stopped ever since the AG-revolution, only to be vulnerable to South Korea of liberating the peninsula.

However, the DPRK wasn't going down without a fight, starting a regional war in the peninsula and invading Seoul. However, they underestimated the South's firepower, using Auricom's technology to drive back the invading forces despite the company opposing the idea with their technology. Though North Korea would have used nuclear weapons, their leader probably wasn't crazy enough to use them after all, especially with both U.S and China breathing down both sides of his neck. Either way, they would still lose the war. There soldiers were also in worst shape, only for most to surrender in the frontlines, suffering enough from their 'Great Leader'. In less than a month, NK would surrender in 2057. The DPRK finally gets a regime change after so many years of surviving. The South would also take control of the AG-Technology that the North was developing, only to be taken to Auricom, now forming a partnership and sub HQ in the South Korean city of Seoul. Capitalism had been established to the north with Korea united as one nation, only to have it be fought over again by the next century.

In the early 2140s, a radical Korean group would grow up in the northern region, having leaders influencing Korean populations in the region that were anti SK government, including acquiring arms, resources and funding from Neo-Soviet crime Syndicates in the Russian regime, making some of their profit from the radicals. What would come to be was the Neo-North Korean Organization. With their growing power, civil war would break out in the northern region during the 2150s, only for the NNK to seize control by the next decade. This was during the F9000 era, with the groups taking territories around the north, holding an alternate DPRK red flag of the red star, removing the blue & white stripes on their design.

Neo-North Korean radical groups would still manage to seize control of the North throughout the years including the 2nd great depression from the fallout of the F9000 league. They would soon have interest in the AGRL using the sport as a way of war against the South and U.S. aka, Auricom, taking AG-Technology from regions of China and Russia to redevelop their own AG-Craft to sneak into the League and to take down their enemies. When the FX400 came in 2207, the NNK felt ready to go after them, only to send one of their pilots to officially compete in the league legally. However, the Korean Federation would manage to get intelligence of their plans. In doing so, they send undercover pilots to race for certain teams in the racing league in an attempt to stop the movement from eliminating the team or others in general. While this was going on, U.S. base Auricom continues to go after Qirex.

Soo Min-Hye Bio: Soo Min-Hye would be one of the undercover pilots to join with Auricom. Though her early life and history is classified, her birth date was labeled confirmed on February 14th, 2184 in the same city of Seoul South Korea. In 2207 with the opening of the FX400 league, Min Hye was recruited by Auricom at age 23, staying in the academy for over a year. She made worthy of competing in the FX400 league and no one suspected her as an agent continuing her objective. However, there was one other thing about her that seemed odd to the pilots of Auricom.

Min-Hye travels to Makana in continuation of the league, still contacted by her members back home on a Mindcorp arm held communicator. A certain person she was assigned to go after would enter the league, targeting supposed Neo-North Korean, Tae Chung-Ki, believing to be involved with something due to the suspicion of him always winning races he entered and the eliminations of only Auricom AG-Craft competing. Like Chung-Ki, Min-Hye entered the league with some secrets in her Identification. However, Min-Hye never won any races, nor came in the top 3, but oddly, her skills looked elite leveled. She joins with American pilot, Tyrrell Byron, showing no suspicion of being an agent or something else, forming a small partnership. Few years later in 2212, Tyrell would then meet another American pilot, a 22yr old female named Rachel Vega. Rachel would show a friendly introduction to Min Hye, also forming a relationship with her. While communicating with the two American pilots, Min-Hye would speak partial English to them, but was sometimes intellectual. She was able to communicate with them during races, but most of the time she remained quiet behind one of them, mostly entering in team races while stopping supposed NNK extreme pilots who entered the tournaments illegally. Even Tyrrell or Rachel got suspicious with Min-Hye, not realizing they were secretly targeted by the NNK radical pilots, not even knowing that she was protecting them behind their backs.

Between the years 2209 to 2212, Min Hye had encountered some of the cloaked pilots that snuck into races to sabotage pilots out on the track. Yet her biggest target, Chung Ki was still her main objective, knowing he was leading them in races and winning every race he entered. Out of the extremist she had stopped that were normal or somewhat cybernetic, Chung Ki was more augmented, easily spotted by his cybernetic eye. Chung Ki would manage to destroy some Auricom craft in races, despite the pilots surviving. Witnessing these encounters, Min Hye became obsessed to capture him, while Chung-Ki also tries to terminate her from stopping him or the other extreme pilots. To spectators, they see them like a huge rivalry, as they continued to fire weapons at each other on the track, oblivious to what was really going on. Unfortunately, with the EPR in their ships, able to eject out before destruction, Chung-Ki would escape while he was eliminated. His ship would get destroyed, but will always come back. Even Min-Hye found it difficult to stop him in a race, and taking action outside was too risky for her. As for the cloaked stealth craft, they were able to teleport out, both pilot and ship, leaving no trace of them.

Min-Hye will not stop till Chung-Ki is taken captive. While agents racing with Auricom and few other teams continue to stop other North Korean Extremist sneaking stealth/camouflage AG-craft in the league, Korean military forces try to shut down the remaining groups from the North Korean Region. In 2213, news about them were exposed, having one of their craft debris left on a track. EG.X Finland and China claimed they were not involved of the NNK's plans nor Qirex, as the stealth ship that Min-Hye took out had EG.X's technology, including Qirex, and surprisingly Triakis in weaponry. Though claiming that the groups had somehow stolen their technology, there was some suspicion and rumors that EG.X, Triakis, mostly Qirex were forming inside jobs with the NNK groups, in order for them to eliminate all of Auricom's, including AG-Systems' AG-craft. Even during a personal war between Qirex and Auricom by 2215, showed some more suspicion as to Qirex possibly doing illegal favors throughout the next few years against the opposing teams and the Belmondo Foundation. However, there was no confirmed evidence of inclusions from the 3 suspected teams, despite Auricom claiming it multiple times. Either way, the NNK were terminated from the North Korean region since 2213.

Min-Hye was going after one goal and one goal only; nothing else was on her mind other than stopping Chung-Ki. With him also exposed, now withdrawn from the team and banned from the league since 2213, he would unfortunately escape again, only this time he had disappeared from the team and the whole island. Min-Hye believed he was still out there on the track, but no traces of the NNK were ever reported up until the FX500 league. However, Min-Hye's teammates began to have more suspicions about her years on. Considering her weird behavior to her squadmates by the way she talked and or acted, only one suspicion was that she may be more than just a pilot undercover.

Eventually, Min-Hye would find Chung-Ki racing again in the 2218 season of the FX500 Racing League, only this time racing with a rogue team.


	12. Vadik Sidorov - Qirex

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Vadik Sidorov

Russian Name: Вадик Сидоров

SEX: Male

Birth: July 6th, 2164

Birthplace: Moscow (Russia)

Zodiac: Cancer

Age (Currently 2217): 53

Nationality: Russian

Origin: Russia

Race: Caucasian

Language(s): Russian

Religion: N/A

Height: 6'0"

Hair Color: Grey

Eye Color: Blue

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Cosmonaut / Transporter

FX400 IDF: SIDO0706.2164

Team: Qirex

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: Russia/Siberia

Squad Teammates: Afina Rusakova / Nadia Elenova

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: (None)

Rivals: Tyrrell Byron (Auricom)

Medals: Gold: x12, Silver: x9, Bronze: x6

Sponsors: Blimp, Netika, Arial, Qirex

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Katmoda 12

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Aloof yet Cooperative, Expert, Reasonable, Obedient, Patient

 **Skill**

Awareness: 10/10

Aggression: 8/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 9/10

Consistency: 9/10

Born on July 6th, 2164 in Moscow Russia, Vadik Sidorov had been around during the mid years of the F9000 league. His Family had struggled during the years of the 2nd Great Depression during the 2170's including dealing with the crime syndicates that took over the country before hand. But aside from the recession across Russia and around the world, his family survived the decade. As a child he always dreamed of going to space, and had studied on science, math and astronomics during his time in school. During his 20s after graduating from a university, he enrolled in his dream career into the Russian Space Administration, merged with Qirex Research Development. Vadik had training with Qirex long before becoming an official pilot in 2210, but at the time, he was mostly involved with the RFSA, spending at least two years of cosmonaut training. He began learning on how to control an aircraft as part of his requirements, including an AG-Craft for surface missions on Terrestrial planets. By 2189, he was officially chosen for the program, going up in a space elevator located in the Baltic Sea. There he met his new assigned crew heading up to the atmosphere all together. It was up there where they took off on a medium space hauler. Their destination was anywhere they were needed in the solar system.

For almost twenty years, Vadik had served his time up in space, traveling mostly to moons and back transporting supplies with his 2 crews. Moons like Europa, Titan, etc. were destinations called for, transporting minerals to/from local stations or even back to Earth including to the planet Mars. Mars had been under terraformation during the last century as an atmosphere had already started to form on the red planet, yet still wasn't breathable at its current stage. It was also home to a famous AG-Circuit not raced on since the era of the F3600 league, and was very rarely been raced on due to the long distance from earth at the time. The track, "Firestar" till this day is still being raced on by the inhabitants from Earth during their preparation of terraforming the planet just for entertainment. Though still on mission duty, Vadik had a chance to take flight on the track for the first time using the hauler's exo-craft. He didn't go exactly for racing, but still trained himself for low piloting AG-Craft on the surface. However, this became such a thrill to him that it became his own side career throughout his time living on the planet, but at last, he was back on a spacecraft back to the Earth's moon, and will be the last time on the track and on the planet.

On the moon, Vadik had made a job there, exporting and importing minerals around the crater moon base, Katmoda 12, and of course, an AG-Circuit was built around it. Still around since the F9000 league, it was also still in use by inhabitants on the lunar surface for entertaining purposes once again. The repetitiveness going back and forth around the crater would have Vadik and his crew take their amusement on the home track using their exo-craft once again, and has gained him more experience whenever going down there. He soon began forming private races with lunar pilots showing full potential in AG-racing than anything else. Soon locals discovered his true piloting skills, immediately gaining fame only on the moon as he continued to progress, sometimes abandoning his transporting job just to race. While his career started to take another turn for what he originally signed himself in, both he and his crew were strictly brought back on duty. In 2209 however, he was dismissed from the moon and sentenced back to Earth.

Coming back to Earth felt strange to him being away from the planet for more than 20 years. It was like a new world all over again seeing oceans and yellowish green land, coming back to the atmospheric space station floating above Eastern Europe. With his crew of pilots taking a space elevator back down to Earth and back on the Russian mainland, they were greeted by the men back from the RFSA facility, showing a welcome back home after a far away journey. However for Vadik, he had received a private call coming from the Qirex Research Development facility in Irkutsk, saying the director of the facility would like to speak to him for another opportunity. Vadik agreed to take the call.

Vadik soon talked and met with the director of the company, Feliks Levovitch, for an opportunity to become a race pilot for Qirex in the current FX400 league. Feliks heard about his reputation coming from the moon, which gave an impression to the entire team that he would be a perfect candidate to compete professionally. Despite Vadik's age of 45, he was never too old to pilot a craft that was meant to race on a close course, given his experience from tracks on the moon and Mars. However, despite already having experience with an AG-craft, he still took training in the facility while also getting use to the gravity on Earth again. Just months in training, he officially competes in 2210.

Racing solo in most Tournaments in the league, he performed amazingly well, scoring most first place finishes racing with Qirex. Vadik earned many sponsors in his new career that his experience had gotten the attention of the team's most elite pilot, Nadia Elenova. Nadia had been the team's only wildcard for every race since 2207, until controversy between her, Auricom and the Belmondo Foundation led to her being restricted to most AG-Tournaments due to her aggressive and dangerous nature to the other team's pilots on the track. Still she was eligible to compete for the Season Final Championships every ending season. This had her on the search for finding other experience pilots to join with a squad and to replace her in restricted events. As such, Vadik was the first to race for her, followed by Afina Rusakova in 2212.

Vadik had became Afina's lead pilot during competition in the following year of 2212. While he never competed during past leagues in the AGRL, he was considered a veteran of AG-piloting, grouped along with other veteran pilots, Katsu Sasaki, Xavior Chaffin, etc. both who had competed in the FX300 league in the 2190's. Vadik won many podium spots since his entry of the team, and has even won tournaments that Nadia had been banned from, including Afina. However, many great pilots would encounter matching one another as Vadik was matched with young Auricom pilot, Tyrrell Byron, hailing from the United States of America. Underestimating him at first, Tyrrell did not back down to the old pilot. In races he became a block in Vadik's win streak, getting a higher place finish on the podium while sometimes knocking him out of the top 3 in tournaments. Auricom was fighting back at least in regular events of the FX400 league. At some point in 2213, Afina would also have the same problem with Tyrrell's secondary pilot, Rachel Vega. Rachel would defeat her by elimination during the Delta tournament almost at the end of the season, making it her first lost/elimination from Auricom in general. The two along with other top Auricom pilots had started to slow down Qirex's domination in the past couple of seasons. At this point they became desperate, and Levovitch didn't seem to do much for the racing team until Nadia became in charge of picking the team's pilots, making her an apprentice. With this, tensions would soon rise after 2214 between the two teams.

The company would eventually get a new co-principal close to the end of 2214. Vadik had been in most meetings with Qirex back at HQ in Irkutsk, and would witness the new change of the director seat. However, Levovitch still had control of the company, but it was the race team that was given a new director. Nadia Elenova would take the new position, controlling what goes on for the team in the racing league. This would make Auricom nervous, and so it did when Nadia had announced to put pressure on them in the new FX500 league. With the new season coming on the horizon, Qirex would also reveal their newest model craft to the public, the LT-01. Vadik became a test pilot for the new craft during preseason testing, coming out with outstanding results that were hoped to challenge Auricom's new craft by the time of the new season. During the start of the season, it was clear that Qirex were slightly a step ahead of them. Mainly this was due to their new crafts strength against Auricom's new ACM-9K craft as they held more upgrades with their craft's speed, thrust, and handling, including a larger weapon cashier. Auricom however, still lacked handling and weapon load outs, but that didn't concern their pilots going against their team's arch rivals. Ultimately, both teams had become more aggressive with each following day by 2215. Vadik didn't know what was going on behind the scenes, but somehow Nadia convinced their allied teams to form a conglomerate, threatening the teams supporting the Belmondo Foundation for an all out war for the race commission. The two sides would eventually declare war in the league after a large fire burnt down an Auricom factory in Makana. Qirex allegedly took responsibility as the two sides swore to eliminate one another from the league entirely. Race craft from both teams were getting destroyed during competition more than ever, including a controversial return of Eliminator events in the FX500 league. Vadik would lose his craft a number of times during competitions, but was immediately given a new craft to stay on track, but team orders demanded him not to fail or lose another craft again, otherwise he'll be lose his spot on the team, resulting him to continue destroying the other team's craft if given the chance. As for his teammate, Afina had mixed feelings of Qirex's demands, questioning Nadia's changes only to be led out of her office when asked such a thing.

Vadik Sidorov would also not like the idea to fully attack the teams in races, yet still followed orders from Nadia to continue eliminating Auricom's AG-craft until furthermore with no choice. Going along like the rest of the team's pilots, they set out to weaken Auricom as much as possible. In doing so shall be handsomely rewarded, more than what Vadik had earned during his career up in space. It was an incredible payout, but morally it felt wrong to him, yet other pilots on his team thought otherwise. In the current year of 2217, Vadik would continue racing overall. Despite being 53, he was still a challenge to younger pilots competing with no sign of retiring. He has earned less than 30 medals and counting (12G/9S/6B). With the AG-Race war still continuing on, teams like AG-Systems and surprisingly Goteki 45 would try to put up a fight with Qirex while their rivals also came after them. Vadik continues despite his negative thoughts on the team's decisions. Things were getting too violent, and race pilots were putting themselves more in danger than ever before.

Unfortunately a year later, Qirex will have to face their past demons in the form of Tigron Enterprises returning in the FX500 AGRL.


	13. Afina Rusakova - Qirex

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Afina Rusakova

Russian Name: Афина Русакова

SEX: Female

Birth: May 18th, 2184

Birthplace: Irkutsk (Russia)

Zodiac: Taurus

Age (Currently 2217): 33

Nationality: Russian

Origin: Ukraine (Father) / Russia (Mother)

Race: Caucasian

Language(s): Russian / Ukrainian / partial English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'3"

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Turquoise

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Gymnast / Anti-Gravity Queen

FX400 IDF: RUSA0518.2184

Team: Qirex

Position: Secondary Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: Eastern Europe

Squad Teammates: Vadik Sidorov / Nadia Elenova

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: (None)

Rivals: Rachel Vega (Auricom)

Medals: Gold: x8, Silver: x8, Bronze: x2

Sponsors: Blimp, JAP Energy Drink, aimi, Mindcorp

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Ubermall

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Dutiful, Alluring, Bold, Dependable, Intimidating

 **Skill**

Awareness: 8/10

Aggression: 8/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 9/10

Consistency: 8/10

Afina Rusakova was born from a town outside of Irkutsk, Russia on May 18th, 2184. Her father was an opportunist businessman from Russian controlled Ukraine, seeking work at Qirex's old headquarters all the way in Irkutsk alongside with the re-founder and director himself Feliks Levovitch in 2172. The company was cleared out from its burning remains during its abandoning after Tigron Enterprises was set in flames in 2171 during the fall of the F9000 League. Afina's mother was left in the old town only to give birth to her before they headed into the main city to be close to her father. While growing up, she had lived in bit of a harsh life by her strict father, and was constantly being demanded by his rules feeling a bit ungrateful to her. She also didn't like much of the cold weather during winters where she lived, but her striking beauty mixed with the icy wonderland of snow complemented her pale cold skin, frozen gem-like turquoise eyes and wavy brown hair like an ice princess in all of Russia. Overall, she toughened herself up and dealt with the difficulties in her childhood all the way to her mid teens, mentally and physically.

Aside from her father working for Qirex, Afina was usually interested in gymnastics when she turned 16 in 2200. She was well fit, agile and flexible that she won the RUS Amateur Gymnastics Championship in 2202, even wearing the colors of the Qirex (Purple/Magenta). Though focusing on her usual interest, she was very well aware of the FX300 Racing League. Her father had helped built a Qirex craft during the opening in 2195 and has established a very well lineup of test pilots to race the team's new machine in 2197. In 2203, Qirex was currently in the works of another AG-Race craft for the upcoming FX350 League, the LS-01. Afina had first saw the new ship on that same year during a private visit to the factory with her father, including meeting Levovitch first hand. She had never seen anything that big up close before; the ship had really got her attention that it almost looked beautiful to her. Qirex had remodeled the craft from its F7200 predecessor, the LH-03, having it to be better balanced, stronger, and thinner, yet still very heavy as usual less than Triakis' Anne II craft. Afina would take the color scheme for her gymnast outfit to wear for the championships, already proven to be loyal to the team.

Unfortunately, by 2204, Afina gave up gymnastics due to not making the Summer Olympics from qualification. After training all year, the opportunity was taken away from her, losing hopes to compete with the elite gymnastics teams in search for another interest. She headed to Makana for opportunities, coming across AG-Queen admissions for the AGRL. AG-Queen dancing was influenced by rhythmic/floor gymnastics, so it felt close to home for her as well as cheering on her home team of Qirex. In 2205, Afina officially became one for Qirex, now officially wearing the team's colors. Her talents became very useful during performances, performing with other peer Queens within her 20yr old range. But different than the other queens who were mostly teenagers at the time, Afina had a more seductive/alluring approach to AG-Fans, popping eyes out while modeling her fit body and features rather than doing flips. With this, many sponsors were given to her during the following years as an AG-Queen. Comparing to young Mariana who had a mainstream fan base of younger fans who loved her for her dancing talents, Afina had a more adult fan base, basically loving her for her sex appeal rather than dancing talents. So much so in fact, that she ended up doing a nude photo shoot for a men's magazine company with one of Qirex's AG-craft. Though that didn't mean she couldn't dance. After all, she was once a rhythmic gymnast. On stage she was a more "jump happy" dancer. Her trance style was energetic with vocal chopped and chunky bass in her music while also ironically adopting winter themes to her performances including some traditional Russian folk dancing. She became a Star AG-Queen, earning the same highest degree as Mariana but as a young adult performer, becoming popular on the island and was Russia's #3 AG-Queen.

Aside from being a fan favorite, Afina was also a fan to Qirex's most talented AG-Pilot, Nadia Elenova. 26yrs old at the time, Nadia was Qirex's ace pilot, winning all sorts of races, giving pilots and their arch rivals from Auricom a run for their money. Afina had complete inspiration from Nadia, hoping to become an AG-pilot herself, including a chance to race with her idol. However Afina was still long ways to have permission to pilot an AG-race craft, especially a craft from her own team, but she didn't hope too much however, still enjoying teasing fans as an AG-Queen for the next 3 years.

In 2209, now 25yrs old, Afina would get the chance on becoming a pilot, though Qirex wouldn't just give their craft right away until seeing what she could do at first. Like all pilots, they would start out racing a FEISAR craft at the Makanian AG-Race Academy, Afina however, took more private training back home in Russia. Though a young adult, she was pretty short in height; piloting such a massive craft seemed overestimating to her, instead she took her training on an older but smaller craft to use on makeshift circuits for the time being. Training with Qirex was like training with the Russian Spetsnaz, Qirex wanted the best out of Afina in order to become one of the best pilots in their lineup. Female or not, she was trained mercilessly with no excuses, otherwise she wasn't good enough to be on their race team. Much like her early life she toughens herself again dealing with the harshness of her instructors. Sooner or later, she would feel ready to pilot the much larger craft and to take her training from there on. Experiencing the mass of the heavy craft, she took her time with it throughout testing grounds in Siberia for about a year, while also dealing with the harsh frozen weather from time to time. Fully experiencing herself with everything she was taught with, Afina surpasses every trainee getting to where Qirex needed her to be. Throughout all this time training in both Irkutsk/Siberia, her father finally gained an impression while working on the craft. His daughter was now an AG-Pilot, and racing with Qirex was the only best choice she could ever make, helping him out by flying his group's design in the process. She felt ready to compete in the FX400 Racing League days later for the 2211 season.

Afina was a strong contender during her competition in the FX League. Still young but a fear on the track, pilots would think to look twice to avoid her as much as possible. Even if they don't spot her, she may already be in front of them with a set of mines heading their path. She was left unchallenged from her division during tournaments, winning for her and her team during the first year into AG-Racing. This soon grabbed the attention of pilot Nadia Elenova, spectating her during events around west Makana. Feeling honored by her idle, she was given full respect, including an offer to join a squad of skilled handpicked pilots for the following league. Like so, Afina was given a lead pilot for further race seasons, calling himself Vadik Sidorov. Despite the age gap, they showed no problem partnering with one another. Both pilots would do what Qirex demanded them, targeting Auricom as always a matter of principle and showing no mercy to the other teams as possible. The two became dominant throughout the couple of seasons, compared with current pilots on their team like Canadian, Rory Pinewood, Icelander, Balawyn Samirsdøttir, and Scottish, Heather Mckellen. Qirex was quite the force to be reckoned with; their rivals from Auricom didn't seem to have a chance as they continue to win out events over their American adversaries every following season. With Afina she was outmatching everyone on the track, but by 2214 however, she would soon meet her own.

On a practice run in Sinucit Vineta A, she runs into an Auricom Flash class pilot during the course of her speed lap. 22yr old Rachel Vega was a decent professional pilot, trying out the course to qualify for a single race in the area. Afina was pushed by Qirex to go up against their arch rival team, choosing to mess with the young pilot. Racing in a higher speed class than her, she tried to force Rachel into racing her. Quickly passing Rachel, she scrapes the side of her craft, having her full attention. Rachel didn't know who she was but didn't want to start anything with the Qirex pilot. When it didn't work, Afina kept harassing the Auricom pilot again until she got angered enough to try and race her, despite flying on a Flash class craft. Their unexpected head to head race went on for 2 laps, but Rachel couldn't seem to keep up to her. Frustrated to catch up, she loses her racing line on a corner and hits her craft on the side of the track, causing her ship to spin out. The Qirex pilot (Afina) had outran her, speeding off on the track leaving the Auricom pilot behind. Rachel was confused why she had forced her to race, but Afina was only provoking the team in general.

Moments later back at the hanger bay, Afina was soon approached by the Auricom pilot again, frustrated and confused why she provoked her to race. Afina, being snotty, told Rachel to back off, and have her teammates surround her to push the Auricom pilot away. Oddly to her, Afina was shorter when compared. Rachel was 5'10" while Afina was 5'3", yet she was intimidated by the two male teammates including Afina herself. She was sent off with Auricom, only to meet Afina again a few months later. By that time, the Delta Tournament was officially open for rapier class pilots in the area. Not only was Afina eligible, so was Rachel who was anxious to race her again figuring out who she was. To Afina she still underestimated her, even during the first few races in the tournament taking place at the Makana entertainment Arena featuring Anulpha Pass. By the 4th race however, Afina started to realize Rachel's true skills on the track. After tricking her with a bomb placement in the first race, the Auricom pilot began studying her tactics on practice runs as well as race footage from her past races. While it may seem she'll not research her on time for the next race, Rachel was already highly skilled enough to learn everything quickly from a matching pilot. She was trained by her elite teammate, Tyrrell Byron, but was also trained by AG-pilot/historian, Noelani Kekumu from Goteki 45. She had the skill to race Afina but only needed the courage to do so, despite having a bubbly optimistic personality. By the 4th race on Khara Descent, Rachel would counter Afina's tactics on the track, winning the round with a far lead.

At this point Afina decided to push herself on the last race in Modesto Heights. The Auricom pilot was now a threat in the race, leading her by a few points. She needed to win this race if she were to earn gold for the tournament; otherwise this would be her first loss to Auricom in her entire race career. Throughout the race they fought and counter each other with the weapon pickups on the track, staying in front of the other pilots throughout. For once Afina got nervous of Rachel, still sticking behind her or sometimes passing using a weapon or turbo. It was to a point where both their shield energy went critical by the final lap. Afina was in front throwing defensive weapons to eliminate Rachel from the race yet avoiding them all. After jumping the Sigam Span and almost close to the finish going through one last corner, all of a sudden a purple light came right towards Afina while turning and immediately she was teleported back at the hanger bay. Turns out she got hit by a plasma bolt with her craft, ejecting out automatically while her craft got destroyed immediately after. Rachel got a lucky shot at her on the final turn, winning the Delta Tournament overall. Because of this, Afina was pushed back acouple of positions on the leaderboard, placing herself in 4th place behind Goteki and Icaras. She couldn't believe what just happened, and for the first time, Qirex was disappointed in her performance on the track. They leave soon after the medals were given, with Auricom winning the tournament. Continuing on with the rest of the season and preparing for the next, Rachel Vega would become Afina's new arch nemesis.

Despite the let down from the Delta Tournament, Afina was becoming the next step of being one of Qirex's best female pilots next to Nadia. She was still Nadia's favorite pilot along with few others within the elite rankings on her team. During the course of the FX500 league though, both Auricom and Qirex reach their highest tension in the league, pushing themselves to have an all out war in every race they'll compete in, resulting in many eliminations. Qirex was completely set out to destroy Auricom's new race craft as much as possible, using all of their pilots to set course to follow Auricom in any race event they entered. Afina and Vadik were the only close ranked pilots to go against Rachel and Tyrrell, all racing in Rapier to Phantom class events in standard AGRL tournaments. But despite all their pilots following orders from the racing team, now in the hands of Nadia, Afina however had mixed feelings of the team's new motives. All she wanted was just to race.

Afina Rusakova has earned at least 20 medals by 2217. (8G/8S/2B) Still racing for Qirex, she is mostly focused on overall racing rather than seeing the complete destruction of Auricom Research Industries. It was to a point where Afina wanted to question her Idol, Nadia back in her office in Irkutsk about her motives, only to be led out after their argument and was not allowed to speak of it again. From what she could understand, Nadia wanted the whole race commission by challenging the Belmondo foundation, using her allied teams to weaken the teams who support them, primarily Auricom. Afina continues to follow orders even though she didn't like what her team was pushing, in the process of putting more pilots in danger. She's still rivaled to Rachel overall, but it all might change when Tigron joins the scene in 2218.


	14. Nadia Elenova - Qirex

Author Note: _Considering that this is an official pilot in the WipEout series, there is no official backstory behind this character at all (that I know of). This is my own take of a made up backstory for this pilot, but of course it isn't canon, especially since I have something planned out for this pilot, playing a big role in the Auricom/Qirex conflict in the FX500 league._

 **Identification/Statistics**

Name: Nadia Elenova

SEX: Female

Birth: January 17th, 2180

Zodiac: Capricorn

Age (Currently 2217): 37

Nationality: Russian

Origin: Russia

Race: Caucasian (Albino)

Language(s): Russian / some English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'9"

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Amethyst

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Amateur AG-Pilot

FX400 IDF: ELEN0117.2180

Team: Qirex

Position: Command Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: Global

Squad Teammates: Vadik Sidorov / Afina Rusakova / Rory Pinewood / Heather Mckellen

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Triakis / EG.X / Mirage

Rivals: All Belmondo Foundation supporting teams

Medals: Gold: x13, Silver: x2, Bronze: x0, 2211 FX400 Champion

Sponsors: Blimp, IOTA, Jap Energy Drink, Qirex, Anti Gravity Development

Favorite Events: Tournament

Favorite Track: Outpost 7

Leagues Competed: FX400

Character traits: Talented, Demanding, Relentless, Infamous (to Belmondo Foundation teams)

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 10/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 9/10

Consistency: 9/10

Nadia Elenova had been with Qirex Research & Development since the remaining years of the FX300 league during the early 2200's. Back then, Nadia was just an amateur pilot, hired by Feliks Levovitch during the 5th year of the FX300. Where Nadia had come from, she was born on January 17th, 2180 in Izhevsk Russia, and had started piloting AG-craft by the time she turned 20. The resurrection of Qirex in 2179 and their success during the early years had influenced Nadia to someday bring the team back to its former glory, and had made a big decision of purchasing her own craft. Buying a craft cost her a fortune, but putting her dedication and knowledge to the sport could someday bring her to the highest division of the AG-race commission for a chance to be a solid and valuable pilot on the once successful Russian team.

For three years owning her own craft and competing in many local races across the country, Nadia had showed what she was capable of by winning almost every race she had entered. Many spectators were surprised by her experience, and were stunned to see how a single female pilot can outmatch her competitors regardless of the odds that she may lose to them. Her progress soon got the attention with large amounts of sponsors, but her most anticipated offer was a letter from Qirex. Reading the entire letter showed that her skills were highly impressive and that her skills could become stronger if she were to compete with them, paying her 800,000 rubles ($25,000) to hire her.

Nadia immediately accepted the offer without a second thought, and in a few days she sets herself off to Qirex's main facility in Irkutsk. It was then when she had met Levovitch for the first time. Levovitch knew that he had made a wise choice of hiring her with the many hired pilots for the team as her skills continue to impress the company. She took most of her training in the virtual world of zone mode, until the development of a new AG-Craft was in the process of the upcoming FX350 league in 2205. Nadia was even given the chance to test pilot the new LS-01 craft, as this heavy looking design made quite an appeal to her while on the test track. Oddly, during her involvement in the facility one day, she was spotted talking to acouple of people outside the HQ. When Levovitch questioned her about it, Nadia just excused it saying it was nothing but random individuals interested about the company. Strangely she would be absent a few times from the facility, but it didn't seem to question Levovitch at first as she returns on time the next day. However as they came to the Island of Makana in the mid 2200s, Nadia would do the same thing again while over there. It was the only mysterious thing the team had witness from her at the time.

As Qirex made their appearance in Makana during the opening season of the FX350 league, she had made quite a stunning run with the craft, going through the paces against the other teams' newer models. With such a large and heavy craft out of the others, the maneuverability made it looked lightweight. Nadia had won a large amount of races, and by 2207, she became one of the most popular pilots in the entire league. Her skills became quite a match-up with other Elite pilots competing for the Season Final Championships held every ending year/season. Pilots like Thiago Castillo from Piranha (2207 entry), Sebak Abou-Gazia from Mirage (2209 entry), Griffin Lang from FEISAR (2209 entry), Tyrrell Byron from Auricom & Liana Morelli from Triakis (Both entered in 2211) including other single Elite pilots from other teams were exclusively chosen for the championships. Nadia was obviously chosen to compete for the SFC with the 11 chosen pilots from every team. She was one of the main reasons why Qirex had again became so successful during the first decade of the 2200's. Qirex once again showed the world that they were still the most successful team on the planet, and that their arch rivals would not dare to challenge them.

However, their arch rivals of Auricom Research Industries still declined the fact of how Qirex's "Wildcard" pilot would be so acceptable in current races in the league. To Auricom, Nadia was a menace to any pilot in the league, and that her actions were somewhat dangerous to most amateur pilots. Nadia became known as a reckless pilot since her appearance in the FX350 AGRL; it's no doubt that Qirex would use her as a wildcard in every tournament they enter, and was frequently demanded to be banned from tournaments by Auricom. Nadia saw this as an excuse for Auricom to take advantage, and nervous to see Qirex dominate the race commission. Unfortunately for Auricom, the foundation would decline their claim, yet Nadia's behavior in every race did show concerns. With no choice of getting out of it, the foundation chose to follow part of Auricom's claim by restricting Nadia to enter in some races & tournaments in the standard AGRL events. Unsurprisingly, her and Qirex were not happy about it. However, she could still race in the SFC.

Nadia would see the annoyance of her team's arch rivals, relying now on her team's pilots at the time. Unfortunately they were no match against their competitors, leaving her to now choose her own in 2209. What followed was a pilot with experience of controlling the craft's technology; not exactly for use of AG-racing, but mostly with space flight. Retired Russian Cosmonaut, Vadik Sidorov was a former space pilot for Russia's Quantax Space Administration during the late 2180's. He was a transporter traveling to the moon and back, and has seen some of the racing on the moon's surface including being part of it. When he retired space piloting in 2206, he continued with Qirex as a test pilot for new ship development for the team, having also experience with AG-Racecraft while on the moon and Mars. Vadik's experience mixing with space flight made him an acceptable pilot for the league, and his competition was no problem to him, making him a reasonable choice for Nadia to take her place. In 2211, Nadia surprisingly discovers a young Qirex pilot during her visit to Exostra Run back in West Makana, as the pilot's skill was almost similar to hers. This young Russian/Ukrainian pilot was known as Afina Rusakova, and her skills were an influence by Nadia herself, being a big fan of her. Nadia continued on to find pilots from Qirex to take her place, finding another from Scotland (Heather Mckellen) and another from Canada (Rory Pinewood). During that same year, Nadia would also win the 2211 season final championships, earning a platinum gold medal for her team and the championship title.

By this time, Nadia had unstoppable teammates, and with her now back along her squad, they were the team's biggest assets in the league, having Auricom walking right on their toes during the race seasons. However, Auricom would fight back with a number of their best pilots; most notable in their numbers was Tyrrell Byron from the U.S. In 2212, his teammate Rachel Vega, once an AG-Queen coming from the same country, also becomes exceptional for the team. Both pilots from each team would continue to clash each other for the next few years in the FX400 league. Unfortunately for Qirex, Auricom's pilots prevail against Nadia's very best. Vadik struggles to keep ahead of Tyrrell in regular events, while Afina loses against Rachel during a single tournament, losing and getting eliminated by Auricom for the first time in her career.

As Vadik and Afina continued to race, Nadia was back in Irkutsk involved in the main Qirex facility. What brought back Nadia to Russia was an offer by Feliks, still head of control of the team and company, offering her to become co-director for the team. How she got the offer was during her choices of her own two pilots. Vadik, Afina including other handpicked pilots on her squad were such great pilots that the team were still unbeatable even without Nadia competing. She became Levovitch's apprentice behind the scenes, thinking about putting Nadia as co-director hoping to still lead Qirex to be the most powerful and successful team on the circuit. As the offer stood, Nadia accepted it.

Since Nadia's new position of the company, she had remained unknown throughout the FX500 racing league, even to Levovitch in certain occasions. Word did came out on her new position which made Auricom nervous of what she may do, especially when she openly threaten them after being given the position. Plans from Qirex now started to change, as some of their motives appear to be up to no good to the Belmondo Foundation. In early 2215, Qirex would round up team principals from other teams who oppose the foundation and settle a deal to attack their arch rival teams. Surprisingly to Qirex, Goteki 45 never showed up considering their alliance. Instead they recently had now given support to the foundation thanks to their "Diplomatic" pilot, Noelani Kekumu, turning around the aggression they were once known for. To Nadia they were now considered enemies, only having teams, Triakis, EG.X, and Mirage to support their new conglomerate.

Days after the meeting, the conglomerate would cry war against the Belmondo Foundation teams. While the other teams may had responded after clashes in the league, Auricom, as well as AG-Systems remained to stay out, not falling for Qirex's trap. Unfortunately that would all change as a new Auricom facility in Makana got burnt down to the ground. Qirex would allegedly take responsibility as Auricom now officially responded and goes to war with them in the racing league. However, as it turns out, Qirex didn't have anything to do with the fire, despite AG-Media saying they did in favor of Auricom. Nadia took what was supposedly a workplace accident as an opportunity just to anger Auricom. Other people however had other theories.

Ever since the fire with no legit evidence leading back to Qirex or what AG-media doesn't report about while continuing to blame them, there were theories suggesting that it was all a false flag. In conspiracy, Auricom needed an excuse to attack Qirex, not showing their blood thirst by alienating their pure race supporters, taking the first shot on them in response. The company purposefully destroyed their new facility on the island, knowing full well that Qirex/Nadia would claim responsibility just to anger Auricom's supporting fans/pilots into crying for vengeance. Another possibly was that it was an inside job between both teams including the Belmondo Foundation by bringing more excitement in the racing league since ratings had went down in recent years. It was the reason why they brought back eliminator events in the FX500 league, only to have been banned a year after its introduction in 2208 from the FX400 AGRL. Regulations for the new craft from each team also use the same durable armor made out of an unobtanium element as if they expected more "Fury" racing over "Pure". No one knew for sure what was really happening despite all the shady theories spread around by people, even sparking up other conspiracies again like Auricom and or Qirex being responsible of the Goteki 45 base bombing back in 2137. Either way, the war officially started between the most heated rivals in all of the sport followed by other teams holding similar grudges. More AG-craft got destroyed out on the track from the two sides fighting over racing, more often in the returning eliminator events. Even though Qirex's pilots were determined to take down their arch rival teams for good, some would have mix feelings, questioning their own team and director of their new motives. Nadia would choose what to do about them, taking no buts for an answer.

Nadia Elenova, since her position in Qirex, once again, no information of her motives were given out other than her intentions with the teams of the Belmondo Foundation. She wasn't exactly in full control of the company as Levovitch still took the helm in decision making, regardless of Nadia wanting to take over the foundation. However by 2217, she would have full control of the company, and oddly, Levovitch had never shown himself in public since. She still had control of her pilots in the league going into the current year. Vadik, Afina and few others continue to follow her orders. However half of them would start to question. Afina would be the one to come in her office one day over the situation in the racing league. They both argued over it once Afina brought it up.

Afina, translate Russian to English: _"_ _This is getting out of hand throughout my involvement this past year in every race event. More of our team craft are getting destroyed than our competitors out there and I don't believe Levovitch would sacrifice his new craft over your continuous aggression towards the race commission. Is he even aware of what you're doing that would put this company at risk…"_  
Nadia interrupts: _"_ _Levovitch is well aware of the situation you're stating ,Rusakova, your orders are to continue destroying our competition's race craft until their full surrender of the race commission."_  
Afina: _"_ _This is ridiculous. Is this even about racing anymore? All you care about is taking over the race foundation and you have no idea what destruction you're causing just to get to it."_  
Nadia: _"_ _The destruction of Auricom and their support of the Belmondo Foundation has been our intention since the very beginning. This is only the continuation of what we will restore in the entire racing league. Every team supporting the foundation has only slowed down the 'excitement' it once had due to the mistakes it has made following Auricom's narratives these past years."_  
Afina: _"_ _Well I didn't sign myself for this kind of sh*t. What does all this have to do about racing? And why do you care about what goes on for the race commission anyway?"_  
Nadia: _"_ _It's never about racing from what you speak of, it's always about claiming success. You race because you wanted success, it is why you joined Qirex in the first place including myself. Is that true?"_  
Afina: _"_ _..Yes, Director."_  
Nadia: _"_ _And with success always comes money and power. Our founders had craved for it since the technology's beginning. What possibilities we could use with it for the people across the world. That is how this company was founded upon, and we have dominated every past league since the 21st century because of it. People want more excitement in the racing league, but they're not going to get it if this same foundation keeps running this sport. Only Qirex should have full control of the race commission. Just think of the large paychecks you could earn If we control it all."_  
Afina: _"_ _But why must we put our own comrades in danger for it? Pilots could get killed at some point if this violence continues. I don't care what profits we could make if we take over the commission. Racing and beating our rivals is all that should matter. There's no need for greed or a larger power. You know what happened back in the F9000 league when the Overtel got a hold of it? Is that where you want us to lead again?"_  
Nadia: _"_ _The Overtel Corp. didn't know when to stop. That was their mistake."_  
Afina: _"_ _And so will you at some point. I guarantee you, Levovitch wouldn't want history to repeat itself because of us. The least we turn out to be is like what happened to Tigron. For the good of the team, Director, You must stop this before problems really do occur in the AGRL."_  
Nadia stood up near her desk: _"_ _..I'm the one who decides now what's good for Qirex. Levovitch has given me full control and I will use it to have influence over the race commission. Not some weak, pathetic team that is nothing more than a nuisance to our claim to victory and success. They rather cry to the foundation to beat us instead of taking us head on. They restricted me from events I could have won for this company less than a decade ago, now I will have my revenge by restricting those supporting teams from the league, permanently."_  
Afina: _"_ _That's idiotic. You're putting Qirex at risk just to get back at what Auricom did to you in 2209? This doesn't make any sense to me. Where's Levovitch? I must speak to him for…"_  
Nadia interrupts: _"_ _Levovitch isn't here for discussion, Rusakova. Now I believe our unexpected meeting should come to a close at this point. So would you kindly leave my office and never bring this up again."_  
Afina: _"_ _I will not approve of this, Dire…"_  
Nadia: _"_ _Enough. Leave my office immediately or I'll have you suspended from this team. Is that clear?"_  
Afina: _"…_ _Yes. As you wish, 'Director'."_ (Leaves office in fustration)

Mysteriously, Tigron would make an unsuspecting return in 2218, attacking all teams including Qirex. While all team principals condemn the rogue team's arrival and actions, Nadia would have no response, not even from Levovitch who was now considered missing. Eventually, she would soon come out to speak about it during a press conference, and her response would shock everyone in the racing league.

To be continued…


	15. Thiago Castillo - Piranha

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Thiago Castillo

SEX: Male

Birth: December 29th, 2184

Birthplace: Vidigal, Rio de Janeiro (Brazil)

Zodiac: Capricorn

Age (Currently 2217): 32

Nationality: Brazilian

Origin/Ethnicity: Brazil

Race: Caucasian (Brown Latin)

Language(s): Portuguese / some Spanish/English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'9"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Bar Employee / Musician

FX350 IDF: CAST1229.2184

Team: Piranha

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: South America

Squad Teammates: Chayond Puntashima / Julieta Vasquez

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Tyrrell Byron (Auricom)

Rivals: Liana Morelli (Triakis), Edgar Lawrence (Icaras)

Medals: Gold: x12, Silver: x8, Bronze: x4

Sponsors: aimi, ICOM, Anti Gravity Development, Piranha

Favorite Events: Speed / Single Race

Favorite Track: Sinucit

Leagues Competed: Mid FX350 to FX500, VX (Drag Race Division)

Character traits: Loyal, Cocky but Wise, Talented, Encouraging

 **Skill**

Awareness: 8/10

Aggression: 7/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 7/10

Consistency: 9/10

Born on December 29th 2184 in Vidigal, south of Rio de Janeiro in Brazil, Thiago Castillo was a chosen AG-pilot to join the professional stage after impressions during his 2 years of training/test piloting at Piranha HQ in Sao Paulo. During his childhood, he was raised on the safer parts of the favelas in Rio, but became cautious. Ever since the second great depression, crime rates began to rise again in parts of the slums in the neighborhoods. But even after the depression, crimes still appeared around villages, slowly calming down around the mid 2180s and so on. Vidigal, despite modernization taking place in the main city of Rio, remained the same over the years, partially modernized with solar panels covering all roofs in the area as well as hologram ads lighting up sides of old buildings. Overall it was still one of the lowest parts or Rio, but oddly it became more of a tourist attraction.

Growing up as a young teenager, Thiago was once interested in music as he owned his own guitar, practicing and playing on top of his complex or out on the streets below. He drew attention to his neighbors in the area, listening and enjoying the tunes he played near his home, sometimes walking and playing his guitar in different areas of his village only to get new groceries for his family. He did however managed to get girls for his string plucking talent, but unfortunately they wouldn't last too long, moving on unsatisfied. When he did became a teenager, his interest in AG-Racing also emerged alongside when seeing the first test run of the Piranha FX300 Rockettooth model craft in the main city. Only once was he able to go to the modern city, seeing the craft in action for the first time. Immediately he tried to invest a small but cheap craft after watching the excitement, only to realize how tedious it was to even own one.

Earning money wasn't so easy back in the slums, but was in luck to have an uncle carry him in the city owning a luxurious bar located in the lower parts of Rio. Unfortunately, owning a small race craft was still a big fortune to come by, and instead took his part of being the entertainment playing his musical instrument in the bar for paying customers and visitors. As a young adult, Thiago began to stay with his uncle in the bar moving out of the slums and his parents' home. He only worked as a bartender alongside with a liquor mixing bot during his hours. During his free time however, he continued to play music to customers on a small stage, earning tips that way. His other sources of entertainment in the business were also seeing live races on television, and at the time, the FX300 league was in session. Still dreaming of becoming one with the AG-League, his dream would eventually come to him.

New Years Eve for 2203 became a busy night at the bar, as racing fans gathered together to see a live televised raceday at the Amphisium in North America, eventually becoming the pre-installment of the FX350 league. Employees of the AG-Race commission including Piranha Advancements, were surprisingly at the bar, searching for individuals that may be interested in becoming an AG-Pilot. Not exactly hiring for Piranha, but giving opportunities for a racing career. Just afew miles west in the large city of Sao Paulo was Piranha's main Headquarters, having an academy there for recruits around the continent/outside. Thiago of course was interested; he was given a brochure to an academy close to the HQ, and from this point on he was for sure to head over there immediately. Making an Agreement with the team employees, the clock had finally struck 12:00 A.M, Jan 1st 2203.

Days after New Year's Day including a late birthday, Thiago headed to the Piranha AG-Academy in Sao Paulo, west of Rio to train himself on an AG-Craft. Though not exactly put on the pilot seat of Piranha's main AG-Craft, but rather a slower and smaller craft on a test circuit built through the city. While Piranha was a private team since the early A.G.R.C in the mid 21st century, they recently became more open to new pilots during the mid FX300 league. Team Principal Zack Vilmã was somewhat in need of new pilots at the time. Though relying on elite pilots Loana Silvaris and Esteban Dominguez for events in the league in Makana, more race events were appearing around parts of the world as traffic in Makana started to rise due to its returning popularity. Piranha only had a few pilots in their lineup compared to their competitors since the beginning of the century. Unable to poach pilots from other teams or hire experienced pilots looking for a successful team, Vilma would go the route of training his own, hoping to train up new pilots for the next generation. Offers were very limited however, only acquiring a couple small training craft for just one group of trainees. Thiago surprisingly was given the last offer from the men back at the bar, and Vilma expected him to become exceptional before piloting the main Rockettooth model craft exclusively. For over two years, Thiago would prove his worth on the test track. He graduated from the academy, and was finally put on the pilot seat of the new FX350 model craft. However more training was still required due to the handling and speed of the craft. But between all that, Thiago was still working at the bar back in Rio, until one day meeting an interesting person.

Foreign flamenco dancer, Julieta Vasquez, coming from Spain was performing on the bar's stage where Thiago was in full attention of her performance. Thiago brought his Guitar to play his own music on stage, until he was given a favor by Julieta to play his Guitar on stage with her. He wasn't too familiar with flamenco music, but it was pretty simple as Julieta said to him. The two had a small relationship after performing/speaking with each other, until one day wearing a pilot uniform had Julieta asked him a question. In surprise, Julieta was interested in seeing an AG-Race craft in person, being a big fan. Though Piranha never wanted visitors unless they were involved in the academy, Thiago took her to the facility anyway.

Thiago goes off again in training with Piranha as he showed Julieta his craft in the hanger. Unfortunately, workers in the hanger immediately ask her to leave until she made a request to volunteer for the company, surprising Thiago as she was pretty much giving up her dancing career for it. Julieta didn't know what she said as the workers still told her to leave the facility. Thiago had no choice but to have her leave, but she seemed to have an addiction to the sport overall. Both of them went their separate ways a day later as Julieta headed back to Europe. Thiago would have an interest in her in some way after their collaboration on stage, unsure if he'll ever meet her again though still scratching his head after what she said back at the facility. When a new season came, he was anxious of whether he'll make it to the international stage. With all that training for the past two years, it was uncertain if he'll ever get chosen comparing himself to other highly trained pilots alongside him. With only five pilots in his group, only 3 will make it. After all the anticipation, Thiago was one of the chosen to compete for Piranha, now traveling to America at the Amphisium for the 2205 opening season. Thiago showed enough promise towards director Zack Vilmã with his statistics back at the facility including the opening event. The other pilots that were chosen alongside, (Maxim Tsyzrev from Russia, and Emma Jokela from Finland) all traveled to the racing capital of the world in Makana soon right after the opening event.

In 2206, almost a year racing officially in the FX350 league, Thiago would perform greatly under the Rapier class division, racing with professional contenders around his skill level. Earning a decent number of gold medals and sponsors, his strongest events were on the straight tracks, racing with raw power in the Speed & Drag Racing league Championships (VX400 AG-Drag Racing league). He soon met his matches in continuing tournaments. Piranha's rival team, Icaras enters in their best speed pilot, Edgar Lawrence from Great Britain, and eventually Triakis pilot, Liana Morelli from Sicily. While beating Liana in the first few seasons, Thiago couldn't keep up with Edgar in the tournament finals, losing the gold medal including the tournament trophy. But despite his participation in speed championships and eventually out-matching Edgar, Thiago would continue in standard league events, performing very well in circuit and combat based races. Eventually by the end of the season, Thiago unexpectedly gets chosen for the 2206 FX350 SFC. What became a tough decision from Vilma back at HQ, it was a tie up between Thiago and Maxim as to who would enter the SFC. Both pilots showed a lot of skill and podium streaks within regular events of the 2206 season. It was only their first year in the racing league, but Vilma was highly impressed by these new pilots racing for the company. However, sticking with his nationalism and the nationalism of Piranha, he chose the Brazilian pilot (Thiago) for this coming SFC. It turned out to be a wise decision. By the end of the Championship, Thiago earned platinum silver for the season coming in second place, but unfortunately it was still considered a loss for the team, losing to their moderate rival, Icaras. Jean Belmondo, a relative of the foundation, was the pilot to earn platinum gold for this season's championship.

Icaras would continue to be the champions of the SFC for the next 2 seasons. But by the 2207 season of the FX350, it would be Thiago's last year in that division, moving on to the FX400 racing league. Vilma's second choice, Maxim Tsyzrev would take his place for the FX350, but would do poorly overall unfortunately. Throughout the years of the FX400 league (2207-14) Thiago's career would still skyrocket above the ranks in the Rapier division, even reuniting with Julieta as a new wingman for his squad in late 2209. Julieta would become an AG-Pilot after all, spending some of her time back in Europe flying AG-Craft from FEISAR, only to be selected by Piranha for her fair skill level, 3 years after she had met Thiago back in Rio. She was still an amateur, but somehow Vilma accepted her for his lineup, charmed by her dancing talents and knowing her celebrity standards in Spain/Portugal. Following soon after would be Thai pilot, Chayond Puntashima, originally from Harimau International only to be poached by Piranha back in 2209, offering a better paycheck while also showing payback for Harimau's activists who tried to break into his 'Azteca' Casino in Las Vagas, over rumors of him keeping rare animals for entertainment. While Julieta knew Thiago, there were few team events the two could compete together, including their speed classes while she was still in Flash. This left Thiago to only choose Chayond as a secondary pilot, but he would rather go on as an independent for most events of the FX350 still. Thiago would instead train Julieta himself around Makana or back at HQ in Sao Paulo as she improved overtime by 2212.

That same year, Thiago would push for Phantom class speed events in the racing league, and throughout the years of the FX400, Piranha made him an excellent and primary choice of taking the team above their own rankings with the other racing teams in regular events. Competing for the Season Final Championships however was another story; since his entry in the league in 2208, Thiago did very poorly in number of SFCs. French Pilot, Amy Senand was suppose to take on the championships for the FX400. Unfortunately an elimination accident would have her out of commission for two races, only for Thiago to take her place temporarily. He would get a taste of how difficult these division pilots were, not doing so well for the two races absent. Eventually, Amy would get back into the Championship, coming in 4th place overall for the 2207 season. However, she would retire right after the ending season, only for Thiago to take her place almost permanently. He raced ferociously in the SFC, but luck was never on his side up until 2211. He earned platinum bronze overall, but it would be the last time he would ever stand on the podium for the SFC. It didn't help much now that his VX rival, Liana Morelli had entered in 2211, almost making herself up after a few encounters on the drag strip. What soon followed was him now getting replaced in 2215. Latvian pilot, Andris Ozolins would make a major comeback for Piranha in the SFC, earning their only platinum gold medal for the FX400 league. Either way, Thiago would give up on the championship events, continuing in standard events including participation in the VX Division.

During his involvement in the SCF, one of his competitors would turn out to be an overall friend due to the team's alliance with Auricom Recearch industries. Supporting with Auricom pilot Tyrrell Byron in certain events, they had formed at least a small friendship sometime back in 2212, meeting each other outside of racing. Throughout the events they happened to meet each other in, they would race like teammates to try and double down on their rival teams from Qirex to Assegai. Still, one of them had to take a position for a certain race, going back to racing against each other only to forgive and complement themselves by the end of an event. In the SFC however, they remained competitive as their teams' loyalty were on the line, racing for the final prize of the season. Still, even while passing eye to eye in certain rounds, they both give a nod in their cockpits, showing they were still allies. Thiago once said to Tyrrell during one of the championships. _"_ _I will still be your friend, even if you fire a barrage of rockets at me in these races. But if I lead in front of ya this season, then you owe me a cocktail afterwards."_

Currently in 2217, Thiago Castillo continues with the race conflict against Qirex's conglomerate. However they hardly faced them over the past two years as they continued racing in normal events using the new Razorfin model craft. Thiago has earned less than 25 medals throughout his career including 2 medals in the SFC. (G12/8S/4B/1PS/1PB) While good overall in regular events around Makana and parts of the world, he wasn't the best out of the elite pilots he's faced or compared. He falls short going up against most during the SFC, but that's not to say that he didn't have his own talents and or special maneuvers that even a standard professional pilot wouldn't pull off. With teammates, Julieta is still his partner, now positioned as secondary when Chayond officially went Independent in 2211. She now holds her own in both single or team events with the same skill level as Thiago, barely reaching elite rank. The VX league was still his strength out of the events from the FX division earning gold there still. However, he would always still stand next to one of his main rivals on the podium in most of the seasons, more specifically with Liana Morelli of Trakis. Thiago will continue to show what he's capable of in the FX500 racing league and will promise to do better for Piranha by the next decade.


	16. Julieta Vasquez - Piranha

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Julieta Vasquez

SEX: Female

Birth: June 11th, 2185

Birthplace: Barcelona (Spain)

Zodiac: Gemini

Age (Currently 2217): 32

Nationality: Spanish

Origin: Spain

Race: Caucasian (Hispanic)

Language(s): Spanish / Partial Portuguese

Height: 5'5"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Dancer (Flamenco)

FX400 IDF: VASQ0611.2185

Team: Piranha

Position: Secondary Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional

Region Reputation: West Europe / South America

Squad Teammates: Thiago Castillo / Chayond Puntashima

Team Loyalty: Medium

Allies: (None)

Rivals: N/A

Medals: Gold: x2, Silver: x3, Bronze: x5

Sponsors: aimi, ICOM

Favorite Events: Time Trial

Favorite Track: Fort Gale

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Loyal, Curious, Dependent, Ambitious,

 **Skill**

Awareness: 7/10

Aggression: 6/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 6/10

Consistency: 7/10

While most pilots who had came from a low paying job or even a well paid career to seek wealth, reputation and or amusement in the race commission of the AGRL, Julieta Vasquez was a big surprise to most people. Born on June 11th, 2185 in the low parts of Barcelona Spain, Julieta was known as a famous flamenco dancer across the country. As a little girl, Juileta was driven to flamenco music, spending most of her life teaching herself the basics of dance. She got her first moment of fame during a talent performance at her highschool, and while going to college, she brought her talent even further. She got her shot of being a star in 2203, just two years before the announcement of the FX350 league. For several years, Julieta had made a name for herself. She appeared and even hosted shows on Spanish television, where almost everyone saw her as a Spanish celebrity.

It was people like her that others didn't really expect to become a pilot and throwing away a long going career for a dangerous sport like AG-Racing. However, not mentioning to anyone, Julieta had an addiction to AG-Racing during her career. She had no thought of being a pilot at the time, but rather enjoyed the heart of the sport on television during her own free time as much as possible. Between the years of 2203 to 2207, Julieta had traveled to other countries overseas, most notably in South America, where she extended her fame all over the continent. It was when in 2208 while taking a trip to Rio in Brazil where she kept quiet for months. All of a sudden she returnes to Europe only to arrive in France, heading to what was a FEISAR facility outside of Paris.

The people of Spain were surprised when they found out their famous dancer had an interest in the fastest sport on earth. When Julieta went to Brazil, showing herself around bars and dancehalls around Rio, she was met by a Brazilian pilot named Thiago Castillo. Thiago was still a training pilot for Piranha.A, but also had a talent in music, taking part time in one of the bars as a guitarist. They had met when Thiago showed some of his guitar playing skills with the Spanish Dancer. Juileta would notice him with the instrument, wondering if he knew how to play her genre and asked him to join her on stage. Thiago wasn't too familiar with flamenco guitar playing, but Juileta gave him tips and had a song playing in the background as an example until he got the rhythm of it, making up a riff afterward. She had made some relationship with the Brazilian pilot, not knowing he was one until finding out when she came back, seeing him in his pilot overalls.

As a fan of the sport, Juileta frequently asked Thiago for a visit to the Piranha HQ in Sao Paulo to watch AG-racecraft in action and in person. She gave herself free time with him to at least check out the facility and sidelines taken by a hover cab to a local test track close to the facility, able to see high-speed craft including Piranha's own craft out on the course. Julieta was amazed by what she saw and heard, hearing the sounds of the craft pass by and echo out in the distance. The craft were going by so fast from the stands that she could barely make out the craft aside from the red/yellow colors. Julieta wanted to view them up close, asking to see Thiago's craft stored in the hanger bay close to them. However, going in the hangers was prohibited to visitors as Thiago stated to her. Still, he rather show her a quick glimpse. Taking a back gate in the facility's test track, they spot an open hanger that stored 2 craft, one of which was Thiago's, luckily.

What Julieta saw was almost breathtaking; a craft viewed from up-close and in person was something she never thought would see, even for her celeb standards. It was smaller than she thought it was, but still a large craft overall. As she wanted to get close and possibly touch it, hanger crews spotted her, asking her who she was. Thiago explained, even telling she was a visitor, but the workers still told her she was in a restricted area as they try to lead her out. He didn't know what else to tell them as they approached her, until she made a surprising request. "I want to volunteer here." She quickly responds without thought of what she said. Unfortunately she was still carried out, only for Thiago to go with her, still on his break. Outside of the HQ, he was surprise to hear what Julieta had said back there. She surprised herself after telling the workers; even she didn't know what she said. From watching the sport on televised events to seeing a craft in action and upclose for the first time, it was love at first site she thought. She now wanted to know what it's like, telling Thiago while traveling back to Rio. All he could say, "It's a head rush."

Julieta's addiction to AG-Racing would get the best of her that day, and it finally showed in front of Thiago when she made that request back in the hanger bay in the facility. Unfortunately for her, Piranha.A was a private company/team. Though the team was now recruiting pilots, only a couple individuals would get chosen or found, and Thiago was one of them. With only a few training craft at the time, Team Principal, Zack Vilma, wanted the best out of his pilots in training, and only a small handpicked few would make it to the international stage. Just days after seeing the facility, Julieta headed back to Europe, saying farewell to Thiago back at the bar. Soon after, he would get chosen for the FX350 Racing league, heading to North America for an opening season and to Makana out in the Pacific.

Julieta heads back, but doesn't land in her home country of Spain. She instead booked a flight abit further out east, landing in France. However, this wasn't another independent tour as her drop-off was to a FEISAR main facility outside of Paris. Unlike Piranha, FEISAR was a commercial company/team for anyone to become a AG-pilot, having multiple HQs around the world that were only temporary spots for communities. Julieta made a decision to register a slot in FEISAR's AG-Academy to now train as a pilot, making her dancing career now as a hobby. Still she continued dancing even while now piloting an AG-craft. Fans of her were surprised to find out what she was doing at some point, days involved in the FEISAR Academy. She hardly ever came back to Spain as she temporarily stayed in the French region to continue training. About a year later she already graduated from the facility, but she was only taking her new career across the continent. Overall, Julieta became an amateur pilot for FEISAR.

Between the years of 2208 - 09, Julieta experiences AG-Racing first hand in regional events across the European Federation. Though racing for FEISAR, she was no professional pilot, yet putting herself on a craft even while training back at the academy did she ever felt fulfilled. It took her a while to get use too, but FEISAR's easy controls helped her reached an intermediate skill level in amateur competition. Her progression in the region was quite decent, but her reputation was largely increased. Old fans of her dancing would boost her attention all around the Spanish country of Spain, coming back home for an event that took place at the sharp rock edges of Fort Gale. Julieta took a shot at a professional AG-Track for the first time with her FEISAR competitors, surprisingly doing very well compared to her opponents she left behind on a number of laps. Her few years of flying AG-craft would finally show in this very raceday as her skills would reach at an advance level, almost good enough for the professional AGRL taking place in Makana. Just as she finished her race and leaving her craft for the FEISAR crews, a sponsor was given to her as a reward for dominating the lead. This would prove her decision to stay racing, now given the opportunity to race with FEISAR on the international stage and earning her trip to the Makana islands to race with semi-professional competition.

Though coming in late on the 2208 FX Season, Julieta would use the rest of season to practice run on a number of tracks with her FEISAR craft given permission from the Makanian AG-Academy, housing her team for training pilots. Knowing full well of what may come ahead of her in terms of competition, Julieta began to master her skills with advanced pilots in pre league events across the island. Teams like AG-Systems, Goteki 45, including Piranha were mostly her opponents in pre-events of the FX400, starting herself there. Julieta would see the familiar Rockettooth model craft once again after two and a half years since her visit to Brazil. Racing against it in Vineta K had her witness its sheer speed compared to her FEISAR craft, even on Venom Class speeds. It was the craft she fell in love with at first site back in San Paulo, doing anything she could to keep up with it using the high handling to counter its speed on oncoming turns. An offer to join the team would be her determining wish after the season. But from Piranha, a semi-private team overall would be difficult to impress, trying to earn a spot with them for the next FX400 season.

Julieta went on pushing herself with the X4 model FEISAR craft during the last days of her unofficial season. She gained some impression from locals around Makana but was hardly a showstopper, not even as much when she was a dancer. While she was no AG-Queen pilot, only a few spectators recognized her from her old career, giving her a small boost of recognition overall. With her efforts at the end of the 2208 season, she would receive another sponsor from aicom (aimi). However her most ambitious offers were team invites, proving her skills to other teams. Out of 4 invitations, one invite got her the most excited. Just weeks in her pre season, Piranha Advancements now called for her for a free spot on their team. She immediately transferred after the season.

Julieta would get sent back to San Paulo in Brazil to Piranha's HQ once again to train herself on their latest craft. However that meant meeting team principal Zack Vilma for the first time to introduce her to the company. He had a very welcoming appearance as Julieta stepped in his office, smiling as she shook his hand like he was excited to see her. He seemed to have seen something on Julieta since he only shakes a transferred pilot's hand after they've proven themselves with his team's craft on the test track. Surprisingly, Vilma knew who she was before she became a pilot. While he doesn't speak out about it, he has seen her dancing before on Spanish television and was sort of a fan of this foreign celebrity. Recognizing her name from FEISAR and seeing her race performances up against his team's own craft, Vilma wanted to include her on his lineup, getting the best out of her before the new season of the FX400 league. He didn't realize how far in love Julieta was with their craft, gladly granting her wish to pilot it herself, expecting the best. An elite pilot was offered to train Julieta to the fullest, and she was surprised to see who it would be.

After two years since they last seen each other, Julieta meets Thiago Castillo once more now as an elite pilot in the FX400 Racing League and a Season Final Championship contender. Meeting her again, he couldn't believe that she was now a pilot specifically for Piranha. With already a friendly relationship, it was destined that these two would become teammates in the league. However, that was not so much the case when Thiago had chosen Thai pilot, Chayond Puntashima for most team events based on their same skill level. Julieta would instead become a backup pilot temporarily until Chayond decided to go independent in events from the FX350 league, taking his place. Going back to when they first met again, during the closed season, Julieta needed to train herself now with the Rockettooth model craft, having Thiago become her instructor around the test track. With only a month and a half before the next season, she got use to the faster but harder controlling craft. Already having experience, she adapted to the new controls of her craft right away and followed Thiago's techniques on the course. She would become good overall to Vilma watching over the two on the track. Thiago was one of his best, not counting his progress in the SFC, but trusting him to get her to an exceptional level for the team to succeed in standard events. Only her progress in the league would tell if she was the right choice for the company/team.

Making her official debut at the Amphiseum in North America, Julieta was now seen wearing the Red/Yellow color scheme, matching the colors of her nation and even some of her dance dresses. However, she was now experiencing real competition, and as such, she began to struggle on events through her first few seasons of the FX400 league. Beating her way and getting use to the aggressive pilots in the league, Julieta would then start to race impressively. By then, she was getting use to the speed of the craft, and taking the best racing line for her to catch up with the skilled pilots. By 2214, she had made herself quite professionally, and was weaving her AG-Craft to the front of the top 3. She was gaining fans as an AG-Racer, only to double her fame from her old dancing career which had her constantly interviewed during press conferences and media. Her craft was also noticeable to race fans using the sharp teeth marked livery giving a message to her competitors that she will "take a bite out of the competition." By the time of the FX500 league in 2215 and piloting a new model craft, Julieta would soon earn gold for the first time in her racing career. Winning a European Tournament of 7 races including her home track of Fort Gale, she barely wins by 2 points ahead her team's arch rival, Assegai Developments.

Currently in 2217, Julieta Vasquez still races in the FX500 Racing League along with Thiago Castillo. Since team rivalries had escalated since the inaugural season, Piranha was in the middle of an all out AG-race war between the Belmondo Foundation teams and Qirex's Conglomerate. Piranha, while allied with Auricom Research, they try to avoid as much of the eliminator events as possible, handling their opposition in actual racing. Julieta would follow this route to avoid destroying her craft in what she thought was a pointless war over the race commission. She believed in pure racing and hopes for the best from the Belmondo foundation. Either way, Piranha's rivals stayed neutral overall in the racing league. Throughout her 9 year progress, Julieta comes out average for Piranha's standards, only winning less than 10 medals throughout her seasons. (2G/3S/5B) Still, Julieta didn't care much about winning; while she was competitive at times, all she really enjoys was the head rush she gets on a high speed craft. Dancing may have been her first love, but with AG-racing, she was engaged.


	17. Chayond Puntashima - Piranha

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Chayond "Zico" Puntashima

SEX: Male

Birth: December 2nd, 2189

Birthplace: Bangkok (Thailand)

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Age (Currently 2215): 25

Nationality: Thai

Origin: Thailand

Race: Asian

Language(s): Thai

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'6"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Prodigy AG-Pilot

FX350 IDF: PUNT1202.2189

Team: Piranha

Position: Independent Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: Southeast Asia

Squad Teammates: Thiago Castillo / Julieta Vasquez

Team Loyalty: Low

Allies: (None)

Rivals: Jacob Reilly (Icaras)

Medals: Gold: x17, Silver: x3, Bronze: x0

Sponsors: aimi, ICOM, Anti Gravity Development, Piranha

Favorite Events: Speed Lap

Favorite Track: Anulpha Pass

Leagues Competed: Late FX350 to FX500

Character traits: Optimistic, Perfectionist, Independent, Cocky

 **Skill**

Awareness: 8/10

Aggression: 8/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 9/10

Born on December 2nd, 2189 in Bangkok Thailand, Chayond Puntashima had a personal destiny to become the best AG-Pilot in the world. Chayond was obsessed with Anti-Gravity, and had saved himself some cash to by an AG-Racecart at the age of 12. He had trained with a group of junior AG-Pilots, setting up their own line of modified AG-karts to compete in junior grand prix across the country, soon going around Asia. The group set up their own racing team where Chayond was chosen to lead throughout his teen years. As he got older, the craft became larger, faster, and custom modified, mastering flight on any makeshift circuit at a young age.

Considered a prodigy to most, he reaches professional at age 16, getting recognition all across Southern Asia. He was close to competing in the upcoming FX350 league, already trained to be elite requiring not much else if recommended to the training facilities. Many teams from the league offered to hire him, but surprisingly he would turn down all of them only to sign himself with the environmental team of Harimau International. After filling his first sponsor for remaining amateur races, he sets a waypoint to Malaysia where he'll choose to race with one of the most underestimated teams in the AGRL. Why he chose to race for this team was mostly for regional purposes, but as he continued to race, he would almost regret his decision.

Chayond already had the experience as an AG-Pilot, but piloting the Harimau craft was another thing. Traveling to Makana for the first time, he took his new craft on the circuit of Anulpha Pass, privately test piloting the craft on his own. Despite changing over to a faster speed class, Chayond continued to keep racing on Venom and continued to race at Anulpha. He continuously beats his own personal time on every lap until beating the lap time record. No matter how many times he had broken his own record by hundredths of a second, Chayond was not satisfied pushing the limits on the Harimau craft, but in actual race events he showed to be victorious for the team most of the time. Chayond was considered Harimau's wildcard pilot during the first few years of the FX350 league. With every tournament he has entered, he would come out with either the gold or silver medal in every podium finish. His progress from his first year of racing brought him a spot for the Season Final Championship in 2206, but unfortunately his competitors proved to be much faster and resilient than his opponents in regular events. It didn't help much that he would get eliminated once in every season championship, bringing spectators' expectations to a low margin. Nothing would come by him other than a few more sponsors to sign himself with, but it didn't seem enough to satisfy him in his 3 years, more so by the capabilities of his team's craft.

The H4 was a nimble craft overall, rivaling that of assegai with similar statistics. While powered by a biofuel energy cell over plasma, solar, or even plutonium powered reactors from a few teams, Harimau lacked in acceleration that wasn't in fault of weight. The craft didn't have enough power to jumpstart quicker than the other power reactors. However, Chayond's only issue was its top speed, mostly for his personal lap time in Anaulpha Pass. Being a perfectionist, Chayond believed he could go faster on venom class speeds, and because of the mostly straight forward sections of the track, he didn't need all the craft's handling, wanting to exchange it for top speed. Chayond was willing to transfer teams, and it would appear that one team was already eyeing him for that opportunity. What followed was an unexpected meeting at the end of the 2208 season. During an after party event after the closing ceremony at the Amphiseum in Las Vegas USA, Chayond was by himself eating at a Asian buffet section until this person in a red/yellow suit approached him. It was the team principal himself from Piranha Advancements, Zack Vilma. While also visiting his casino in the same city, Vilma had taken part during the ceremony with his racing team lineup of pilots. He had eyed Chayond during his speed lap trial from the ledges near the track, noticing his skills and performing barrel rolls on sections around the park. Taking the opportunity to encourage what was Harimau's best pilot, Vilma attempted to convince him to join Piranha's racing team, promising more wealth of paychecks including a much faster craft that would put Harimau's craft to shame. Chayond wanted more speed overall; having frustration pushing the H4 in Anulpha Pass, he was easily convinced when shown a hologram preview of Piranha's Rockettooth model craft. He was impressed with the specs, given one final offer; Zack would write him a paycheck upfront on his table to tease, promising more like it if he transferred his skills in a Piranha AG-craft. Chayond didn't need any more reason to race for them, convinced by the craft alone. He abandons Harimau wanting better success, and shook Vilma's hand to seal the deal. He would transfer a week after, leaving his craft/ suit in Malaysia to head for Brazil in South America.

Director of Harimau International, Manjula Vamatharen, wasn't too happy to see a great pilot on his team go. With Chayond now absent for future SFC events of the FX350, he was soon replaced by Kiwi pilot, Ian Cooper soon after. Not only was Chayond leaving Harimau for Piranha, he was now moving on to compete for the FX400 series for the next season. There was no regret from transferring, but to Vilma it was payback for Harimau itself. After break-in attempts at his casino from the company's activist over rumored rare animals being kept there, Vilma had the opportunity to steal one of their best on their racing team knowing full well he had scored a highly skilled pilot. He met the pilot again, landing and heading for their main HQ in Sao Paulo Brazil. Not needing to introduce himself or the craft, Vilma right away showed Chayond his new craft for the FX400 racing league at the training facility. The craft's livery was much different than the standard Rockettooth design; it had a white base coat with pulse like red/yellow stipes giving it a unique look from the rest. Vilma leaves him to suit up, knowing what to do by getting a familiarity of the craft's controls on the test track. Testing it on a phantom speed class in the open, the craft felt immensely fast compared to Harimau's H4 model including sounding more louder using a different reactor/engine. Knowing right away he felt that the handling was less maneuverable, using the airbrakes often on the track turns. Still, he loved and got use to the craft right away, using the rest of the closed season to practice run on the facility course once more.

With the new season approaching, Chayond was prepared to show what he could do with his team craft. However there was another thing he had in mind and that was beating his record back at Anulpha Pass, Makana. His debut with Piranha during the reopening ceremony at the Amphiseum surprised a few fans, but most thought he deserved to race for a better, more well known team to boost his reputation across the globe. Harimau would notice their last star pilot on the other team, but showed now anger whatsoever being easily forgiving of the transfer. Chayond was always ready for competition in every season, feeling no different on another team. When landing on Makana, he continued what he did best by dominating standard events of the FX400 league.

Piranha never had such a young pilot race for them, turning heads including Zack Vilmã's who was greatly impressed by the young 21 year old Thai pilot mastering his craft. In 2210, Chayond would become elite ranked, but was long overdue based on his already elite skill when racing for Harimau. While he had competed in the SFC in the FX350 division, unfortunately for him a spot would already get taken for the FX400 series, having Brazilian pilot, Thiago Castillo compete under Piranha for the SFC. However, Thiago himself would choose him as a secondary pilot on his squad, followed by Spanish pilot, Julieta Vasquez. Though only racing alongside in a few team events in the 2211 season, by 2212, Chayond would choose to race independently, going back to the FX350 division/series.

No one knew why he downgraded a league, but it would appear he would have unfinished business back at Anulpha Pass. Seeking to beat his own speed lap record again on Venom class, Chayond would now tackle it with one of Piranha's 350 league craft. He could feel more of a top speed boost with the new craft on a restricted speed class, taking once again every possible chance to perform quick barrel rolls over small bumps and passing all speed pads on the track. For a number of laps he tried over and over, given enough shield energy to use. Eventually, Chayond would break his own record by another second, feeling like no one will ever beat it. His speed lap record was 30.82 and was almost an impossible lap time for any pilot including himself to beat on Venom class. His record would make a headline including a cover on Float Magazine, earning the nickname, "Zico" by Piranha. Zico was a name of a Japanese AG Systems pilot back in the AGRC in the mid 21st century. Zico "Nana-San" Nanasawa once flew a Pir-Hana Speed model craft in the 2050 AGRC season, pushing the limits around the Altima VII track in Canada, North America. Legend has it that he has pulled off the fastest/unbeatable speed time on the circuit, going around it on a speed lap time of 52 seconds on Venom class. However, there was no such record to prove it, yet the story had been told for many years since the early F3600 era with no other pilot being able to beat it in the same speed class craft. Here at Anulpha, Chayond had done the same thing earning the nickname and setting a world record time. Only the greatest AG-Pilot could possibly beat his time with the same ship and speed class, but was unlikely a pilot from Piranha could ever beat it. Soon after, Chayond was ready for more competition.

Chayond would soon switch over to a higher speed class and still remained successful, earning more sponsors. The 2213 season would have him come back into the FX400 league, continuing his dominance in open events there. He was still elite rank, making him menacing to most opponents on other teams. Despite having everyone on the track walking on their hind legs, one teenage pilot would try to stand up against him. Coming from Piranha's main rival teams, Irish pilot, Jacob Reilly was one of Icaras' feistiest pilots, yet was only an amateur at best. Confronting Chayond in a few events of the league, Jacob would always get defeated every time. But despite the disadvantage with the Thai pilot, he never gave up, knowing his Icaras craft could take on Piranha. Chayond however would eventually lose to Jacob few years later into the FX500 racing league. With the Irish pilot almost coming up to his level in the new league, one thing's for sure that a heated rivalry would finally develop between the two.

2217 would become a slowdown for Chayond in the current FX500 racing league. With an AG-War carrying out between the Belmondo foundation and Qirex, including more pilots reaching an even rank on his division, Chayond's top 3 placing streak would eventually be hard to make. He has hoped for a spot for the SFC but was never chosen, and as for the battle for the race commission, he doesn't get involved in eliminator events. Earning around 20 medals, they were mostly all gold from standard race events and trials (17G/3S/0B). He is considered one of the very best of Piranha but hardly ever gets much attention like the pilots of the SFC. His only famous achievements in his career was his speed lap record in Anulpha Pass, still holding the fastest Venom lap time with a Piranha Rockettooth model craft till this day. Overall, Chayond was not a mainstream pilot on the team, but was highly successful getting mostly attention from Southeast Asia. Rumor has it that he will transfer to another AG-team after the 2217 season, but so far it was unknown which team got his attention or if the rumor is even true. One thing's for sure was that he will still continue to race in the chaotic FX500 league.


	18. Ricardo Martinez - Piranha

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Ricardo "Rico" Martinez

SEX: Male

Birth: April 24th, 2170

Birthplace: Guaymas Sonora (Mexico)

Zodiac: Taurus

Age (Currently 2217): 47

Nationality: Mexican

Origin: Mexico

Race: Native (Latin)

Language(s): Spanish / some English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'10"

Hair Color: Chocolate

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Family Business (Market), Piranha Test Pilot (FX150 to FX350)

FX500 IDF: MART0104.2170

Team: Piranha

Position: Secondary Pilot

Pilot Rank: Veteran (Test Pilot)

Region Reputation: Latin America

Squad Teammate: Angelica Martinez (Sibling)

Team Loyalty: Medium

Allies: N/A

Rivals: N/A

Medals: Gold: x0, Silver: x0, Bronze: x0

Sponsors: None

Favorite Events: N/A

Favorite Track: N/A

League Competing: FX500

Character traits: Cocky, Reliable, Protective (To Angelica)

 **Skill**

Awareness: 7/10

Aggression: 7/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 7/10

Born on April 24th, 2170, Ricardo or Rico Martinez is the older brother of independent Assegai pilot turned Piranha, Angelica Martinez, and was a family business market employee back home in Guaymas Senora Mexico. He had some responsibility but was easily bored at an extent. Most of his child and teen life was nothing but serving his family in a medium sized grocery market in his small town, and his family was very strict to keep their children of 2 busy at work with some pay. During that time, Angelica wasn't even born yet, still in Rico's mother's womb just a few months before birth. During end of work or short shift weekends, his time spent was with friends in town, including a date. However his family had a curfew before 10 only to wake up in the morning to start work again at 5AM. Still at times, he would ignore his family's rules and would sometimes come back home after midnight or wake up late to do his job. Through time, Rico was eventually sick of it, wanting to get away from the family business, working nonstop for 8 to 12 hours straight with only a 1 hour break during mid day just to eat lunch. Eventually, an exciting event would come to town one day.

Since 2185, a rebirth of AG-racing began in certain parts of the world after a great depression in the 2170s and the amateur race scene emerging. During the mid 80s to early 90s, the arisen Belmondo Foundation hosts an amateur racing league to bring back the sport to its former glory, having professional teams to support the amateur race teams of the FX150 league. Like so, teams like FEISAR, Qirex, Piranha, and etc. were testing their own craft in between the league, and were looking for test pilots in support for a developing league after the FX150. Sometime in 2190, the FX150 hosts amateur events around the Mexican country, until arriving in the Senora state near Rico's town out in the desert. The family wanted to bring food to the one day event, taking the opportunity for the business. While the rest of the family had to stay in the market, they give the delivery trip to 21 year old Rico, asking to deliver the items to the event. His father gave trust to him to take the supplies, receive the pay, and head back home right after. They filled the crates on a truck running on biofuel; the family still used automotive vehicles in order to take or bring back supplies in the non AG-developed town, very rarely seeing AG-technology overall. After the supplies were strapped, Rico now heads out to the desert, only to have another thing in mind as he got there.

At first, Rico wanted to go just to see the races out in the desert, very rarely he has seen AG-technology, and has never seen actual racing along with it. As he got close to the area, it was busy on the road, including seeing AG traffic in the air until eventually coming to an entrance to the racing grounds. He showed that he was delivering supplies as he was allowed in. It was like a festival driving through the tents and makeshift garages storing the Amateur craft as he parked the truck in an area to meet the people to take down the crates off the truck bed. The people paid him, but instead of going right back like his father had said, he stayed for awhile to watch some races, taking in the experience. Racecraft ranged from small to large, with different classes speeding around the desert and closed highways. There were adverts by Piranha Advancements scattered along the tents, being hosted by the company forming back into a racing team. In doing so, Piranha has set up a recruiting booth to hire individuals that were willing to work for the company including test pilot their craft. The Test Pilot Program was open for a number of slots in the company, offering opportunities to a lucky number of individuals looking for a career in AG-racing, growing them into experienced pilots and possibly race with them in the later leagues. Rico goes to check out the booth to see what it was about.

While there, he met what looks to be a businessman standing next to the tables, greeting Rico as he approaches. The person encourages him for an opportunity to test pilot the company's craft; even Rico made a comment about himself of where he worked and what he did in his lifetime. As of course, the person takes advantage by convincing that working with Piranha can make him more money and to have a great experience piloting a craft himself if interested in the program, including a possible chance to have the skills to become a professional AG-Pilot for the team. "This is the only opportunity" the person said as Rico signed up without even thinking about it. Unfortunately, he had to travel a long way to Mexico City at a Piranha temporary-HQ to confirm his signing and first day for heath tests and procedures. While heading back to the truck he thought about telling his family about going south of Mexico, only to realize that they would obviously say no to going down there, instead to continue working in the market. On a second thought, he decided not to go back home and instead heads south of Mexico, possibly to convince the family that he could get paid more for testing a craft, bringing back the cash to prove it. Rico heads down on the highway for the long trip on his own, only to realize what huge trouble he'll be if he ever came back home.

For 2 days of driving and staying at a couple motels using the cash he received from selling the supplies, Rico finally reaches the city, more modernized than his hometown. He eventually found the Piranha facility, heading into the building to meet at a desk to turn in his application and to pay a fee using the money. Right away they lead him in the facility, but was yet to be officially accepted, heading into a room with other signed in and awaiting pilots. They were given instructions for the facility until at some point taking heath procedures and tests in order to pilot a craft. Rico would pass the procedures, but was still awaiting official acceptance to test pilot the facility's prototype craft, waiting over a day. Again Rico stayed at a motel in the city hoping to get accepted and not have to come there for nothing. As he came back to the procedure room with the other in progress pilots, a list was put up, taking a good look to find out that the team had accepted him for the Test Pilot Program. Rico got excited, only to officially receive his pilot uniform for the facility and was lead to the main hanger bay to be shown the prototype race craft. A person would introduce the craft without its armor, showing only the chassis and inside components/engine.

The craft were yet to be taken out for a test run, still being applied the armor plating by aiCorp aimi robots. Rico was kind of nervous realizing he will be the first to pilot the prototype, though the company was confident that their craft will be reliable to the new TPP pilots. In the meantime in the facility, they took their training in simulation craft, getting use to the controls before controlling one. Taking the sim was basic enough for Rico, coming out decent based on his scores. Test pilots were able to take it again to improve their scores, and Rico did took it plenty of times like the rest. Eventually a week later, the prototype craft were ready for the TPP. The craft were unpainted but were available to be tested out on the testing grounds, being perfected until the next coming league that won't happen for another 5 years. Rico was suited up and was directed to a free race craft, climbing inside the cockpit. Everything was new on the ship and was now the first time for them to be flown. A restraint came down on Rico after he was strapped in, and was given directions to close the cockpit and start up the craft.

The engine turns on in back of him, including the magnetic field generator below keeping afloat the craft. Everything was going good to Rico, only to see a couple test pilots struggling to start up the craft as he slowly moved it out of the hanger bay doors with the rest. Outside was a makeshift course where the test pilots flew the prototypes and taking it to its paces. The facility monitored each craft for any errors, and of course some craft had technical problems from reactors leaking or switching off, including engine trouble. Test pilots would report the problems to the facility and the main Headquarters of Piranha Advancements located in South America's, Brazil. So Far Rico only experienced a few technical problems with his prototype, and continued on testing the craft until a first monthly paycheck. By the end of the month, the test pilots were dismissed for a few days, only for Rico to be transferred to Sao Paulo, Brazil, along with a couple of pilots chosen. However, he needed to do one thing before heading down more south, though big trouble may come his way involving his family.

At first Rico didn't want to go back home, knowing his parents will be very upset about not telling them where he went and being gone for over a month. As of course with a sour feel, the family was shocked and angry at their lost son coming home. His father however was more angrier at him.

Rico's father talked to him in Spanish: _"Where the hell have you been, hijo?"_  
Before Rico could say anything, the father hits and yells at him: _"Do you have any Idea how worried we were of you not coming home!? You better have a damn good explanation as to why you were gone without even telling us! We had the whole town searching for you, and you mamá though you were kidnapped on the way over to that event. What do you have to say for yourself?"_  
Rico: _"I'm sorry, Papá."_  
Father: _"You asked me that you could bring the supplies to that event and come back home while you were done. I trusted you, but you decided to run away from home from the looks of it."_  
Rico: _"Maybe I did run away from home, Papá. Maybe I was sick and tired of working at your market. You never pay me alot and I never get a break from it to hang out with my friends or anything, it's just work, work, work all the time, the whole day. You don't even let me have my own job."_  
Father: _"This is the only job you'll have, hijo. You got to work for the family business and only the family business, I tell you what you can do and not do under my rules."_  
Rico: _"I'm 21 years old, papá, I'm not a little nino anymore, I can do whatever I want."_  
Father: _"That doesn't matter. You're still too young to be going anywhere without my permission. I'll decide when it's time for you to do what you want when you're responsible enough."_ (Looks at Rico's pilot uniform) _"Now where the hell did you get that outfit?"_  
Rico explained: _"How's about I show you this first."_ (He reaches in his bag and takes out a wad of cash from his paycheck)  
The father looked and answered: _"Where the hell did you get this kind of money from? This is… this is more than what I sold those supplies for, how the hell did you get all this money?"_  
Rico: _"What if I said that I'm already doing another job, and that is how much I get paid for? Papá… I'm an AG-test pilot. I've met someone over at that event that gave me a job to pilot those racecraft like back in the day. I took the offer, headed down to Mexico City, and got the job of test piloting racecraft for a company called Piranha Advancement. What do you say to that, Papá?"_  
The father gave an answer: _"…I say you should quit, hijo, and never go back."_  
Rico: _"What? After coming home with all that money? That money is yours for that supply drop off."_  
Father: _"It doesn't matter, you didn't ask for our permission, including going as far as Mexico City to do it."_  
Rico: _"But you're just gonna say no anyway, even if I got the opportunity because you rather have me continue working at your market."_  
Father: _"That's right. Hijo, we can't have you pilot those floating deathtraps, it's too dangerous. We can't have you get killed for that, no matter how much you got paid. I don't care if you say that it won't happen to you, you're gonna stay here, work at my market, whether you like it or not, understand?"_  
Rico gives answer: _"…No, okay I'm not working at that boring market again. I should do whatever I want and not what you want, okay. If I like what I'm doing than that should matter to you and mamá. I'm going back, and I'm getting transferred to Sao Paulo to pilot those craft. I'm taking the money and truck with me right now, you can keep what I sold at the event."_  
The father gave his final response: _"Hijo… I'm very disappointed in you."_  
Rico: _"I'm sorry it has to be that way, papá. Tell mamá and Emilio (Other brother) I'll be leaving again, and that I'll miss my baby sister's birth."_

Rico leaves the house once again, not regretting what he did.

The Martinez family did have a negative look on AG-Racing since the F9000 league, hearing news of destructive weapons and causing the 2nd great depression in the 2170's with the family being affected. As for the father, he was really strict to his two sons, always providing them what he wanted by having them support his business. Eventually just a few weeks after Rico left, Angelica was finally born on January 4th, 2191. By age 5 in 2196, she started working at the market with her father and other brother. As for Rico at the same time, he was in Brazil continuing to test pilot the Piranha AG-craft for the FX300 league, beginning in Makana for the Inaugural season in 2197. Piranha had already revealed their tested craft back in 2195 with Rico as one of the supporting test pilots that presented. However, despite having experience with the craft, he was not officially selected for the FX300 in Makana, instead he continued working in the facility in Sao Paulo. Rico would live in Brazil renting a low rent apartment outside the city near the HQ, and throughout the years into the FX350 in 2205, he continued to test on AG-craft in the testing grounds including the FX350 models that were prototypes at the time. Unfortunately, despite having at least 16 years of experience with the AG-craft, in hopes of competing officially in the FX400, the Facility still doesn't accept him for the league once again. However, he decided to let himself go in 2209, agreed by director, Zack Vilmã, coming out of the facility.

Rico left Brazil as he did coming there by aircraft and was taken back to Mexico at Hermosillo Airport. He took a bus back to his hometown, being dropped off with a bittersweet feeling seeing his home again. Rico greeted his mother who was happy to see him home, but his father on the other hand, wasn't too happy to see his son again. While seeing his brother again, he also saw his little sister Angelica for the first time. She was 18 when she met him, almost making him kind of regret not seeing her as a baby or kid. Rico knew the consequences of coming back as the father gave him a punishment to work overtime or hard labor with no pay, seeing how he already made a lot of cash. Even so, he had to pay his father at times using his earned money, feeling it was unfair. Though while back home, he did bond with Angelica, including telling what he did as she asked him. He soon discovered his sister's courageous personality by talking to her, and it was when she said that she could make it in the professional AG-League, thinking it was a joke. However, she was serious, fascinated to do something dangerous by being an AG-pilot herself. Rico thought she would never convince their parents after what he did, especially since she is 3 years younger than the age when he left. Surprisingly however, she got them to say yes, even though it was hard for them to do so, especially their mother. They just couldn't stop her ambitions even as a child, and gave her the permission, leaving her responsible to what she might face. Angelica wanted to prove she was strong and fearless enough to where she could do things that looked out of her limits, looking back at her rough childhood. What had her ability to go was with Rico's earnings, being able to take her to the Island of Makana to train on an AG-craft with training teams like FEISAR or AG-Systems. They both flew over there, only for Rico to come back home, leaving Angelica to stay on the island at the main academy. Angelica would go on as an independent pilot, racing on an Assegai craft as her choosing for the next 5 years in the FX400 league.

Rico was already in his early 40s by the 2210s, but was still in good shape even after test piloting and carrying crates around the market. His punishment by his father was soon lifted, but continued to work in the market even after ending his shift. The father was getting too old only to leave Rico to do most of the heavy lifting jobs, along with his brother. The other brother, Emilio Martinez would be given the co-manager position, sometimes giving Rico an easy shift leaving other employees to deal with the rest. Eventually by 2215, months before the FX500 league's first season, Angelica would come back home, only to surprise Rico by showing a Piranha pilot uniform with an FX500 league badge. Angelica had transferred from Assegai to Piranha, now focusing on the team aspect of racing. Assegai restricted her from team races due to not being and African nation's pilot. For all this time she had been racing solo with the use of an Assegai craft, but had earned reputation from parts of the world, mostly in Latin America. However, she was never a real Assegai pilot to the team, leaving her out of more tournaments involving with African pilots. Angelica wanted to race with pride for a team which had her joining Piranha Adv for the FX500. However, even though she came home to be with family, Angelica wanted Rico to come with her, trying again for a spot with the team officially as he still had experience and the dream to race with the best pilots around the world. However, that was up to the parents, specifically his father.

The father's mind seemed to have changed after pushing Rico during his punishment in the store. He realized that he was an adult and could take responsibility for his own, including his daughter, Angelica, coming out successfully from the racing league and avoided herself getting hurt or killed. Rico seemed to have worked enough for him and decided to let him go with his sister. Despite being in his mid 40s, it didn't keep him from racing with the young pilots in the league and thought he could race with the veterans. Weeks later, the two set out on an airship to Sao Paulo, Brazil to the main Piranha facility. Even though Rico didn't get acceptance for the FX400 league back in 2207, he hoped again to be accepted with the experience as a test pilot. However, that was decided by Vilmã from the facility. They showed their cards at the front desk and were escorted to the director's office. There they meet Zack Vilmã, noticing Rico back from when he was a test pilot, and was surprised to see him again. Rico insisted that he wanted a position in the AG-League with Piranha including being a teammate with sister Angelica. Vilmã noticed Angelica formerly from Assegai, making a comment that she made a right choice coming to this team. As for Rico, Vilmã asked for his statistics log for his pilot testing rank, including Angelica's, even though she was officially with the team. There were promising numbers and consistency to Rico's skill level as a test pilot with 18 years of experience. Even though he didn't get accepted for the FX400, he was excellent for the racing league, and had a speed class of Rapier, followed by Angelica. Fortunately, more AG-Craft were built in the facility, and Vilmã thought he could give a racecraft, officially signing him for the FX500 AGRL. Angelica was excited, and about a day later, Rico was given the new Razorfin model craft, perfected for racing which lied ahead.

Ricardo and Angelica became a squad of two for the opening season of 2215-16 at the Amphiseum, standing with other pilots on the team including another duo, Thiago Castillo, and Julieta Vasquez. The two were ready to take on the season as a team together, racing in the red and yellow colors of the fastest ships in the league. Angelica took time to get use to the team craft in the first speed runs of the ceremony, while Rico was right at home with the new craft, discovering more maneuverable controls on it and acceleration. Despite coming in the racing league for the first time, he considered himself as a veteran test pilot, test piloting Piranha craft for the other leagues and with years of experience. Still, with his sister being a professional pilot, she had the same amount of skill as Rico. Because of this, his skills weren't really elite like famous AGRL veterans in the league. Rico will still need to face other contenders in the league in order to prove his experience racing. As for Angelica, she had to get use to racing as a team from now on.


	19. Angélica Martinez - Piranha

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Angélica Luisa Martinez

SEX: Female

Birth: January 4th, 2191

Birthplace: Guaymas, Sonora (Mexico)

Zodiac: Capricorn

Age (Currently 2217): 26

Nationality: Mexican

Origin: Mexico

Race: Native (Latin)

Language(s): Spanish / some English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'8"

Hair Color: Chocolate

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Family Business (Market)

FX400 IDF: MART0104.2191

Team: Piranha

Position: Secondary Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional

Region Reputation: Latin America

Squad Teammates: Ricardo Martinez (Sibling)

Team Loyalty: Low

Allies: (None)

Rivals: Julieta Vasquez (Piranha)

Medals: Gold: x7, Silver: x4, Bronze: x6

Sponsors: Arial, Ignition Energy Drink

Favorite Events: Speed Lap

Favorite Track: Any tracks with jumps

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Reckless yet considerate, Courageous, Reliable, Independent

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 7/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 10/10

Consistency: 8/10

Angelica Luisa Martinez was born on January 4th, 2191 in the town of Guaymas Sonora Mexico. She was born in a medium size family, consisting of 2 older brothers, as one of her brothers happens to be an AG-test pilot for Piranha during the years of the FX150 amateur league. Her brother, Ricardo "Rico" Martinez was just a volunteer to supply food during the time the FX150 league began marking makeshift races around the Mexican country.

In 2190 Racing began showing up around the Martinez's town while the family owned a business of a small market just a couple miles where the racing took place. The family thought it will help their business if they were to supply for the league bringing in any money from the event, however they had no fond with the sport considering the cause of the second great depression. 21yr old Rico asked for the delivery, going by himself with a truck full of groceries from the shop to take to the hosted event. It was the last time they ever saw from him, only to comeback a month later wearing a uniform of one of the teams that had competed. The parents were not happy, worried about what had happen to him for so long and not coming back with what he had sold. Rico suddenly pulled out a wad of cash of his currency, surprising the family of how he earned this money, realizing he had been in the amateur league as a test pilot for Piranha. The parents were still upset with him however, strictly having him to quit from racing for not telling them where he had went. But Rico disagreed with them and continued to test with Piranha back in Brazil, rather piloting test craft than selling groceries all day.

As years went by and Angelica being born, their son was out racing while the family continued working at the store. Angelica started working around the store when she turned 5yrs old, and had mostly supplied and brought food to certain areas of town with her father and only sibling, only to discover her second brother Rico during that same year. Angelica began asking questions about him, only to have her parents still upset and confused about leaving the business. Despite how much money he'd made, they won't have another member of the family racing in what they call "floating death traps".

Angelica began to feel curious about the sport her older brother was in, even feeling as though he was having more fun out where ever he was. She had an unusual personality compared to the other little girls in her town. Shy may not had looked like it, but she became a Tomboy while growing up. Her childhood was difficult, having to feel bullied by other boys while going to school, only to try and talk back believing she could be as tough and crazy as them, developing her somewhat boyish traits.

She was peer pressured to do troubling things, only to prove her childhood bullies / friends she'll do any dare they would tell her. If she were to impress the boys, they had her do things they believe were crazy even for them. The dumbest dares she ever did impressing them was diving in a puddle of mud, matador with a wild rooster, even eating a ghost pepper, all of which she didn't enjoy. The worst she tried doing was using a hoverbike to jump over boxes on a small makeshift ramp. While speeding down a hill in her neighborhood with other kids watching, she had jumped the row of boxes but unfortunately came short. She loses the landing and falls off her bike scraping her elbow and knee. The boys there just watched her only to laugh as she started to cry and run back home, feeling embarrassed. Only a few times she got in trouble by her parents, as Angelica didn't try doing anything stupid again, but still felt judged. Never there was a time she was interested in things girls like, even rejecting to wear a dress during her quinceañera at age 15. When entering highschool, she always hung out with the guys, cutting her hair short at one point which only upsetted her parents more. No matter what her parents said, she wanted to live life young & reckless.

Her parents were strict overall. It was kind of a reason why her brother may had chose to become a pilot as they were only interested in their own terms and what they think is best for their children, one of which was not high velocity AG-Racing. When Angelica was a teenager, it became a surprise to see that the son had came back to the market, only to find out he was dismissed from the AGRL and team. Rico was punished however, as he was never let into racing again or leave the store under his family's rules. While Rico began working around the shop again, 18yr old Angelica with her hair back long, began questioning him about the league, and how it was like to pilot an AG-race-craft. "It was the greatest experience I ever had" Rico said in Spanish. He assumed that Angelica was interested, and began telling his stories of his involvement at the Piranha HQ in Sao Paulo.

While he was at the event years ago, he said that he met with a business person from the Piranha company/team. Rico wanted to get away from his previous job and was why he volunteered to go to the race event in the first place, Piranha had promised him they would make it worth his while if he were to sign with the team, and immediately took the offer, continuing his new career as a test pilot. However, he couldn't compete for the FX400 league during the 2207 season.

Angelica said to him, _"I bet I can make it in the professional league"_ as Rico began to chuckle, thinking she was joking, but as he looked at her, she was serious of her words. _"Mama and Papa would never let you race, they would be too concern of you than they were to me"_ Rico explained to her. _"And how is a sweet girl like you would want to compete in a big sport like this, they won't take you seriously."_  
Angelica responded: _"I can be loco sometimes, almost like you. You think I'm too weak and soft, but that's what I want them to think. I want extreme moments in life, feeling speed and adrenaline."_

Angelica wasn't bluffing; she may have been too nice and safe around her parents, but Angelica was courageous, on a count that she was picked on by boys during school when she was a child, and tried showing them that she wasn't too much like the other girls locally, becoming a Tomboy. She wanted to prove that she could be as crazy as them and what else but to compete for the FX400 league. All her brother could say to her was: _"Well you only live once. Try telling that to Mama and Papa."_

Like what Ricardo expected, Angelica's Parents disagreed with her. She tried to beg them (speaking in Spanish): _"Why can't I race? If Rico can do it, then so can I"_  
Papa: _"You have more important things to do in your life, than risking it on a death race"_  
Mama: _"Your brother may have raced in this sport, but that doesn't mean you can too."_  
Angelica: _"Mama, Papa, please, he may have not told you where he was going, but I'm asking myself to you, please let me compete? I can be just as good as everyone else."_  
Papa: _"Well where you gonna go? You can't cross the border to America or go out in the ocean by yourself."_  
Angelica thinks as she stared back at her brother, having an idea: _"Rico can take me. There's this Island called Makana were most of this racing is taking place. He could give me the money he has earned, and I can take care of myself while I'm there._ "  
Her Papa thought about it with no choice: _"…. Ok, you can go with your brother, just stay safe once you're over there, and make sure he does come back home."  
Angelica smiled. However, when she hugged her Father, her Mother began to break down, scared for her safety. Angelica tried calming her down: "Mama, .. Mama, don't worry, I'm going to make you proud, I promise."_  
Mama: _"Just don't get yourself killed. I know how you are my brave niña"_

While Angelica began to ready herself in the next couple days, she was now off traveling to Makana, along with her brother.

Though Angelica got the permission to enter in the AGRL, she didn't have time to think what team she was going for. While speaking about Piranha with Rico, he explained the control type of the craft he had been racing with, thinking it won't be suited for her due to its handling. He insisted her sister to take FEISAR as their craft was easy to control, and that they hold an AG-Academy on the island of Makana followed by AG-Systems and Goteki 45, where Angelica could begin her training. She would rather make her own choice while she passes out of there. After landing on the Island, Angelica was on her own.

Filling out a resume and choosing a training team, she began her pilot training with a FEISAR craft, having to stay in the academy for over half a year. She struggled at first during the first months of training including abit of nausea while controlling a craft. Sure enough she toughened herself out and eventually got the hang of the motions. As the months pass and getting use to craft, she was stunningly handling the controls very impressively on the testing grounds, even stunning the trainee pilots with her piloting techniques. The academy would notice her skills, feeling she was ready to take on the AGRL. While graduating from the academy, she was given recommended teams to join, willing to accept new trained pilots other than private teams like EG.X and unfortunately Piranha. With only a selective number of teams including the 3 from the academy, only one seemed to interest her. She would make her odd choice signing for Assegai Developments.

Since the beginning of the F7200 league in 2116, Assegai, being one of the newest teams at the time was a national team to race, requiring pilots only from the African Nations. However, after being bought by Piranha sometime before the F9000, and reestablishing themselves for the FX300 League, new team principal, Rashika Oguchi would change the company policy. Their rules of requiring pilots had been proposed before the inaugural FX300 season in 2197. With new direction taking control of the team, Assegai had made an agreement to now recruit handpicked pilots from other parts of the world to take control of their new Cheetah and Panther model AG-Craft. Still, the majority of pilots from Assegai still came from the African Nations, showing pride for the only African development team in the professional AG-League. Angelica was lucky enough to be signed with Assegai for her skills, despite coming from a different continent.

Assegai had a very good controllable craft with a decent top speed and acceleration. Angelica was interested, and she even liked the team's colors. Though Angelica would have made a trip to South Africa to train on the craft, Assegai was temporarily in Makana at the time as she was able to pilot their craft without leaving the country.

However there was a twist to piloting their craft or team. Despite wearing the team colors, Assegai pilots who were not from the African nations were restricted to compete in most team tournaments with the exception of the Season Final Championships, accepting Japanese pilot, Ryoichi Honda by 2214. They were the only team to have this rule, keeping their F7200 pledge for their home continent of pilots. Angelica only was able to race by herself and was still able to earn sponsors in her career. Wearing the team colors however, she was not an official team pilot.

By 2212, Angelica would eventually prove herself as one of the best pilots from Assegai Developments. Though not racing for the African nations, her experience alone gave a wide impression to her country, racing independently from the team regarding to be the best and only female Mexican pilot in the entire league. She was supposedly a backup pilot for a Squad, lead by Pilot, Gabriel Khumala and co-pilot, Leon Kadeem, both coming from parts of Africa. Unfortunately, she was never able to race with them on team tournaments due to team restrictions, only to continue on her own. Still, on her own she received her first gold/silver medals on solo tournaments as well as trials on the first few seasons. She would become one of the most responsive female pilots in the league, doing the most barrel roles on technical circuits from Makana and around the world. Based on her progress and reckless race techniques against her opponents, she was considered a risk taker by most race fans, surviving the most aggressive pilots in the league on weapon enabled events. Angelica then starts to gain attention by her family back home, even mostly impressing her oldest sibling, Rico, seeing that she made it in the professional league and accomplishing what he could not.

By 2215 however, Angelica would leave Assegai Developments due to their team restrictions. Already a professional class pilot racing on Rapier to phantom class, Angelica chose to officially compete for a team that took pride of their nations' pilots, now transferring for the South American development team, Piranha Advancements. As for Gabriel and Leon, they got a replacement pilot, a female pilot coming from the African Nations who was now a third pilot to be allowed to race with the other two in 3-way team tournaments. Still, for Angelica, she was going to miss piloting the Assegai craft, moving on to something that was a little harder to control.

Angelica now wanted to race as a team, racing only for herself all this time on an Assegai craft. Even though her previous team would not officially accept her as a team pilot, at Piranha, despite if pilots from outside nations race their craft, they were accepted as team pilots if proven to be exceptional. Going back to South America to now train on Piranha's Razorfin model AG-craft, she also heads back home to Mexico, being away from her family for too long. Her parents were glad that she was not harmed from racing, and had made big impressions to her older brother, Rico. However there was one reason why she came back home. Taking out her new Piranha uniform to show her brother, she wanted him to come back into racing, despite not being accepted by Piranha years ago and not allowed by their parents for him to go back. However, Angelica proved she was able to keep herself safe despite her reckless nature, and insisted to have her brother come back with her to Piranha HQ in Sao Paulo. Rico did wanted to race again despite his old age of 45, yet has lived a healthy lifestyle during the time Angelica was gone, still fit to pilot a craft one last time. He was excited to now race along with his little sister, even though she probably had more experience than him. The parents decided to let him go with her, taking off once again, this time with their permission.

Angelica Martinez would make a name for herself once again throughout the first couple of seasons of the FX500 league. Though she was only known in Latin American countries, her reputation would soon seep through the Makanian mainland. Surprisingly though, she was also noticed by her thin/curve body shape, even while wearing her pilot uniform. She kept herself fit during the years, but never considered herself as a model, or in this case based on the comments on an island, an AG-Queen. AG-Queens were dancers of the AGRL, but even she didn't see herself as a dancer nor think she could pull off gymnastic style moves. "The only flips I could do are on an AG-craft." She replied. However, while her personality was far from feminine all these years, now people were saying she couldn't be an AG-Queen, wanting to prove them wrong. Angelica still couldn't help herself; while she has proven to be courageous by racing in a dangerous sport, now she wanted to prove that she could be elegant.

2217 would become an interesting year for Angelica, but it wasn't just from AG-Racing. She would succeed in becoming an AG-Queen for Piranha part time, growing out more of her hair wearing a body revealing AG-Queen suit, including wearing makeup. Fans of her were stunned by her transformation, including her own brother currently racing. She looked beautiful in appearance, even saying to herself that she looked like her mother at the same 26yr old age. However, she felt awkward, questioning herself what she was doing, not use to her feminine qualities. While practicing to dance, it also felt weird to her, not having the flexibility to perform such moves. Still, she didn't enjoy the things she did as a kid either, only to prove a point just to fit in and became who she was. As she continued, she was average at best, up until her first performance in Makana with a group of other peer AG-Queens, coming out decent on stage. She was no Mariana Sinclair or Sofia Rossetti, but it was an experience worth trying overall. She could at least model in the AG-Queen outfits for Piranha showing her narrow pear figure and beauty on magazines, but never wanted to dance anymore, sticking to racing. Float Magazine would also put her on the front cover of an issue to promote her and her team doing a photo shoot with her Razorfin model craft. She would get more attention from it, but it was probably for other reasons. Throughout her racing career however, she has earned around 17 medals including from Assegai. (7G/4S/6B). When she was interviewed by the magazine press during her photoshoot about the racing league, she responded: "My goal is to become an elite pilot by the end of the 2217 season." And so far, she's wasn't too far off from it.


	20. Gabriel Khumala - Assegai

**Author Note:** _I'm not done with this one, I still have one more paragraph._

 **Identification/Statistics**

Name: Gabriel Khumala

SEX: Male

Birth: July 29th, 2178

Birthplace: Cape Town (South Africa)

Zodiac: Leo

Age (Currently 2217): 39

Nationality: South African

Origin: South Africa

Race: African

Language(s): English / Afrikaans

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'11"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): N/A

FX300 IDF: KHUM0729.2178

Team: Assegai (Transferred)

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Veteran

Region Reputation: African Nations

Squad Teammate: Leon Kadeem

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Triakis / Qirex

Rivals: Sebak Abou-Gazia (Mirage)

Medals: Gold: x12, Silver: x8, Bronze: x3

Sponsors: Arial, Mindcorp, ICOM, Lunar Parcs

Favorite Events: Tournament

Favorite Track: Khara Decent

Leagues Competed: Late FX300 to FX500

Character traits: Arrogant, Determined, Reckless, Challenging  
 **  
Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 9/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 9/10

Consistency: 9/10

Son of F9000 pilot, Omarr Khumala, Gabriel was born on July 29th, 2178 with his father and divorced mother in Cape Town South Africa. His father Omarr was once an AG-Pilot for Tigron Enterprises during the years of the 2150's to 60s. However, since the fall of the F9000 league in 2170, Tigron had been removed from its HQ in Russia as the team had been involved with corporate crime syndicates, corruption, even involvement with Overtel Corporation, and was immediately flushed out of the Race-commission. As for Omarr, he was dismiss from the team, and was left with his last paycheck going back to his home country.

Retired from racing, Omarr will have his son race in the upcoming AG-League, noticing the comeback of AG-Racing in the 2180s. Gabriel's father lended an AG-craft to him, given to Omarr during the F9000 league, as he trained his son to pilot a craft when he was just 16yrs old. Due to Omarr's aggressive nature from the last league, Gabriel was also told to be aggressive as possible. However, Gabriel seemed more precise when piloting. By age 19, Gabriel would soon realize he'll have two choices of which team to race with for the remaining years of the FX300 league.

Omarr had first introduced Gabriel to the team of Qirex-RD, resurrected from a burnt down factory, originally being the headquarters of the old Tigron Enterprises. Omarr still had a grudge with Auricom, knowing that Qirex will continue to eliminate the team which Tigron could not. But despite Omarr's personal wishes to transfer down to his son, Gabriel chose to race for Assegai Developments, racing for pride of the African Nations, and to continue his training from there. Omarr was kind of disappointed of him, but Gabriel just wanted to race and to choose his own team, instead of taking on Auricom for his dad.

In 2199, Gabriel would compete as a Rookie pilot for the FX300 league, now racing in Assegai's Cheetah model craft. His performance was good to Assegai but was not the best; though given time to practice back at Assegai's main Academy in Durban, South Africa, It would take a lot more to impress team director, Rashika Oguchi to reach an exceptional level. Throughout the FX300 racing league, Gabriel would improve each season taking top 3 spots in events around the Makanian Mainland. He would earn his first silver in a Beta league tournament in 2202 followed by a first gold on a Gamma tournament in 2203. Opponents were aggressive in most of his races, but that would only test his skills further, counteracting their moves including fighting back in weapon enabled events, testing his aggression. By the time of the FX350 league in 2205, he would reach professional, and immediately was racing Assegai's newest craft for the team, the Panther prototype. Gabriel still believed in precise racing at the time, but as it showed in his past seasons, he was almost aggressive. His racing style would change from time to time depending on his frustration. He was smooth, but in some close situations, he would throw that knowledge out of his cockpit, sometimes making him come in first while racing.

The FX400 was somewhat his challenging league, only to face mostly against an experienced but quick learning pilot from Mirage. Mirage was a new competing team since the FX350 league, and even though their performance was poor at first, their best pilot Sebak Abou-Gazia, brought them up as a challenging contender. Gabriel has faced Sebak more times in the league, and would come close to winning that their rivalry began to heat up when faced again and again, mostly caused by Gabriel himself. He would show his father's side as he became more aggressive towards the Emirati pilot, doing whatever it took to get in front of him, coming out victorious.

In 2210, Gabriel would receive a wingman coming from Senegal. Amateur Assegai pilot, Leon Kadeem becomes his trusty partner throughout the league, while also meeting a Mexican pilot, Angelica Martinez. Angelica was an independent pilot however, yet Gabriel was kind of impressed by her agile performance in racing, yet sometimes complements on her reckless racing style. Still, she was not allowed to race with them in team events, leaving only him and Leon to take on team events on their own.

In the following years, Gabriel began to lose his precision by the end of the FX400 league. Meeting more challenging contenders, Gabriel would begin an aggressive run throughout the final seasons. His aggression gets the best of him as his racing style becomes a small threat on the track. Gabriel would gain more attention by his new method of racing, and begins to win more races on his division. When he came back home to South Africa, meeting his sick father, his father Omarr would become proud of him. Omarr wanted Gabriel to keep racing in the matter that he wanted. Though not racing for Qirex, he knew that his son was now making his presence more felt than before. Just days after, Omarr dies of cancer sickness in 2215, age 84.

Gabriel Khumala would now become more like his father; his entry in events become more menacing to some pilots in the league that he would unsurprisingly become a concern to Auricom Research Industries. Even though Assegai was not an aggressive team by their set of pilots, including their craft, Gabriel was considered the tip of the African long spear for the team. Though having a passive start during the FX300, it is now that he will show his true nature on the track. Gabriel was truly the son of a past aggressive pilot from the F9000 era, making his way into the FX500 league a year later in 2216.

2216 overall would have Gabriel Khumala committed to his aggressive racing style during events of the FX500 league. Quoting his father during an interview at the opening season at the Amphiseum, _"_ _I will make my presence felt on my opponents this year. Fulfilling my father's last dying wish, I will finish, what he had started._ " It was unclear what he had meant on his last statement. Given to what his father had said to him when he came to the sport, it would seem that he may move forward on it. Like so, Gabriel would lose loyalty to Assegai Developments. Around this same time, a war between the Belmondo foundation and Qirex's conglomerate had escalated throughout events of the league, mostly in the return of eliminator events back in 2215.

What looked to be total 180 of what he believed in back in the FX300 league, Gabriel would approve of the actions that Qirex was conducting on the race commission, opposing the teams that sworn to defend the it. His current teammate, Leon Kadeem would want no involvement of the situation, including the team in general. Assegai wanted no part of what was going on in the league, even though they wanted to settle scores with Piranha who has some involvement in the conflict in support for Auricom Research. Still, Gabriel would show his support for Qirex by attacking pilots from Auricom, piloting Assegai's new Leopard model craft. Kadeem, including a new female teammate on their squad would oppose the actions their lead pilot would conduct in events. Eventually, Gabriel would abandon his squad all together by the start of 2217, leaving only Leon to lead the squad of two, while their old lead had pretty much gone independent, or in the case of Assegai, has become a rogue AG-pilot. By the end of the 2216 season, Gabriel would decide to leave Assegai entirely.[/I]

Medal count: 23 (12G/8S/3B)


	21. Leon Kadeem - Assegai

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Leon Kadeem

SEX: Male

Birth: February 7th, 2189

Birthplace: Dakar (Senegal)

Zodiac: Aquarius

Age (Currently 2217): 28

Nationality: Senegalese

Origin: Senegal

Race: African

Languages(s): French

Religion: N/A

Height: 6'2"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Fisherman / Amateur AG-Pilot

FX400 IDF: KADE0207.2189

Team: Assegai

Position: Secondary Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional

Region Reputation: African Nations

Squad Teammate: Gabriel Khumala / Tonya Kanyanta

Team Loyalty: Medium

Allies: Clara Bellerose (FEISAR)

Rivals: Piranha

Medals: Gold: x1, Silver: x2, Bronze: x5

Sponsors: Arial, Mr. Somo, 2ND SKIN

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Gemini Dam

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Responsible, Determined, Polite, Confident

 **Skill**

Awareness: 8/10

Aggression: 7/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 7/10

Leon was born on February 7th, 2189 on the tip of Dakar Senegal. During the events of the 2170 depression and throughout time, the country was slowly dying out with its low economy and food resources. Not just Senegal alone, but most of the African nations. However, what kept Senegal alive was its high rate of fishery, but even that was a struggle, as other countries around and outside took most of the fishing grounds, even more so with advanced technology. Leon was once a fisherman when he was a teenager, along with his father and siblings, independently fishing in the areas on a small boat. Unfortunately, despite knowing good areas to catch fish, they mostly came very scarce. Days of trying to catch a good amount to sell or even take home, their number of catches were just a couple fish. It didn't help that larger and more advanced boats were around their areas, taken most by a hover boat labeled by Mr. Somo, a food corp. for most of the world's food chain eateries, including a restaurant itself, serving 0 calorie meals for a limited lifetime. As Leon and his family saw the boats catching larger nets of fish out of the ocean, they simply call it a day, with just very little on their small boat.

The family lived outside of the big city of Dakar, not living among the densely populated areas or most of AG-Transportation in the air surrounding them. Leon again lived with just his mother, father and 2 siblings, only to go with his father and two brothers out in the ocean, only to come back with just little earnings from selling their fish and bringing a couple home. The family struggled mostly with food than money, even so not able to afford much. In 2208, Leon would get engaged at age 19. But having his wife also living with them didn't help much with a family of 5 in terms of food. However, despite some struggles and labor out in the ocean, Leon did have one special hobby out in the grasslands in the middle of the country.

Out in the dry savannas of central Senegal laid a flat surface of ground almost perfect for a small AG-Race craft to fly on. Leon, along with his brothers, traveled to the area where they kept a shack storing a very crude, but small working AG-Craft. It was once just an AG-car striped with just one seat and made to look like the professional AG-Craft from the AGRL using welded metal from the car itself. The brothers had created their very own craft to fly around in the savanna, only to now attach a small jet fueled engine that was many years old founded in a junkyard in their hometown. Though the three took turns flying their craft, as the engine was bolted on, none of them thought they should fly it, knowing it will go too fast or for the engine to malfunction, possibly exploding during flight. Despite the risk, this didn't faze Leon in any way. He decides to go for it, being the oldest of his brothers. He would strap himself to the craft's seat with just a seat-belt rather than an over the shoulder restraint like the professional AG-Craft. Wearing only a bike helmet as he lifted off the ground, one of his brothers still had second thoughts, telling Leon of not being sure to take off. But Leon thought nothing bad will happen, as the other brother turns on and lights up the engine with a blowtorch. The two stood away from the heat of the engine, taking shade from the hot sun. Leon throttles the engine as he immediately zooms off, leaving his brothers behind.

Leon was going faster than before with the small jet powered engine, going at least under 300mph (Vector Class Speeds). The craft zoomed around the savanna, as animals take notice of the dust cloud forming across the land. He was able to still turn with the craft, performing very well for a crude makeshift machine. His two brothers lose track of him only to see the dust plume come towards them and stopping nearby, seeing that Leon had made it in one piece. He gets off with a big smile on his face of how amazing the craft performed. Just immediately, Leon thought about the AG-League, if it was that easy to pilot a makeshift craft, then it's possible to pilot a much larger, professional one. He was optimistic about it, yet his brothers thought it was too expensive to travel down to South Africa to train at the main headquarters of Assegai Developments. All Leon could do was teach himself on his craft, despite having very little jet fuel to use rather than long lasting Plasma energy like an actual one.

Eventually, the rest of his family knew what he and his brothers were doing in the Savanna. Not knowing that they had and were piloting their AG-craft, the father got kind of upset with Leon for not telling him, but oddly became impressed by his experience and amateur skill controlling it, despite how dangerous his craft was. Leon became confident that he could race with Assegai in the professional AGRL. But as he suspected, his family couldn't afford him to enter the Headquarters to go train with the team, or his journey down to South Africa. Leon could only dream on as his hopes of competing may not ever happen, only to be approached by his father again a year later.

In 2209, throughout the year also improving his makeshift craft with his brothers now stored in their home garage, Leon's father would come in to show something to him, following his father in his bedroom to a small safe holding a bag, giving it to his son. Inside the bag shocked Leon. A big wad of cash was given to him in order to get in the headquarters of Assegai to now train himself to become a professional AG-Pilot. Leon's first thought was about his family, throughout the year struggling with food, his father kept the money all this time only to help him go to South Africa. With Leon's hard work out in the ocean, and work to his craft, his father thought he deserved to go. While doing so, if successful, he could really help out the family. It was then his brothers, mother, and wife found out about the news. Leon was heading south, heading to a nearby airport to take a commercial aircraft over.

Saying goodbye to his family and wife, wishing good luck to him, Leon was on course to the Assegai headquarters south of Africa. Arriving at the HQ, some anxiety kicked in when Leon entered the facility. Heading at the front desk, showing his resume/information, the person at the desk then says there were no slots available for recruiting. Assegai had given much of their craft to African and European pilots since the FX350 that their lineup was pretty much full, that and stopping production of the current gen FX400 model, continuing their research on their FX500 prototype. The front desk suggested the waiting list, only for Leon to beg for a spot on the team, waiting a couple days for an answer. At last, with luck, one craft was available to lend over, but being as one of their only remaining AG-craft they have for the racing league, they urge him not to have it destroyed or critically damaged during races. Leon would begin his training north of South Africa in a test track out in the Savanna once again.

Taking half a year in honing his skills with the main Assegai craft, Leon was eligible for Venom class events in the FX400 league, setting course first at Gemini Dam in Morocco. His first race was against other Assegai pilots, a quarter which coming from Europe. Leon would excel coming in a podium position against the other team pilots, having a good start to soon compete along with other teams in the AG-racing capital of Makana in the Pacific Ocean. However, things would only get tougher with the opposing teams around the world for Leon, facing such teams like Piranha Adv. His racing skills were good, but not up to par, coming mostly in the mid pack in single races. It was not much of a good start in the world stage, but by the ending year of 2210, looking for squad-mates for team events, he would get assigned to experienced Assegai pilot, Gabriel Khumala.

Leon would eventually become Gabriel's trusty wingman in the AGRL, being unaccepting at first when he was introduced to him. Throughout two years of racing, despite a couple medals earned while racing alone, Leon would still earn a good number of sponsors while racing in team events, earning recognition by Assegai's main sponsor Arial, including secondary sponsors by 2ND SKIN, and Mr. Somo. Leon would recognize the Mr. Somo logo since he was a teenager, remembering that big boat that took most of his catch years ago. His given objective from the company was to win a podium spot in any standard tournament in his career. But instead of money from the company, Leon wanted food instead, promising the deal as long as he could earn one tournament medal without Gabriel's support.

In 2213, coming to a closing season of the FX400 league, Leon would fail to at least come in third in any of the tournaments in Makana. That was until one generous female pilot from the FEISAR team had approached him after one final event. French female pilot, Clara Bellerose would take bronze on one of the last remaining tournaments, followed by Leon taking fourth place. Clara was just an amateur in her AG-Career as a FEISAR pilot. Though this was her first tournament she had competed by herself, Clara would make a comeback in this event, catching up with Leon for third position. This would become an upset for him as he failed to complete Mr Somo's objective, thinking he had let down his family back home. But surprisingly, the French pilot would come up to him, speaking to him with the same French language. She was small compared to Leon being 6'2" ft, as she looked concerned seeing him upset about the podium lost.

Being a good willed person, Clara talks to him in the French language. _"Don't be so down on yourself, maybe next season you'll win a medal."_  
Leon Responds: _"It's not winning that I care about. …My family would have expected me to bring something home to them, if I only did make it to third place, I could have helped them a lot for this."_  
Clara answers to him feeling bad: _"Oh…Well I'm... Sorry that I took this from you then."_  
Leon: _"No, no, it's not your fault, I'm just not sure how I can feed my family and my wife from here on. I've just hoped I could have earned food from my sponsor by completing this tournament. I'm just wasn't fast enough."_

Clara knew what he was talking about, considering she was also sponsored by Mr. Somo. Taking out her paycheck from her bronze win, she thought she could split it for Leon to afford food back home.

Clara offers: _"I can split this check for you, just this once so you could afford food."_  
Leon replied: _"But.. This is your money, you've earned it. You don't have to…"_  
Clara interrupts: [I]"Please? I know your nation's people are struggling with this. I at least want to help you with yours. I insist. Let me split this check with you just this once to help your family back home."  
Leon: "I.. I can't."  
Clara: "You need it more than I do. …Please, just take the whole check. I don't want it anymore knowing I'll be starving a family with it" [I] (Looks at him in plead)  
Leon was grateful: _"Y.. You are too charitable. If only there were more people like you in this world of greed, back in the day. (referring to F9000 era and depression) I..I… I don't know how I'll ever repay you. Thank you, thank you for this. This will help my family a lot. I promise I'll pay this back to you next season."_  
Clara: _"No need, I'm just glad to help. I know you'll do better next time."_  
Leon: _"I will never forget this. Again, thank you for your kindness."_  
Clara: _"BonneChance."_ (Good Luck)

Leon would still keep his promise to Clara by paying her back. With the money by Clara helping Leon's family back home, he was motivated to become a better AG-Pilot on his last seasons of the FX400 league, continuing in the newly installed FX500 racing league in 2215. Leon steps up his game by finishing third or better in most of the events he competed in the new league, able to complete Mr. Somo's objectives in the open tournaments of his racing career. Eligible for Flash and Rapier class events in the league pairing with more skilled pilots, the competition gets much faster and aggressive, challenging Leon throughout his seasons of racing. Still a secondary pilot to Gabriel Khumala, he was able to still handle himself while also finishing for Khumala in a couple team events. As for Clara, while not meeting much in races due to different skill divisions, they sometimes bumped into each other outside the race events. Leon also pays back Clara now with success in his career, including helping his family back home in Senegal. Soon after, Leon and his wife were now living on their own moving out of his family's house. Eventually, he returns for the new season.

Unfortunately a year later, Clara would retire from racing in 2216 as Leon would never see her again in later seasons. Around this time however, his squad would receive a new pilot, supposedly replacing their backup pilot, Angelica Martinez who had transferred to their rival team, Piranha Adv. Angelica was a Mexican AG-pilot; while she could pilot an Assegai craft, she was restricted to race in team tournaments due to her nationality. Still, she was mostly an independent pilot, only to have interest in racing with a squad but was not officially a wingman for Leon's squadron. Angelica would leave the team entirely back in 2215, only to be replaced a year later by Kenyan pilot, Tonya Kanyanta.

Tonya had been an Assegai test pilot for only two years entering her first season in 2214 going into her third. Already mastering the new Leopard craft for the FX500 league, she became exceptional on her first year of racing. As for their lead pilot, Gabriel Khumala he was suddenly influenced to race more violently in these new events. Since his debut in the FX300 league, he had always been a more precision pilot racing purely with Assegai against his opponents. However as years went on he would slowly become aggressive by the middle of the FX400 league, almost now resembling his deceased father, Omarr Khumala from the F9000 era. Gabriel would almost go rogue during the 2216 FX500 season, only to now abandon his squad in favor of going alone in events and becoming violent with teams like Auricom and Piranha. By 2217 he would also leave Assegai entirely in favor of Qirex-RD, and was around the time a war had been going on in the league between allies of Qirex and the Belmondo Foundation teams. Though Assegai stayed neutral from the fighting/eliminations including Leon and Tonya, the team would still tease a war with Piranha in most combat events, not including eliminator. Overall the squadron opposed aggressive racing including eliminating their opponents.

In the current year of 2217, Leon is now lead pilot of his squad of two. Already a professional pilot, he will continue to hold his own in events along with support of Tonya in team events. Though a good pilot, he has only earned 9 medals in 7 years of racing with just one gold medal received during a Vertigo team tournament in 2215 along with Gabriel Khumala. (1G/2S/5B) Leon hopes to succeed in more team events with Tonya using her combined skill level to reach the top 3 placed finishes. Above all he still races for his family back home, including his new family with his wife and new child. It's expected that his new son would race in the AG-league someday, following the footsteps of his father and continuing the Kadeem name in the near future, possibly away from Earth.


	22. Noelani Kekumu Goteki 45

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Noelani Kekumu

SEX: Female

Birth: December 14th, 2186

Appearance:

Birthplace: Vineta A, Modesto Heights (Makana)

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Age (Currently 2217): 30

Nationality: Makanian

Origin: Makana (Mother), United States (Hawaii)(Father)

Race: Native Makanian (Polynesian)

Language(s): English / partial multiple languages

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'5"

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Occupation (Before AG Pilot): AG-Enthusiast/Historian & AG trainer/instructor

FX350 IDF: KEKU1214.2186

Team: Goteki 45

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: Global

Squad Teammates: Zamora Aguilera / Aku Tanaki

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Rachel Vega (Auricom)

Rivals: EG.X / Tigron

Medals: Gold: x12, Silver: x8, Bronze: x1

Sponsors: Goteki 45

Favorite Events: Any

Favorite Track: Modesto Heights

Leagues Competed: Late FX350 to FX500

Character traits: Enthusiastic, Perfectionist, Diplomatic, Fair

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 6/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 9/10

Consistency: 10/10

Noelani was born on December 14th, 2186 inland of Vineta A's Industrial Belt region of Modesto Heights. Before Noelani's birth, her family were a bunch of AG-Enthusiast since the invention of Anti Gravity in 2035, after the success of Pierre Belmondo's first AG-flight in the Nevada Tule desert. In her family, both her parents and older brother were AG junkies, and in 2185, they had set course to America for the Rebirth Festival taking place at the Belmondo test site which flew the first AG-craft. Noelani was never born when the festival took place however. Her father and Brother owned 2 AG-craft for each of them, but they weren't racecraft whatsoever compared to the AGRL craft being shown at the festival. The family was widely entertained by the faster and larger craft though, signaling the resurrection of the sport of AG-Racing and the opening of the Amateur FX150 league.

While growing up as a child, Noelani was raised around AG-technology. The island's government at the time was continuously building tracks around every corner in preparation of the official FX300 league announced in 2195, bidding for the hosting rights since the announcement of the FX150. Makana was going to be a host country of the new league, exciting not just Noelani herself, but that of the whole family. Throughout the FX300 league in almost every season, the family would go to every track on the island to see just one race from each region, sometimes following a tournament tour of the SFC watching every live event until the championships went international during the early 2200s. When racing came to a close after the seasons, Noelani was back home looking up the history of the sport in her father's sanctuary. Her enthusiasm would grow all the way through her school years up until she entered highschool. No matter what subjects she took, she was obsessed with Anti-Gravity.

By the age of 16, Noelani was given an AG-craft for her birthday in 2202. Though the craft was only a small and street legal variant of an AG-race-craft, Noelani had eventually taught herself by piloting it out in an open lot somewhere in the city on her own. While passing a perfect score on her pilot license, she was ready to set out to the public, not realizing her perfect score had caught the eye of a team principal in the race commission. During her high school hours, she was then interrupted from her class to meet with a person at the school's main office. Noelani was confused why she was called out thinking she was in trouble or something was wrong with her parents. She was soon met by the person that wanted to see her heading in the school lobby. That person was none other than Keao Manumaleuna, the director of operations for the island's only team, Goteki 45.

Noelani had been reading about the different teams during the F-thousand era leagues when she was a child, only to realize how much a bad reputation Goteki 45 had during the F7200. Goteki was known to be a track bully during their first entry of the AG-League, seeing that their lineup of pilots was very aggressive and violent at the time. She learned other facts like how the team has hold a complete grudge against the fast but weak team of Icaras, only to be terminated by an unknown bombing of Goteki's Headquarters in 2137. While Noelani was thinking that over, Keao soon says to her if she was interested in flying AG-Craft for a career. Keao had read over some of her family history, even mentioning about her perfect score from her pilot license testing.

Before Keao could say anything else, Noelani interrupted _"Why do you want me for your racing team?"_  
Keao plays around with her: _"I didn't mention anything about a racing team."_  
Noelani responded: _"Why else would you be here? You're from Goteki 45, I know who you are."_

Keao soon got to the point of his discussion; He then tells her that he was looking for more precision pilots, after a failed attempt of finding pilots to turn around the reputation of the team, he hoped to put Noelani with Goteki's lineup of pilots, given her piloting skills. Despite her Enthusiasm with Anti-Gravity, Noelani was not too sure with Keao's offer, both her permission from her parents, and her reputation if she were to join with the once violent team in the league. She refused the offer for now, but Keao kept it open for her in hopes that she'll change her mind.

Noelani did felt interested in piloting AG-craft in racing, but due to Goteki's past, she thought no one will give her respect for teaming up with them. She explained to her parents of what happen today, only to give her the choice if she wanted to join/race or not. She quickly made second thoughts, and for the final verdict, she accepts Keao's offer, soon meeting with him to explain at the team's facility. Giving an exceptional interview, she was hired for the company's racing team. Surprisingly however, she didn't have to go very far to find the Makanian AG-Academy.

Noelani had begun pilot training on Goteki's FX300 craft (Kilauea) at the facility, even when she was still going to high school. Having to read most of the instructions and passing health procedures for piloting an AG-race craft, she immediately began teaching herself again on a much faster machine. She sets out to master the techniques of AG-Racing as much as possible, even studying the techniques during her free time. The studying soon became an obsession, wanting to be perfect as possible during race trials on a track. By the age of 18 after she graduated, she was completely ready to take on the challenges that the League has to offer, while still going to college.

Starting out on the junior division, Noelani was one of the most experienced pilots to race, and completely outruns everyone that was racing against her. She would surprise the young beginner pilots also for not being aggressive to them, on a count of what team she was racing with. Feeling that she was too overmatched by the beginner pilots, she establishes herself of wanting to now officially race in the AGRL with the professional pilots. However, as she was about to get out of her cockpit, the trainees would come up to her, wondering how she did all these techniques and keeping her speed. Noelani decides to stay in the cockpit, only to teach the basics to her own line of student pilots. This led her to become a pilot advisor and instructor for any student pilot that asked for her help, and has made results over the past few weeks. Noelani did thought about becoming a teacher to pilot AG-craft while growing up, but for racing, it wasn't what she had in mind.

Noelani would decide not to compete for the late FX300 league after all and continues to teach pilots at the Makanian AG-Academy while still going to public school. For over 6 years, she was doing this as a career even while having a bachelor's degree from her years in college, which would come in use later on. By now it was the start of the FX350 league as she decides to now compete officially, piloting Goteki's new AG-craft, the Pinatubo. Noelani would master the much higher speed classes during her years, already suited to race for Rapier and Phantom tournaments, now turning elite. She was a respected pilot from the academy, but unfortunately for her teammates at the time, they were the exact opposite.

While racing with teammates, it was difficult to communicate with them. Just like the F7200s, her team pilots were very aggressive, not respecting the perfection to race and continued to clash with other teams like EG.X and Icaras. Noelani would not approve of this, and at times she had no choice but to battle with her own team, causing anger to the pilots to go up against her. Pilots like Native Makanian, Tauban Ferrai were a nightmare to work with; aside from his age, he was unable to follow Noelani's techniques and would rather go on his own in races. She didn't want to race side by side with him or anyone else on her team anymore, with the exception of Easter Islander pilot, Andrea Santiago, only to find 2 other Goteki pilots that seemed to still respect her ways of racing, or at least one.

The 2 pilots, Aku Tanaki and Zamora Aguilera were who she felt comfortable with, aside that her secondary pilot still raced aggressively most of time. New Zealander native, Aku, would be just another Tauban to Noelani, only worse. Not long however, he would abandon his squad, only to become a rogue pilot to Goteki years later. As for Zamora, a pilot from a floating city off the coast of what was once Venezuela, was more easier to work with. Though Zamora had a slightly aggressive racestyle, she was mostly cooperative overall with Noelani, able to communicate and share tactics on team events. They were kind of friends outside of racing, but still mostly saw each other as workable partners in a couple of seasons. However despite her efforts, even succeeding to have Zamora race more purely, the rest on her team were still hard to influence. Noelani would choose to race independently throughout her seasons while continuing to teach more pilots at the AG-academy including outside of teams. She would eventually meet a pilot that would grow a bond with her.

By 2212, Noelani would discover an optimistic pilot during her observing at a qualifier in Ubermall, Vineta A. The pilot was a recent addition to Auricom and was an AG-Queen performer part time. Her bubbly personality was loved by everyone, but her piloting skills were still shaky against opponents on the track. American Auricom pilot, Rachel Vega would be an interest to Noelani, with her determination being her strongest trait for racing. Noelani would offer her private training at the Makanian AG-academy to sharpen her skills including teaching her race techniques from past pilots that would help counter her opponents in later events. The two would meet from time to time in the season, with Rachel being able to bring her craft during her breaks from events. However at the time, Auricom didn't trust much of Goteki 45, even if it was Noelani helping her. The two only had a student/teacher relationship overall, but as they continuously met and Rachel showing her high spirited and joyful personality, Noelani would fall in love with it and enjoy her presence overtime. After teaching her throughout the season, Rachel would improve overtime in later events, becoming an ally despite Auricom's feelings towards Goteki 45. Behind their lines, Noelani also seemed to make friendly intentions with their rivals including with pilots from Icaras who were an arch nemesis. While she wanted unity with the teams in the league, only one seemed distrusting looking at EG.X. It was unknown why she opposed EG.X, possibly something to do with their pilot program from their Chinese principals, but it was something she rather keep personal. One thing was certain was she openly disliked Tigron Enterprises, viewing them as "irredeemable" for their actions back in the F9000 era. Lucky for her they were nonexistent, including Overtel for almost destroying the AG culture. Unfortunately for her, that would turn out to be half false later on.

Noelani hoped to turn around Goteki to be more of a respected team, all based on her skills on the track and outside to show that she's not a savage contender. She would claim to make peace between Goteki and Icaras by bringing her team pilots into pure racing, not attacking their opponents. Other teams would see her as the most respected pilot in the entire league, and that Float Magazine would call her the "Ambassador of Goteki 45". Before the start of the FX500 league in 2215 however, Noelani was temporarily a co-director for Goteki 45 alongside with Keao Manumaleuna. Long before the league was announced, Noelani was highly involved back at the Goteki headquarters as one of the designers for Goteki's prototype craft (Krakatau) for the new league. Her degree would serve a purpose by engineering a concept craft that would be much easier to control yet still durable, keeping high thrust speeds during preseason testing before the FX500 opening in North America. She also recruited only pilots that have racing skill rather than recklessness, and while this led Goteki to become weak to few other teams, few of the reckless pilots already with Goteki 45 would eventually leave, unaccepting the changes of routine from the team by transferring over to teams like Qirex, Triakis or a "forbidden team name" much later. This didn't concern Noelani, continuing to move Goteki 45 by racing the right way. Unfortunately her old pilots may come back to haunt her in the new league.

Through Noelani's efforts, Goteki 45 had been winning more races than before, especially when she was in control of the pilot seat. Despite winnings for her team however, she was still not accepted for the Season Final Championships in favor of Tauban Ferrai and British pilot, Colin Emery, all of which did very poorly. Noelani would succeed in making an alliance between Goteki and Auricom, having the two team principals shake hands at a closing 2214 season and for Keao to declare partnership with the Belmondo Foundation, supporting the teams of the commission overall. However, Goteki's old ally, Qirex-RD, would see this as a betrayal, even during the time when Qirex had brought teams together who opposed the Foundation. Rising tensions in the league began to form with Nadia Elenova supposedly at the helm of Qirex's race team, though team principal, Feliks Levovitch still had control of the company. Things would then escalate between the two sides; Auricom and Qirex along with their supporting teams would fight for control over the race commission, leading to an all-out war in events of the FX500 league. Goteki 45 would continue to side with the Belmondo Foundation, already with their pilots influenced by Noelani's ideals for the team. What was supposedly a "Future Proof" team, turned for the better in her case. Noelani wanted to make future proof of the team's new stance in the league, keeping the purity of racing and condemning the violent actions between the two sides, wanting truce. Unfortunately, the conflict would continue up to current 2217. Both Auricom and Qirex would rather see either side disappear, for the fate of the race commission.

Goteki 45 overall would lack in eliminator based events of the FX500 league, showing that the aggressive pilots they had before were long gone. While it got more violent in combat events, their craft remained strong despite acouple eliminations, yet the new regulated armor plating kept the craft mostly intact replacing few damaged components rather than scrapped. As years past on, Noelani would eventually have the offer of taking the main director seat for Goteki 45. Surprisingly, Noelani would refuse, saying that she rather race for her team rather than taking control of it. Keeping her word, she continued on for the FX500 in 2217. Her influence in the league had already impacted the team and inspired pilots from others, making her name well known not just on the island, but most of the world. This enthusiast/historian turned elite pilot has earned more than 20 medals in her racing career. (12G/8S/1B) Without Noelani, Goteki 45 wouldn't be the team it is today have it not turned around its aggressive reputation. To make it more impactful they would win their second SFC in 2216 by pilot Þora Haraldssen of Norway, originally from AG-Systems. (Their first being in 2128.) The team was respected in the race commission, and it was all Noelani wanted. Most of all, she was just passionate of the sport and its history, becoming a part of it. She'll become an instructor/co-head of the Makanian AG-Academy leaving the league in 2218. She'll continue to teach new pilots overall, giving racing 101 of every known track across the planet for pilots to tackle, having gone through them herself on the fastest speed class for her students at the facility.

However, as she leaves the AGRL after the 2217 season, she'll hear an announcement that will concern her tremendously. As her worst fears become clear, Tigron Enterprises would make a return for the FX500 league.


	23. Zamora Aguilera - Goteki 45

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Zamora Aguilera

SEX: Female

Birth: April 19th, 2180

Birthplace: Floating City (Caribbean Sea)

Zodiac: Aries

Age (Currently 2217): 37

Nationality: Caribbean Sea

Origin: Venezuela

Race: Caucasian (Hispanic)

Languages(s): Spanish / some English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'6"

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Light Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Amateur AG-Pilot

FX400 IDF: AGUI0419.2180

Team: Goteki 45

Position: Secondary Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional

Region Reputation: Caribbean Islands

Squad Teammates: Noelani Kekumu / Aku Tanaki

Team Loyalty: Medium

Allies: N/A

Rivals: N/A

Medals: Gold: x2, Silver: x3, Bronze: x4

Sponsors: Arial, IOTA

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Vertica

Leagues Competed: Late FX300 to FX500 / VX League

Character traits: Ambitious, Fair yet Aggressive, Semi Dependent

 **Skill**

Awareness: 7/10

Aggression: 7/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 7/10

Consistency: 7/10

Born on April 19th, 2180 on a floating city out in the Caribbean Sea, Zamora Aguilera was a Venezuelan citizen along with her family, raised on a middle-class section of the water afloat paradise. While not much is known of her early life, appearance-wise, she's kind of muscular in shape. She has expressed that she works out alot, but if there's one thing she liked more than lifting, it was racing powerful AG-craft. Back in the days of the mid FX300 league, Zamora had made a career as an amateur race pilot at the age 22 in 2202. Her first start in the sport still took place on the floating city, racing on a beginner track across the man-made superstructures. Her first craft was a smaller variant of the professional AG-craft from the AGRL but was a dual haul design. More muscle than sleek, it had great acceleration from the starting line, able to get in front of other racers and getting a big lead until taking the corners. Much like a muscle vehicle it could not take turns easily by its mass and lack of aerodynamics, though it had power overall. She would mostly drag race her craft than taking a circuit, proving her craft's raw power in a straight line. Before long however she got back on corners now racing on official circuits like Vertica, becoming her favorite course throughout the years.

Zamora would show her potential for professional racing, winning enough amateur events and notoriety to get an invite to the city's AG-club/show event where she had shown off her craft including meeting/competing other potential pilots. The event was also where teams from the international stage showed off their commercial models, specifically Auricom, FEISAR and a portion of Piranha. She was introduced to a variant ship owned by piranha where her given test flight took to the city's test track. This was a VIP gift to any member allowed to handle a craft, and Zamora was given the honor to experience racing on a bigger machine. It was the best experience she ever had in her life, inspiring her to compete in the major leagues of racing. Getting the attention of teams from the AGRL would not be easy, but earning a sponsor should show her worth for professional teams to hire her. She gets another boost of notoriety after winning a televised amateur event on the floating city while now traveling to Vertica upward in the Caribbean for another major race including seeing a professional race of the teams themselves. Finally, Zamora would recieve her first sponsor in Vertica, including invites by few of the teams to race with. Zamora would choose to race for Goteki 45.

Choosing Goteki 45 for its acceleration, she would now travel to Makana in 2204 to train with the team's craft at the Makanian AG-Academy. Goteki's new Kilauea prototype craft was heavier and a dual hull chassis variant almost similar to not just their F7200 model but also her own, feeling right at home. Getting use to yet another ship for less than a year, Zamora would soon become ready to compete professionally for the upcoming FX350 league. As the time came for the 2205 season, she was sent off to North America for the opening ceremony.

Throughout the FX350 league however, Zamora was kind of an Underdog against the professional group of pilots, always coming as a mid pack runner. Still trying to gain a podium spot, she was able to receive first bronze during a Southern American tournament in the remaining months of 2206. In 2207, she would receive silver in Makana, including another sponsor. Zamora would also take part in the VX league to drag race her craft, proving herself strong in these events overall. During that same year now competing in the FX400 league, she then meets her new lead squad teammate, Noelani Kekumu. Noelani was 6 years younger than her, but was an ace pilot to Goteki 45. Both instructor and team ambassador, she was the most respected pilot in the current AGRL. Zamora and Noelani didn't just form a partnership, but also a small friendly relationship, more reasonable and good spirited than Noelani's last wingman, Aku Tanaki, taking only matters into his own hands in most combat events.

Continuing into the FX400 in 2212 to 2214, Zamora would only come out decent for the team. While not the best that Goteki had to offer, she does her best to gain a spot with the most talented pilots out there. Though racing as an independent pilot, her loyalty to Goteki 45 was quite fair, but she continued to race along with her lead pilot, Noelani for support in team races. By the FX500 league in 2215, Zamora would soon go by her own choices.

In current 2217, Zamora Aguilera would continue to race for Goteki 45, coming out once again as an above average pilot earning only 10 medals including from the VX league. (2G/3S/4B) Her lead teammate, Noelani would also drop out of racing a year later, only to become an instructor and co-head of the Makanian AG-Academy, not retiring from piloting AG-craft anytime soon. As for Zamora, her progress in the league fared well overall since her debut back in 2205. She plans to transfer teams this year but is unknown who she'll race for. Whatever team she may join, she hopes for better success overall in the long run of the FX500 racing league.


	24. Aku Tanaki - Goteki 45

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Aku Tanaki

SEX: Male

Birth: March 26th, 2186

Birthplace: (Unknown) Somewhere in Northern New Zealand

Zodiac: Aries

Age (Currently 2217): 31

Nationality: New Zealander

Origin: Polynesia

Race: Native (Polynesian)

Languages(s): some Polynesian & English

Religion: Mana

Height: 5'9"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): (Unknown)

FX350 IDF: TANA0326.2186

Team: Goteki 45 (Withdrawn)

Position: Rogue Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional (Unofficial)

Region Reputation: Pacific Islands

Squad Teammates: Noelani Kekumu / Zamora Aguilera

Team Loyalty: Low

Allies: (None)

Rivals: Edgar Lawrence (Icaras) / Almost Everyone

Medals: Gold: x6, Silver: x3, Bronze: x4

Sponsors: (None)

Favorite Events: Eliminator

Favorite Track: Vostok Reef

Leagues Competed: Late FX350 to FX500

Character traits: Dangerous, Disobedient, Independent

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 10/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 7/10

Consistency: 8/10

Aku Tanaki is a Polynesian Maori native from the northern part of New Zealand. Born on March 26, 2187 in an unknown village, Aku was almost animal-like than the rest of his people while growing up. He would see himself as a Worrier, but his family didn't think so. His mother and father would find and take away his handcrafted weapons as a kid, but that only made it worse for them as he got more violent. As a teen he would start fights around the village, realizing they don't see any good in him as he threatened the other families close by. How he became so violent was unsure, as if he was back in the days of their native people centuries ago. There was even a time where they thought he was eating human flesh, shocking his family thinking he has gone too far than to be civilized. Aku was too much trouble that nobody wanted him in the village. With no other choice he was banished at age 19, living out in the wild.

Aku had walked for days and survived by using his hunting skills, until coming towards a facility outside of urban territory. He was founded by workers by a fence close to a test track. What the facility was is a sub headquarters built in New Zealand by Goteki 45, originally coming from Makana miles away out in the pacific. The staff thought he was some lost survivor out in the Zealand jungles. Dirty, malnourished and hardly wearing any clothing, Aku was taken in the facility only to be fed, thinking he was famished. They have no idea how long he was out there or where he came from. He can talk to the people in the facility, but they didn't seem to understand him, despite speaking in English. The crew left him to figure out where to take him, until he began wondering around the facility.

Aku would head into a hanger bay as he spotted something he had never seen before. The people that left him soon find him, upset that he walked off, until he asked the question, "What is this Machine". Aku has now seen an AG-Craft for the first time; though he had seen vehicles around his village, they were never anything like it. Out in the wild he also saw flying objects in the sky, but was not sure what they were. The craft in the hanger was going under gravitational testing, and as he saw the craft float, he thought it was magic holding it up. The craft itself was a first design by Goteki 45 to enter for the mid FX300 league. As for the things he saw flying in the air, they were just commercial AG/vtol-craft flown by citizens from a nearby city. The crew was about to escort him out, until Aku answered: "Let me ride this thing." A hanger crewmate would answer: "Look buddy, this place is private, we can't let you just pilot th…." Suddenly Aku attacks the worker by pushing him to the ground, as the other person reacts and approaches him, "Hey what the F**k man" Aku then switches and knocks the other over as he then reaches for a tool to use as a weapon. As he was about to strike, he was suddenly interrupted by a figure in front of the exit.

"Stop!" said the man, as Aku lowered his weapon. "Let him pilot this craft." The two on the ground look up wondering why, as they saw the co-director of the facility and team. Co-director at the time, Loto Kahanamoku was Kaeo Manumaleuna's co-partner from Hawaii, taking control of the New Zealand facility for Goteki 45. He was responsible for hiring a few specific pilots for the reformed team, but unfortunately with Kaeo in search of more precision pilots, Loto had been searching for more aggressive type. Loto use to have relatives that use to race for Goteki since the F7200 league. Knowing about their troubled pass, he still continued to bring back the aggressive style of Goteki, seeing that it was more of an advantage than pure racing and the rightful way to win. But Kaeo had other thoughts. It was hard to even find pure pilots to have them race for their team. Goteki 45 had an infamous reputation of being such an animalistic team in the past that no one in the AGRL respected them, and with the resurrection of the team in 2195, Kaeo wanted to change the team's direction, yet Loto still wanted it to be the same. After discovering Aku's rage with the 2 workers, he looked to be a perfect choice.

Loto reasoned with Aku, promising him that racing with Goteki 45 will make him stronger and fulfilled, playing with his warrior nature. Aku looked interested as Loto tried to shake his hand, making him trust him but also stabbing Kaeo in the back for it. From then on, Aku had privately been trained by Loto in the facility, piloting Goteki's FX300 Kilauea model craft. Aku was getting use to the controls of the craft, but was also encouraged to be reckless with it by taking advantage of the other test pilots on the test track. For only a few weeks in training, He and Loto believed that he was ready to compete, despite Kaeo wanting at least a year's worth of training for new pilots. In 2206 at the age of 20, Loto sends Aku to Makana for the final season of the FX350 league, racing on a new craft by Goteki 45, the Pinatubo.

Aku was officially racing with Goteki, but despite a couple weeks training, it didn't seem to matter as he was a beast in every race he entered. As Loto expected, Aku was racing violently against the other competitors, making it easy for him to eliminate most AG-craft on the circuit, sometimes making it in first place. Before a race however, Aku would traditionally wear war paint on his face every time he races, and is known to pilot the plain yellow livery craft, sometimes putting war paint on his craft as well.  
As Aku continued racing now in the FX400 league, he was soon witness by the main Director of Goteki 45, Kaeo Manumaleuna, and what he saw, disappointed him. Aku was way too violent, as Kaeo approached his partner Loto about this "bad influence". Loto admitted that he had trained Aku and for letting him race this way. However by admitting this led to Loto being fired from co-directing chair, seeing that Goteki 45 was still influencing aggressive pilots. Kaeo could have dismissed Aku from the team, but Aku would now own his craft and was mostly racing independently, not wanting to deal with him. Kaeo would soon change this around when he discovered a student in Makana that was willing to race with Goteki 45 purely and dedicating back in 2205. This pilot was Noelani Kekumu.

Noelani had run ins with Aku before, even as a wingman, but Aku was always disobedient with her and would sometimes fight back, leaving Noelani to remove him from her squad, soon finding Zamora Aguilera. He also makes a complete grudge with one of Icaras' lead pilots, Edgar Lawrence, for being the weakest craft on the track. Overall, Aku didn't need a wingman, and he didn't care about being successful, just to be what he thinks he truly is. By the FX500 league, he still races his FX350 craft, seeing how Goteki 45 themselves refuse to give him the new Krakatau model craft. However, despite not receiving any sponsors or much reputation, Aku would soon be an interest to few other teams. Teams like Qirex and Triakis would find interest in him. And as for Loto Kahanamoku, Aku would soon meet him once again.

In current 2217, One team would succeed in poaching him from Goteki 45 after he was withdrawn from the team entirely. However, while now traveling to what was a team HQ located in Greece, Aku would meet Loto again, now working for this strange team ran by a team Principal that calls himself 'The Benefactor'. Still a mentor to him, Loto now guides Aku to what is described as a much stronger, faster craft. Able to plow right through competition while also showing a vast top end speed. Meanwhile, Auricom and Qirex and their supporting teams were at war in the racing league, bringing their destruction in returning eliminator events fighting over control for the race commission. Aku would absolutely savor it by looking at the violence coming from each side, but his time would only come till 2218, required to train on this new craft around a makeshift track. Overall, he has earned around 13 medals in his career. (6G/3S/4B) As the time comes in 2218, Aku would be seen wearing a black and maroon pilot suit during the opening season at the Amphiseum. Most of the crowd would go quiet as the team he was now racing in would become the resurrected Tigron Enterprises, now piloting what is a new version of the infamous K-VSR craft. Noticeable nowadays with his Maori tattoos on his body and face, he will still become the most intimidating and dangerous pilot in the AGRL.


	25. Edgar Lawrence - Icaras

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Edgar Lawrence

SEX: Male

Birth: November 19th, 2177

Birthplace: Sheffield (England)

Zodiac: Scorpio

Age (Currently 2217): 39

Nationality: British

Origin: English

Race: Caucasian

Language(s): English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'12"

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Grey

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Navy Fighter Pilot

FX350 IDF: LAWR1119.2177

Team: Icaras

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Veteran

Region Reputation: British Isles

Squad Teammates: Yvonne Schottel / Jacob Reilly

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Qirex

Rivals: Thiago Castillo (Piranha), Liana Morelli (Triakis), Aku Tanaki (Goteki 45)

Medals: Gold: x14, Silver: x8, Bronze: x5

Sponsors: Arial, Silva, Anti Gravity Development, Icaras

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Sol 2

Leagues Competed: Mid FX350 to FX500 / VX League

Character traits: Proud, Fearless, Encouraging, Dependable, Expert

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 7/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 9/10

Consistency: 9/10

Born on November 19th, 2177 in Sheffield England, Edgar Lawrence was just a regular individual who had done whatever's best for his parents. However, going to school like all children around Britain and graduating from highschool, Edgar had thoughts of joining the Navy, serving his country and experience a journey of a lifetime in which he thought was up to the challenge. While still continuing to go to public school for the rest of his teen years, he would soon departure off to the military, leaving his parents behind.

Edgar's assignments while joining the Navy out in the British coast took him on the HMS Lapyx air carrier, part of the British Royal Navy. As of course, he chose to pilot fighter aircraft, and would take many procedures in order to pilot one. Testing positive on health and awareness, Edgar was off flying aircraft out in the sea, but despite his amusement in the air, he took himself very seriously and had become very skilled when flying an aircraft. His skills impressed his captains and other air-pilots during a number of sorties, awed to how fluent his flying was and having thoughts of him taking on an AG-craft after he would be dismissed from the ship. Edgar had stayed for roughly 10 years with the British Royal Navy, and during time, even taking part on air missions throughout the years, his skills have gotten more impressive, earning ace and a captain's position, leading his own squadron. The reaction time on his turns gave the impression as to how AG-pilot could fly through very close circuits on an AG-craft. Word would spread around the ship that perhaps one of these pilots including Edgar could have a chance at the upcoming FX350 league in 2205. Sooner or later, that option would come to one of them.

By that year, Edgar was dismissed from the air carrier and was taken back to Britain, only to be given a personal letter from Icaras' team principal, Conner Burns, offering an opportunity to continue piloting but in terms of AG-Racing. At first, Edgar wasn't too sure to continue on as a racer, but his old captains would convince him otherwise, thinking he has what it takes to control an AG-craft. Seeing how flying had amused him over the years, AG-racing would become even more of it. Willing to take on another challenge, he takes that opportunity. The director would like to see Edgar at his headquarters the next day, expecting to meet him at the lobby.

Waiting for the director of Icaras at an HQ in Dover UK, Edgar would see Connor Burns arrive at the front doors of the facility, coming from his resort in Makana just to meet him in person. Burns knew he was meeting with an excellent pilot, giving Edgar a great welcome to the Headquarters while offering him some tea. Like back on the Carrier, Edgar was shown around the facility, and was introduced to Icaras' new AG-Model craft, currently in testing for the FX400 league coming in 2207. The craft was light and aerodynamic, but lacked on shield armor. Edgar was granted to be a current test pilot for the craft, as he began to take it to its paces out on the track of Talons Junction. The craft's cockpit was similar to the aircraft he flew on the carrier, feeling right at home. However, certain controls on the craft were very different, making it kind of confusing at first. But as he grew on to it for weeks of pilot testing, Edgar would become satisfied, getting use to the cockpit controls including the experience piloting the craft overall. Once testing was completed, he and the other pilots began a journey to North America for the 2206 opening season.

The Icaras team was confident that their new craft design will take the title as the fastest team in the league. However, their speedy rivals from South America would show some improvements with their craft since the last AG-League, while Goteki 45, showed a much stronger and aggressive craft, making the pilots kind of nervous. Edgar however was up for it, but while looking at a female pilot next to him, she was feeling shaky and tense as he tried to calm her down. The female pilot had a thick German accent when speaking to him, feeling scared to pilot the craft than she was with the other teams.

Edgar spoke to her: _"Hey, is anything alright?"_  
The female pilot answers, not use to English pronunciations: _"..Ich.. Ich weiß es nicht. E don't know. E don't know vwhat I'm doing here anymore."_  
Edgar: _"Don't worry too much. I'm sure you can handle this."_  
Female Pilot: _"But vwhat if E crash?"_  
Edgar: _"Just remember your training, start slow on the controls and you'll feel use to it right away, if you're still not too sure, don't be afraid to use the auto-assist."_  
Female Pilot: _"Last time E did that E lost control. Please, vwill you fly vwith me, E can't handle this yet, aose oth pilots look aggressiv, E must neet assistence."_  
Edgar Thinks: _"Well, that depends on the race. But if you're really in need of a teammate, you can stay with me."_  
Female pilot: _"Oh, thank you, uh…"_  
Edgar answers: _"Edgar Lawrence, at your service."_  
Female Pilot: _"Yvonne, mu…muh nome is Yvonne. Excuse my speech, muh English is not too good. Ich bin Deutsche. Germ."_

Yvonne Schottel was a rookie from Icaras that had just made it to the official league, coming from Germany. Yvonne had a bad experience while flying an AG-Craft, but she actually had a fear of flying after almost ending up in a flying disaster back in Austria. Ever since then, she had been afraid of falling heights, thinking she would be better off on the ground flying AG-craft for a living instead, still having experience as a pilot. However, during a practice flight in Talons Junction, the high-altitude track got the best of her, losing her confidence and pinballing her ship by switching on the assist in panic. She had been nervous to control an AG-Craft, and was even afraid of going off course. Though accepted for the AG-League based on her acceptable progress before the incident, she didn't want her fears to get in the way of the opportunity, only to be very anxious. Partnering with Edgar would be a huge relief for her, feeling calm with an experienced pilot. They continued on the arena track in the Amphiseum with the rest of their team, showing off the craft, and it was then on the two pilots would form a squad together.

Edgar was no novice in the league, with skills as the Navy pilot, he performed beyond professionally. The top speed of the craft made him unstoppable during AG-Speed events, until meeting up with the Speed leaders of the VX League. Piranha's best Speed pilot Thiago Castillo posed a major challenge during a straight run on the Makana Bay Bridge west of the Island of Makana. Thiago had close finishes and always took home the gold medal leaving Edgar on 2nd or 3rd place, runner up with Triakis Speed Pilot, Liana Morelli. Edgar would continue in normal events during the FX400 league in 2207. In the course of 5 years, he has earned 7 gold medals and counting, including 2 trophies during the beginning of the decade. He manages to win the 2210 VX Speed Championships against his two arch speed rivals, winning up against Thiago just inches from the finish line. In 2211, his second trophy would be shared with team partner Yvonne Schottel during a Rapier Team Tournament across Europe. For Schottel, it was the first ever tournament she has won during her career as an AG-Pilot.

Edgar received many sponsors during the last five years, including hiring another team pilot on his squad, 18 year old Jacob Reilly, hailing from Ireland. Like Yvonne, Edgar quickly made a partnership with the teenage pilot, even teaching him hints while on the track together. Jacob would continue to race on his own however, while Edgar still raced in team events with Yvonne. As for relationships with other team pilots, Edgar would still hold an arch rivalry with Thiago Castillo. Both pilots still took a grudge in speed and normal events including Liana Morelli, making up a rivalry triangle throughout the VX Drag Racing League.

With recent new rivals in 2213, Edgar would also face Goteki 45's Aku Tanaki. Out of nowhere, Tanaki began attacking Edgar in a certain number of combat events, posing as a weak craft. Despite the heavy craft of Goteki, Edgar would use his instincts from the Navy during combat based events, having him almost survive every weapon enabled race he competed in. These tactics would also help him in eliminator events years later. As for Aku, he still showed mean spirit towards the British pilot, and would almost start a fight with him, even before races. With allies, Edgar would only count on the team's main allies Qirex-RD. Surprisingly though, despite issues with Goteki 45, he was also acquaintance with Goteki lead pilot Noelani Kekumu outside of racing, showing that the arch rival team isn't too mean spirited after all. With Yvonne, the relationship also grows as she continues to have the courage controlling a craft in faster speed classes, facing her flying fears overall. She would then show a small affection towards Edgar in later seasons.

2215 would upgrade the racing league into the FX500 as the teams would bring in their latest Fury prototype craft suited for the next gen of AG. Edgar was one of the first to introduce Icaras' new craft opening a new season with a faster and stronger ship in the league. In continuation, Edgar continues to face newer challenges, and possibly earn the fastest pilot title in this neck-breaking sport, only to be sided with the fastest female pilot in the world, Liana Morelli. Unfortunately, Liana's career would officially stop in 2216, after dealing with 2 similar race accidents in the Season Final Championship, only to retire in glory promising one more round win, finishing the championship overall. Edgar was then left with Thiago Castillo, only for him to retire major racing as well. At this point there was no one getting in the way of his racing progress aside from rogue Goteki pilot, Aku. Edgar would earn his place as one of Icaras' elite pilots the same year, standing next to pilots like German, Sibrand Van Saur, Austrian, Esmail Malki, Irish, Julia O'Connell, and Dutch, Agusta Van Agteren. The four aces of Icaras would proudly be introduced once more by director, Connor Burns, in the next opening season leading into 2217.

The current year would be a violent one for Edgar, getting in the crossfire of two battling sides fighting over for the race commission. Going on since 2215, Nadia Elenova's Qirex-RD wages war on the Belmondo Foundation, fighting against Auricom and etc. throughout the FX500 league. Though Icaras was an ally of Qirex, they remain neutral throughout the conflict, not risking their new Alaunus model craft even for their allied teams. Connor Burns was a good friend to Qirex director, Feliks Levovitch who was still in control of his company at the time, but possibly not for long. Nadia's new position as race director however was where Connor could not support the team any longer, yet doesn't take sides with the Belmondo Foundation. Despite being cautious within events of the league, Edgar would risk taking his craft in open eliminator events, proving he could fight even with the team's disadvantage in combat based events.

Edgar Lawrence. What was once an ace pilot during his service in the military proved to be one of the racing league's very best of the current generation. Having much skill carried over in adapting to a high-speed low to the ground AG-craft, would give him the rank of a veteran pilot in future seasons. He has gone through a good number of leagues including the VX division, proven to be the fastest overall by Icaras. With over 27 medals and counting, (14G/8S/5B) it should be enough to be accepted as a contender for the SFC. However there is no confirmation from Conner Burns of his acceptance at this time.


	26. Yvonne Schöttel - Icaras

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Yvonne Schöttel

SEX: Female

Birth: October 13th, 2185

Birthplace: Munich (Germany)

Zodiac: Libra

Age (Currently 2217): 32

Nationality: German

Origin: Austria / Germany

Race: Caucasian (Blonde)

Language(s): German / partial English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'7"

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Aviation Pilot

FX350 IDF: SCHO1013.2185

Team: Icaras

Position: Secondary Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional

Region Reputation: European Federation

Squad Teammates: Edgar Lawrence / Jacob Reilly

Team Loyalty: Medium

Allies: (None)

Rivals: Clara Bellerose (FEISAR)

Medals: Gold: x5, Silver: x4, Bronze: x5

Sponsors: Arial, Iota

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Any Track not too Narrow or High above

Leagues Competed: FX350 to FX500

Character traits: Nervous yet Eager, Dependent, Polite, Ambitious

 **Skill**

Awareness: 8/10

Aggression: 6/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 7/10

Yvonne Schöttel was born on October 13th 2185 in Munich Germany. Her parents were from different countries; her mother was German while her father was Austrian, and during some time as a child, she moved and was mostly raised in her father's home country of Austria. While most of her early life is remained unknown, Yvonne started piloting aircraft at the age of 18. Along with her father they were both aviation pilots, being taught by her father as well as taking a flight school in Innsbruck. For over a year, Yvonne had progressed her experience in the air, falling in love with it as she took to skies out in the alps. She enjoyed flying across the beautiful mountain range surrounding the valleys that hold the incredible city. The sky was always her true home, not wanting to come down for anything. But unfortunately, one terrifying experience would scar her for possibly the rest of her life, changing the way she thought about flying.

It was a nice clear day in Innsbruck, Yvonne, as well as her father, went out on an oldskool ion powered VTOL aircraft in the late afternoon out in the mountains. They flew up to a good altitude, seeing the sun setting down reflecting the snow off the cliffs below. Everything was going well, until Yvonne started to have trouble with the electronic controls flying the aircraft. They've checked the battery before taking off and were unsure what the problem was going through the control panel. All of a sudden, 3 of the rotors had stopped turning as they started to descend from the sky and began dipping/spinning the aircraft down. Yvonne couldn't balance up the craft, nor reset the rotors. She then starts to panic as she was facing the ground while starting to spin faster. Her father immediately tries to reset the system, unsure how much altitude they've lost as his daughter begins to yell at him to fix it. Yvonne thought she and her father were gonna die, crying as she was about to give up hope until her father got the system working again. She was told to turn on the auto pilot to balance out the aircraft, seeing the trees below get closer and closer until the craft straighten out with Yvonne pulling the stick all the way with the low altitude warning blaring off. They began to lift up just a few feet from hitting the ground or trees. Right away they set out for an emergency landing reaching the valley before any more problems could occur.

As they got back, Yvonne was just glad to be on the ground safely, still trembling from what just happened only for her father to calm her down. She had never felt so scared in her life, almost facing death including her father. As the aircraft was inspected, it would turn out that the battery was faulty after all. Considering it was also an old VTOL aircraft, the components were never up to date or replaced. Luckily for them, they were able to turn on the rotors again and kept it in the air for a while until landing. Eventually the aircraft would be replaced of its parts, making sure that it won't turn off on them or anyone else again in the sky.

A month would pass since the incident, and Yvonne had never gone back to the sky since then. Still traumatized, she has sworn not to set foot or control an aircraft ever again in her life, giving it up as a hobby in general. Her father would continue to fly overall, but the absence of his daughter wouldn't the same or when she flew for him. However, Yvonne still missed controlling a craft, yet she never wanted to go back up to the sky. Still having experience and great piloting skills, she didn't want to throw it to waste. When the FX350 AGRL was announced, Yvonne had a solution. Thinking she still had what it takes to be a pilot without risking being in the air, she would make a decision by transferring her skills into Anti-Gravity racing. Her father thought, _"If it makes her happy, I'll substitute this as her way of expressing her pilot skills."_ Eventually, Yvonne takes a bullet train west into France, signing herself to become an AG-pilot at age 20, in 2205.

Taking her training at the FEISAR HQ academy outside of Paris, Yvonne had made quite an impression during the first year of training, giving her a spot with the Icaras team in Great Britain. She took another step on an open track with the Icaras craft in the UK, having a faster feel while controlling it. Though already making it to the FX350 league and excited to enter, she has yet to pilot a craft on an actual course. She goes to Talons Junction to test with the other rookie pilots, only to have a first glance of the track which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. The track was pretty high off the ground, as Yvonne's fear of falling started to set in just by looking down, flashing back to her incident. Setting up for a test run looking down on the track, she would also visualize the track becoming narrow, now nervous to take it on at a high-end speed. She was testing on Flash, yet it was still fast enough to where she must use the airbrakes in tight corners. However, Talons Junction was an easy track, only to get tighter at the end of every lap. As Yvonne saw the rest of the Icaras pilots take off one by one, she nervously takes off right after.

Coming off the starting line, Yvonne carefully followed the pilot in front of her, taking the first few turns pretty good. On the second straight, she tries not to look down on the clear track below, focusing on the pilot in front of her and managing to reach the next tunnel. However, coming up was a big loop taking on the maglock part of the track. As she looked up and took the loop, she would close her eyes going over it, only to scrape her craft on the sides while quickly trying to straighten it out. At this point, she was starting to shake anxiously again, losing track of the pilot in front of her. While going through the chicanes quite easily, it was after going into another dark tunnel where she suddenly faces her big challenge on the course, taking a hairpin turn. Unfortunately, while taking the turn, she forgets to use the airbrakes and was about to hit the side wall coming up. In a panic, she instead switches on the pilot assist, only to turn it on at the worst moment possible, causing the craft to ping pong out the turn too sharply. Violently being forced side to side and too scared to level it out, she switches off the auto pilot only to slam the craft on another track wall, spinning the craft around and scraping the wall drifting backwards. She just stayed there on the track, still floating as aid came by to see if she was alright. Yvonne was not injured, but was badly shaken. She blankly stared at her cockpit while paramedics tried to remove her, still shaking and quickly turning her head by her nervous reactions as they tried calming her down. She was taken back under the track hangers where she then relaxes from her incident. Unfortunately, this would also scar her throughout the racing league.

Yvonne never thought she would have an experience this bad first time in the league. It didn't help that her fear of falling had intervened, first trying out her run on Talon's. She was also not use to the narrow tracks, only familiar with the open courses back at the academies where she had trained herself. It was smart of her to turn on the pilot-assist, yet her panic caused her to switch it on at a track corner, only for it to unreliably straiten the ship out while still heading towards the track wall, causing the ping pong effect with her craft. Even worse, her official season was starting in a couple of days in North America, traveling with the team to enter their AG-craft for the FX350 league in 2206.

Though flying on a Blimp Airship to Navada USA, her fear never gave in just as long as she didn't look down at the front of the ship, showing a view of the ground below. While successfully docking at a port near the Amphiseum in Las Vegas, Yvonne and the rest of the new Icaras pilots headed to the arena to introduce their team for the new season. However, Yvonne was the only nervous pilot currently in the lineup, looking anxiously at the other pilots from other teams. Suddenly a pilot next to her speaks, asking if she was ok. She looked at his nation badge of the Union Jack on his upper right shoulder, realizing he was from Great Britain. Knowing some English, she spoke to him in a thick German accent. The tall male pilot would look at her as she begged for help and advice. Without thinking, she then asked him for assistance in races, possibly as a wingman. The Pilot would give her some tips including a promise to become a squadmate, as Yvonne thanks the him and wonders of his name, introducing himself as Edgar Lawrence. Edgar once served in the British Navy as an aircraft pilot, only to be dismissed and came into AG-Racing. Use to piloting aircraft, it was no different to him on an AG-craft; Yvonne could relate to it. As the introduction was over, they both went their separate ways, hoping to meet again sometime soon.

Yvonne tried to gain rep and worth in races for Icaras in the first season. However, she relied closely with the pilot-assist in every race/event she entered. Unfortunately, she would struggle to catch up with the other team pilots, despite having the fastest craft on the track. Though using the assist, she was still nervous to take on tight turns, even on venom class by slowing down. Yvonne also refused to race on certain tracks in some parts of the world as her fear would still haunt her just by looking at its sections. Moa Therma for its sideways loop, Metropia for its drop, and Sol 2 for obvious reasons, including other AG-tracks similar to them. Because of this, Yvonne's rank became very low with Icaras' best pilots, not even picked for any tournaments around the world and would remain so for a few seasons. She didn't know what to do, realizing her fear and anxiety were keeping her from improving, only to remember the pilot she had asked for help. Sure enough, she would meet Edgar again on closed events in Makana as he tries to help her get out of the anxiety & fear, even if he had to push it on her to completely face her fear of falling on higher tracks.

Throughout the years in the FX400 Racing League, Yvonne and Edgar continue to race together in team events. However at the time, Edgar was racing with teenage Irish pilot, Jacob Reilly, as Yvonne was mostly on her own battling her anxiety. She was able to keep going in races and catch up with the rest of the pilots in the mid pack. Sure enough she had to challenge her most discomfort tracks, trusting the Maglock strips on the course to get her through the race. Eventually she was willing to race on tracks, Moa Therma, Metropia, and etc, but still refused to race on Sol 2. By 2212, she gets over most of her anxiety and would reach with the top 3 positions in events. Back in 2211 however, Yvonne competed with Edgar on a rapier class team tournament in Europe, winning her first ever gold medal and sponsor, including a trophy. Yvonne would continue to thank Edgar, but also would have an interest in him. Though no allies were made from other teams, she eventually develops a rivalry with FEISAR French pilot, Clara Bellerose. Clara was also an amateur pilot but kind of oblivious to Yvonne, yet she does notice her taking close finishes in races, making some competition for whatever position they were going for. She would take most of the positions in front or back of Yvonne, despite sometimes being in the mid pack. However, their rivalry would never get too heated up outside or in races.

By 2215, now competing for the FX500 AGRL, Yvonne was now racing without the Pilot-Assist in her new Fury prototype race craft. The fear of falling also fades as she soon faces the highest AG-track in Makana, Sol 2. Earning more medals, a new sponsor, and a new speed class, she would soon become one of Icaras's best female pilots. Though she had reached professional, it will take her plenty more seasons to become an Elite pilot in the racing league. Yvonne wouldn't have gotten this far if she haven't asked Edgar for his help and to become his wingman, relieving the anxiety that had scarred her since the beginning of her first track run and conquering her falling fear in technical/high circuits, only to now battle against her team's main rivals throughout the FX500 racing league.

The current year of 2217 would mark Yvonne's 11th season in her entire racing career. She holds 14 medals and a team tournament trophy, sharing it with Edgar Lawrence and remaining his secondary pilot till this day. (5G/4S/5B) After the season, she would go back to her father's home in Austria to show him the achievements she has made over the years. Surprisingly she would ask about one thing involving aircraft at the airfield and if they were fully checked before takeoff. As her father questions why, she then answers: _"I would like to go back up someday. ..I'm not afraid to fly anymore, thanks to.. a special someone I've raced with over the years."_


	27. Jacob Reilly - Icaras

**Author Note:** _The beginning backstory of this pilot may sound very familiar to some if you use to watch Discovery Channel's 2007 future reality series, 2057 (The City). So I will admit I kind of ripped off the series here for this pilot. That is all._

 **Identification/Statistics**

Name: Jacob Reilly

SEX: Male

Birth: March 15th, 2194

Birthplace: Dublin (Ireland)

Zodiac: Pisces

Age (Currently 2217): 23

Nationality: Irish

Origin: Ireland (Mother) / England (Father)

Race: Caucasian

Language(s): English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'5"

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Blue

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Student / Computer Tech

FX400 IDF: REIL0309.2194

Team: Icaras

Position: Independent Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional

Region Reputation: British Isles

Squad Teammates: Edgar Lawrence / Yvonne Schottel

Team Loyalty: Low

Allies: Loraine Johnson (FEISAR)

Rivals: Chayond Puntashima (Piranha)

Medals: Gold: x5, Silver: x6, Bronze: x3

Sponsors: Arial, Silva

Favorite Events: Single Race, Detonator

Favorite Track: De Konstruct

Leagues Competed: JX (Junior Division) to FX500

Character traits: Mischievous, Clever, Somewhat Foolish, Determined, Lucky

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 7/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 8/10

Born on March 15th, 2194, outside of Dublin Ireland, Jacob was just an ordinary kid but with a gifted trait. He was a computer whiz during his childhood taken after his grandfather that was involved during the F9000 league. His parents were from different countries however as his father was still involved in a business back in Great Britain, while Jacob still lived with his mother including his grandfather (mother's father) back in Ireland. Jacob's grandfather, dating back to the F9000 era, helped write and maintain source codes in computer programming, maintaining with computer powered robots, weaponry, including team race-craft most notably with FEISAR in the 2160's. Jacob had learned some tech skills from him, even going to school learning about Software developments at the age of 13.

Unfortunately, his grandfather's latest projects won't mix with Jacob's mother as his grandfather became addicted to computer hacking, having him make a decision to leave the Reilly residence worrying of becoming a bad influence to his grandson. However, the grandfather still refused himself to move out, though Jacob was aware of the knowledge he learned from him and how his mother would feel about it. But despite his right from wrong, Jacob was a curious and mischievous boy. He would take some of his grandfather's components, gadgets, and flash drives and starts to hack with small things like videogames, his handhelds, his own computer, and other electronics around his house. (Even in the future, hacking still exist) This began to fill his temptations by the age of 16, as he used his grandfather's codes and tools to hack into things outside of his home. His first major attempt was hacking into his school's computer system, either changing grades from his difficult classes, messing with school robots, vending machines, or bypassing a school computer to play videogames. However, his gadgets would mess up electronics overtime to a point where he almost corrupts the school system entirely. Surprisingly though, never got caught for it, but it wasn't the worst thing he has done.

Despite of this, he became decently popular with other students on campus for his troubling mischief, as he used his skills to impress his friends and peers. Now going for hacks that would get him into serious trouble, his biggest attempt was to hack into the city's network on his own computer by projecting an inappropriate picture all around the city's advertisement boards/holograms. While doing so, he accidently mixes up the codes and instead sends an ancient computer virus along with the file. His prank goes horribly wrong as the virus started to overload the city's network, even worse, it was about to corrupt the economy system all over Dublin. Jacob knew he was in huge trouble, thinking of the possibility of going to juvenile hall for his action or worse.  
Suddenly, his grandfather bursts through his bedroom door: "Jacob boy, what have you done!?" his grandfather shouts at him.  
Jacob responds: "It's not what it looks like." Only to also have the inappropriate picture on his computer screen.  
They quickly attempt to stop the downloading process, but the virus was already sent. Moments later, the Irish police burst into their home tracking the source. They find the two in Jacob's room, accusing his grandfather for sending the virus, only for Jacob to quickly admit to them that he accidently sent it. He doesn't realize what might happen to him next.

Fortunately, the virus wasn't as big as they thought it was, as the city's protection system destroys it hours later, but still left some of the city to be somewhat in shambles. Jacob's mother would soon find out after hearing what was going on while she was out for a business. As she rushes back home, she would see her son being arrested in front of their house. As she questioned the police to figure out what just happened, she immediately began to blame her own father for what her son had done, thinking he was now addicted to hacking and almost corrupting the city. While taken to jail and sent to trial with both his parents and grandfather there, Jacob was read his rights, only for the judge to call up Jacob's grandfather next. When investigators had searched their home, they discovered that the grandfather had a history with hacking before, keeping illegal hardware that caused Jacob's arrest in the first place. While Jacob's grandfather was going to be charged and be taken to prison, Jacob wanted another way to pay for his punishments. Instead of paying for community service in juvenile detention, his other option was to compete in the AGRL, serving his time to race in the JX to FX400 to pay his bail. Jacob would immediately accept the option.

At age 17 in 2211, Jacob was taken by the Irish government to France, as he was sent to the FEISAR academy under their watch. Jacob was never much interested in AG-racing, but has heard about his grandfather's past being part of the F9000 league. His only way of freedom was to win races in the league, having his earnings go into his bail. Despite of this, Jacob was also competing for his grandfather who was charged and pleaded guilty in trial. Jacob was the youngest male recruit in the academy as he would take weeks of training in zone mode for the league and was eventually strapped on to a real AG-craft. The results from his testing throughout the months of training would surprise the academy, including himself. Jacob had no idea that he could control a large fast-moving craft, and was shock to find out that he was chosen by the fastest team in the league, the Icaras. Jacob would get transferred to their team in the UK soon after.

The Icaras academy was more surprised than FEISAR as they saw a teenager lined up with the rest of the Icaras recruits. They wanted to see Jacob's performance on their test track as he began to feel nervous stepping into the cockpit to show the instructors. While getting use to the Icaras craft for the first time around the course, the new ship felt faster and handled more differently to him than the FEISAR X4 model. He would prove otherwise to the Icaras facility, impressed by his piloting skills for being a young age. He would later gain experience with the Icaras craft as it now leads him to officially compete in the FX league all the way in Makana, bypassing the Junior division (JX). Jacob was heading in the right direction, hoping to score bronze or better in the official league. He enters late in the 2211 season.

While landing in Makana, Jacob was still on a mission for his and his grandfather's freedom. He needed a skilled teammate for one tournament as his luck would get him chosen by someone experienced on his team. British pilot and navy veteran, Edgar Lawrence would become his teammate and lead pilot in the later seasons. Both pilots would get along and were able to communicate in team events, earning Jacob attention and placing top placed finishes in races. While continuing on in 2212 at age 18, Jacob would own his own Icaras race craft, as he decides to alternate the team colors with a black & brown livery. He was also recognizable by spectators and fans wearing his own set of goggles that were compatible with his helmet HUD. Going at it alone he was able to receive his first bronze medal in another tournament by himself in early 2213. Overall, he was earning money quickly, but was still short on his grandfather's bail. But despite trying to earn money for his freedom, Jacob was actually enjoying his punishment as a career. Around this time however, he would be eyed on by another person other than his watchers.

Jacob thought someone else was eyeing him, only for it to be an attraction. One day in the league, he was approached by a girl with beautiful sapphire blue-eyes and blond hair, about his age who was surprisingly a pilot but also an AG-Queen. This young British lady would introduce herself as Loraine Johnson, secondary squad pilot for Harimau, but originally from FEISAR. Loraine had eyed Jacob since his entry in the league and after transferring to Harimau not too long ago. To her she thought Jacob was kind of cute, admiring him from a distance only to finally approach him. She was kind of shy, but still flirty at the same time, though Jacob already knew by her behavior that she had a crush on him. But despite her beauty, he felt awkward being near her, mostly because she was a few inches taller than him, more so when she wore heels. Jacob would talk to her, but doesn't tell her why he's in the AGRL. In his mind he didn't want Loraine to know what he got in trouble for, mostly to not have her think he was some criminal or addict with the use of his grandfather's hacking tools. However, the more he talked, the more attracted Loraine got, hearing his Irish. A friendly relationship would only develop between them, but on the track, they were secretly allies, only for Jacob to be impressed & attracted by Loraine's racing skills, including her performances as an AG-Queen. It was only then Jacob would now feel the same way about her.

While continuing on in the league, Jacob doesn't become professional till 2214, a year before the FX500 league. During the two years and his entry in races, he would manage to pay bail for himself and his grandfather, only to destroy the flash drives and tools that allowed them to hack and for their codes to be confiscated. But despite reaching his goal and was a free man, Jacob wanted to continue racing, and sure enough was earning silver in tournaments, only moments behind reaching gold against Icaras' speedy foes, Piranha. At some point he would soon tell Loraine about why he was there in the first place, having her understand his mistake and temptations back home.

It was already sundown at Sinucit, Loraine was about to head back to England after a long final season of the FX400 league, waiting for the Blimp to arrive at port, only to be excited to see Jacob come by for one last goodbye.

Jacob lets Loraine hug him, only for her to notice a concerned face on him, asking him: _"Jacob, what's wrong?_ "  
Jacob Responds: _"Nothing it's... it's just that... I need to tell you something, that I think you should know."_

In Loraine's mind, she thought Jacob was about to tell her 3 special words, considering her affection towards him and leaving after the season.

She responds in kind of an excited tone: _"Yes, what is it?"_  
Jacob nervously answers: _"I... I don't know how to explain it."_  
Loraine, being antsy: _"You can tell me anything, just let it out."_  
Jacob: _"Do you know... why I was here, racing? Why I had people watching me? ..Because I did something stupid back home."_  
Loraine, feeling some confusion: _"..Okay?"_

Jacob explains: _"... I was a hacker, I had gadgets and codes that I took from my granddad, that I can take control of everything that you can think of electronically. I became addicted to this stuff just like my granddad did that I messed with everything that I took control of. Then one day, I went for something bigger, I took control of the city's network system just to put some.. well.. some stupid picture on these billboards, until I realized... I put in the wrong codes to the system that it sent a virus to the network. I almost corrupted my country's economy. Next thing, police ran through my front door. Me, my granddad, we got arrested outside our home."_

Loraine stayed quiet as he continued: _"We went through trial, my grandad was sentenced, but for me, they sentence me to something else. I had a chance to bail my grandad and I if I can compete, and win money from races in this racing league. I had people keeping an eye on me, and I did what I was told. Few years racing here, earning my bank, I now had enough to pay bail for me and granddad. I'm now free. Loraine,.. before you think of anything, understand this. I've now changed. I'm not gonna hack anything anymore. This racing has made me want a career in this and I want to keep racing. And you, you've also changed me. Ever since I saw you raced, saw you dance, I thought you were amazing. You're the most talented girl I've ever met, and now I just want you to still race with me for the new season. I do like you Loraine, don't think I've been ignoring you. Why else would I come here to find you? I just didn't want you to know about me too soon. Do you understand?"_

Loraine was surprised but understood what he said, still staying quiet, but Jacob thought she didn't like him anymore. _"You think I'm a criminal or some low-life hacker, do you? I Understand."_ Though feeling like he'll lose Loraine as a friend, they were all erased from his mind when Loraine suddenly gave him a small kiss on his cheek. _"I don't think so."_ Loraine said, accepting his honesty and mistakes, not caring what he did nor was a big deal to her, knowing someone worse that was more dishonest and unforgiving. Blushing from her kiss, she leaves Jacob behind, feeling awkward but smiling as the Blimp now arrived. Jacob also blushed, considering it was his first kiss overall, now setting a motive for next season. Jacob was now determined to become the best next gen pilot in the league, and continues to race with one of the fastest teams on Earth.

Currently in 2217, Jacob Reilly succeeds further winning more events from the FX500 league, still recognized in the black and brown livery passed down on Icaras' Alaunus craft. He would barely prevail against Piranha's Thai pilot, Chayond Puntashima, having a rivalry dating back to 2213 with Chayond as the prevailing winner in most cases back in the FX400. Jacob always wanted to beat Cheyond for once in the league, only to be defeated multiple times falling short on that of the Thai pilot's skill level. Already heating back up years later, the two would now face each other once more, only for Jacob to win a gold medal in a close race tournament, followed by Chayond taking silver back in 2216. Jacob was able to defeat an elite pilot in his career, but is still a long way for him to become one himself, taking notes from his squad leader, Edgar Lawrence, in order to accomplish it. Only 14 medals were earned during Jacob's 6 years of racing. (5G/6S/3B) As for his relationship with Loraine Johnson, she was back with FEISAR the following year. The two would officially go out with each other in a closed event in Makana, taking a trip to Vineta K's beaches during the afternoon and having a dinner date at a high-end restaurant in Sinucit during the evening. They would leave with their teams once again going their separate ways, only to say goodbye with a first lip to lip kiss, while 5'5"ft Jacob stands on his tip toes in order to reach Loraine's 5'7" height. (5'10" in heels) As for racing overall, they were still close allies.


	28. Jusef Suyanto - Harimau

**Identification/Statistics**

Birthname: Jusef Suyanto

Birthplace: Magelang (Indonesia)

SEX: Male

Birth: February 23th, 2176

Zodiac: Pisces

Age (Currently 2217): 41

Nationality: Indonesian

Origin: Indonesia (Father) / Malaysian (Mother)

Race: Asian

Language(s): Indonesian / Malay / Partial English

Religion: Buddhist

Height: 5'7"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Monk / Test Pilot

FX350 IDF: SUYA0223.2177

Team: Harimau

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Veteran

Region Reputation: Southeast Asia

Squad Teammates: Kaida Wong / Loraine Johnson

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Damien Avandi (Mirage)

Rivals: EG.X (Unofficial rivalry) / Tigron

Medals: Gold: x10, Silver: x4, Bronze: x6

Sponsors: Silva, IOTA, Hi, AGD,

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Staten Park

Leagues Competed: FX300 to FX500

Character traits: Loner, Wise, Faithful, Moral

 **Skill**

Awareness: 8/10

Aggression: 2/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 9/10

Born outside of the main city of Magelang Indonesia, Jusef Suyanto was raised in a Buddhist lifestyle by his father, turning to the religion during the events of the second great depression from fallout of the F9000 racing league in 2170. Most of Asia was heavily affected during the 2170s, suffering economic downfall which put the Asian population in a very poor state including the rest of the world. People had suffered economically during the decade, and no one wanted to ever mention anti-gravity since then. For Jusef's father, he wanted to be enlightened from all the suffering, finding it by turning to a Buddhist monk when staying at the Central Java region of Indonesia. At the time in mid-2175, the father was already engaged while seeking the philosophy, and at some point he was already wearing an orange robe and shaved his head. The mother was also encouraged, though it took her time to get use to her husband's new lifestyle including seeing him meditate in his rearranged office in their small apartment, not believing much of it. Still, the father was willing to have a child, and sure enough in 2176, Jusef was born, named by his Mother.

Sadly, Jusef's mother passes away by a sepsis infection 3 years after his birth. While the father was devastated, he continues to meditate over his loss while now the only one to take care of his young son. From then point on, Jusef would follow the footsteps of his father. Starting around 5yrs old, he practices Buddhism alongside and continues by the time as a teenager. He had already adopted the beliefs and had found his enlightenment at a young age. Jusef visited the Borobuder temple many times with his father or by himself, interacting with the other monks in the location including taking part in ceremonies/meditations at the temple itself. When it came to employment however by his 20s, finding a job was kind of difficult in Magalang.

Though things have gotten better in the world through the 80s and heading to early 90s, including a comeback of AG-racing overall, as a monk, Jusef was not satisfied of the employment in his small city until one day witnessing aid groups from an organization coming from Malaysia. The aid groups were from Harimau International, openly helping the southern Asian population since the great depression, while mostly on a mission to repopulate long extinct animals across Asia and other parts of the world. Though Jusef didn't pay much attention to the genetic engineering side of Hi, their other environmental projects looked to be beneficial. If it could end suffering across Asia, then he was on board with the organization. However, what fascinated him was the clean and bio-efficient breakthrough of Harimau's bio-fueled AG-Racecraft. Jusef took interest; despite an odd choice for a Buddhist, who says they couldn't have at least some fun every once and awhile on a floating craft?

Jusef's purpose of becoming an AG-Pilot wasn't for money or fame, but rather for charity. Harimau would be known for using the racing league as a way to fund and donate their race wins to the charitable, though other professional race teams found it to be ridiculous and considered the team as just a "fad" during the FX300 league. During the first few seasons however, Harimau would prove to be a solid race team including achieving it with their clean H2 and H3 racecraft. The more success they could bring, the better the chances of a better world environmentally, at least in their minds. Jusef believed it was possible, taking his training and test piloting crossing over to Malaysia in Sepang, housing the team's main facility.

Jusef joins Harimau International in 2194, a year before the announcement of the FX300 Racing league in Makana. Traveling and living on his own in Sepang, he enters the facility feeling confident to test pilot a craft for the sake of good will. At the time, Harimau was still perfecting their H1 prototype craft for the upcoming league. Jusef would take his training first in zone mode, testing positive health beforehand, being able to pilot an actual craft. When VR training was completed passing the final zone mode tests, he was ready to pilot an actual craft. However, Harimau only had the prototype to test pilot, completing test flying and was on standby to manufacture their H1 model. For the trainees, along with partnership from FEISAR, they were lended their X1 models for pilot training on the test track a couple miles from the main facility. Jusef would test pilot the FEISAR craft for half a year until moving on to Harimau's officially built craft, the H2. He, along with new pilots would train until the inaugural season in 2197.

During his time in the facility, Jusef would also take time to meditate in the facility's Asian garden next to their tiger reserve area. By 2197, he would get chosen for the opening season taking place in Makana along with other rookie pilots graduating from the Sepang facility. In Harimau's first group of new pilots was also English, Cassie Green, Indian, Sekhar Sahib, and Singaporean, Ronald Wong Zi Leung. The four pilots became the original first group to compete in the first season for Harimau International. Throughout the first few seasons, the team would become successful, establishing themselves as part of the professional AG-Teams. As for Jusef himself, he world perform above average by the end of the 22nd century, only to increase his skills to a professional level up until the FX350 league in 2205. Despite his teammates making elite much faster than him, Jusef was patient and never rushed himself. With that, He doesn't compete for the FX350 league only to test pilot the team's H5 and prototype H6 back at the main facility in Sepang. Team principal, Manjula Vamatharen would accept him to be one of the organization's main test pilots for every craft they develop over the years.

As the FX400 league arrived in 2207, Harimau would become absent during the first three seasons. When Harimau decided to come back in 2210, Jusef was also back racing in the new H7 craft for the opening season. He was allowed to choose his own teammates for a squad, and who he came across was Makanian Harimau pilot, Kaida Wong. Friendly and environmental as she was, Kaida was also an above average pilot on the Harimau team. Despite her determination for her own personal reasons, she struggled while moving on to a different speed class and professional rank. Becoming Jusef's wingman, they both became an excellent duo during team tournaments acquiring up to silver and gold medals in a number of seasons. In 2211, Kaida would introduce British FEISAR pilot and AG-Queen, Loraine Johnson to their squad, highly skilled and was still a teenager. Jusef would promote Kaida to Co-Lead pilot, responsible for Loraine in later seasons in the FX400 league. From 2212 to 14, it would become the team's best seasons overall after Vamatharen had acquired Russian pilot, Roman Kovalenko to win a three year streak in the Season Final Championships. Jusef would make Elite in standard events, Kaida would earn her pilot name Sebenco for her dedicated flights on the mountain tracks, and Loraine would also make Elite rank all on her own.

Harimau's success would bring Jusef and their many pilots a boom of earnings within the early 2210s, skyrocketing their organization's budget to not only build more craft, but also fund off their environmental projects. Jusef would still give away 80% of his earnings for the organization in every season, knowing full well of the team's good cause and was still grateful to be a part of it. However, Harimau's win streak would only last till the new installment of the FX500 league in 2215. Jusef would still continue to race for Harimau despite other teams wanting him for his skill level. Around this time he would make veteran rank overall.

When it came to allies in race events, Jusef was tolerant of whoever will race alongside from another team. In the early 2210s, he was able to achieve an alliance from one of Mirage's pilots, Damien Avandi, hailing from India. Aside from FEISAR, both Harimau and Mirage also seem to hold close relations on the track, only for Jusef to end up meeting Damien during a trial event in Southern Asia. They seem to respect one another with Jusef being the friendliest towards the Indian pilot at least in a pacifist way. It's unconfirmed how they end up being friends outside of racing, only for Jusef to say during an interview saying, _"He's a good pilot and I respect his manner for the team overall. Having unity with pilots from any team is what will make this sport and the world better for all of us."_

Jusef believed in peace and pure racing in general, based on his background. Still, despite his tolerance, he would still end up making rivals in the racing league. Harimau didn't have major rivals in the sport other than AG-Systems which they only see Harimau as a small nuisance and having close finishes during race events. Jusef didn't have official rivals from other teams, yet he did have a concern with one of EG.X's pilots back in 2210. Their experimental pilot from China, Han Lao, was known to be augmented along with other pilots who were cybernetically enhanced. When it was revealed, Jusef believed their neural bonding experiments were a form of suffering looking at Lao during races. A lot of concentration to pilot a craft sounded damaging to Jusef, hearing things about their past as EG.R having too much reliance on technology with their pilots controlling a craft with their minds only, suffering disabilities in the process of augmentation. Jusef didn't dislike Lao, but rather felt sympathy for him. He showed little emotion and looked constrained by his own team, though Lao still had free will and even showed affection to his Makanian teammate, Yumi Nakamura. Still, Jusef had distrust for EG.X, unsure what they'll do to their pilots for the FX500 Racing League including everyone else.

The FX500 would be the most violent league out of the all the past leagues since the announcement of the FX150 in 2185. Auricom and Qirex were at war for the race commission along with their allied teams, while other teams including Harimau stayed neutral. Jusef strongly opposed the situation and remains pacifist by not entering in combat based events including eliminator. Unfortunately for him, Kaida Wong would retire racing by 2218, while Loraine Johnson transferred back to FEISAR in current 2217. He was on his own during the current league, but remained cautious while entering in certain events. Only as a last resort would he ever use offensive weapons in combat events. Despite it being his biggest weakness for aggressive pilots, it does not faze him one bit believing his Buddhist while racing, even once again meditating before a race. Overall, he was one of Harimau's best and influential pilots. With over 20 years of experience and entered in 17 seasons, Jusef earns over 20 medals in his long racing career. (10G/4S/6B) The challenges facing him by 2218 would soon be tested, dealing with the return of what was a dormant AG-Team, Tigron Enterprises.

Things could only get more destructive from this point on.


	29. Kaida Wong - Harimau

**Identification/Statistics**

Birthname: Kaida Wong

Pilot Name: Kaida Sebenco

Birthplace: Citta Nuova (Makana)

SEX: Female

Birth: February 16th, 2180

Zodiac: Aquarius

Age (Currently 2217): 37

Nationality: Makanian

Origin: Hong Kong (China)

Race: Asian

Language(s): Chinese / English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'8"

Hair Color: Brunette

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Genetic Biologist

FX350 IDF: SEBE0216.2180

Team: Harimau

Position: Co-Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional

Region Reputation: Southeast Asia

Squad Teammates: Jusef Suyanto / Loraine Johnson

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: FEISAR

Rivals: (None)

Medals: Gold: x3, Silver: x3, Bronze: x5

Sponsors: Silva, IOTA, JAP Energy Drink

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Sebenco Climb/Peak, Blue Ridge

Leagues Competed: FX350 to FX500

Character traits: Environmental, Thoughtful, Eager, Determined

 **Skill**

Awareness: 6/10

Aggression: 4/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 6/10

Consistency: 6/10

The Island of Makana isn't just known for its national sport of AG-racing, it was also known for its natural looking artificial environments. One of the most greatest landscapes in Makana were the Sebenco mountain range, coming across the lower region valleys of Blue Ridge which was possibly the only spot on the island that isn't a big city. The highest peak on the island was Mt, Sebenco, measuring over 7000m in the air, almost a quarter shorter than Mt. Everest. It was also the spot of two AG-Tracks, Sebenco Climb and Sebenco Peak. Few meters away from Mt. Sebenco lay a mountain based city of Citta Nuova, as one of the high altitude cities on the island. It's also the birthplace of one devoted pilot currently competing in the FX400 league, both mountain and all of nature.

Originally born with Surname "Wong", Kaida was born on February 16th, 2180 on the coldest and highest parts of Makana in Citta Nuova. Her family was from Hong Kong despite her first name being Japanese, given by her mother thinking it was a beautiful sounding name. Her parents came to Makana during the second Great Depression, living in a home where she could see Mt. Sebenco from her bedroom window. She always saw it in her room or outside anywhere around the city. When she got older, she started falling in love with the mountain, amazed by its wonders of nature in hopes to one day head to the summit of its peak to see everything around the island.

While living on the high parts of Citta Nuova, Kaida always lived in a freezing environment in the clouds covering the mountain sides below the city. Temperatures reached from 20 to 60 degrees F, even during summers. Not only it was so cold, the air was also slightly thin due to the high altitude of the city. But Kaida was so use to it, that her body never shivered to the freezing air and breathes quite normally, adapting to its elements. She eventually does leave out of the city and first visits the Makana Valley of Blue Ridge National Park just below the mountains. She then sees vegetation for the first time in 5 years when she was born. All around her was surrounding grass, shrubs, trees, animals, etc, even seeing Mt Sebenco out in the landscape. She didn't just fell in love with mountains, but all of nature itself, as Kaida would rather live down in the valley then up on Citta Nuova. She also realizes how warm and rich the air was, too use to the environments up in the mountains, even so, it was a new experience for her. This became her interest when she went to school, in hopes of becoming one of nature, studying plants and caring for animals. However, she was completely different out of every student in her class, commonly referred to as a "treehugger". Not having too much friends due to everyone's fond with technology and anything that was high tech, other students just felt odd to be around someone that seemed to "live in the past". Kaida however didn't care what everyone thought of her, continuing her obsessed interest during high school as an environmentalist.

During the time she graduated, The FX300 Racing League was already in effect around the whole Island. While Kaida was not interested in races in Makana, one team in particular got her attention. Southern Asian, Harimau International, became the team she rooted for; a team that was originally a humanitarian organization coming from Malaysia. Harimau started out aiding the Asian continents during the 2nd great depression, which then on they had made their funding in order to bring back certain animals that have been extinct for over a century. Most commonly was the tiger, which became extinct in 2100. In their efforts they successfully genetically breed two tiger cubs as their experiments became highly reviewed by the press, bringing back an animal that has never been seen for over 80 years. This also got the attention of FEISAR director: Nicolo Testa, who had made a visit to the tiger reserves in Sepang. Malaysian Writer, Mrs. Suruni was a big fan of FEISAR since the days of AG-Racing and was surprise to impress the current director of the company. Testa had made series of meetings between other FEISAR officials giving interest to the heads of Harimau International and Malay businessmen by setting a branch in Malaysia for certain development, but it was declined to take part of the country for their own. Instead they provide assistance for a new starting team in Malaysia. With the FX150 arriving in 2185, FEISAR was finding out that some of its' old locations from the F9000 still had technology and skilled personnel who didn't have a place on FEISAR's new team due to the team member limit enforced as one of the new rules. This would apparently turn Harimau into a newly fledged racing team instead, thanks to current engineers that were sent to Malaysia who began building a brand new ship that could enter in the upcoming FX300 Racing League.

Kaida had interest in volunteering for Harimau, not for their racing team overall, but for their side projects in particular. Unfortunately she had to travel to Malaysia as she leaves her family back home in order to be close to the team's headquarters. While Entering in Malaysia in Sepang, Kaida was fascinated by the country's vegetation and culture feeling right at home. Staying in Malaysia for a couple of years, she was beginning to study about the past animals that had disappeared in the world. Out of every animal she had read about, one animal in particular had got her attention. Searching through pages of the animal files, she was introduced to the panda bear, a white and black furry mammal originating from eastern parts of China. Kaida thought it was the cutest animal that nature had brought to planet Earth. However their existence was vanished by the 2100's. Kaida would do anything to bring this animal back, even if it meant racing for Harimau's AG-team.

While Kaida continued research on the panda, she was given news by her family back home in Makana that her mother was having another baby. Though excited to have a baby brother/sister, she was still busy and obsessed of her research and still stayed in Malaysia instead of coming back home for her mother. By the beginning of the 23rd century, Harimau eventually stopped being a racing team for a couple of years near the end of the FX300. They focused back on global projects to repopulate the world with genetically engineered tigers, having successful results by their breed of tigers in their reserve. Feeling like she had the chance to present her project, Kaida made meetings with Mrs. Speed and Suruni followed by a couple of other researchers that were interested in her work. Kaida was for sure that the biology sounded factual, even acquiring bones of caniforms that may have the DNA foundation to be built upon. But as she presented further, her audience felt that it sounded illogical. The company wasn't ready to bring back this black and white mammal, as the genetics were too rare to re-genetically engineer, requiring a fortune to find and create such efforts.

Kaida would eventually put her project aside, and decides to come back home, being away from her parents for over 3 years. She soon then meets her baby sister for the first time, given the name Azura. Azura was 2 years old when Kaida came back home to Citta Nuova in Makana, already forming a bond with her big sister during Kaida's stay with her parents. However, Kaida wanted to live out of her parent's home, already knowing she had taken care of herself back in Malaysia. She decides to own a small house down in the Blue Ridge Valleys. After all, she was living under nature.

Kaida continued to focus on her research, but just couldn't find any way for the researchers back in Malaysia to fund for her pet project or use her DNA findings, dealing with stress. To relieve her stress she would turn to Yoga, heading to the hills for routines while also seeing the whole landscape. Eventually however, she would get back to work but would still get stumped from her personal research. Just when she was about to give up, she then looked at an old magazine of Harimau's AG-Racecraft on the front cover. The Bio-fueled racecraft became such a technological breakthrough that the team performed very well during the FX300 league. Kaida was amazed of how the company's racing team built a successful craft that won a number of races during the first couple seasons of the racing league. She was also surprised on how they use the race winnings to fund for their projects in the first place. Kaida was desperate to fund her research; without even thinking, she had an insane choice to become an AG-Pilot for the team.

Harimau soon began forming media attention around the world because of their racing team, and eventually started to make a comeback for the upcoming FX350 league in 2205. However, this meant that the team needed to redesign their current craft, unable to compete until 2206. Between all that, Kaida came back to Malaysia, surprising the Harimau Organization that she wanted to compete for the upcoming league. Kaida sincerely had no idea what she was getting into; competing in such a dangerous sport just to bring back her favorite animal became senseless to the researchers that knew her and that her desperation will get herself killed on the track having no experience. But Kaida took her chances and begun her pilot training on a local AG-track in the same city of Sepang.

While piloting Harimau's FX300 craft for the first time, Kaida was completely confused with the controls, and at times, she almost crashed the craft entirely. Nervous of what may happen next, they tried to remove her from her seat, but Kaida refused to do so and gives herself another go. She eventually gets use to the craft's controls, but was strictly required to keep using the craft's pilot assist function. She was still a trainee since the second season of the FX350, continuing in 2206. At the time, she was turning 26yrs old, and it was when Harimau had introduced their new ship design for the current league back in Makana. She officially competes that same year, only able to compete in Venom class races, but her inexperience couldn't get her into much of the AG-Tournaments, some of which were the UpLifT league race events.

For a couple of months, improving her racing skills, Kaida would slowly grab fans attentions, and sure enough was offered with her first sponsor by certain companies. Browsing for a main sponsor, there was one sponsor she clearly had a complete dislike in particular. Taking a look at 2nd Skin's offer, she noticed a cross eyed panda head on their label, feeling very offended that the clothing company would use fur skins on their products due to her love of animals and their rights, especially if it's her favorite animal. While this was half true, the company never used real fur for their products anymore, but Kaida was still disgusted by the company, refusing their offer in sponsorship.

Throughout the first few seasons of the FX400 league from 2207, Kaida became very skilled piloting the Harimau craft. She had made a couple of amateur wins during her first few seasons in the league, but as she moved up to a different speed class, her racing experience began to be challenged. Her new lead squad pilot, Jusef Suyanto became a big help to her, challenging the more technical circuits while she came in the top 3, having him take first during team races. Eventually, Jusef also helps Kaida with her skills in pre-races. She was soon becoming a professional class pilot, and was also gaining more experience on the much higher speed classes in every race. Even so, she was now almost mastering her local tracks around her home, including Sebenco Climb which was challenging even to skilled pilots. Kaida continued to race on Sebenco Climb and Peak during the years competing, even while she was still very inexperienced. However, she was so dedicated to master the 2 tracks that she decides to change her surname to Sebenco as her pilot name and for her love of the mountain overall. Her new last name lives up as her fans began to call her by that full name. What she didn't know was that her first name was actually a Japanese term meaning "Little Dragon", as such, she was also known in Japan as the "Little Dragon of Mt. Sebenco".

In 2211, she was soon met by a FEISAR junior pilot, Loraine Johnson, beginning to join with the Harimau team. Both female pilots respected one another, as Kaida shows and introduce Loraine to the Harimau craft. Both set out on the track of Blue Ridge, as Loraine gets use to the new craft which was no different to FEISAR's. As Loraine now became part of the team, Kaida congratulates and welcomes her to Harimau and her new squad, joining Kaida and Jusef within their squadron. While Kaida asked her why she changed over to Harimau, Loraine didn't want to talk about it as she would avoid the question. Being thoughtful to Loraine however, Kaida decided to make her a special gift. She was kind of skilled with clay when she was a young girl that she shaped a mold of the Harimau Logo and using a safe liquid metal alloy to fill it, turning it into a necklace. As Loraine's new AG-Queen outfit and Pilot uniform was about to be sent, Kaida included her gift along with it. Since then, Loraine had always worn the necklace and outfits, feeling dedicated and part of the new team, or at least she tried.

While she followed behind her male teammate, Kaida was responsible to lead the teen British pilot by her side. Her experience in the league started to improve by 2212, already racing as a professional and competing in tournaments for the team. She then now had experience with the more technical circuits, including on her home track in Citta Nuova and already Sebenco Climb. What started as desperation of funding for her favorite animal, became a full fledged career. Kaida began to receive lots of media attention all around the Island of Makana and all over Asia, becoming one of the best loyal pilots on the Harimau team. But despite her years of competing and being on the top 3 in a few races, it was still uncertain to her if she was close to raising funds for her pet project throughout the FX500 in 2215.

Fortunately, the funding for Kaida's pet project began to raise interest back at Harimau HQ, already gaining recognition to support the genetic biology of her research. What was already been said was that a couple of panda cubs were being developed back in the genetic labs in Sepang, and the results were positive. Kaida was excited and happy to hear the results of her pet project, hoping to see the world populate also with genetically engineered pandas thanks to the help of Harimau International. She continued on as a pilot during the FX500 league in 2215. But despite her success in the later years, she would eventually retire in 2218, leaving Jusef to lead the team while avoiding a beating from a returning rogue team, mostly targeting them during the mid FX500 racing league. As a gift for her retirement by Hi, Kaida was given a baby panda cub to raise in her own home. However, this doesn't signal the end for her family racing in the FX leagues. Her actions would inspire her little sister, Azura, to eventually compete in future racing leagues way in the mid 2220's.

Medal Count: (3G/3S/5B)


	30. Xavier Chaffin - Triakis

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Xavier Chaffin

SEX: Male

Birth: October 26th, 2176

Birthplace: Canberra (Australia)

Zodiac: Scorpio

Age (Currently 2215): 41

Nationality: Australian

Origin: England

Race: Caucasian

Language(s): English

Religion: Atheist

Height: 5'10"

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Grey

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Weapons Developer/Engineer (Triakis Industries)

FX300 IDF: CHAF0726.2176

Team: Triakis

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Veteran

Region Reputation: Australia

Squad Teammates: Matilda Rotthier / Liana Morelli

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Assegai

Rivals: Katsu Sasaki (AG-Systems)

Medals: Gold: x18, Silver: x10, Bronze: x5

Sponsors: Netika, MAGEC, Anti-Gravity Development, Triakis

Favorite Events: Eliminator / Tournament

Favorite Track: Iridia

Leagues Competed: FX300 to FX500

Character traits: Brash, Vengeful, Reckless, Bold, Efficient

 **Skill**

Awareness: 8/10

Aggression: 9/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 9/10

Born on October 26th, 2176 on the east coast of Canberra, Australia, Xavier Chaffin was a weapons expert of the Incendiary Projectile Supplies Inc. part of Triakis Industries. As a partner of Triakis, he has helped design and tested out weaponry for the FX300 league, including a test pilot of the industry's new AG-craft. However during armor testing, Xavier had almost faced death while conducting with new weaponry.

In 2198, a year after the opening season in Makana, the team was still under weapon development while their craft continued on in the racing league. Xavier and his group of experts were testing projectile weapons against the team's own craft's armor for stronger defense. Behind a force field in a weapons lab, they fired explosive projectile rockets on their craft's plating, showing major success of the armor's durability overall. However, one of the rockets didn't explode on impact. They assumed that it was a dud as they carried it back in the laboratory and settled it on a workbench. Xavier was fixing a wire component on a swarm rocket when he heard a strange noise coming from the dud. Wondering what noise it was making, he carefully kept away from it, when suddenly, it explodes like a grenade in front of him. A shard structs Xavier's face as he falls to the ground bleeding. His workers immediately rushed to him as they saw him on the floor with sprayed blood, seeing a shard right in his upper cheek and nose, and was taken to a Hospital immediately. Luck was on his shoulder however, as the shard was not deep enough to have killed him as he recovered a month later. Unfortunately, he continued work with now a large scar on his face and with a damaged eye.

As a test pilot, Xavier was trained on a test craft before being able to ride the team's main ship for the FX300 league. He also tested weapons on the craft including having them being fired on himself, confident of the ship's shielding. On an actual course, the maneuverability was incredible on his hands, only to have a certain component on the craft to make the maneuverability possible. For being a newcoming team in the AGRL, they've won many races and tournaments during the first season, including supplying weapons for combat events. However, getting in their nerves by teams Auricom and AG-Systems, they would restrict their weapons for every race. But due to popular demand, weapons became enabled in the sport, despite some responsibly with the fall of the F9000 league.

Xavier became an official pilot by the end of the 22nd century, racing professionally. His partner, Matilda Rotthier, shared the same experience in the late FX300 league as both pilots were the most aggressive duo in team events. While they and their team were considered almost impossible to beat, their rival teams showed optimism towards their best pilots. Professional AG-Systems pilots, Katsu Sasaki and Viona De Jong, hold on their rivalry with Xavier and Matilda by the end of the FX300 league in 2206. The last FX300 season would hosts the final season World Championships that same year, having the last tournament in mainland Makana. Triakis were completely dominating their side of the bracket, while AG-Systems dominate theirs. Triakis' best pilot, Vincent Stephenson would easily stay in front their rival team, winning the race a split second away by AG-Systems pilot Andrew Dekka.

Xavier and Matilda would watch their team win and take the podium, but unfortunately, that win would soon take a turn. Just a moment after, the legal authorities wanted to take a closer look an the ships as Xavier was still in the hangers with his team of workers. This then made him nervous when they found a device on the port side of the craft. His team's directors would try to make excuses, as the officials figured out that it was an RIDS device (Reverse-Inertia Deceleration System). The team of Triakis were compromised, as their device was considered illegal from technical regulations, only for them to take their excuses to court along with the directors of AG-Systems. Triakis were disqualified from the 2206 SFC and were fined millions of Australian dollars including their first place on the grid for the FX300 league.

Not only was Triakis disqualified from the final FX300 SFC, but Xavier would lose his reputation of wins during the league. It didn't much that his main rival, Katsu Sasaki, would be the one to take it away from him, only to boil tensions in later seasons of the FX350/400 league. As for the team craft with Xavier involved of its development, the craft would suffer control during testing back in Australia, as the craft could not take on sharp turns without the RIDS. He would take out his frustrations on his co-workers as nothing good would come out of the team's losses. Xavier and his team needed a solution fast, turning to their team director, Samuel McNaughton for a solution. What soon followed by the company was a deal by Assegai in receiving their team's handling devices. Their Nicknamed Anne II craft showed a major difference to handling controls as it then became the next best thing of replacing the RIDS while being a legal component. As an offer to give thanks, Triakis would lend Assegai much better Armor plating for their craft, and both teams were happy of their offers, becoming major allies for the upcoming leagues.

Xavier would make a comeback for his team during the proving grounds of the FX350 league. However, the craft still showed problems when going up against their rival teams once again, most by AG-Systems. Surprisingly, their craft did show unexpected top speed power, when independent pilot Liana Morelli took it beyond its limits in Top speed events in the VX League up against teams Piranha and Icaras. But despite their power in a straight line, it was still the most difficult craft to control on the circuit. Xavier was the only pilot to master the craft's controls in every event he entered, followed by the team's elite pilots competing in the SFC. His performance however was very aggressive towards other pilots, most brutal against Katsu Sasaki of AG-Systems, still furious over his team's disqualification.

The years following 2212 have led Xavier and his teammate Matilda becoming the best pilots for Triakis Industries in standard events. Throughout the FX400 league, both pilots would earn plenty of gold and silver medals, most strongly in combat events. By 2215 in the FX500 league, their Fury design craft would become valiant over their competitors. As for their arch rival teams Auricom and AG-Systems, the Aussie team would still become a big threat towards the anti-aggressive craft as they would literally plow right through them in any racing championship. Triakis were the hardies of the AG-race commission, and their power with weaponry remained evident throughout the years in the AGRL. They would step up to destroy anyone that comes near them, only to take back what was rightfully theirs since the FX300 league.

With that said, Triakis would band with Qirex-RD along with teams opposing the Belmondo Foundation. New Qirex Race Director, Nadia Elenova would convince Triakis to engage a fight with AG-Systems, still despising them since 2206. Qirex's intention however was an attack on the Foundation for the race commission, calling for war on Auricom and their allies. Xavier would support Nadia's goals, only to gladly once again have a fight with Auricom's closest ally, AG-Systems, specifically attacking Katsu Sasaki. With the return of eliminator events in the FX500, it would also help Triakis supply weapons for the teams including their enemies, earning their wealth by selling their products overall.

In current 2217, Xavier Chaffin would continue to lead the charge in combat events on the offence towards AG-Systems. However, his nemesis, Katsu would discontinue in the FX500 league, passing it down to his squadmates, Sean Cooper and Sofia Rossetti to defend the race commission. Triakis would prove strong in eliminator events, known as the battleground for teams to destroy their competitor's craft. AG-Systems however would still fight back against Triakis despite the odds, only to give the Aussie team a struggle to hold their ground in these events. Xavier will not back down along with Matilda to see the destruction of AG-Systems. But as the next year progresses, it would appear that an unsuspecting team would reappear and get in the way, not in support for any side of the fight, only to prove who is the strongest/aggressive team in the league. What would also upset them was the similarity of the rogue team's craft design. This Rogue team only had one experimental craft all this time, only now they had somehow manufactured a number of then for the mid FX500 league and will attack every team including Triakis. Triakis, along with Xavier would set aside their differences with AG-Systems, only to now fight a new rival on the block in 2218, Tigron Enterprises. AG-Systems on the other hand, would do the same.

Overall in his 20 years of racing in multiple leagues. Xavier has earned over 30 medals and counting. (18G/10S/5B) And there will be sign of this Veteran leaving the sport or team anytime soon.


	31. Matilda Rotthier - Triakis

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Matilda Rotthier

SEX: Female

Birth: October 25th, 2172

Birthplace: Namur (Belgium)

Zodiac: Scorpio

Age (Currently 2217): 45

Nationality: Belgian

Origin: Belgium (Father) / Dutch (Mother)

Race: Caucasian

Language(s): Dutch

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'10"

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Occupation (Before AG Pilot): (Unknown)

FX300 IDF: ROTH1025.2172

Team: Triakis

Position: Secondary Pilot

Pilot Rank: Veteran

Region Reputation: European Federation

Squad Teammates: Xavier Chaffin / Liana Morelli

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Assegai

Rivals: Viona De-Jong (AG Systems) / Tigron

Medals: Gold: x12, Silver: x6, Bronze: x7

Sponsors: Netika, MAGEC, Era Trek, Triakis

Favorite Events: Eliminator, Tournament

Favorite Track: Orcus

Leagues Competed: Late FX150 to FX500

Character traits: Rowdy, Challenging, Inconsiderate, Violent

 **Skill**

Awareness: 8/10

Aggression: 10/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 7/10

Consistency: 9/10

Matilda Rotthier was born on October 25th, 2172 in Namur Belgium, 2 years after the collapse of the F9000 league. While Matilda keeps her personal life to herself, Pilots would know her as a reckless and troublesome contender in the AGRL. She went into AG-Racing first time in France training with FEISAR in preparation of the Amateur FX150 league in 2191 at age 19. Due to her trouble and aggressive behavior and racing style, she was terrifying to most trainee pilots, until pushing one female trainee to face her on a non-assign practice race. The two weren't allowed to race on the test track; as they were about to leave the line, they were stopped by officials soon after. Noticing the Belgian trainee being the one to cause trouble from the rest, Matilda was suspended, while the other trainee under the name, Viona De-Jong, was given a warning, and was sent back in line with the rest of the training pilots. Soon after, Matilda was kicked from the FEISAR academy, wanting none of her unnecessary aggression. Thinking she had no other place to go, she was suddenly met by a businessman from Triakis Industries outside of the academy. Watching and knowing how aggressive she was, the person would give Matilda another chance with what he described as "a much tougher racing team".

Matilda would now pilot something that suited her, heading out southeast to mainland Australia to a training facility in control of Triakis. Their training craft was something she needed, becoming amused when she took control of it for the first time and feeling its tough weight. Some of the pilot trainees there would actually have the guts to try and take her on during practice races, as this would now satisfy her throughout the years in training. In 2193, she would receive her pilot license from the HQ, and was able to compete in remaining races of the FX150 up until 2197. Matilda would make her presence felt towards the weakest pilots in the league, and by the inaugural season of the Official FX300 league in Makana, she was more than ready to race.

Matilda becomes a worthy pilot to Triakis as both aggression and use of weaponry made her a potential beast on the track. Paring up with lead pilot, Xavier Chaffin, they would completely dominate any team race they entered. It was easy going for them until meeting their pure racing opposites from AG-Systems. Katsu Sasaki and surprisingly to Matilda, her first long ago opponent, Viona De-Jong, were a force to be reckon with by their pure racing style. Despite their rival's optimism, Matilda and Xavier would mostly outmatch then, earning sponsors and ranking up each division in the FX300 league. Unfortunately for Triakis, the final championships of the FX300 in 2206 would become their stalling point.

Triakis would win the final season tournament of the FX300 league, only to be disqualified by their use of the RIDS. Triakis, including Matilda and Xavier who had won a good number of standard events were stripped of their reputation, only to be rewarded to their rival pilots and team, Katsu and Viona of AG-S. Triakis were upset, Xavier was furious, and Matilda seeks destruction. Like Xavier, Matilda wanted vengeance against her own arch rival, Viona. She continued to battle her throughout the FX350 and 400 league events, racing an updated version of their race-craft.

Matilda would reach Veteran by 2212, winning many gold medals while also losing some to her arch nemesis. Her aggression would worry teams, Auricom and AG-Systems, only for it to be one of her intentions by making herself a threat to other teams. By the time the FX500 arrived in 2215, Matilda would show her fury full force with the new Anne IV 'Victoria' model craft. Around this same time, war would break out in the new league between Auricom and Qirex, along with supporting teams including Triakis. Eliminator would make a comeback in the new league, only for Matilda to savor the sheer violence inflicted in these events. Like Xavier, she was in full support of Qirex's new director and pilot, Nadia Elenova, fighting for control of the race commission. Their target overall in this race war was still with AG-Systems, and will do whatever it takes to completely eliminate them from racing overall. Despite Matilda's arch rival Viona retiring back in 2214, she herself was not going to retire anytime soon, only to continue her reign of aggression by current 2217.

While being the most aggressive female pilot in her years of racing, Matlida Rotthier would soon meet her perfect match in a form of a team in 2218. Coming out of the shadows of which the world thought they have been gone since 2170, the once Neo-Soviet powerhouse, Tigron Enterprises, makes an official return into the FX500 racing league. With their pilots showing aggression between the racing conflict of the two fighting sides, Matilda would get knocked around a number of times by this rogue team in eliminator events. She would have enough of being out-matched and out-gunned while Trakis would feel the same. However, they weren't the only team out of all to be pushed around by this new menace. Overall, from more than 20 seasons, Matilda has earned about 25 medals. (12G/6S/7B) If she were to retire from racing, it was not gonna be by numerous defeats from Tigron. She'll fight ferociously, even if she has to put AG-Systems aside as prey, going after the other wolf.


	32. Liana Morelli - Triakis

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Liana "Velocità" Morelli

SEX: Female

Birth: April 8th, 2186

Birthplace: Moa Therma (Sicily/ITA)

Zodiac: Aries

Age (Currently 2217): 31

Nationality: Italian

Origin: Sicily (Mother) / Italy (Father)

Race: Caucasian (Hispanic/Latin mix)

Language(s): Italian / partial Spanish & English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'8"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Amber

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Restaurant Employee

FX350 IDF: MORE0408.2186

Team: Triakis

Position: Backup Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: Global

Squad Teammates: Xavier Chaffin / Matilda Rotthier

Team Loyalty: Low

Allies: Farah Al-Qasimi (Mirage)

Rivals: Thiago Castillo (Piranha) / Edgar Lawrence (Icaras)

Medals: Gold: x11, Silver: x4, Bronze: x4

Sponsors: Arial, Netika, MAGEC

Favorite Events: Tournament / AG-Drag / Zone

Favorite Track: Moa Therma

Leagues Competed: FX350 to FX400 / VX(Drag Racing Division), Retired (2214)

Character traits: Speed obsessed, Athletic, Bold, Ambitious, Independent

 **Skill**

Awareness: 8/10

Aggression: 7/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 8/10

Liana Morelli was born on April 8th, 2186 on the northern coast of Sicily, Italy. Before she was born, her parents had owned a genuine Sicilian restaurant just miles off from Moa Therma's, main AG-race track which didn't existed till the beginning of the 23rd century. The restaurant had survived the economic depression during the 2170's, and was still doing great business, owning the place for over 20 years. Her mother and father were the owners, followed by 7 employees working as the chefs or waiters/waitresses. Her Father was also a chef himself, serving his very own signature dishes to any customer that came by, while her mother waits them in. The parents also lived in the restaurant, owning an apartment right above them. When Liana was born however, the parents had less time on their hands to run their business in order to take care of their only child. As she got older though, she soon had to take responsibilities to help out her parents, and it almost became tiring.

One trait about Liana was that she was a quick-working family employee. Whatever workplace she was in, cleaning dishes or cleaning tables, she would have it done in record time, keeping the business flowing. She also uses her trait when she went to middle school. Physically fit, she was involved in athletic sports like football (Soccer) or jogging. She was the fastest runner on the school team, following her way into high school, and during that time it was already passed into the 2200's. While Liana was still working at her family's restaurant, word came out that a new AG-track was being built in her town. She became aware of the AG-Racing league since the FX300 announcement in the mid 2190's and somehow, she was turned into a speed freak because of it. She was addicted to AG-Racing pastime; whenever it was on T.V. she didn't want to miss a second of it, even while working and probably why she would rush during her work time, but it doesn't explain while playing sports.

Liana didn't felt satisfied about playing athletic sports, and was definitely not interested in working in the restaurant, which kind of disappointed her parents. She would say that after high school she wanted to become an AG-Pilot in order to feed her speed addiction. Her choice sounded obscure to her parents as it was the last thing they wanted to hear from her. They never had an interest about AG-racing, only interested in cooking. However, while seeing their only daughter going for a different path, they didn't want to be in the way of what she wanted to do, even if it meant not carrying on the family business. Liana apparently had other plans.

In 2206, now at age 20, her parents would let her travel to Makana to go into pilot training at the Makanian AG-academy. While there she had went through procedures and tests, passing them all in order to pilot a real racecraft. Choosing a team however depended on her score. Teams like FEISAR and AG-Systems were the training craft in the academy that would require average pilot experience to handle. On the other hand, teams like Piranha and Icaras require more proficient pilot experience; all teams don't have to be chosen by a pilot's origin country unless it's for dedication or success. Liana was just barely proficient and couls choose to pilot the more faster/heavier racecraft. In her standards, she would have gone for Piranha or Icaras, as they're the fastest teams in the racing league so far. But Liana wanted something that was at least durable and could withstand any punishment by the other teams. Her best choice would be Triakis Industries, completing her basic pilot training at the academy and transferring over to the team's training facility in Australia.

Triakis had a craft that was built for combat and speed despite a slight low top speed over the other two teams. The craft was really heavy however, lacking in handling including trust, but in some cases, momentum could be an advantage on a straight line. Liana has made her choice, getting acceptance from the team in the facility as she was now ready to tryout the craft herself. The required speed class can be chosen if a pilot does have good reaction time when in Zone Mode, but if still in training, it was likely that those pilots would start on Vector or Venom class. Completing a zone trial during Triakis' training, Liana was eligible to go for Rapier, but was anxious at first, only to start on Venom. She had a whole lot of ground to race on when the team took their test flights to the Outback in central Australia. They set up ground on the flat/bush lands as Liana was able to test pilot their new Anne II craft, setting timed runs to test out their new builds at top speed while also getting feedback by their new pilots. She was awaiting orders for the go ahead until given the signal by a starting-light drone showing green. Shifting the thrust, Liana zooms off in the orange desert.

Going around speeds over 250mph, Liana was now experiencing real speed for the first time. It felt so good to her, that she wanted to go faster, shifting to Flash now going over 300mph. That still wasn't enough for her as she now shifts to her recommended speed class, Rapier, going over 400mph. Once again it still doesn't satisfy her, still wanting to go faster. Liana already wanted to go over the required speed class; not ready to handle a craft at such speeds yet was given permission however to now tryout Phantom, only because she was racing out in the middle of nowhere. Wearing an oxygen mask now going just about 500mph, she was starting to enjoy it, but in a surprise, Liana still wanted to go faster. Her instructor and everyone around her looked at her like she was out of her mind. The type of speed she was going for was way out of the boundaries of racing on an actual course, unless it was in the world of Zone mode. However, Liana didn't care about turning the craft. She wanted to race straight forward, feeling the raw power of her test craft overall. This would now lead her to only be eligible in VX events of a certain league simply known as AG-Drag racing, though that still required more training by now using stage trusting on the race craft. Liana was willing to take another training level though, going for the VX division.

 **VX400 backstory:**

VX events or AG-Drag racing are the most exciting but most dangerous events to compete in the VX400 branch of the FX400 Racing League. However, this event was a most recent installment. Piranha Advancments would be the first to experiment with the craft's afterburners which were activated on every team craft when going through speed pads or using turbo. Piranha would simply test out a new additive fuel system and a new turbo boost to keep generating the ship's top speed. The turbo charger boosts the craft for at least a second in order to have a quick jump of speed in combat or trial races. As for the super turbo, it will burn for five seconds longer. Though FEISAR had experimented with a similar method back in 2048 it only worked when going though speed pads, and still stayed under Super-Phantom class for the elite pilots at the time. But piranha's method was to use it with a super turbo boost to activate the craft's afterburners, keeping the fuel burning but exceeding over Phantom class to run at raw-power. This was an attempt to try and outrun their rivals from Icaras, but the super-turbo became illegal to use in the current race events. However, this would sparked an inspiration of a new race type as other teams were using this same turbo charger and fuel for this league in progress. Not only was this tested out in the Nevada Tule desert, it was also tested on a constructed bay bridge in one of Makana's bay cities.

In 2205, just weeks before the official FX350 league, an experiment was set out in Salar de Uyuni, Bolivia as Piranha was now testing their system full on for the first time. With the fuel being used, this test was unknown for the test pilots controlling the craft. It would launch out of the start quickly but normally. As it reached the point to activate the super turbo charge through the afterburners, it successfully combines with the main engine speed making the afterburners combine with the main thruster, but the alternative fuel was still pushing it. The ship was going beyond Phantom class speeds, even faster than a Super-Phantom class 2048 race craft going at least up to 1000mph and counting. It was reaching speeds faster than a normal fighter jet aircraft. While still going faster, something was going wrong with the craft's main engine. The type of fuel it used was becoming unstable, and in a panic, the pilot shuts off the engine and slams the airbrakes before anything went wrong. While inspection, the fuel almost turned the engine into a bomb. If kept going, the engine would have ruptured and exploded, killing the pilot instantly before the EPR would activate. The super turbo with the alternative fuel was too risky to use, now discovered when in high velocity. It became outlawed, but the teams still continued to use the old fuel for this race event, though it would never reach more than the speed of sound. No chances will be taken, yet the super turbo will still keep the ship fast enough to entertain spectators out there, and was now an official division for the FX League labeled VX. Specially built prototypes have been planned for these events years later, as these craft will be able to go over 1000mph in a straight line without the use of speed pads. Piranha also had that idea for a prototype craft that was only once used way back in 2048.

Coming back to Liana, she still stayed in training for over a year, now testing on the bay bridge in Makana. Liana was ready to pilot Triakis' modified craft as the engines were now set in stages, only by shifting them at the right moments will improve her run time. To gain a launching start, her craft was attached to a magnetic catapult at the starting line. When the race starts on go, it will release the craft, but she had to launch at the right moment in order to have a perfect start. She now starts on go, launching off the start already at Phantom class speeds. At a certain moment, she would activate the second stage thrusters continuing to go faster now over 700mph, yet it still wasn't enough to break the sound barrier, slowing down right at the end 10 seconds later. It wasn't her best run, but Liana felt ready to race for the FX400 League, only competing in the VX division for a few years first.

In 2207, right after the opening of the FX400 Racing League, Liana would take her first Drag race back at the Makana bay bridge. Still under construction from top, the bridge was open to crossover for both public and AG-racing. Her contenders were still new to this event, but Liana was one of them. However, now racing against Piranha and Icaras, it was now a new challenge as the two teams are able to gain a more top speed in these events. Still, her team would make it to the top 3 of this event overall, ranked 3rd followed by Auricom at 4th. The three teams would hold a rivalry for this race type as Liana was also forming rivalries with the team's best Speed pilots. Piranha's Thiago Castillo and Icaras', Edgar Lawrence, both of which were competing in regular events of the FX400 Racing League. Liana felt like she was overmatched by the two experienced male pilots, not to mention that she's the only female pilot to enter the VX League unless counting Zamora Aguilera from Goteki 45. In every speed tournament she entered, it was always possible that she'll go up against one of the two pilots in the semi-finals, sometimes not even making it to the actual finals losing to one another. In her mind, "Are these pilots out of my league?"

Liana didn't care too much about winning however, but she just couldn't match her rivals speed. Liana didn't seem to change stages quite accurately during her races and was still training herself to activate them at the right moments. When she came back to the Outback In closed seasons, she had put most of her time practicing than anything else she had done while there, beating her own lap times in order to improve her speed. Using a timer on her ship, she tried to mark down points as accurately as possible, calculating her seconds. After all, she was an honor student in mathematics during high school. After a few months of practicing before the next season, Liana seemed to have had a breakthrough, and deserved to have a well break from the sport.

During raceday visits to Moa Therma, her home city, Liana will choose to visit her parents back at her family's restaurant. Two years after she had left, nothing has changed in the family business. Her parents were still doing successful without her, but even so, they had missed her very much. After a day visit, she was craving for one of her father's dishes, having her last meal there for now. It was free of charge for being part of the family, but she decided to pay for her food anyway. Saying goodbye one last time, she was then off in the air again with Triakis, heading back to Makana for another VX tournament.

It was now the beginning of 2208, and Liana was feeling confident for this year's Speed tournament taking place back at the Makana Bay Bridge. She only cared about getting the fastest time than her two opponents. Two out of three rounds with one opponent and moving on was only the main focus to her, and to join with her main competition. She would make it to the semi-finals up against Edger from Icaras. After the first two rounds, she already beats him by a split second across the line, realizing her math was accurately matching with the speed of her opponent. She now moves on to the finals now up against Thiago from Piranha. Both pilots were nervous to their throats; Thiago had a streak of wins on this race type, while Liana had losses. She wanted to win and break her opponent's streak, including being the fastest Speed pilot in the world. On the last race, both pilots had won each round leaving only one more to count. Liana kept focused, staring across the 5mi bridge in front of her. On the start of go, the pilots would blaze off through the straight.

Liana only had a certain time to activate the afterburners. Her craft had started perfectly from the start and was gaining a good amount of trust. There was a certain moment when the craft would not gain acceleration and Liana had to time it just right in order to keep her craft's speed up without slowing down or keep moving at the same speed. Thiago would activate his turbo quite early, but Liana was being patient. She would activate the turbo on her calculated time and speed, passing Thiago as his afterburners had already burned out, just a split second in front of him taking first place. Not only did she win but she also beats his record time on the track, feeling the most happy about that achievement.

Liana wins her first tournament in her racing career, and would hold the fastest speed time on the Bay Bridge. She had kept her technique for other Speed events in the future, holding fast record times and to achieve being the fastest female VX pilot in the world. However, she then got bored of going on straight lines, and would decide to race for the Regular FX400 events on actual circuits. Ironically, she wasn't more skillful on these events than her usual, due to the heavy handling of the craft. Liana would be one of the pilots to cross the line on the mid or sometimes in last place. The team of Triakis wouldn't recommend her to compete in these races officially unless she took time to practice on them. Instead they would bring in her lead pilot for these events named Xavier Chaffin from Australia, highly skilled with the Triakis craft to take on the technical circuits, and was a veteran to the team overall.

Xavier was more of a dedicated pilot for Triakis than Liana. While meeting her for the first time, he didn't have much respect for her. Instead he would disregard her from the track and tries to finish the race for himself, or taking along 2rd veteran pilot Matilda Rotthier, only to take on a grudge with Triakis's rival team, AG-Systems. Liana however didn't care too much about the teams opposing each other, but she wanted to compete skillfully in the normal tournaments as fast as possible. Unfortunately, during practice on the AG circuits, her record time would be broken again by her personal rival, Thiago.

For four years, Liana would race in the standard events of the FX400 League. While gaining more experience on the tracks in general, her experience going straight never fades away, still winning more races on her main events in the VX League. She was now 26yrs old and was already a well experienced pilot for the AGRL, racing now on Phantom class speeds. Surprisingly though, Liana would become chosen from Triakis to compete in the Season Final Championships in 2211, racing with the super Elite pilots from every team. Their last SFC pilot, Vincent Stephenson, would not feel happy of being replace, thinking Liana was mediocre at best and unable to win any championship by her skill level compared to his. Triakis team Principal, Samuel McNaughton, saw potential on her however during her progress in standard events as well as complimenting her for her achievement in the VX League. He would offer her even more pilot training to match up with the elites before the championship, wanting Vincent to train her. However, Vincent refuses, thinking of himself and possibly still sour over the disqualification back in 2206. Liana was instead introduced to their other best pilot, Buster Harding, gladly to help her out for the upcoming SFC. The two would somewhat have a good student/teacher relationship in training, only for both to be physically in shape, complimenting and sharing their workout styles in the process. Though she was limited in her English speaking, she understood the techniques said and given to her. Harding would push her, but in the end, they would both agree on a fairly well training day's work. Just after a few months, Liana was ready once again to take on the elite class including earning the rank herself. This would also be the last time Liana will ever see Buster, going back to his squad after the training was completed. As for her, she breaks away from her squad, even though veteran pilots, Xavier and Matilda didn't need her. Liana would become Triakis' next best pilot, as she enters in the SFC for a whole 4 years.

Liana was still an elite pilot in Speed event races, taking the Anne III craft beyond its limits once more. For herself, Liana buys a replica Pir-Hana prototype racecraft from the A.G.R.C. era. With this craft, she was more than a faster opponent, but the fastest to ever catch up with. In control of what was once the most ridiculous ship to fly on city streets now becomes the ideal craft for Speed/Drag events of this current generation. The ship was thinned out, and stripped away its stirring rack and acceleration module, only to instead turn by using the airbrakes. Pilots hated this craft back then, but Liana loved it for her race type, now going 1000mph on nothing but straight track. However, she doesn't use it in the VX league, as it was obviously not eligible. Overall she didn't care about what team she was on, or how much she got paid in racing, but rather just loves what she likes doing best. She had a lot ahead of her, but unfortunately, two accidents in the SFC would cost her career in AG-Racing.

(June 9th, 2214) During the 2214 Season Final Championships in Metropia (Kyoto Japan), Liana would suffer a neck injury from a turbo accident during the first lap of the race while being pinned back by another AG-pilot. Trying to get ahead, she uses her activated turbo, but misjudges her move over a bump on the track and slams into a track-side arch causing her injury. She manages to finish the race, but comes in sixth place out of the 12 competing pilots. Liana was immediately put on a stretcher after she was taken out of her cockpit, suffering also paralysis on her legs and fingers. Fortunately, her injuries weren't too severe despite a fatal looking collision, but she was taken out of the championships only to be concerned if she will be able to finish the championships for her team. What saved her was an exoskeleton fitted on the restraint in the cockpit, installed by Triakis as a safety mechanism for their pilots in case of heavy collisions. (This exoskeleton will soon be installed for all team AG-craft restraints as a precaution for future pilots) It would possibly take months to recover, not being able to race till either the end of the season or not at all, worrying her. Liana was sent back home in Sicily to be taken care of by her family. Getting feedback from the championships however, she was replaced for the next race in Tech Da Ra on June 22nd by Austrian, Clara Mandel, hoping someday she will come back for the coming FX500 inaugural season, including the VX Division. Liana's craft however was surprisingly not too damaged from the sidetrack arch impact during her last race, taken back to Triakis HQ in Australia for upgrades and stored away in hopes that she'll come back for the new season.

(October 3rd 2214) 4 months would passed, and Liana's injuries would finally heal. Despite a long recovery from her accident missing a couple rounds from the championship, she was happy and relieved to now come back into racing. However, Triakis continued to monitor her health when racing for any problems that might reoccur. Unfortunately for Greek, Jason Colonomos who replaced her for future season final championships now gets booted from that position, given back to Liana by Triakis. As for her backup on the other hand who took her place in the 2214 season championship, was promised an offer by Liana to become her secondary squad pilot for the FX500 league, but unfortunately that was never going to happen after what happened to Liana again at Ubermall.

On the tenth race of the 2214 SFC, Liana would make the same mistake again this time at Ubermall's Barterhall chicane. Gaining too much height from a turbo boost, she slams on the top archway heading outside the mall and crashes her craft back down on the track, this time knocking her out. The race was suspended in order to extract her from the track. But miraculously, she didn't suffer the same injury back in Japan with the exoskeleton saving her once again only for her to wake up soon after. However, as medical staff came to her with diagnostics, they recommend that she should not race again in the extent of her neck injury as she showed highly strained neck muscles which could end up more severe if she were to get knocked around some more in future races. She was considered very lucky this time, but the risks were too high for her as the commission itself agreed she should stop in the worry of a possible fatality in the future. Liana couldn't bear to hear her unfortunate news, even continuing to say that she felt fine and wanted to continue. Despite her continuous disagreements, Liana had no other choice, almost crying about her premature retirement. She would announce her official retirement during a small conference a few days after the race, however she was not gonna leave the 2214 SFC just yet.

During her interview at the conference with Triakis, Liana would make her statement to her fans that she will no longer continue racing in the FX400, including the newly announce FX500 league in 2215. She showed her sorrow and disappointed to everyone listening, but even though she was about to retire right there, she makes one more statement for everyone. _"I'm not gonna have some injury keep me from leaving the SFC. No matter who tells me otherwise I will not go down this way for my fans nor let my competitors pass me this easily. If I can race, I'll race. I'm not leaving without at least one win! I will finish this championship, and I will finish with glory! To all my opponents I'll promise you this. You're not gonna outrun the fastest woman on Earth just yet. For this next race at Sol 2, I'm gonna take that win!"_

And so, the next round of the 2214 SFC commences. Liana succeeds in her promise, winning the 11th round of the championship. Completing it overall, she comes in 6th place of the 2214 SFC, but her last race was all that counted. She was cheered on by her fans on the way out of the closing season, and leaves Makana for the last time, keeping her pilot uniform and helmet. Overall she has earned 19 medals during her 6 seasons of the FX400 league including the VX division. (11G/4S/4B) Heading back to Sicily now living on her own, she still visits her family's restaurant every once in a while, only to see that business was more busy than usual. Liana was a national celebrity after her final season, only to bring attention to her family's business and getting notice by almost everyone who ate there. She may had retired from racing too soon, but it didn't mean she could stop piloting AG-craft. Till this day in 2217, she could still be seen flying her own craft (Not Piranha craft) out on Moa Therma's AG-track from time to time.


	33. Han Lao - EGX

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Han Lao

Chinese Name: 韩老

SEX: Male

Birth: June 2nd, 2189

Birthplace: Beijing (China)

Zodiac: Gemini

Age (Currently 2217): 28

Nationality: Chinese

Origin: China

Race: Asian

Language(s): Chinese

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'8"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Test Subject (Mind Control)

FX350 IDF: LAO0602.2189

Team: EG.X

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Elite

Region Reputation: China

Squad Teammates: Yumi Nakamura / Tae Chung-Ki

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: (None)

Rivals: Jusef Suyanto (Harimau)

Medals: Gold: x10, Silver: x4, Bronze: x4

Sponsors: Lunar Parcs, MAGEC, Anti-Gravity Development

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Exostra Run

Leagues Competed: Late FX350 to FX500

Character traits: Intelligent, Obedient, Thoughtful (To Yumi Nakamura)

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 8/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 10/10

Consistency: 9/10

Han Lao was genetically engineered by birth in a secret facility in Beijing China. Born in a bio tank with a row of other genetic newborns, they develop at the same time as an expectant mother. Once the baby was ready to be born, they're released from their tank and are sent to a nursery in any city across the country. Lao had never received a name during the process, but was called Subject 00319. On June 2, 2189, Three-nineteen was released from his tank and was officially born on that current date.

319 was born a healthy baby boy, but during the process he was diagnosed with a brain syndrome that gave him a high IQ intelligence. When raised in a nursery to an orphanage, 319 would develop much faster than a normal child. His brain had functioned much strongly than the other infants, that at 13 months old, he began talking almost fluently and had interest in much complex subjects. While playing with toys one day, mostly with Chinese character blocks, he was able to spell out each of the symbols put together. Nurses and doctors were amazed that a 1 year old was able to be taught so quickly that they considered him a young genius. This would get the attention of a professor/scientist that became interested to adopt Subject 319 a year later.

Scientist Han Cheng was amazed to hear about a baby prodigy being put up for adoption, who turned out to be a researcher for a technological AG-Facility which was a development headquarters of a pre AG-team, EG.X. Cheng was no father, but it would appear that he was more interested in Subject 319's brain than ordinary. Cheng signed the adoption forms, and was now the guardian of 319. 319 would now be officially named Han Lao, adopted at age 2.

Lao was raised with his new father in the super metropolis of Shanghai. His father did take care of him like a normal parent during the years, but between it all, Lao had been tested with a polygraph machine while doing certain tests for his father. Cheng studied Lao's brain in research for his job at EG.X, and at a certain point, it would appear that he had found his answer.

EG.X, once called EG.R Technologies in China had been on the verge of seeking new neural technology for a new AG-Craft that had been delayed from the FX300 in 2197. Their partners from Finland already made a craft design that would look similar to AG-craft by FEISAR, even some controversy was said that the plans had been stolen by EG.X to create their own by the FX350 league. As for China, since EG.R, their business was classified as their major plans were to create a craft that can be powered by the mind, and that racing would be more controlled by brain waves rather than manual controls. Their old plans back in the 2150's were similar to what they offered till this day, however EG.R's neural experiments back then were too relied on in the race commission as their pilots were too heavily augmented with cybernetic components and hardware implanted in their brains. Their known pilots, Paul Cheung and Alex Reece were never themselves after their transplants, and had suffered with major dysfunctions like eating, talking, etc. Even so they could never win a single race during the F9000 league.

To make matters worse, EG.R's head director, Xao Chiu faced legal issues from the race commission and had suffered losses to his team's ships and their pilots going along with the great depression in the 2170's. However, when met by Xios' head director, Sampsa Kovalainen in secret, the two companies would merged together in 2172, saving Chiu's business. From then point on, now called EG.X, Chiu's part of the craft development was still researching another breakthrough with neural net bonding technology. (Most of this research was never shown to public.)

Chiu had led his team of researchers for any alternate breakthrough of the project, and for other cases, finding strong minded subjects that could use the technology. Leading back to Cheng and Lao, Lao was suddenly a test subject for EG.X throughout his childhood. As a teenager, he was then taken to the facility for complete neural testing along with other test subjects that were agreed to take part. As for Lao, he was a very intelligent young man, but was almost casual. While going to school, his progress was mind blowing of how quickly he solves a single problem in every test, being the first to finish out of every student in his class. In simplifying, Lao was a quick thinker and had a strong memory than average. After finishing private school, his father convinces him of taking interest in working for the EG.X facility, more telling by studying his mind, and as such possibly controlling an AG-craft for a career. Lao would agree to do so.

The test subjects were volunteered for mind control experiments; basically, they've tested themselves by concentrating on controlling a miniature craft on a small built course inside a hidden warehouse. They were required to use a headset to be able to control a large AG-Craft while other possibilities were also becoming an official pilot for the team. Each subject was able to concentrate hard enough to move a working powered miniature craft, but it wasn't enough to be able to control a larger one. Each subject failed the experiment, going off course not being able to turn it or not move at all. When Lao was up next in line, they expected a lot from him, being bragged on by his father. While checking his brain waves, there were large spikes showing on the graph as Lao fluently controlled the tiny craft around the small course. He successfully completes the course without going off course. Scientist were stunned as to how stable his control was and immediately called him over for an opportunity to control an actual craft, needing his brain in doing so. Lao would agree to take part of the program, but by accepting, he was agreed to have brain surgery by placing an implant in his head.

At a young age of 17 years old, Lao's operation turned out successful as he now has two ports on the back of his neck, including more devices on his right ear. Lao became a hybrid of a human cyborg with less augmented technology, and is still able to function normally having no damage to his brain tissue. With the use of the implants, Lao will be able to control a prototype craft with only his mind. EG.X had already built an official craft to compete in the FX350 league in 2205, but the craft was still manually controlled with levers and airbrakes pedals, only using the pilot's helmet with a transmitter to control bit of the craft. New Director at this point, Hua Chang, hopes to complete a craft that will be only controlled by the pilot's mind, having no levers or airbrake pedals on the finished model. Lao was the first test pilot to control a prototype, making progress for the team overall.

The prototype craft will soon be known as EG.X's Fury craft, the FG.X. It had no levers in the cockpit, but had only one import that will connect to Han's back neck. Using their craft in a secret location, Lao was now on the pilot seat and became in control of the mind controlled craft. His concentration was very high on the meters, getting the craft to move and turn while presenting to the researchers. The researchers from Finland were jaw dropped seeing how the Chinese could have a human being meditate a craft with no manual controls. Unfortunately, things became uncontrollably as Lao began to lose consciousness with the craft, dropping it on the ground. Researchers rushed to him to see if he was alright, as Lao walks out of the cockpit with a migraine and blurred vision. He suddenly faints in front of the researchers and was immediately taken away by medical staff. The neural bonding on the craft was too much for Lao, too much concentration led to head pain and that the prototype was still under development. He recovers the next day and still continues to pilot a regular craft in the league. Their FX400 craft was still being used in most races as a manual craft, not fully presenting their projects in the public AGRL. For Lao however, his craft was specially built with the neural bond imports, yet he was recommended to still use the mechanisms on the craft, making the mind control systems as an option.

Lao had competed in the league officially before piloting the prototype. Still under Rapier class, his performance on the track was average. Without the neural bond system, he was not as quick as expected and only relied on the controls and his helmet to at least control some of the craft with his mind semi-automatically. As for progress, he never got a chance to stand on the podium, not even the other pilots on the team could reach up to 3rd place. EG.X was still a team that could not catch up with the stronger and faster teams on the grid, but in hopes that they will soon dominate the team leaderboards. When travelling to Makana, Lao stayed mostly in the Chinese districts on the island, most notably in the business district of Chenghou Project. Lao was stressed by his performance and only needed motivation to beat the best pilots in his division. A teammate was necessary, until one day in 2209, someone had taken his stress away from the league.

During a rough race day on the city's main track, Lao had stopped by at a local food joint for a quick eating. The Joy Noodles Bar was almost closing as the seats were already stacked up on the tables, while he was the last customer for the night. A female waitress serves him his bowl, and while looking up at her, there was something about her that looked familiar. Lao recognizes the young waitress as a young AG-Queen almost three years ago, when he was entering the pre-leagues in 2207-08. Lao saw beauty on the young model when seeing her from his craft's cockpit, feeling attracted to her. But during later in the AGRL she just suddenly disappeared, until now seeing her again working at a restaurant.

The two spoke for half an hour, as the waitress felt comfortable and positive as she continued speaking to him. Before long, the waitress introduces her name, Yumi Nakamura, a Japan/Chinese-Makanian that had a mother that came to the island from Japan. However, she was raised Chinese and was born without a father. She had very low self-esteem living in Chenghou Project since she was born and had remained so when meeting Lao. While talking to her for a while, Lao forgot to introduce himself until Yumi mentioned it, walking out of the restaurant. The next day, he would visit Yumi again at the same restaurant, until it became every day for her. She was becoming more confident when seeing him again and continued to talk to him once more. Unfortunately for her, the visits began to fade off as Lao left the city on tour with the team, but eventually, Yumi was back counting down races and dancing on stage, confident that she'll face her biggest fears around public.

Lao would reach more with the experienced pilots by 2210, moving on with the rest of the professional pilots on the 4th season in the FX400 league. His skills in the league would improve, reaching the podium spots around China and east Europe, but coming back to Makana, meant challenging races and aggressive pilots. He was reunited with Yumi, given the surprise of her interest of piloting a craft herself. During after hours after a raceday in Vineta K, sneaking his craft out of the team hanger, he would teach Yumi the basics of the craft without the team's supervision. However, after getting caught and discovering Yumi's flight by Chang with impressions, the classified craft would come back in the hanger, locked away until shipping back to an HQ in China. Yumi also heads to the country in 2212 as she became surprisingly chosen to train and race for the EG.X team.

Lao took care of Yumi during their sentence to an EG.X facility in China, as her acceptance with the team was kind of a shaky one. The Chinese pilots became prejudice of her Japanese background despite her familiarity with Chinese culture. The team's craft, or at least for the Chinese pilots, were now fitted with the Neural Bond System. For Yumi, as initiation to the team, she too was implanted with the NBS, as her personality would forever change after her surgery. Lao then was partnered with Yumi in his squad, as he, she, and the rest of the EG.X pilots were quickly moving up on the team leaderboards. In 2215, reunited with the FG.X craft for the FX500 league, Lao and Yumi would become an unstoppable force in almost all standard team events. For Lao now relying on the NBS on his craft, improved and migraine resistant, he was now the most reactive pilot in the entire league, not until FEISAR figured out the team's main secret of their win streaks and strange behavior. The two teams would increase tensions during the current league, but as for their new partnership with Qirex, the team was also at war against Auricom Research Industries, attacking the Belmondo foundation under Qirex's new race principal, Nadia Elenova. Lao would do whatever his team desired, taking EG.X to rule the whole Race Commission.

Han Lao would make elite rank by the 2217 season, earning 18 medals within 11 years of racing. (10G/4S/4B) His only recognition was that of his own country, but his popularity in the region alone was self-worth. EG. X's involvement during the conflict however was mostly less, rarely getting into eliminator events in favor of standard combat races. Along with Mirage, they were not so aggressive like Qirex and or Triakis, though they do oppose the teams of the Belmondo Foundation. However, things would start to change when Tigron enters the scene in 2218. Still remembering them as EG.R and Xios, the rogue team would still target them in most events followed by every other team that gets in their way. EG.X, along with Lao would refuse to let an old nuisance take advantage of them. They'll fight against Tigron if necessary, but stay focused on defeating their main opponents as possible.


	34. Yumi Nakamura - EGX

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Yumi Nakamura

Japanese Name: 由美中村

Chinese Name: 中村由美

SEX: Female

Birth: July 12th, 2191

Zodiac: Cancer

Age (Currently 2217): 26

Nationality: Makanian

Origin: Japanese (Mother), Chinese (Father)

Race: Asian

Languages(s): some Japanese / Chinese/Mandarin / very partial English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'7"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): AG-Queen / Joy Noodles Employee

FX400 IDF: NAKA0712.2191

Team: EG.X

Position: Secondary Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional

Region Reputation: China

Squad Teammates: Han Lao / Tae Chung-Ki

Team Loyalty: Medium

Allies: (None)

Rivals: Mariana Sinclair (FEISAR)

Medals: Gold: x5, Silver: x3, Bronze: x4

Sponsors: Lunar Parcs, Maglock

Favorite Events: (Unknown)

Favorite Track: Chenghou Project

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Before Joining EG.X: Emotional, Insecure, Doubtful. With EG.X: Determined, Attentive

 **Skill**

Awareness: 8/10

Aggression: 4/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 7/10

Consistency: 6/10

The Nakamura family lived in Japan during the ages of AG-racing, but a girl named Yumi would become born and raised on the island of Makana in a Chinese financial district of Chenghou Project. Yumi's mother, Sayuki Nakamura came from Japan to Makana as a runaway from her parents' home to live with Yumi's father, a Chinese Makanian living in Chenghou Project. Both of them were still as old as college students, about 21yrs old while the mother was 3 years younger. Both had met during the late 2180s, setting off to Makana, unmarried and were still a young couple, having no experience of taking care of a child whatsoever. Unfortunately, they would make a few bad choices, and what followed was Sayuki being pregnant with Yumi. When the she told the father the news, he became deceitful. In shock, the father didn't really care about the her, not even for the new baby only for him to cheat on Sayuki days after her confession. As the two argued with each other, the father would just kick out the mother from his apartment building, leaving her with no money at all and was homeless with her unborn child. Sayuki regretted leaving her country for a guy she didn't really knew, making wrong choices when first meeting him. However, her luck would not run out just yet.

Sayuki had made some loyal friends when she came to the Island. After contacting them again and shocked to hear what had happened, they gave her another chance by renting the cheapest apartment possible, and was made a deal to live in one of the apartment complexes in the same city to get back on her feet and to raise her baby. Six months would passed, and it was when the mother gave birth to a baby girl on July 12th, 2191.

The mother named her baby, Yumi, meaning Beautiful in Japanese. Her mother was barely turning 19yrs old when she first had her, and with the aid of the mother's friends on the island, she and Yumi will have another chance making a new life in the city they were in. As Yumi got older however, her mother never told her about her father. But even while being around public in Chengou, Yumi was always seen as a black sheep. She felt like she was living in the wrong city because she was Japanese, living in a more Chinese environment. She learned Japanese from her mom, but also had to speak Mandarin/Chinese, including some English. Parts of the island COULD speak her native language, but in Chengou it was very rarely, only for the Chinese language to be primarily spoken.

As she went to school in the district, she wasn't too bright with everyone in her classes and was not treated respectably. She had low self-esteem, feeling hopeless for the things she did, and without much self-confidence, some students would make fun of her problems or choices. It was to a point where Yumi didn't want to go back to her school, and just stayed home to avoid her bullies. Witnessing all these problems she had, her mother couldn't bear to see her only little girl feel so afraid of the world. Without a father, it was almost difficult for the mother to take care of her. All her mother could say to her was: "You are strong, Yumi. Someday you will do things that others wouldn't be able to do. You must believe in yourself to achieve great things in your life, and you must not let anyone get in your way of what you believe in. So don't be afraid. Don't listen to the negative things they tell you at school. I believe in you." The conversation was in Japanese; Yumi had tried to keep her mother's advice, but couldn't seem to believe in herself hard enough if she tried.

Through her years as a child, Yumi couldn't seem to amuse herself, but the one thing that did amuse her were AG-race events appearing in her city. Coming from her porch, she could hear the sounds of different race-craft passing by, echoing in her apartment as it lingered into her mind while growing up. One day she wanted to take a closer look at the event, but her mother didn't want her to leave outside her home, only to step out to do some errands. When the mother did leave out of the apartment, Yumi would sneak out and head over to a bridge or walkway above the track, few meters away from her home. Scooting her way between spectators and having a full view of the track below, she could see the racers zoom down the tunnel underneath just after the Stateap Drop. This was still during the FX300 Racing League, but had already entered in the early 23rd century in 2204. Yumi also looked at the billboard screens around the track, even noticing another young little girl dancing in one of them. It was FEISAR's AG-Queen founder, Mariana Sinclair, who was turning famous on the Island and her father racing on the track as a Veteran. Despite Yumi's low self-esteem however, Mariana would inspire her to become an AG-Queen, wanting to be just like her someday. Still, it would take her 3 years to gain that confidence.

In 2207 at the age of 16, Yumi would become an AG-Queen for EG.X, while also hoping to turn around her low self-esteem. What it took to be an AG-Queen was to be a talented dancer to perform on a stage, including a model optionally which was only restricted to the young adult performers. But despite her wish of becoming one, Yumi still felt really shy around spectators, even while performing in groups she had no dancing experience whatsoever. She was completely the opposite of Mariana who was 3 years younger than her, still scared to express herself in front of fans of the AGRL. This becomes a big problem to her as she couldn't get over her anxiety, even while trying again it only made her back out during group performances. It still didn't help that even her peers from other teams would make fun of her, remembering bad memories from her childhood. She became sensitive and overwhelmed by her emotions, only to cry in front of everybody. It was to a point where she just couldn't fit in with the other AG-Queens. Only a few weeks in the sport, she decides to call it quits, finding some other place to at least get a job.

Yumi would find employment at a Joy Noodles Restaurant in her city, deciding to work as a waitress only to pick up trash on the floor and tables, not interacting with anyone. Three years would pass and Yumi would still keep her job, but she still felt miserable only to isolate herself from the world around her.

Going back to school however, it was only for homeschooling, and the only time she ever left her home was only for her job. Whatever money she earned, she would spend it on herself, some of which was noticeable like having her lip/nose pierced. While working after hours one day, one customer would come by to have a bowl of noodles before the restaurant closed. It was a young Chinese Pilot from EG.X, sitting down and waiting for his bowl while Yumi goes up to serve him. Looking at him, she notices the components and chords connected to his suit to the back of his neck and right ear, including two open ports that seem to connect to something else. She tried not to stare, realizing he was a cyborg. But the pilot would then look at her back, knowing who she was, being the shyest AG-Queen he had ever seen on his team. The 20yr old pilot just kept staring at her, only to make a compliment, getting her attention. He spoke to her in Chinese as she understood what he said and began talking to him in that language. As she came to sit down with him he began asking questions to Yumi like why she had left in the first place. She then explains her very low self-esteem to him, telling how her life was and the difficulties she had publicly when she was an AG-Queen. The pilot would then say he recognized her back then, only to compliment her again despite her flaws. The conversation would go on for half an hour only to stop when the Pilot's bowl was empty. After her talk, the Pilot could only give her advice, that exact same advice her mother had told her as a child. Yumi would thank him, but as he was about to leave out the front door, Yumi quickly stops him to wonder who he was and his name. The pilot then introduces himself, saying his name was Han Lao, walking out the door only to promise he'll be back to see her again. Yumi was surprised to hear the same advice from another person, but while thinking about it and thinking about the pilot, she started to develop a crush on Lao, despite his cybernetic components. He was possibly the only person in her life that was ever nice to her, having her affection. Yumi felt like she wanted to start all over, only to meet Lao again, growing some confidence.

As Lao had promised her, Yumi kept seeing him again back at the restaurant, continuing to talk to him and was growing more into liking him. But right away after a couple of weeks, Han would leave Chenghou Project along with his team, but not after Yumi giving him one last hug goodbye. Despite being a cyborg, Han also showed affection towards her, having Yumi to feel better about herself. She already knew he was a pilot for EG.X, now thinking of being an AG-Queen again to cheer him on. She quits her job hoping to go back into the AGRL. However, as she went back home to her mother to tell her she wanted to become an AG-Queen again, her mother seemed to have lost hope in her after Yumi had left 3 years ago. In a sense, Yumi thought her mother would always believe in her, but instead gave up on her not knowing what to do for her daughter, thinking she will quit herself again. But Yumi was sure that she will not quit or be afraid, explaining about a guy she had been seeing at her job. Her mother would then freeze for a second, remembering when she met Yumi's father.

Yumi continued explaining in Japanese: _"He's very sweet and he believes that I can become an AG-Queen again."  
_  
Her Mother disagreed: _"I don't ever want you to meet this boy again."_

Yumi got confused: _"Why can't I?"_

Her mother thought it was time to tell who her father was. She was scared that the same thing will happen to Yumi thinking the same type of situation will happened to her also. She was just like Yumi once, also very low self-esteem until she met a guy saying that he believed in her too. After weeks with her father, it was then when it happened, and how she had Yumi in the first place. It was then realizing her Father didn't really cared about her, treating her like an object and just threw her out of his apartment. Her mother didn't want to take any chances and decides to leave her at home. Yumi got upset, saying she already quit her job, but her mother got over-protective, saying she didn't want her to date anyone anymore or go back to being an AG-Queen, never to leave the building again.

Yumi was now locked in her apartment; her mother had given up on her, in no way that she'll achieve in life only to shelter her. However, Yumi was now determined, and didn't believe that Lao would do such a thing to her. She would still have amounts of money from her job and plans to sneak out of her apartment in the middle of the night. Before running away though, she writes a note to her mother, telling that she was going back and felt really confident that she will stay this time only to achieve her life goals and doing what her mother had told her in the past. She ends the note saying that she loves her mother very much, leaving it on her mother's bedroom table. Yumi took the fire escape, and was now gone.

Yumi would restart again back in Vineta A, for sure to make a comeback as an AG-Queen. Accepting herself back with EG.X, she then meets up again with Han Lao, who already was a professional pilot for the FX400 League. Han motivated Yumi and was gladly starting races for him on the starting line. She then moves herself in training for AG-Queen Dancing, working herself for months and dancing with groups until she made the most unlikely decision of going on stage by herself sometime later. She proved she could dance, but now she must face her biggest difficulty to do a lone performance, willing to do it. Her heart never beaded so fast in her life, almost losing her breath as she stood on the stage. She didn't want to look at the crowd, only to close her eyes. Without thinking of anything negative or possibly messing up in front of tens of thousands of people, all she wanted to think about was Lao, until eventually her song started playing, dedicated to him.

Her first solo performance would turn out to be amazing to AG-Fans as a big applause roared around the stage as she opened her eyes to see many clapping hands. Sure enough, she receives her first sponsor from Lunar Parcs Incorporated and received a fair amount of earnings for her performances later on, becoming a star AG-Queen. In 2210, now at age 19, Yumi had a curiosity of EG.X's AG-racecraft, talking to Lao about his ports in back of his neck. While some things were classified, Lao explains to her anyway saying that he himself was the control for his craft, that EG.X was perfecting neural bonding technology and that he was the breakthrough of their research, being highly intelligent and strong minded. Yumi was kind of amazed as Lao continued until talking about their team's helmets having the neural bond hardware, even saying that the most novice pilots could at least pilot craft professionally while wearing it. Yumi then wondered if she could easily pilot a craft while wearing the helmet, even asking Lao for a possible free run on one of the tracks. However, Lao couldn't let her do that; the team of EG.X was exclusive when it came to piloting their craft, let alone recruiting. Only the best pilots can pilot their finest race-craft, and Yumi was completely inexperienced. Somehow Yumi would convince him to at least try it out once or more, finding a way to bring it out without EG.X crews from noticing one day. For the first time, she would sit in the cockpit of one of the craft but began to feel nervous again. Perhaps she went abit too far on her self-esteem after her progress as an AG-Queen, now pretty much asking for a career as an AG-Pilot.

Behind EG.X's lines, Lao himself would teach Yumi on certain tracks they've visited, sometimes going to a course by themselves having full privacy to practice on a certain track in Makana, mostly Vineta K. While Piloting Lao's EG-X's racecraft wearing their helmets, Yumi felt a strange bond to it, almost feeling like she was connected to the racecraft. Lao's helmet was like a wireless link to the craft reading her mind. On a practice run, she had an idea of how to control the racecraft, almost like she was thinking of what to do on a certain part of the track. It was fact that EG-X had installed a direct neural bond computer to their craft to the pilot's helmet, reading the pilot's brain waves to telepathically control their race-craft. However, the mind control Helmet was just a partial replacement to what EG.X China was working on with the mind control technology, only for the helmet to give a weak signal from a pilot's mind to a racecraft.

Yumi got a first taste of piloting the team's craft and continued to train herself with Lao. She slowly but surely was able to pilot an AG-race-craft on her own, flying for a few weeks until the team had caught them using the craft without permission. Hua Chang, the team's Chinese Principal of EG.X was also there with his people at the time as they caught his experimental pilot, Lao looking over the track. They see his craft being flown on the track, wondering who was using it and asking for him/her to stop. All Lao could say that it was his girlfriend piloting his craft, having no pilot experience whatsoever. Chang was almost furious that his craft was being flown by someone inexperience nor from EG.X, until he realized how clean her flying was. Lao would then say that the helmet was at least helping her out, only for Chang to see that even an individual with lack of pilot skills can race with the NBS. He immediately wanted her to stop and to bring back the craft, only to give her a possible opportunity. However, this meant traveling west to mainland China to their main training facility if she wanted to race with them. Yumi didn't know what to say, only for Lao to recommend it to her, believing she could excel with them. She would agree to train with them, having nowhere else to go after running away from home anyway.

In 2212 currently living in China, her skills would become worthy to EG.X. 1 and half years of training including with Lao, she now received confirmation from the team and becomes an official pilot for the late FX400 Racing League. However, there was some distinction between Yumi and most of the Chinese pilots, including the female pilots from her row. She felt uncomfortable by how the pilots stared at her as her badges showed not only Makana, but also Japan. The Chinese don't show appreciation to the only Japanese pilot in the row, including some of EG.X's Korean pilots. Almost going back to her ways, Yumi tries to ignore the pilots' discrimination. By now, she was partnered up with Lao which became a relief to her, being much more comfortable with him and were possibly the only teammates that were a couple on the team. While her relationship grew with him, the opposite goes towards her partner's backup pilot Tae Chung-Ki of a Neo North Korean radical group. He would show extreme prejudice towards her due to her origin nationality of Japan, and unlike Lao, he was more emotionless and more augmented with a cybernetic eye. Already starting semi-professional, Yumi began racing with Rapier class pilots in current race events back in Makana. Teams like Qirex and Piranha would sometimes give her a run for her money, but that didn't stop her or her esteem to be able to confront them, especially from younger elite pilots like Mariana Sinclair.

When it came to racing in her home city on Chengou Project, she sometimes had a feeling that her mother was watching her overhead of the tunnel. It's been more than 3 years since she had seen her mother, and already was starting to feel homesick. Knowing that her mother may be upset at her for running away, she still went back to her old home during a raceday, knocking on her door to her apartment. When her mother opened the door, she was just glad and emotional to see her daughter come back home, seeing a teenage girl turned into a fully developed young woman. Her mother deeply apologized for not believing in her, realizing how confident her only daughter had turned out to be and how happy she was. However, Yumi couldn't stay for too long and must head back to race. She still says goodbye to her mother once again, but she promised to come back whenever the League came back to her city.

In 2215, age 24, Yumi was now heading for the FX500 Racing league, now piloting EG.X's exclusive Fury model race craft, the FG.X. The next step now takes her even faster, entering in Phantom class tournaments with the elite pilots of the FX500. Yumi would now show that she's not what she use to be and will not hesitate to the much stronger pilots out there including her own team, showing that she has what it takes to be a confident pilot. With lead pilot, Han Lao on her side, their team was almost unstoppable in any team races, most of the time winning gold in standard team tournaments. However, there was something about her that was different as she was never really herself when interviewed by fans. As EG.X still remained classified to the public, there were rumors spread that the company had finally took control of her, a victim to neural brain implants as she was now against her own free will and was permanently in control of her craft illegally. But that was again claimed a rumor. Still, the process of neural implants was true in that matter as Yumi was now seen with imports in the back of her neck since late 2212, and was now put with her group of pilots that were competing with cybernetic components including Lao. She would also stop being an AG-Queen after the process, becoming more secretive. Yumi did act different in personality; she was never emotional or very low self-esteem like before, as if they were removed from her brain entirely. The new exclusive craft for the cyber pilots had no stick or pedals as everything was now complete mind control, yet it still caused concerns to the race commission, including regulations. All in all, it took Yumi a long way and a lot of courage to bring herself this far of becoming the best of the best female AG-pilots in the current AG-League. Like her mother had once said, even if it means becoming a cyborg for a racing team in the FX500 racing league.

In current 2217, Yumi continues to race for EG.X only it was now permanent with her new components. Most pilots from EG.X who didn't volunteer for the Neural Bonding Program were still able to transfer teams, yet the program was still controversial to the race commission controlled by the Belmondo Foundation. Meanwhile, Qirex and their allied teams of the conglomerate including EG.X were fighting for the commission, going to war in the league with Auricom and their allies supporting the Foundation. However in 2218, one infamous team would make a return to the racing league, attacking every team in general.

Overall, though earning elite rank from EG.X in 2217, Yumi had only earned 12 medals in her 6 years of racing. (5G/3S/4B) She hopes to earn more in future events.


	35. Tae Chung-Ki - EGX

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Tae Chung-Ki

Korean Name: 기태증(Ki Tae Chung)

SEX: Male

Birth: N/A

Zodiac: N/A

Age (Currently 2217): N/A

Nationality: Neo-North Korean

Origin: Korea

Race: Asian

Language(s): Korean

Height: N/A

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG Pilot): N/A

FX400 IDF: (Classified)

Team: EG.X (Withdrawn)

Position: Rogue Pilot

Pilot Rank: N/A

Region Reputation: N/A

Squad Teammates: Han Lao / Yumi Nakamura

Team Loyalty: Low

Allies: Qirex (Rumored)

Rivals: Auricom, Soo Min-Hye

Medals: Gold: x5, Silver: x0, Bronze: x0

Sponsors: (None)

Favorite Events: N/A

Favorite Track: N/A

Leagues Competed: FX400

Character traits: Zealous, Mysterious, Emotionless, Determined, Inconsiderate

 **Skill**

Awareness: N/A/10

Aggression: N/A/10

Reaction/Reflexes: N/A/10

Consistency: N/A/10

When North Korea's economy had collapsed and unable to accomplish their own AG-Technology in the 2050s, the north was liberated by the South Korean government after an economic crisis and small regional war heavily affected the North Korean region in 2057. Though the peninsula was liberated for over a century, the region would wage civil war by the 2150s between the Korean Federation and NK radical groups which led Neo-North Korean extremist to seize control of the north once again in the 2160s. This was during the time when a Neo-Soviet crime syndicate took over the Russian Government who had supported and funded this radical group in the Korean peninsula, still ideal to overthrow the Korean Federation and reunify what they thought should control all of Korea. Throughout the 2nd Great Depression, the north would still stay intact throughout the decade while the south slightly suffered economically. While shots were never fired since, the NNK would spread their propaganda around by members in the southern region, but was quickly removed from South Korean cities only for the members to be pushed back in the northern region, sometimes causing violent outbreaks of the two sides. The north side of Korea became a danger zone for a South Korean to even walk through. Though regular Koreans lived in the northern region, it was still dangerous to even walk outside, concerned they would get shot by passing vehicles or get mugged. Certain areas and cities were controlled by Neo-North Korean extremist, waving their alternate DPRK flags without the blue & white stripes in their territories. The capital city of Pyongyang was heavily controlled by the radical groups, and what happens there was entirely unknown.

Oddly, the NNK had strange goals also involving the AGRL, as some intelligence revealed them transporting & possessing AG-technology including weapons to the North Korean capital city, as if they were forming an AG-team. What anyone doesn't know, Neo-North Korean extremist had been taking and training newborns to pilot their AG-craft. They were indoctrinated to become trained elite pilots to race with any craft, personally entering or even sneaking themselves in the current league to take down supposedly Auricom Research Industries, while also winning races. There were no confirmed reasons as to why they were after the AG-Team or to win races, despite Auricom being from the US, and established a sub HQ in South Korea. Auricom did give support to South Korea in the mid 2050s as they used the technology in order to assault the DPRK in terms of weaponry and AG-military vehicles. However, Auricom USA never wanted to use the technology for military purposes other than racing due to their ideology, but SK was desperate otherwise. To the NNK, it was war rather than racing. In the beginning of the 2200's, they successfully built secret AG-craft in a factory base of operations in the North Korean region. The facility was kept secret even to the people of the region, managing to have blueprints of EG.X's craft to be built. However, in process of building their own craft, they still needed specific components. Unfortunately, they will only get the rest of their components by other specific teams. Somehow, they would receive technology that is considered illegal in the AG-Racing League.

Tae-Chung Ki Bio: Tae Chung-Ki would be one of Neo-NK's special pilots to race for his once rogue country. Though there was an unknown date of his birth, there was information that he was born in a nursery, taken away from his parents to be indoctrinated and becoming an elite pilot for a current League in the AGRL. Chung-Ki was trained overtime as a child, being strapped onto an AG-craft performing incredibly on any test track to compete in any future FX league. His main objective was to become the very best in the league, and for the NNK Organization to eliminate most of Auricom's current pilots. Chung-Ki would show his extremism and Ideology as he presents his hatred to the apposing team and the Korean Federation. In the 2200's when the Organization formed a factory of operations in Pyongyang, he was soon taken for cybernetic enhancements to improve his performance. Though EG.X China does the same thing for their volunteered pilots, the organization would abuse the technology. Their pilots were forced to become cyborgs, removing all emotional traits and replaced with their ideologies and main objectives, currently not in control under their free will. After complete conversion, Chung-Ki was now a complete cyborg, ready for the opening AG-league.

Chung-Ki would make his first appearance in 2209 competing legally for the FX400 league with EG.X. Unlike most pilots, Chung Ki was the least applaud from the lineup of EG.X pilots, but he didn't care about fans or fame as his main objective was right in front of his cockpit. For the past three years, Chung-Ki never shows any doubt in races as if he knew he'll win any race he entered. In some tournaments, he would easily win any race with no trouble whatsoever. This would show a lot of suspicion to the race commission, even more strange when all Auricom craft get eliminated whenever he enters. Chung Ki was also an independent pilot of EG.X, yet he does team up with Chinese EG.X pilot, Han Lao. Very rarely however, these two would race along each other, as secondary pilot, Yumi Nakamura from Makana only races with Lao in most team events. Chung-Ki would show no respect for the female pilot, as her origin from Japan gives him complete prejudice towards her. To him, Yumi was also an enemy, but his squad never needed him, yet HE never needed them.

There were reasons why the NNK were building their own AG-craft in the first place. Unknown to everyone, the organization were secretly sneaking in stealth race craft in race events where both Chung-Ki and Auricom were competing. Jamming camera and radio frequencies, their craft would be sneaked in on blind parts of the track, staying invisible by cameras and spectators using cloak. The weapons they were holding were also cloaked, going alongside sticking them on any AG-craft to either explode, jam, or shut off using EMPs. They sometimes use their cloaking devices to disguise themselves as other team race craft, fooling pilots by attaching a cloaking device on the original pilot's craft and cutting off their communications. If necessary, they'll try and turn teammates or allies against each other. However, their main goal was to destroy any Auricom craft possible and letting Chung-Ki win races. Also optional was destroying other team craft supporting the Belmondo Foundation. This was before Qirex declared war on the race commission.

Auricom had no idea that Neo-NK extremist were out to shut them down for whatever reason. However, some South Korean pilots were aware of the threat. There were a couple of South Koreans who were secretly agents racing undercover in order to stop them. Chung-Ki's bitter rival and enemy from Auricom, Soo Min-Hye was secretly racing as a pilot for the team by the Korean Federation, preventing him from succeeding and knowing plans from his organization. She would try to reveal, eliminate, and capture the stealth pilots who helped Chung-Ki, though the stealth craft somehow had EPR technology that could teleport both their craft and pilot from public eyes. However, at some point in the league, she had managed to knock out the device from a craft, revealing and exposing the craft on the track. The NNK would get exposed in the AG-League in 2213. Spectators were surprised, but were suspicious, as the stealth craft had an EG.X chassis, thinking EG.X themselves were also behind this. More investigation also revealed that the technology and weaponry had components that belonged to Qirex and Triakis, though the three teams claimed no involvement, thinking their technology was stolen by the organization. However, Auricom suspected that Qirex may be highly involved, though no evidence claims that they were.

Chung-Ki would also get compromised, only to escape during the same event of the revealed craft in Makana. His craft was also destroyed, but has shown he had ejected/teleported out of the race. Unfortunately for Min-Hye, he was not seen in the team hanger bay, revealing no trace of him from team staff or around the Island. Despite his disappearance however, EG.X would withdraw Chung-Ki from the team and be supposedly banned from the racing league in 2213. Ever since then, no signs of the organization were ever reported by the beginning of the FX500 Racing League, only to be shut down by SK forces in the northern Korean region just days after his exposure. To Auricom pilot, Soo Min-Hye, she still believed he was still out there on the track, not leaving the team or sport to continue finding him. However in 2215, Auricom and Qirex would wage war with each other for the race commission.

While the NNK may have been destroyed, it would appear that Chung-Ki would make his return to the racing league by the mid FX500. That same time a rogue team would also make a return to the league as there was a possibility that he may be racing with them for the new season, both coming back to finish the job.


	36. Sebak Abou-Gazia - Mirage

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Sebak Abou-Gazia

SEX: Male

Birth: May 17th, 2172

Birthplace: Dubai (UAE)

Zodiac: Taurus

Age (Currently 2217): 45

Nationality: Emirati

Origin: United Arab Emirates

Race: Caucasian (Arabian / Brown)

Language(s): Arabic / English

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'10"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Light Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): MAGEC Employee

FX350 IDF: GAZI0517.2172

Team: Mirage

Position: Lead Pilot

Pilot Rank: Veteran

Region Reputation: Middle East

Squad Teammates: Farah Al-Qasimi / Damien Avandi

Team Loyalty: High

Allies: Harimau

Rivals: Gabriel Khumala (Assegai)

Medals: Gold: x14, Silver: x10, Bronze: x4

Sponsors: MAGEC, 2ND SKIN, Mindcorp, Anti Gravity Development

Favorite Events: Single Race / Tournament

Favorite Track: Koltiwa

Leagues Competed: FX350 to FX500

Character traits: Snobbish, Conceited, Reliable, Optimistic

 **Skill**

Awareness: 9/10

Aggression: 7/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 8/10

Consistency: 9/10

Born in the deserts of the Emirates on May 17th 2172 in Dubai, Sabak had been with MAGEC/Mirage since the beginning in 2202. He was one of the many pioneers to find and establish the company in the Middle East and from around the world along with their founder and director, Sheikh Mani Zayed, having his own Philosophy for the technology. In late 2205, MAGEC would announce their racing team, Mirage to compete and test for the upcoming FX350 League. Sebak contributes as a test pilot for Mirage, learning and controlling the AG-craft in the Facility's test track until he decided to make it his long-term career as a professional pilot. Unfortunately for the Team, the technology couldn't live up to the expectations, suffering their ships to lose power or not being able to move. It took another year for them to perfect their race craft, yet the team couldn't keep up with the other competitors. Even so, they were also competing against their neighboring rivals from the African Nations.

Sebak was one of the few pilots to bring Mirage up to the rankings with the other teams, having the most experience and knowledge to the team's AG-craft. Other Mirage pilots in the lineup like Egyptian, Malik Al-Tamassal, and Turkish, Cahit Kaet'yrun, would earn Mirage their reputation and medals throughout the FX400 league, though Sebak would earn more medals out of all of them. Mani-Zayed would consider him his personal favorite AG-Pilot, choosing him to compete for the Season Final Championships against the other team's elite pilots throughout the years since 2209.

Sebak had mostly harness his skills back in the main Headquarters, until meeting a courageous female pilot who had surprisingly came to the facility. No woman was allowed or has ever walked in the Facility or hanger bays until one Egyptian woman had the guts to face Mani Zayed himself, having permission to pilot their AG-craft. Egyptian newcomer, Farah Al-Qasimi was the only woman in the Arab world and team to enter in the AGRL as she was still being treated disrespectfully, including by Sebak himself. However, over a year, Farah would prove herself throughout the facility, beating the other trainee pilots and getting the attention of Sebak to race her. He thought she was joking and was too optimistic in racing the greatest pilot or a "man" on the team, thinking he could easily outrun her on the test track. However, during the race, Farah would manage to keep up, including passing him on the last lap. Sebak tried to run her off the track close to the finish until she quickly slammed the airbrakes, causing Sebak to run off course instead with her crossing the line. He had underestimated her, yet was utterly impressed by her piloting skills. Though Farah was just a Rookie, Sebak gave her his respect and acquires her to become a wingman for the FX400 Racing League.

Throughout the FX400 with the team still climbing, Sebak would continue to earn medals from tournaments or championships, including many sponsors and giving some alliance to teams Harimau and Icaras. Assegai on the other hand instead would become an enemy, including his arch rival from the team, Gabriel Khumala. Khumala would usually end up in back of him, yet Gabriel's aggression would push through and even knocking out Sebak's AG-craft from the race, taking his position in few tournaments. Though only having Farah as his wingman, he would eventually discover Indian pilot, Damien Avandi, also choosing him for a teammate and squad. The three pilots would give their best to come in first place for the team, proving themselves an obstacle for other squads in team events. Mirage would become a stronger team than ever before, preparing themselves for the next gen league and developing their new craft. With Sebak giving most of the team's reliance, it was clear that he will continue not to disappoint them. However, his participation in the SFC would not last long.

Following the 2214 season after the SFC, Sebak would announce his retirement from the championships before the closing season. Another Emirati pilot, Obald Meer would take his place for the SFC up until the FX500 Racing league including South African, Likhapa Ramotshabi in 2216, a female pilot. Mani-Zayed still favored Sebak over anyone in the company, but he rather give new elite pilots a chance in the SFC, regardless how experienced his last pilot was. Sebak was ranked veteran around this time, only to continue racing in standard events from the FX500 league, moving on to there. He was also a test pilot for the team's new craft, the Scarab-2, more bulky and organic than their predecessor from the FX350 and 400 league. After successful tests back in the facility, Sebak, would proudly fly the new craft as presentation for Mirage for the inaugural 2215 season.

That same year, Auricom and Qirex wage war for the race commission. Both teams would bring in their allied teams to fight one another, one of which was Mirage siding with Qirex. Mani Zayed wanted a piece of the race commission, mostly opposing Van Uber throughout, seeing them as "supercilious" and to show what his team craft was capable of in response to their team principal, Helmut Van-Uber. However, Mirage wasn't too aggressive for that matter, but somehow they supported Qirex's new race director/pilot, Nadia Elenova and her aggressive influence she intends to establish if claiming the race commission. It would appear that Zayed was more interested in wealth than anything when the team met with Qirex not long before the race war started in the racing league. Whatever they've promised, Mirage was set on taking down the teams of the Belmondo Foundation. Unfortunately for them, their African adversaries remained neutral, leaving Van Uber to be their main targets during the AG-race war who supported Auricom and the Foundation.

Sebak Abou-Gazia would lead the charge in the fight for the race commission, currently challenging Van Uber's new AG-pilots in the standard tournaments of the 2217 FX500 season. When it came to eliminator events, Mirage would have the upper hand against the German team with their sportsmanship being their major weakness. Mirage would race dirty if necessary, but even they would still keep their pure race style, mixing up their stances in any race. Overall being with Mirage since the beginning, Sebak has at least 15 years of experience from both test pilot and the SFC championships, all the way to standard. He has earned 28 medals from his span of 12 seasons, including one platinum bronze medal from the 2209 SFC. (14G/10S/4B) Despite his middle age, Sebak is still in shape, showing no slowing down in his racing skills whatsoever. By the time of the next season however, his skills may soon be challenged now when Tigron joins the league in 2218. Both he and Farah would have to prepare to face this new opponent, not sure of what this rogue team has in store for them.


	37. Farah Al-Qasimi - Mirage

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Farah Al-Qasimi

Arabic Name: فرح القاسمي

SEX: Female

Birth: June 13th, 2186

Birthplace: Cairo (Egypt)

Zodiac: Gemini

Age (Currently 2217): 31

Nationality: Egyptian

Origin: Egypt (Mother) / United Arab Emirates (Father)

Race: Caucasian (Arabian)

Language(s): Arabic

Religion: Muslim

Height: 5'7"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Hazel

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Unemployed

FX400 IDF: QASI0613.2186

Team: Mirage

Position: Secondary Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional

Region Reputation: Middle East

Squad Teammates: Sebak Abou-Gazia / Damien Avandi

Team Loyalty: Medium

Allies: Liana Morelli (Triakis)

Rivals: N/A

Medals: Gold: x3, Silver: x4, Bronze: x4

Sponsors: MAGEC, 2ND SKIN, Mindcorp

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Koltiwa

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Curious, Determined, Faithful, Clever, Ambitious

 **Skill**

Awareness: 6/10

Aggression: 5/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 6/10

Consistency: 6/10

Farah Al-Qasimi was born on June 13th, 2186 in the city of Cairo, Egypt. She was a girl with curiosity and ambition and wanted to do whatever amused her. However, she was limited to some of the things she could ever dream about due to her region's restrictions on women. Farah was also a young Muslim, as her mother had converted to Islam after marrying her father coming from the UAE. Both her and her mother wore open face hijabs, but despite wearing one and following her beliefs, Farah was kind of free spirited in terms of makeup, though she never wore any in public.

Farah had never heard or seen AG-Technology in her life, in fact the entire Arab world including Egypt was forbidden of the technology. Since the Anti-Gravity Revolution in the mid-21st century, Middle Eastern oil barons had lost fortune from their crude oil exports to the west/eastern worlds, as most of the Arab countries banned AG-technology only to curse the name of AG-founder, Pierre Belmondo for their now worthless oil. All of that changed when an Emirati, Sheikh Mani Zayed had introduced his intentions and his own philosophy of a new AG-Team across the Middle East in 2202. However, Mirage performed poorly in the first few years of its development while some of the Arab countries still refused the technology. Farah was 16 when she heard of it, and of course it amazed her. As for her parents, especially her father, would have different thoughts of the technology. By her twenties, she moved out of her home, but was still guarded by her mother most of the time. However, talking about AG-Racing was forbidden in her parents' home as her mother would not let her talk about it around her father's presence. Farah was confused why, yet her mother would not explain. In all, she still dreamed of piloting a craft one day.

Despite her restriction to AG, Farah would still have major interest to become an AG-Pilot when she became a young adult. But to her mother still, that was impossible, and to her father, that would be unacceptable. It was then she now wanted an answer, as her mother finally explained why. Though AG-Technology was approved after MAGEC (Mirage) formed a sub HQ in Egypt, including few other countries in the Middle East, their AG-Racing philosophy was only a major profession limited and dominant only to men. Not a single woman pilot was on their racing team nor worked for the company. It was considered a very strange and a non-normal act that a woman would pilot a fast, floating machine despite the many women pilots who were racing for every team around the world.

But Farah saw nothing wrong about it, _"If women from other parts of the world can do this then why can't I?"_ Farah questioned.  
Yet her mother refuses, saying it would get her in trouble. _"It may be okay in other countries, but here it isn't."_ Her mother tries reasoning with her.  
Farah: _"But that's not fair, women here should have the right to compete in this sport."_  
Mother: _"But Farah…"_  
Farah interrupts: _"This is not the past. We can be just as good pilots just like these men and women around the world."_  
Mother: _"It is not like that, Farah. Here in Egypt and other countries around us, things are just different for us, we can't use anti-gravity technology, do you understand? You can't compete for this_ _"Anti-Gravity… Racing". Your father will not approve of this if he knows you'll want to go and race."_  
Farah: _"But Mother, I…"_  
Mother interrupts: _"Women here aren't allowed to use AG-Technology, Farah. Please, understand that."_  
Farah: _"Not like this, ... I just want to follow my dreams, and do what I want to do. They can't keep treating us this way... we have to do something about this."_  
Mother: _"I'm sorry, Farah."_

Farah felt constrained by everything around her now, not because of her religion, but as of women in her country not being able to race in the AGRL. Things of what her mother said she just couldn't understand why she couldn't use anti-gravity technology, wanting to know who was really behind all this and not blaming her father, realizing most women around couldn't use it. As for AG-Racing, it was not normal for her to do so. Farah just wanted to pursue a dream and interest, to be as strong like the men racing for Mirage. While her mother didn't have a choice, Farah sets out to a MAGEC Headquarters now built in Cairo. As she entered the building in the lobby, not a single woman was there as the men in line just stared at her, stunned to see a female come into the building. She felt no awkwardness as she came to the front desk. Farah asks to be registered as a pilot for the team, but the person at the front desk would make an excuse that there were no slots open for her. She tried reasoning and even complained. Mentioning that she wanted to be a pilot out loud, the men behind just laugh at her as the front desk warns her she'll be kicked out if she doesn't leave immediately. Still complaining, she was then taken out of the building, being pushed out of the exit by security. Farah got angry, wanting to complain to the head of the company. Unfortunately by doing so, she needed to head to the city of Dubai, where the main Headquarters of Mirage was located.

There was no way she could travel to the United Arab Emirates, and by doing so she would require a male guardian. She needed to find another way to get the attention of the main head of MAGEC to hear her. She would send a message towards the main headquarters, in complaint to why women in the Middle East cannot pilot an AG-race craft. Not only had she sent it to the company, but to the internet as well, writing an article. Her article gets some attention, not only to pilot an AG-racecraft, but the use of AG-technology in general. She writes, "MAGEC is in control of AG-Technology in the Middle East, and though women are able to drive, and fly planes, why can't we also pilot anything that floats?" Eventually the head of the company would find her article. Mirage's team principal, Sheikh Mani Zayed, comments. _"Though women can drive a car, pilot a plane or pilot an AG-craft in western continents, not every woman will not be in use for this type of technology. By all means I forbid letting a woman, even from any country, to pilot anything from my team garage and or any of MAGEC's AG transportation. Even if the Belmondo Foundation or the Americans from Auricom want to change my philosophy, they will not change my mind, including this female individual who wrote this preposterous article."_ While reading his comment, Farah was outrage. _"Why can't women at least use the technology for transportation in these countries? Why can't at least the most experience female pilots from other countries join with this racing team?"_ Farah didn't want to take this sitting down, and by doing so, she plans to protest at MAGEC's headquarters in her city.

In early 2211, with the followers she had received by her article including raising money, they set out to pass flyers all around Cairo. Billboards were also used all around the city, and there were other groups protesting for her cause. Farah was surprised to see many people follow up on her opinion, and she was leading them all under her voice. Her mother was stunned to see her daughter lead a movement, as for her father, it wasn't too settling. Outside the MAGEC headquarters was a mob of protesters. Farah was in control of a microphone chanting her statements, including a group of women and men repeating whatever she said. Things were going just find until police started to come out of the building, scaring the mob away and silencing the movement. But with Farah, they captured her and was kept in a nearby jail for a couple of days. She had no idea why they decided to capture her, locking her in a cell without even saying anything. Farah thought it was hopeless. The oppression was just too strong in her region, lying down on her cell bench almost in tears. Giving up the thought that she would become an AG-Pilot, she was suddenly met by two men in white thawbs in front of her cell. They took her out of the building, where she was suddenly being taken to an AG-limo where they took her to a nearby airport. Farah thought she was being kidnapped, but seeing where the Airship was taking them surprised her even more. She was heading to the UAE's mega city of Dubai.

Farah was free to walk around the Blimp Airship, yet the men in white still watched her. When they came out of the clouds, they were high above the city of Dubai, and Farah was astonished to see it from high above the air. It was much more beautiful looking than back at Cairo, and there were plenty of AG-transportation all over and under the tall skyscrapers. When the Airship finally landed, Farah was where she thought she would be, as they took her to the main HQ of Mirage's AG Excellence Centre (MAGEC). She was taken into the main lobby, stunned by how clean and modern the place looked, but was immediately put in an elevator where she was taken up to the main office. She steps out, only to see the men in white go right back down. A voice at the end of the room calls her over, seeing the office chair on the opposite way of the desk facing a window showing the outside.

When Farah sat down near front of the desk, the person behind the seat began talking to her. _"So… You're the young woman that started this little movement back in your home country? I must say I was kind of impress for what you're trying to accomplish here. Well?.. look where it'd brought yourself"_

Farah would guess in her mind who was talking to her. As the chair began to turn around, she saw another man in a white kandura. This man was none other than Sheikh Mani Zayed himself.

Zayed Continued: _"You See, this company works quite differently in a way than you would expect. All of my people who come here have a certain trait, which I'm afraid you may not have. And that, you go on out thinking you have what it takes to control this technology and be an AG-Racer. (Chuckling) And now you've gotten all the women in this region riled up to support your ridiculous cause. No matter how much they protest, they will never change my mind. As for you I'm afraid, I don't think Mirage needs a.. "Broad", a "Dame", in our lineup."_  
Farah: _"Are you saying I don't have what it takes? What every woman cannot take? You must believe we still aren't capable of using AG-Technology, while really you're only blinded by your own prejudice. These women CAN handle this, they want to use this, they want to feel how it's like to control something that can take them off the ground. How can you not see that?"_  
Zayed: _"Your followers have no Idea what type of skill it takes to use this technology, especially as a racer. It's in fact that women in this region are not ready or too afraid to do such a thing. Did you see any around the facility? I think not."_  
Farah: _"Only because you and anyone else prevent us to do so. Look out in the world Zayed, I've heard so much about women using the technology years before you came around, how many women have used it to race more than anything else. And you're just gonna sit here and laugh, thinking I won't be able to make such an achievement. We've already proven that we can."_  
Zayed stayed quiet while Farah continued: _"There's a reason why you brought me here other than to gloat from your mouth."_  
Zayed: _"You have lot of ambition miss Al-Qasimi, even for a Muslim women, you show much of courage for an extreme sport as a career, and the only one to choose this path while others are too afraid of what they could handle."_  
Farah: _"You're right Zayed, I am the first woman in this country and from mine to choose Anti-Gravity to race. And I know I can handle it."_  
Zayed: _"How can I be sure of it? How will I know you won't just quit by the time you get on my finest craft in the facility's academy? My men are capable of handling themselves. But as for you, I have doubts. You may be the only woman I'll choose for this team, that's not to say I expect a lot. I still believe you're making a big mistake."_  
Farah: _"Mistakes are why we must learn and try again. Whatever you're people, your pilots, or this sport tries to push on me, I won't give up on the pressure so easily. Not coming this far for it to happen."_  
Zayed: _"Hmm… Very well, starting tomorrow, your first day of training starts next morning, just make sure you get some rest, I have a feeling you just might succeed. (Sarcasm)"_  
Farah: _"And I have a feeling you'll be eating your own words once I become the first woman in the region to become professional."_

Farah was recruited by Mirage; for the first time, a woman was now walking in the hangers of the Dubai MAGEC facility. The next morning, out in the test track, Farah was out now wearing the Team's uniform, making her way to the test craft out on the course. Still wearing a hijab around her head, she puts on her helmet and climbs onto the cockpit. Unlike all of the team craft with an actual cockpit, Mirage had a dome right in front of the pilot seat, showing the pilot from head to toe. Farah showed some confidence, but began to get very nervous once the cockpit sealed closed. She tries to remember the controls as she was put on the starting line, waiting for the signal to go. Sure enough she was given the order, but took her seconds to find the trust, and launches off. Dealing with the turns like all trainees, she forgets to use the airbrakes, going out of course yet improving herself on each lap. After a few days of training and dealing with the male pilots, Farah was now use to it, but her other big challenge was racing head to head. It was then she met experience pilot from the home country, Sebak Abou-Gazia, showing the trainees his skills and techniques in order to succeed from the academy. While walking up on the lineup of pilots, Sebak would eventually come up to Farah, almost shocked to see a woman on the testing grounds. Meeting him for the first time however, Sebak showed no respect for her, opposing her opposite gender. All of that would change however when Farah slowly gained experience and wins, racing against the other trainee pilots from months on and soon managing to get an impression from Sebak himself, now having each other race head to head for the first time.

Other pilots and crew began to crowd around, surprised to see a female go up against the very best in the Facility. If Farah were to win, she would sincerely prove herself worthy of the team, including proving to Zayed who was also watching from the crowd. As the race began on a 10-lap test course, Farah struggled to keep up. Not giving up the opportunity, she follows Sebak's race line and immediately catches up on the 8th lap. The men on the stands watch in amazement as she began to overtake Sebak. However, he began to race dirty, ramming her aside as she passes, forcing her to fall behind him. Only meters from the finish, Farah desperately pushes herself to overtake, creeping up on Sebak as he sees her Mantis craft's arms left of his cockpit. He goes for a big ram swinging his craft towards her. With quick thinking, she hits the airbrakes as he misses going off course having her take the finish, stunning everyone that saw. It was a mark in Arab history; Farah was now the first Middle Eastern Female Mirage pilot to compete in the FX400 racing league. As a token for her win, she gains Sebak's respect, offering her to become his wingman in the league. Farah couldn't believe what was happening as this being the greatest moment of her life.

In the year 2212, Farah now travels out west to America for the opening of the next season. It became a surprise to other countries and America to actually see a Middle Eastern Woman be on the team. It was also shocking to all the women back home seeing her as a confirmed pilot for Mirage. When Farah was standing up for women back home to use AG-Technology, they didn't expect her to cross this path with it. From America to Makana aside from her experience, she became an interesting topic to fans and was always stopped for interviews, being sponsored by a number of companies including MAGEC itself. Farah was yet to become the very best, but had received many offers as she continued on. She also becomes a fan to one pilot currently in the league, Sicilian Triakis pilot, Liana Morelli, becoming an influence to her as well as meeting her in a race at some point. Though both don't understand each other, Farah showed alot of friendly and respected gestures to Liana that in some sense they became secret allies while racing. Despite Farah being under Liana's League and skill, she would always learn from her.

Farah had never yet won a tournament, but in 2213 competing for the Speed Freak league tournament, Farah would earn bronze, while later earning Silver on a Dropzone team tournament with Sebak. She was yet to earn Gold, but was destined to do so. Following 2215 in the FX500 tournaments now racing Mirage's Scarab-2 craft, Farah was now reaching a higher speed class continuing on Rapier. In her relationship with her partner Sebak, both continue to support each other, followed by Indian pilot, Damien Avandi. She had been away from her home for so long since coming to Dubai that she didn't realize that her parents may have worried about her since. She would come home after a closed season, seeing her mother just glad to see her daughter after 3 years, yet her father looked disappointed. She tried to explain, until she was told not to go back, leaving an unfair statement to her of how successful she had become. She tries to convince her father to still continue on, but continue to argue, only to say that he keeps preventing her from doing anything and stops arguing only to walk away in frustration. Moments after, seeing her alone, her father decides to let her continue racing. While she's now a woman and not a child, including following her beliefs on her own, Farah was able to go back to Makana on her own without a guardian.

As the years went on by 2216, Farah would eventually win her first gold medal. While media continued to interview her, it was likely she will inspire other Arab women to become race pilots in the future. At some point, Zayed would make an un-expecting announcement that he would accept a few more female pilots for his racing team. Even though he was still prejudice towards women, he was only pressured by Farah's growing popularity in the Middle East and few other locations around the world. As such, Zayed would poach and accept former Assegai pilot, Likhapa Ramotshabi from South Africa, entering her for the remaining FX400 SFC championships. Few years before however, Zayed had introduced 3 more pilots from his JX division squad, two of which were young female teen pilots. Farah would become an instructor for Qatari sibling pilots Alqamar and Alshshams Raqisas, most known in the Middle East as the "Sand Dancers". The sisters would eventually become the team's best pilots in the JX racing league by 2216, trained and bonded by Farah herself along with Turkish pilot, Cahit Kaet'yrun. The two young females would also go on to show their dancing talents as AG-Queen performers for Mirage, gifted for their popularity in par with Farah, showing their female might on what was once a male dominant team. No matter what Farah did in the league she kept making history, as she would continue to race on in the FX500 and so on up until retirement. A leap of faith had let her to become the most successful pilots for Mirage and MAGEC industries, going where no Arab woman has gone before, becoming one of the greatest female pilots of the current league and AG-History.

Despite the title, Farah Al-Qasimi was low skilled compared to AGRL elite female pilots like Liana Morelli, Nadia Elenova, and etc. Still, for an Arab woman it was a big feat for her and her region to reach at least professional rank. Overall her popularity was in par with her heroine, Liana Morelli, but unfortunately her accidents in the 2214 SFC would cause her to have a premature retirement. Farah however would still get inspiration from the Sicilian Triakis pilot, going for elite rank in the FX500 league while also dealing with the conflict between teams of Auricom and Qirex fighting over the race commission. Her skills will also be put to the test along with her teammate, Sebak when dealing with Tigron Enterprises by 2218. As of current 2217 with 5 completed seasons, she has earned more than 10 medals in her entire racing career. (3G/4S/4B) Farah will continue to set examples to her home region, with more Middle Eastern women competing with other teams in the current league.

With her skills continuing to grow and earning more medals, she's expected to reach elite rank before 2219.


	38. Damien Avandi - Mirage

**Identification/Statistics**

Name: Damien Avandi

Hindi Name: डेमियन Avandi

SEX: Male

Birth: April 27th, 2184

Birthplace: Mumbai (India)

Zodiac: Taurus

Age (Currently 2217): 33

Nationality: Indian

Origin: India

Race: Mix

Language(s): Hindi

Religion: N/A

Height: 5'8"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Occupation (Before AG-Pilot): Engineer/AG-Test Pilot

FX400 IDF: AVAN0427.2184

Team: Mirage

Position: Backup Pilot

Pilot Rank: Professional

Region Reputation: Southern Asia

Squad Teammates: Sebak Abou-Gazia / Farah Al-Qasimi

Team Loyalty: Low

Allies: Jusef Suyanto (Harimau)

Rivals: N/A

Medals: Gold: x6, Silver: x3, Bronze: x4

Sponsors: IOTA, 2ND SKIN, Mindcorp

Favorite Events: Single Race

Favorite Track: Edgewinter

Leagues Competed: FX400 to FX500

Character traits: Handy, Assertive, Confident, Independent

 **Skill**

Awareness: 6/10

Aggression: 6/10

Reaction/Reflexes: 7/10

Consistency: 8/10

Born in Mumbai India on April 27th, 2184, Damien Avandi was involved in the sport as an engineer for AG-craft during the FX300 league. Damien was somewhat involved working with FEISAR during the league, including Harimau in Southern Asia. However, his engineering skills were mostly used from outside the league, currently aiding for the amateur pilots and their own AG-craft on makeshift or abandoned circuits. Not only engineering craft, but also test piloting. Damien had experience controlling smaller craft since he was a teenager, testing his work after completing building up an AG-craft for a pilot's test run. His first experience with a large craft took place in Nepal on an abandoned yet still in use AG-track of Sagarmatha. Piloting a FEISAR F7200 model craft for an amateur event in the country, Damien would experience a faster and durable craft for the first time. Though seeing, even working with some professional teams on their craft, there was never a point where he had ever flown a faster and larger machine over the small and slower craft he was use to. His intentions would then lead him for a racing career during the end of the FX350 league.

Though having involvement and familiarity with teams, FEISAR and Harimau, Damien chose to take professional training out west of India to sign himself with Mirage in the UAE. With Mirage's Scarab-1 craft being a balanced machine in terms of performance, his skills would play a major factor during training on the courses of the MAGEC Facility in Dubai. His skill and performance was very well received by the team, and after half a year in the Facility, Damien was now officially racing for the FX400 league.

Damien raced independently throughout the FX400 racing league and has made a few top 3 finishes against the pilots he was matched with. His positions would place him with the professional pilots in the league along with earning sponsors. Sure enough his progress then gets the attention of an elite pilot on the same team. During the mid FX400 seasons, Damien would get discovered by Emirati pilot, Sebak Abou-Gazia, currently partnered with his Egyptian female teammate, Farah Al-Qasimi. Sebak was more impressed by his racing over Farah, that in most team tournaments, the two would compete together on winning the Vertigo league tournament trophy for their team. However, Farah was still dependent to Sebak, and he himself pledged to be her secondary pilot after their race dual back in Dubai with Farah becoming the winner. Damien was only a backup pilot to Sebak, but either way, he continues to race by himself in most race events.

Throughout competition in the league, he does meet with Harimau again, only for his team to be allies. His only ally from Harimau, Jusef Suyanto, formed not only an alliance but also a friendly relationship outside the track. However with rivalries, it was unconfirmed who he had matched himself throughout the racing league. By the beginning of the FX500 league in 2215, Damien would continue to rise and win more future events on his lone career. Though meeting again with Sebak for more team races, he will eventually become a secondary pilot for another squad in Mirage by late 2217. He also engineered for Mirage since the FX400 league on both team AG-craft or his own, taking a part time job back at the MAGEC facility. He then became a developer of the team's new craft, the Scarab-2, currently racing it in league events of the FX500. Overall, Damien still continues to race for the upcoming years into the current gen racing league, soon to reach elite rank in his racing career by 2218.

Medal count: (6G/3S/4B)


End file.
